Break The Rules
by Nirvana19
Summary: /REPOST/ All AU. Set in the youth days of High School. Bo and Lauren attend the same school. They know of each other but have never really spoken, that is until something brings them together. Can young love conquer all before their families tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Since my Stories got deleted, I am reposting this one due to demand and the fact that I have just posted the sequel for it and some of you are having a hard time remembering what happened. So here it is.**

 **New chapters of Fallen will be in another week, just to give those of you who either haven't read this one or have forgotten some details, to catch up and understand the sequel. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

 **Let's do this!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1: Star Crossed**

 **McCorrigan Mansion**

Today was the day.

Bo groaned as her alarm clocked blared in her ear. Today was the first day of her senior year of High School. She wasn't that trilled to be honest, mostly because this year was going to change her life. And not in the way she wanted. Bo was turning eighteen years old in six months.

For any normal teenager it would mean a little more freedom than they were used to due to them reaching adolescents. But for Bo it meant something different, the day Bo turns 18 she will be forced to make a choice that will dictate the rest of her ageless life on this earth.

The Fae world was a very complex community. They had their rules that had to be enforced and followed. Anyone who broke those rules were either killed or imprisoned for treason.

Bo hated these rules, and she hated the Fae world. She even hated her family sometimes. They knew how she hated the burden of being Fae. On her birthday she would have to attend her gathering, and in her gathering she would have to choose whether she would join the Light or the Dark.

With most families, the choice comes naturally to those who have their gathering. But for Bo it would be less than easy, most of her family were Light. But her father, with whom she has never met in her life is supposedly dark. She had both clans running through her veins.

But it wasn't the choice itself that she was struggling with, it was the fact that she had to choose at all.

She didn't want to be bound to one side for the rest of her life. She wanted to be free, being a teenager in the Fae world was probably the one and only time that you would ever have that. After the gathering, your freedom is taken from you. Bo didn't want that to happen.

But it didn't seem like she had much of a choice at this point. So for now, she was going to get up. Take a shower, get ready and head to school.

The brunette rose from her bed, swinging her legs over the side and getting to her feet. As soon as she hit the snooze button on her alarm clock, Bo headed for her adjoining bathroom. Her family home was very big, more like a mansion really. Her family was a big deal in the Fae world, Bo's grandfather was Fitzpatrick McCorrigan.

Although, he had lived a simpler life now he used to be known as the almighty Blood King. **He** was the reason that people like Bo had to choose Light or Dark. Another reason why people expected more from her. She was his eldest granddaughter, and she was expected to choose Light just like her Mother before her.

Although, her conception was illegal. Bo's mother Aife, had an affair with a Dark Fae King from a rival clan. Or so she explained. Once Trick found out about his daughter's betrayal, he made sure that no one ever knew of Bo's existence. Not because he was ashamed, quite the opposite in fact.

He was trying to protect her, anyone who knew of her parentage would have come after her. Bo had never met her father, her mother had told her he wanted no part in her life. It hurt her at first, but she had never met him so it was easy for her to move on.

Not long after Bo turned one, Aife met someone who took her breath away. Luther Farrow.

Luther was an old family friend and hadn't seen Aife since they were children, he admitted that he'd always had a crush on Aife. He thought it was one sided but that wasn't the case. They got married not long after they reconnected and are still very much in love.

When Bo turned two years old, Aife gave birth to another daughter. Kenzi McCorrigan, was Bo's pride and joy, she had always wanted a baby sister.

They were best friends as well as sisters.

"Bo!" Kenzi yelled, running into her sister's room. Luckily for her little sister, Bo had yet to enter the shower.

"What is it Kenz?" she opened the bathroom door, revealing that she was in nothing but her favorite red kimono.

"Mom wants to know if you need a ride to school since your car is in the shop?" the girl asked.

The brunette shook her head. "No I'm good, Dyson is giving me a ride"

Kenzi laughed jumping on her sister's bed. "How is the sexy wolf man these days?"

Bo expected that cheeky laugh from her sister. "He's fine… And before you start, we're just friends. Plus he is all bug eyed for Ciara. Which is fine, the more that I think about it the more that I see that we wouldn't have worked. We're **too** alike"

"Oh well, plenty of more Fae in the sea right?" Kenzi was being optimistic.

Bo laughed at her sister's statement. "Wise words baby sis, now run along I have to take a shower and get dressed"

"Okay, I can't promise that any pancakes will be left when you get downstairs though" the fifteen year old warned as she left her sister to shower in peace.

The brunette didn't expect anything less from her little sister, that girl loved her food. Turning around, Bo closed the bathroom door and quickly hopped into the shower.

 **Mandrake High School (1 Hour Later)**

Lauren was always early for school. Every year that never changed. She liked being the first one there, she liked being the smart girl. And smart she was, she was a genius. But her big brain wasn't the only thing that made her special, Lauren was part of a rare species of creatures.

Not Fae in particular, but something else.

Lauren was an Angel, and because of that her family was treated differently. The Fae didn't like the fact that there was another race superior to them. And Angels were in fact superior, how could they not be?

Not everyone saw the Angels as a threat. A perfect example was Lauren's best friend, Ciara. She came from a family of Fairies. Ciara didn't see Lauren as anything more than just her friend. And neither did her family, their Fathers were actually quite close.

Lauren was excited about her first day of senior year, it was the beginning of the rest of her life. After school came college, and after that came her dream job. Since she was a little girl, Lauren had always wanted to become a Doctor. She liked the idea of helping people, healing them and saving lives.

Just one more year, and she would be starting her life.

She walked through the hallways of the school, making a beeline for her locker. Once she had entered the combination she quickly gathered the books that she needed for her first class. Science, her favorite subject.

"Remind me **why** I agreed to come in this early?"

Lauren heard someone speak from beside her. Closing the door of her locker, the person came into view. "Because you already have to re-do your senior year. And being on time, might actually help you gain some points" she addressed her older sister, Tamsin.

The older Angel was a rebellious teenager. Although, she was close to turning nineteen. But thanks to her lack of concentration last year she wasn't allowed to graduate and had to do her senior year all over again. She wasn't happy.

"Fine, so what class do I have first?" Tamsin asked, the taller blonde was just as smart as her little sister. It's just that she lacked the capacity to care. Going to college and having a brilliant job didn't interest her that much. She just wanted to live her life on her own terms. What was so wrong with that?

" **We** …. Have Science. Well, **I** have biology but you have physics" Lauren smiled.

Tamsin made a face. "Urghh! Great, another year of Mr. Pit stains. Seriously dude, take a shower!" she loathed that man so much.

The younger blonde laughed. "That's not his name T"

"It is to me. Since we are early, you wanna get some coffee? The only way that I'm going to get through this repeat is if I'm highly caffeinated… or stoned" Tamsin was half serious.

Lauren smiled with a nod. "Sure, let's go" the two sisters made their way to the cafeteria. Mandrake High was a fairly modernized school. It wasn't like most of the boring plain public schools you would see. They had a game room that was only for the seniors and a small café and juice bar. So yeah, it was a good school.

Bo and Kenzi were just making their way through the doors of the school with their friend's Dyson and Hale.

Dyson and Hale were both on the football team, while Bo herself was a cheerleader. The brunette wasn't really good at the whole studying thing, but she realised that she had a knack for cheering. And if her grades didn't improve enough for college then she could always get in on a cheerleading scholarship.

Even though Kenzi was two years younger than her sister, she always hung around with Bo and her friends at lunch. She fit right in. "What class do you have first?" Kenzi asked her sister.

The brunette checked her timetable, "Uh… Science. Not my best subject" she groaned. It really wasn't.

"You'll be fine, who knows maybe this year will be the year that you turn your grades around" Kenzi knew that her sister wasn't that good at achieving good grades, not because she wasn't smart just because she didn't retain information well.

"I dunno about that Kenz, but I'll see you at lunch okay?" Bo gave her sister a kiss on her head and waved her off.

"Love you" the fifteen year old said.

"Love you too, now go before you're late" Bo ordered. The brunette quickly made her way to her locker, opening it and putting her things away.

"Hey Bo?"

She turned to see Dyson's smiling face. "What's up?"

The football captain leaned his shoulder against one of the lockers. "I was wondering if you could put in a good word for me with Ciara. Please?" he hoped.

She knew that this was coming. "I'll do my best, but ultimately she's her own person. It's her choice" she wasn't going to trick Ciara into going out with him.

"That's cool, just tell her how awesome I am" he laughed.

"Don't worry D. I'll talk you up real good. This has been fun, but I gotta go" Bo closed her locker and tapped Dyson on the shoulder before heading to her first class.

Just as she was about to reach the class room door, Bo bumped into someone and dropped her books on the floor. "Oh god, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking" she apologized, grabbing her books.

"Don't worry about it" the girl said.

Looking up, Bo felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. She couldn't get her bearings as she looked into the most beautiful honey colored eyes that she had ever seen in her life. "Uh… Sorry I uh… Didn't mean to—"

Lauren stopped her with a hand in the air. "It's okay… It was an accident" Both girls got to their feet, still not taking their eyes off of each other.

Bo knew who Lauren was, and more importantly **what** she was. Her kind was considered an abomination in the Fae world. Bo didn't see why that was though. They were just like the rest of them.

A family trying to live their lives in this world. There was nothing wrong with that.

She had always seen Lauren passing in the hallways but she had never spoken to her. They didn't have any classes together but now they did. Was this going to be a problem?

Lauren was just as flustered. She had never noticed how stunning Bo was, they had never really been in each other's company before now. Lauren looked down to her books, noticing she had Bo's notebook. "I think that this is yours" she handed it to the girl.

"Oh, thanks. Well, I guess we should get in there huh?" Bo chuckled, taking it from the blonde.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, I guess that we should… After you" she gestured to the door.

"Thanks" the brunette flashed her a smile, then walked into the class room.

"What are you doing?"

Lauren almost had a heart attack, "Jesus! Tamsin, what the hell?" the girl placed a hand on her chest trying to catch her breath.

"Never mind that. What the hell was that?" Tamsin asked.

The younger blonde frowned not knowing what her sister was talking about. "What was what?"

Tamsin nodded to the class room door. "You and the Fae girl"

Lauren let out a tired sigh, she didn't need this right now. "Grow up Tamsin. We're all the same" she didn't see why the Fae and her own kind hated each other. So what if they had a little more power than them, they were all just trying to live their lives.

The older blonde grabbed her sister's arm to turn her back around. " **No** Lauren, we're not. They are **not** like us, and they never will be. Just watch yourself okay?" she was just trying to protect her little sister form harm.

"Promise… Can I go now?" the young Angel waited for her sister's approval. She wasn't mad at her, Tamsin was just looking out for her.

"Sure, I'll see you at lunch" Tamsin walked away.

Lauren entered the class room and quickly took a seat at one of the desks in the back. She liked sitting in the back.

"Lauren!" Ciara ran over to her best friend with a smile, then took a seat next to her. They always sat together in whatever class that they had.

"Hey, what's with the smile?" Lauren asked.

Ciara hung her mouth open. "Seriously? Come on Lo, it's our senior year! This is the beginning of the rest of our lives" the fairy had a thick British accent, her family had moved here when she was a freshman. But she loved it here.

The Angel shrugged. "I suppose that it is. So what do you have in mind for the future Miss. Head Cheerleader?"

The Fairy waved her hand. "Forget about the future, I am all about College. Sorority parties, dorm parties, beach parties…." Ciara gushed.

"So basically… **Any** kind of party?" Lauren laughed.

"Sure, you're laughing now but when you're having the time of your life in College you're going to agree with me" Ciara took her books out of her bag.

The Angel nodded, "Sure I will" As she sat there she couldn't help but notice that Bo was glancing at her. The thing that made her smile was that every time Lauren looked in her direction, Bo turned her head away fast hoping not to be seen. It wasn't working for her.

Everyone fell silent as their science teacher made her way into the room. "Good morning everyone. I'm betting that you're all happy about this being your final year?" she asked. Everyone cheered. Mrs. Holden was one of the coolest teachers you would have in this school.

She was younger than most of the other faculty members which meant that she understood the student's humor more than the others. "Okay, let's get started then shall we? Everyone open up your text books to page ten. Our topic for this week is Genetics" the woman made some notes on the whiteboard.

"Mind if I copy your answers?" Ciara whispered in Lauren's ear.

Lauren laughed turning the pages in her book. "Very much"

Bo was having trouble reading her book, mostly because it was showing her a bunch of words that she didn't understand. But also, she couldn't stop turning her gaze to Lauren. She made a mental note to talk to Ciara at cheerleading practice later. She needed to know more about this girl.

 **Cafeteria (3 Hours Later)**

Bo was so happy to have the hour break of Lunch. It was only the first day and she was already overwhelmed by school work. The brunette sat down at the usual table that she and her friend's would usually sit at.

Even though she was a cheerleader, she never sat with her other cheer mates. Come to think of it, none of the cheerleaders sat together. It wasn't much of a clique thing, they all had their own lives outside of the squad.

Ciara always sat with Lauren and some other people who she didn't know. Bo knew that Ciara and Lauren were good friends, but until now she had never asked about her. Maybe they were destined to bump into each other?

She laughed inside her head. Destined? She didn't believe in that sort of stuff. The talk of prophecies and fate always made the brunette laugh. It was so predictable. But there was plenty of that going on in the Fae world as it is, she didn't need it in her own personal life too.

Although, she couldn't help but think of the consequences of this new situation. There was something about Lauren that made Bo want to know more, see more. If Bo made it her mission to talk to her, then she knew her family would be less than impressed. Especially her grandparents.

Angels were not meant to be associated with Fae. Bo never knew why her grandfather hated them so much, she never cared to ask.

But it dawned on her that she might need to find out now. Especially if she wanted to do something about this feeling that she felt towards the blonde.

"You look deep in thought" Dyson came over to take a seat next to the brunette.

"What? Oh yeah, it's nothing" she smiled, playing with her food.

"Did you talk to her yet?" the boy asked excitedly.

She shook her head. "No, but I have cheer practice in a bit so I'll talk to her then" Bo assured him.

"Okay. I really appreciate this by the way. It's not weird for you is it?" Dyson wondered.

When they were Juniors, Bo and Dyson dated for a while. But it was mostly attraction than anything else. There was no real spark between them, so they ended it and promised to stay friends. And they were, **best** friends.

"Not at all. I think it's good that you find someone. And Ciara is really great" It didn't bother Bo at all.

He was glad. "Okay good, I just wanted to check. And hey, if there's ever anyone that I can talk **you** up to then let me know" he nodded.

Bo chuckled, turning her gaze to the angelic blonde at other end of the room who was laughing with her friends. "Thanks… But I'm good" she watched her.

Lauren could feel Bo's eyes on her. But again, as she looked to her the brunette turned away. Maybe Ciara would know what her deal was. "Hey?" she called to her friend. "What is up with that girl? She keeps staring at me" she felt weird.

"Who Bo? Nothing, she's cool. One of my best girls on the squad" Ciara said.

So Bo was cool and she was a good cheerleader, Lauren was going to need more than that. "She's Fae though, right?" Lauren whispered to Ciara, just in case any of their human friends were listening.

"Yeah, but I don't know what. We don't really advertise it…" Ciara chuckled. "… Why do you want to know about her anyway?" the fairy added.

"No reason, I bumped into her this morning. I was just a little curious I guess" Lauren answered, looking over to the brunette who was now laughing with her friends.

 **Cheerleading Practice (2 Hours Later)**

Bo was happy for the distraction of cheering for the hour. She had more than enough brain work for one day. Once she changed into her uniform the brunette quickly ran over to Ciara. Dyson was only going to keep pestering her if she didn't ask for him. "Hey Ciara" Bo smiled.

"Hey! Ready for the new year?" the fairy asked.

The brunette gave a firm nod. "Like you wouldn't believe. Can I talk to you for a sec?" she had to do this now.

"Sure, is this about Lauren?" Ciara wondered.

Bo's expression dropped. "Uh no. Why?" she asked. Why would she think that it was about Lauren?

The fairy shrugged. "No reason, she just mentioned that you have been… Stealing looks at her all day. Sorry, she tells me everything" she smiled sheepishly. They were best friends, what did she expect?

The brunette understood that. "No, it's okay. That's what best friends are for right? Did she say anything else about me?" she was curious to know now.

Ciara shook her head. "Not really, she just wanted to know why you were staring at her" the fairy explained.

"Oh, that…." Bo trailed off looking away.

"You like her!" the fairy pointed at her face, seeing Bo's reaction to her statement.

"Don't be ridiculous. I hardly know her, it's just that ever since I ran into her this morning… I can't seem to get her out of my head" Bo smiled.

Ciara was loving this. "I get it, what's not to like? Lauren is a great person. But, obviously given your uh…" she started to say. But was then unsure of how to word it without it sounding discriminating.

"Faeness?" the brunette finished for her.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just I know that your grandfather doesn't like her family" Everyone knew that.

Bo sighed, this was always a problem for her. "I'm not my grandfather. I don't care about all of the Fae/Angel bullshit. I just want to get to know her" she was being genuine.

Ciara gave a mischievous smirk. "That can be arranged. Don't worry Bo, I'll handle it…" she winked. "… So what **did** you want to talk about?" the fairy asked.

"Oh yeah, uh my friend Dyson. He has a big crush on you. Do you think that you would ever see him like that?" Bo asked.

The Fairy shrugged looking over to where the football team were practicing. Seeing Dyson in his uniform gave her a little chill. "Maybe, he is kind of cute. Didn't you guys have a thing though? I don't want to make things awkward" she said.

Bo shook her head. "Don't worry about that, it was nothing. And also a long time ago. You won't be making anything awkward I promise"

"Okay, tell him to call me. You have my number. And **I** will give you Lauren's" Ciara smiled.

"You think I should call her?" the brunette was very nervous all of a sudden. She didn't know if she had the confidence for that yet.

"That's what people normally do when they like someone. They call them to ask them out" The blonde explained with a smile.

"A date? You think that she would want to?" The brunette asked.

Ciara grabbed her phone and texted Bo her best friend's number. "Call her and find out" she placed her phone back into her bag.

The brunette smiled as she felt her phone vibrate from inside her bra. It was the best place to put it. "Thanks Ciara" she was very grateful.

"Don't mention it… Now come on, we got a routine to plan" the blonde dragged Bo over to the rest of their squad mates.

 **Lewis Manor (Evening)**

Lauren was in the middle of dinner with her family. Their dinner conversations were always lively. Her Mother Lenore and Father Damon would always end up complaining about something. Tamsin would join in later when they would ask about her day. Which left Lauren playing around with her food while everyone else argued.

She loved her family to death but sometimes she wished that she could just go out and get away from them for a night. "So Lauren, how was your day sweetie?" Lenore asked.

"Same as last year. Nothing new" Lauren took a sip of her water.

Tamsin chuckled under breath. "I wouldn't say nothing…"

"What was that Tamsin?" their Mother asked.

Lauren kicked her sister under the table, silently telling her to shut her mouth. "… Nothing Mom. Nothing at all" Tamsin faked a smile.

"May I go to my room, I have some stuff to do" the youngest angel pushed her empty plate away.

"It's the first day, how do you have **stuff** to do?" Tamsin asked.

"Silence Tamsin! You could learn a thing or two from your sister. There is no shame in staying ahead. You may go" Damon nodded at his daughter.

Lauren stood from her chair. "Thanks Dad" she then headed to her room.

"Can **I** go, I have work to do too" Tamsin batted her eyelashes.

Damon snorted. "Nice try… You will help your Mother with the cleanup" he wiped his mouth with his napkin before getting up and walking off to his study.

"Mom, come on it's been a crappy day. I just want to sleep" Tamsin pleaded with her Mother.

Lenore sighed and nodded to the stairs. "Go" that seemed to do the trick as Tamsin smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek before running upstairs.

 **Lauren's Bedroom**

Lauren was reading over her science textbook while sitting on her bed. Tamsin was right, she didn't have to do any work now. But she liked to be prepared for anything. And honestly, she kind of liked reading about genetics. It was an interesting subject. Lauren was about to start chapter two when she heard her phone ring from her bedside table.

She looked at the number not recognizing it, but she decided to answer it anyway. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, is this Lauren?" the voice asked.

"Speaking. Who is this?" Lauren replied.

"Oh, it's uh Bo… Bo McCorrigan. We ran into each other this morning?"

She sounded shaky. "Oh yeah, Hi… Hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you get my number?" Lauren had to ask.

"Ciara gave it to me. Very easily, I might add" Bo laughed.

The blonde sighed into the phone. "Of course she did. So what can I do for you, Bo?" she wondered where this conversation was going.

"Umm, well this is going to sound… actually I don't know how it's gonna sound. Ever since I ran into you this morning, I can't seem to get you out of my head. So I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out sometime?" Bo asked.

Lauren smiled on her end, she couldn't believe that Bo was asking her out. Honestly she felt the same way, she couldn't shake the brunette from her mind either. But she knew that her Father would be less than pleased. Although she didn't really care about her Father right now. "That sounds great. How about we talk at school tomorrow, we can figure something out?" she suggested.

"I'd love that. I'll see you tomorrow… Bye" Bo sounded very happy.

"Bye" Lauren smiled hanging up the phone. She couldn't stop the grin that was plastered on her face. She just hoped that her parents would understand.

… **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sparks**

 **McCorrigan Mansion (Bo's Bedroom)**

After Bo had gotten off of the phone with Lauren, she literally could not stop smiling. Ciara was right, she said yes. The brunette could feel that this was the beginning of something amazing. Which sounded crazy because she hadn't even had the date yet.

But she couldn't help but think about how complicated this could get. Especially since her Grandfather hated Lauren's Father. But thankfully her Grandparents where away for a couple of months. Bo wasn't sure what would come of this thing with Lauren, but she was hoping that it would go well.

The brunette looked up when there was knock at her door. "Come in" she called out. The door opened to reveal her Father who was looking very sharp in a fitted suit and tie.

No, Luther wasn't her biological father but he was the best Step-Father ever. It didn't bother her that she didn't know her real one because in her eyes, Luther was better. Since he had come into her life when she was a baby, he had raised her. She loved him. "Hey Dad, what's up?" she smiled.

Luther smiled back and entered her room, "I have a favor to ask of you" he walked over to take a seat on her bed.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, your Mother and I are going to dinner with some work colleagues of mine so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind staying in tonight to watch your sister" he trusted his daughters, but Bo was the oldest.

She nodded. "Sure, I wasn't planning on doing anything tonight anyway"

He frowned, that was odd for her. "How come? You always have plans in the evening" Luther was surprised that his daughter didn't have plans with some of her friends.

"No reason, it's just been a long first day I guess. Besides, I'm trying to turn my grades around this year. Might as well get started now right?" Bo chuckled.

"Wow, how ambitious of you. No matter how this year turns out, you have an amazing future ahead of you Ysabeau" Her Father smiled, touching her cheek.

She loved it when he praised her. "Thanks Dad"

Luther stood from the bed and reached into his pocket, opening his wallet and pulling out $20 before handing it to Bo. "Order whatever you want for dinner. Just do not let Kenzi eat too much, I don't feel like staying up with her while she vomits" he laughed.

"Promise, I'll just order a pizza. Have fun" Bo shoved the money into her pocket.

That wasn't really in his control. "Very well, and remember to be in bed before ten. It is a School night after all" he winked at her as he left the room.

 **Lewis Manor (Lauren's Bedroom)**

Lauren was still reading her science text book when her sister decided to burst through her door. "What'ya doing?" the taller blonde jumped on her little sister's bed.

"Reading…" Lauren flipped her page. "… You should try it sometime" she quipped with a smirk.

Tamsin let out a fake laugh. "Ha Ha. Come on, let's sneak out" she reached over and closed Lauren's book, taking it from her hands.

"And go where exactly?" the younger blonde asked. This was exactly the reason why Tamsin had to repeat her senior year.

The older blonde threw the book to the side. "Anywhere we want! Come on sis, don't be a buzz kill" she pouted.

"I'm not a buzz kill. It's almost nine o'clock. The only place that I'm going right now, is to the bathroom and then to bed" Lauren got up and walked to her adjoining bathroom.

"I have **got** to be adopted. Everyone else is such a drag" Tamsin huffed laying down on her back. As she laid there she heard her sister's phone vibrate from underneath her. She must be laying on it. Tamsin got up and immediately saw the buzzing handset. She didn't mean to look but it was a little difficult when the writing was on the screen.

It was a text message from Ciara. _*****_ _Did Bo call you yet?_ _ *****_ the fairy had asked.

Why would Bo McCorrigan want to call Lauren? Did this have something to do with what she witnessed between them this morning? Tamsin put the phone down, it wasn't her place to open the message. She wasn't going to read violate her sister's privacy, Lauren would never do something like that to her.

Lauren exited her bathroom after she had brushed her teeth and changed into a pair of Calvin Klein boy shorts and a tank top. That was her comfortable sleeping attire. "You're **still** here?" Lauren smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah well, I got nowhere else to be. So, can I ask you what that thing was with the Fae girl this morning?" Tamsin wanted to see if her sister was hiding something from her.

"I already told you Tamsin, it was nothing. We ran into each other as we were going into the classroom, we dropped our books and then we picked them up. End of story" Lauren went over to her computer desk to turn her laptop off for the night.

Tamsin didn't want to drop it just yet. "It didn't look like nothing from where I was standing"

The younger blonde sighed, facing her. "Would it be so terrible if it wasn't?" she had to ask.

" **Yes** , Lauren. It would. Look, I have nothing against Bo okay. But her family and ours do not get a long, nothing will ever change that" the taller blonde needed her to see that. It was like talking to a brick wall.

Lauren walked back over to her bed, turning away from her sister's eyes. "Maybe this is the time to change"

"I hope that you're right…" Tamsin got up from the bed and walked to the door. "… Ciara texted you by the way. Good night" with that she left the room.

Lauren grabbed her phone and read the message. _*****_ _Did Bo call you yet?_ _ *****_ She sighed, leave it to Ciara to text her at a bad time. Tamsin obviously saw it, which was why she was asking about Bo.

She didn't know what was going to happen with Bo, but she really wanted to see for herself. What was so wrong with that? The blonde decided against replying to her friend, she just really wanted to get some sleep.

 **Mandrake High School (Next Morning)**

Bo was beyond nervous as she walked through the double doors of the school. She was supposed to meet up with Lauren later to make arrangements to hang out. What was she supposed to say? Where would they meet?

She needed to get a grip, preferably **before** she spoke to the blonde. The brunette quickly walked to her locker and put her things away before grabbing her History book for her first class.

"Bo!"

The brunette closed her locker to see Dyson looking rather ecstatic. "Are you on crack or something? What's with the creepy smile?" she turned to face him.

"I called Ciara, asked her out and she said yes! Thank you so much for talking to her. I owe you big time!" he was on cloud nine right now.

Bo was glad that she could help. "Don't mention it. I'm glad that you're happy. I gotta head to class. I'll see you at lunch" she suggested with a smile.

"Sure thing" Dyson nodded tapping her on the arm and walking off.

Ten minutes later, Bo was in History class. It was her least favorite subject, she thought that she would have learned to love it like most things. But it never took to her. She liked the more physical subjects, Gym, Cheerleading. She also liked Art and English.

Ciara quickly slid into the seat next to Bo and smiled. "So, Lauren told me that you called her last night" she was very smiley today.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, we're going to meet up later to talk about hanging out sometime"

"I should change my name to cupid" Ciara joked.

Bo couldn't help but laugh at that sentence. "I wouldn't go that far, we're just gonna hang out. You know, get to know each other" she made some notes in her History book. Whether it was her favorite subject or not, she wanted to do well in this class. Her grades depended on it.

"Good, I'm happy for you. And for Lauren, I worry about her sometimes" Ciara said seriously. "What do you mean?" Bo was curious. "Well, Lauren has the habit of burring her nose into her books and tends to forget about the real world. She needs to know that there's more to life than studying" the fairy just wanted her best friend to be happy.

Bo felt like she knew Lauren a little better by what Ciara was telling her. But she still wanted to hear it from the blonde herself.

"But I'm hoping that you can show her a good time. Help her break out of her shell, so to speak" Ciara smiled, opening her book.

"I'll do my best" Bo chuckled as she continued to write.

The blonde nudged her friend on the arm. "Oh, and I am going on a date with Dyson this Friday. I guess we're both gonna get lucky" she chuckled happily.

Bo admired Ciara's spirit, the girl had enough of it to go around. She was positive and optimistic, so much so that it was annoying sometimes. But Ciara was a good person, and one of Bo's closet friends.

 **Morning Break (1 Hour Later)**

Lauren was actually thankful for the bell to ring for break, she couldn't stop thinking about Bo and what they would talk about. That and Tamsin knowing about it. She knew that her sister wouldn't tell on her to their Father, but she also knew that the older blonde didn't think that this was a good idea.

But what was life without a little risk? Granted, she would live a longer life than humans. But she wanted to take **this** risk, now. The Angel made her way to her locker to switch her books, she had AP Math next.

"Oh little sister?"

Lauren smiled as she heard her sister speak. Closing her locker she was met with Tamsin's smug face. "Does this mean that you're talking to me now?" she asked, the two blondes hadn't spoken since last night. She was starting to get worried.

"I never stopped Goofball, you left early this morning and I… took my time. We're good I promise. You have AP Math next right?" Tamsin asked.

The younger blonde nodded. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Tamsin huffed. "Because now so do I, walk with me? I fear that all of the nerdage will scare me too much into bolting at the first chance that I get. I am giving you the job of making sure that I cross the threshold" she was dead serious.

"Since when did you change your tune?" Lauren found this very strange.

The older blonde folded her arms. "Since, I don't want to repeat this year until I'm twenty five. I **need** to do well" she leaned against the locker.

Lauren was glad to hear that from her big sister. "I'm proud of you T. I said that I would meet Ciara for coffee before class. You wanna come?" she wanted her sister to be more involved.

"Sure, why not? I can never get enough coffee" Tamsin laughed, putting her arm around her little sister as they both walked off to the school coffee shop.

 **Coffee Shop**

Bo was drinking her coffee with her sister when she saw Lauren walk in, it was like all of the sunshine in the room shined on her like a spot light. She was so beautiful.

"Earth to Bo-Bo?" Kenzi was snapping her fingers in her big sister's face.

The brunette turned back to her baby sister. "Sorry, what were you saying?" she shook her head trying to remember what Kenzi had said.

"I said, that your friend Hale is cute" the girl repeated.

Bo held her hand up to the girl. "Don't even think about it Kenz. He's too old for you" she made it clear. Hale was a nice enough guy, and she knew that he would never treat her wrong. But he was just too old for her.

"What is age in our world?" Kenzi smiled, the fifteen year old hadn't come into her powers yet but like Bo she was set to become a Succubus just like their Mother. Bo herself was just coming into hers, to be honest the thought of it terrified her.

"Age may be nothing but a number in the Fae world. But to Dad, you might as well let it go now" the brunette warned her. Their Father was **very** protective, especially over Kenzi. She was his little girl.

The fifteen year old sighed. "Can you just talk to Hale, see if he would ever date a Sophomore" she was practically begging her.

Was this Bo's job now? Was she to be the mediator between couples? "Doesn't anyone care about who I like?" she exclaimed.

"Who do **you** like?" Kenzi asked with a frown.

Bo hadn't mentioned anything to her. She didn't know what to say, she didn't mean for that to come out. "No one, I was just saying. I'll talk to Hale, but I can't make any promises okay?" she had to end this conversation now.

Kenzi smiled and kissed her sister on the cheek. "Best sister ever!" the girl squealed. She quickly shot off to get to her class which started earlier than Bo's.

Which left the brunette sitting by herself, she wanted to scan over her Science book quickly. They had a pop quiz later. She was definitely not looking forward to that.

Lauren was just finishing putting sugar into her coffee cup, when she noticed Bo sitting by herself reading her science book.

"Go talk to her" Tamsin said.

The young Angel was surprised to hear those words come from her sister. Ciara maybe, but not her sister. "I dunno…" she was very nervous.

" **Go** , or I will throw you over there myself" her sister warned.

Lauren laughed with a nod before making her way over to Bo's empty table. The brunette was in deep concentration reading her book, she didn't even hear the blonde sit down. "… Ready for the quiz?"

Bo looked up to see those mesmerizing honey brown eyes. "Uh… Not really. Biology isn't my best subject" She responded.

The blonde smiled, "I think that you're better at it than you think you are. What exactly are you stuck on?" she didn't mind lending a hand.

"Not so much stuck. I just have trouble memorizing the information. Take this bit for example, how am I supposed to remember **all** of that mess of words?" Bo pointed to a paragraph in her book.

Lauren looked over the words, it was explaining what Natural Selection was. The brunette was right, it was explaining it in more depth than she was used to. "You don't need to write those **exact** words on the quiz. Here, see if you can memorize this…" she grabbed Bo's pen.

Bo watched as the blonde wrote down a small bunch of words. "… Try that" she passed the book back to Bo. _'Natural Selection allows a species to adapt to the changes in its environment'_ the brunette read. That was easier than trying to remember a whole page.

"I think I can handle that. Thanks" the brunette closed her book.

The blonde waved her hand. "No problem. So uh, about what you asked me last night?" there was no point in dragging it out.

"Yeah I guess that we should talk about that" Bo laughed nervously.

"What did you have in mind?" Lauren asked.

The young Fae shrugged, "I don't know exactly, I was kind of winging it. To be honest, I was surprised you even said yes" she admitted coyly.

The Angel frowned. "Why wouldn't I say yes?

"Well you know, because of our families and everything. Not so much my family, **just** my Grandfather" the brunette sighed.

Lauren understood what she meant now. "Yeah. From what I understand, my Father and your Grandfather dislike each other very much" she had been hearing about her Father's hatred for long enough now. It was so stupid, why did they have to suffer because of their feuding?

"You don't happen to know why, do you?" Bo wondered.

The blonde shook her head, "Not really, I assume that it has something to do with **my** kind…" she poked a thumb at herself "… Maybe this isn't a good idea…" she didn't want to make things more complicated than they already were.

"Why not? Just because **they** don't get a long doesn't mean that we can't. Look Lauren, I like you and I would really like to get to know you more. My Grandfather doesn't control me" Bo flashed a smile.

Lauren liked that answer. "Okay, so what do we do?"

"We could go to the movies or something? Or dinner?" the brunette suggested. She hadn't been on a proper date since she and Dyson were together. This was foreign to her now.

Before Lauren could even open her mouth to answer, the bell rang. "That sounds great. Just text me the when and the where. I'll see you in biology class later, and don't worry. You'll do great" she smiled, getting up and leaving the shop with Tamsin who was waiting for her outside.

For the first time in years, Bo was actually looking forward to Science class.

 **Biology Class (3 Hours Later)**

Once the quiz was given out, Bo was less nervous than she was at the start of the day. Thanks to Lauren's optimism and help she finally felt like she could do okay. The brunette quickly flashed a smile to the blonde, silently thanking her.

Lauren responded to her with a subtle nod. That was the green light that Bo waiting for, she wanted to go out with her as soon as possible.

Bo pulled out her phone, Mrs. Holden was currently writing something on the whiteboard so her back was turned. Perfect timing. She quickly sent a text to Lauren and watched as the blonde reacted to her phone vibrating.

The blonde scanned the room, seeing Bo's dark brown orbs on her. Smiling, she looked at her phone. It was a message from Bo. _*****_ _How about Eddie's Diner, seven o'clock? Milkshakes are on me? :)_ _ *****_ the message read. Her smile grew wider as she thought it over, although she didn't really need to. She quickly texted back and waited to see her reaction.

The brunette felt her phone vibrate in her hand. _*****_ _I'll be there ;)_ _ *****_ she was immensely happy at that response, she looked up and gave the blonde a nod all the while keeping her smile.

"Miss McCorrigan?"

Bo snapped her head up at the sound of Mrs. Holden's voice. "Yes?" she answered.

"Is something amusing? Or is there another reason as to why you are smiling to yourself?" the woman asked. Everyone looked to Bo as she was being called out.

She shook her head. "No Ma'am. I just thought of something funny" she didn't want to get in trouble. Or worse, get her phone confiscated.

"Would you care to share with the rest of the class?" the woman replied. She really wasn't letting this go.

"Uh, no… not really" the brunette didn't want to be embarrassed by the whole class.

Mrs. Holden stepped forward with a raised eyebrow. "Well if it's **so** funny, then you should share" she encouraged her.

Bo had no idea what to say. "I uh…"

"It's my fault Mrs. H! I texted Bo something about the squad, it was pretty funny. I'm sorry" Ciara shouted out, raising her hand.

"Well, Miss. O'Brien. Please tell everyone here what was so hilarious that it couldn't wait until **after** class" Mrs. Holden gestured to the class.

Now it was Ciara's turn to come up with something. Lauren just looked on as her friend stood from her seat, "I **said** , that if Sheena drinks anymore carrot juice that she is going to end up looking like one herself" the fairy admitted through gritted teeth.

Everyone in the class burst out laughing as they heard what she said. Thankfully, Sheena wasn't in their class and she didn't care that people joked about her diets.

"Okay! Settle down! Thank you for sharing Ciara. But both of you are to put your cell phone's away or I will take them from you. Understand?" the teacher pointed to both girls before turning back to the whiteboard.

"You got it Mrs. H…" Ciara shouted. Bo mouthed a thank you to her friend, she just saved her ass. Ciara nodded and sat back down next to Lauren. "… You owe me big time!" she whispered into the Angel's ear.

 **Lewis Manor (4 Hours Later)**

Lauren was extremely nervous, she hadn't been on a date in a while. Her last one was with another Angel like herself. But sadly, it didn't work out. Her Father really wanted it to but the blonde just didn't feel like there was a connection between them.

She had told her parents that she was going out with some friends, she didn't want to tell them what she was really doing. She wanted to see what this thing was with Bo, there was no point in getting them worked up if it turned out to be nothing.

Lauren was in her room, making sure that she was dressed okay. She had chosen to wear her blue acid wash skinny jeans, and a white tank top underneath a knitted cardigan.

"Well, look at you all gussied up"

The young Angel turned around to see her big sister smiling with her arms folded over her chest. "Shut up. We're just hanging out" Lauren grabbed her phone and placed it in her pocket.

"Is that what you kids are calling it these days?" Tamsin asked sarcastically. "Come on, I'll give you a ride" she waved her over, Lauren wouldn't turn that down.

 **Eddie's Diner (10 Minutes Later)**

Bo was sitting in a booth by herself, she was terrified of how this was going to go. What if Lauren didn't like her as much? The brunette shook her head of the thought. She was just second guessing herself. She hadn't told anyone that she was coming here, not even Kenzi.

Which she sort of felt bad about, because she told her little sister everything. It was just that her baby sister tended to get a little excited sometimes.

"Am I late?"

Bo looked up to see a smiling Lauren. "Not at all, I haven't long gotten here myself"

Lauren quickly took a seat opposite and placed her phone onto the table. "So…. Nervous?" the blonde asked.

The brunette nodded with a laugh, "Very. And I have no idea why" she admitted.

"Me neither. How about we just try to break the ice?" the angel suggested.

Bo chuckled. "That sounds great. How do we do that exactly?" This was insane, she had never felt like this before.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm afraid that I'm a bit rusty at the whole, _'going on a date'_ thing" the blonde admitted sheepishly.

The young Fae had a hard time trying to believe that, Lauren was stunningly beautiful. Who wouldn't want to date her? "When was your last Date? If you don't mind me asking" the succubus was a little curious to know.

"Uh, over a year ago now. Her name was Holly, she was a family friend and my Father really wanted us to work out" Lauren explained. She was surprised to see herself being so open with Bo.

"But it didn't?" the brunette guessed.

Lauren shook her head, "No. There was just no spark there you know?"

The brunette nodded, she knew all about sparkless relationships. "Yeah, that's the same reason that Dyson and I broke up" she said.

The blonde was aware of Bo's history with the football captain, but she knew that Ciara was going on a date with him so there couldn't be anything there. "Right Dyson. Ciara can't stop going on about her date with him this Friday" she chuckled.

"You're preaching to the choir on that one. Dyson keeps trying to talk my ear off about it. They should just talk to each other, not us" Bo smiled.

"I agree. Do you want to get some food?" Lauren asked, she had passed on dinner because she knew that she was coming here. That and she was too nervous to eat.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah sure, I kinda skipped out on dinner with my family"

"So did I" the blonde found that really funny. Maybe it was a Small world after all.

Bo tapped her hand on the table. "Is a Burger and Fries okay with you?"

"Perfect…" Lauren was about to get up when the other girl stopped her with a hand on her arm.

The brunette shook her head, silently telling her to stay put. "You stay here, it's on me remember?" she gave her a playful wink. Lauren wasn't going to argue so she just smiled and sat back in her seat.

Ten Minutes later and both girls were eating their food while talking. "Are you excited about this being the last year?" Lauren asked eating a French fry.

Bo shrugged. "I sort of have mixed feelings"

"How come?" the blonde frowned. She thought that Bo would be the first person to be happy about leaving.

"Well my grades aren't that good, which means that I'll have to take a cheerleading scholarship for college" she sighed.

Lauren didn't understand. "What's wrong with that? A scholarship is a good thing right?" she thought that it would be.

"It's not a good thing for me. I don't want to be labelled as a dumb cheerleader who was too stupid to earn a real place in a good college" Bo hated that she couldn't get good grades, and she knew what everyone already thought about cheerleaders.

"You're not stupid Bo. The fact that you're trying to get better grades, proves that" Lauren gave the brunette a warm smile.

That meant everything to Bo, to hear that from someone who barely knew her was almost inspiring. "What about you? Have you looked at any colleges?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded, "Yeah, my Father attended Yale back in the day so I'm sort of leaning towards that" she answered.

"What about your sister, Tamsin?" the brunette was curious about her.

"Tamsin is the most rebellious person that I have ever known. She doesn't really care about her future. She would rather live right now than plan ahead. Case in point, why she has to repeat this year" the blonde laughed at her sister's expense.

The two girls talked for what seemed like forever, they hardly mentioned anything about their families. It was refreshing to not have to think about it. Before they knew it an hour had passed and they were now walking through the streets after leaving the diner. "I'm really glad that we did this" Bo spoke up.

Lauren turned to flash the brunette a smile. "Me too…" Even though it was only a little after eight, her parents were strict about school nights. "… I should call Tamsin to come pick me up" she got ready to pull out her phone.

"No need, I can drive you" Bo said.

The blonde waved her hands, "I don't want to put you out"

"It's fine, come on. I just got my car back from the shop this morning" Bo led the blonde to her car. As they turned a corner, Lauren immediately saw a sleek yellow Camaro. It was rather impressive.

"Wow, nice car" she admired it.

"Thanks, my Dad gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday" Bo loved her Father, he always spoiled her.

The Angel was envious of that. "Lucky birthday girl" Both of them got into the car as Bo quickly set off to the angel's house.

Lauren had really enjoyed herself, maybe there was something worth pursuing with Bo. Thanks to her house not being far, the drive to Lauren's was very short. The brunette pulled up outside of the Lewis Estate and brought the car to a stop. "Thanks for a really great night. I had a lot of fun" The blonde turned to Bo.

"Me too. I'll see you at school then?" the brunette felt the same way, tonight was a success.

Lauren smiled. "You sure will. Goodnight Bo"

"Goodnight" Bo responded.

Lauren didn't know whether or not they should kiss, but since Bo didn't give her any signals she decided against it. The blonde got out of the car and walked half way to the front gate.

"Lauren wait!"

She turned around to see Bo running up to her.

The succubus smiled nervously as she stopped in front of her. "Can we do this again sometime?" she asked.

"Sure, I'd really like that…" the Angel nodded, she was wondering when Bo was going to ask. Now they were back to the awkward silence as they both just stood there looking at each other. "… Forgive my horrible memory, but isn't there something you usually do at the end of a date?" Lauren felt like she needed to give Bo a hint.

The brunette raised her eyebrows, she knew exactly what Lauren was talking about. She hated being so nervous. This was so out of character for her. She was a Succubus for crying out loud. "Oh, uh… yeah I guess"

Lauren screamed inside of her mind, Bo really wasn't making this easy. Screw it, if Bo wasn't going to make the move then she was. The blonde gently moved one of Bo's dark brown curls behind her ear before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

There it was, the spark. A very, **very** electrifying spark.

The brunette instantly closed her eyes as she felt herself get lost in it. Her hands went to Lauren's waist as she pulled her in closer.

Lauren smiled as she felt the emotion in the kiss intensify, thanks to her Angel abilities Lauren was feeling things more than Bo. At least she thought that she was. Who knows what Bo was feeling? She pulled away as they both looked into each other's eyes. "Spark test"

Bo smiled as she still held her. "How'd I do?" she laughed.

The angel nuzzled her nose against Bo's and gave her another quick peck. "Aced it. I'll see you in the morning" she stepped out of the embrace. The blonde gave her one last smile before entering the code for the front gate and leaving.

The young Fae's smile never faded as she walked back to her car, this was by far the best night of her entire life.

… **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Kiss to Build a Dream On**

 **McCorrigan Mansion (Next Morning)**

Bo woke up with the biggest smile on her face, her date with Lauren couldn't have gone better. They learned things about each other, talked about the future and had a lot of fun. She dreaded to think about the future at all, but the way that Lauren made it sound helped her to see it in a new light.

The brunette had an extra spring in her step as she got up from bed, she literally couldn't wait to go to school and see Lauren again. Truth be told she really wanted to kiss her again, that kiss was like nothing that she had ever experienced. She got dressed rather fast and ran down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"Hey honey. How was your night last night?" Aife asked, as she saw her daughter walk into the kitchen.

"Good, I just hung out with some of the squad girls" the young succubus went to the refrigerator to grab some milk. She didn't tell her Mother where she really was last night. Even though she knew that her parents wouldn't mind.

But she knew that they would have some opinions about it, especially given her grandfather's history with Lauren's family. She needed to know what was going to happen between her and Lauren first before she told anyone.

"That sounds nice. Did you do anything fun?" her Mother wondered.

Bo shook her head. "Not really, just had some dinner and talked about the upcoming routines" She hated lying to her Mother, but it was a necessary evil at the moment.

Aife filled up her travel mug with coffee, securing the lid on it. "You will nail it, as you do every year. I have to go to work now, your Father is taking Kenzi for a dentist appointment in about ten minutes so you won't have to wait for her. Have a good day sweetie, I love you" she gave Bo a small hug and a kiss on her head.

"Love you too" the younger brunette started preparing her cereal. Not having to wait for Kenzi was a god send, her little sister took longer than herself when getting ready.

 **Lewis Manor (Lauren's Bedroom)**

Lauren couldn't stop smiling, she was just in the middle of finishing her hair and she still couldn't stop thinking about last night. That kiss was really something, she'd never had that kind of feeling with her last girlfriend.

Holly wasn't really a girlfriend though, more of an acquaintance really. But she knew from last night that whatever this was with Bo, she didn't want it to end yet. They shared something real and very strong. Lauren changed into her clothes for the day and began to fill up her satchel bag with the books that she would need. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

"Hey" Tamsin smiled, walking into her sister's room.

"Morning, ready for school?" Lauren smirked, knowing her sister's reaction.

The older Blonde shrugged uncaringly. "I guess, are you okay? You seem, more smiley than usual" she took a seat on the edge of her sister's bed.

"I'm fine, I'm just excited for school" Lauren buckled up her satchel as she finished packing her work books.

Tamsin sorted. "Yeah right, I know that you're a nerd and believe me I love you regardless. But this is strange even for you, spill…" she ordered. Something was definitely up with her. Lauren was silent as she continued to pay more attention to her school bag than her sister's question. But the older Lewis quickly caught on. "… Ah, this has something to do with your date with the Fae girl last night"

Lauren's smile faded slightly as she heard her sister's nickname for Bo. She turned around to face her big sister. "Can you please stop calling her that?" she hated it.

The taller girl could tell that what she'd said was bothering her sister, but she couldn't help it. Her attitude had a mind of its own. "Sorry, I'll try to stop. Promise. So what **did** happen?" she asked.

The younger Angel's smile crept back up. "We went out, had dinner and talked about some stuff" she gave a simple answer.

"That's it? I seriously doubt that's the reason why you look like you've overdosed on happy pills" Tamsin wasn't buying it. There was more to her joyful mood.

Lauren sighed, her sister really wasn't letting this go. "Well, not to gross you out. But, we kissed" she didn't know how her sister would take that piece of information.

"You kissed? Okay, and?" Tamsin was going to need a little more than that.

The younger blonde took a seat next to her sister. "And it was great, **really** great. Actually it was amazing" she gushed.

Tamsin liked seeing her sister so happy, she had never witnessed this from her before. "That's awesome, so you had a good time then?" she asked.

Lauren nodded, "Yeah, I had a really great time"

"Well I'm happy for you and I'm sorry for making fun of the fact that she's Fae. I guess that they're not **all** bad. Come on, let's get going" the older blonde smiled as she left to go downstairs. Lauren was glad that her sister was finally coming around, the angel grabbed her bag and followed her sister out.

 **Mandrake High School (20 Minutes Later)**

Bo was standing at her locker, grabbing her books and eagerly waiting for Lauren to walk by. Her heart was racing, and she hadn't stopped thinking about the blonde all night. Her angelic face had invaded the brunette's dreams and now it was taking over her thoughts. She turned as she felt someone tap her shoulder. "Hey Ciara" she greeted her friend.

"Tell me **everything** , Lauren hasn't answered any of my texts and I am dying to know how your date went" the fairy was excited.

The Succubus found it funny that she was so engrossed in the outcome of their date. "Uh well, it went great. We talked over some food and then had a pretty amazing kiss when I took her home" she smiled at the thought.

Ciara squealed in delight and bumped her fists in the air. "I knew it! I knew that you guys would hit it off" she sighed happily.

"Yeah you called it. Have you seen Lauren by the way?" Bo asked.

The cheer captain shook her head, "Nope, not yet. But I'm sure that she'll be in any minute. It's not like Lauren to be late…" she knew how punctual her best friend was. "… Or maybe she is, I remember that she told me yesterday that she had first period free"

"Yeah, I do too" the brunette checked her time table this morning. Just then, Lauren and Tamsin walked through the school doors.

"Speak of the Angel" Ciara was loving this.

Tamsin said Goodbye to her little sister as she headed to her first class. She didn't want to be late.

Lauren made her way over to Ciara and a smiling Bo. "Hey guys" she waved.

"Hey yourself" the Fairy couldn't help her grin. She was happy that she could help in bringing these two together.

The Angel turned to Bo. "Hi"

"Hi" the brunette stuttered nervously. Both girls looked to Ciara silently asking her to walk away so that they could be alone.

The Fairy dropped her expression as she understood what they were saying. "Oh, would you look at that?" She looked at her wrist to check the time, even though she wasn't wearing a watch. "I'm late for class, see you guys later" she gave a small wave, and then scampered off.

"Hi" Bo addressed the blonde again.

Lauren laughed. "You said that already" Why were they so nervous?

The Succubus wanted to slap herself across the face, she was being such a goof. "Right. Ciara mentioned that you have first period free"

The blonde nodded, "I do"

"Well it just so happens that I do too. So, do you wanna get some coffee?" the brunette hoped that she would say yes.

"Sure, you can never have enough right?" Lauren let out a soft chuckle, following the brunette into the School Café. Once they had bought their coffees, the two girls took a seat at one of the tables in the back.

The Café was mostly empty other than a few students who also had the morning free. Others would just come in late. "So, last night?" Bo was referring to what happened on their date.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun" the blonde smiled wide.

The young Fae agreed with her. "Me too. Uh, about that kiss?" she was now scared of asking her about it.

"Yeah, that was something" the blonde laughed.

"It really was" Bo spoke quietly, as they both looked at each other. They were sitting inches away from one another when they found themselves leaning in. It was Bo who went in quicker this time, she captured the blonde's lips in a soft but yet very gentle kiss.

There it was again, the spark. And this time it was even more electrifying than the last. Was that even possible? Both girls pulled away, their eyes still closed as they felt like the kiss kept going even after they had stopped. "What are you doing to me?" Bo whispered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Lauren chuckled.

"So what does this mean, what are we?" the brunette had to ask. She felt like she wanted more. No, she **needed** more.

The blonde took her hand. "We are two people, who enjoy each other's company. And share an amazing connection"

"So does this mean that we're dating now? By the way, I won't accept anything other than a **Yes** " the brunette laughed. She wanted this so much.

"I guess that we are. By dating do you mean casual or exclusive?" Lauren asked.

Bo didn't want to date anyone else, and she didn't want Lauren to either. "Exclusive. I umm, I hate the thought of anyone else having you…" she smiled bashfully. She wanted to be honest with her. Then she realised that might have sounded bad to the blonde. "… Sorry if that sounded a little creepy—" she was silenced by Lauren's lips on hers.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you talk too much?" The Angel pulled away.

"Once or twice…" Bo laughed, this was so surreal. She was dating an Angel, a completely stunning and beautiful Angel. Not many people could say that. "… How about we see a movie tonight?" she suggested.

Lauren was already loving this. "That sounds great, just no horror movies" she said, with a serious face.

Bo couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. "Why not? Aw, are you scared?" she faked a scared pout.

The Blonde shook her head, "No, they are just too predictable. It's always either a group of college kids who go to a cabin in the middle of nowhere, or a serial killer in a terrible mask" she made a face.

"I will have you know, that not all horror movies are like that. Some have a good story to them" Bo had to defend her favourite genre.

"Okay then, make sure that you pick one with a good story" Lauren was open to it, as long as it didn't make her yawn.

The brunette saluted her as a joke. "Yes Ma'am"

There was one thing that Lauren had to ask, even though she already knew the answer. "I'm guessing that you didn't tell your family about last night?"

"No, not because i want to hide it. It's just that I wanted to know what this was before I did. My Mom and Dad aren't like my Grandfather, they don't share his views" the brunette was glad about that fact, they never saw the Angel race as anything **other t** han another race. They were all just trying to survive in this world.

The Angel nodded, she wished that she could say the same about her own parents. Her Mother not so much, although she had her moments. It was her Father who was the problem, she knew that if this relationship turned into something serious. He would try to end it. And he wouldn't stop until he succeeded. "That's good then I guess, I didn't tell mine either. The only person who knows is Tamsin"

Bo was surprised that Lauren had told her sister, but now she kind of felt bad for not telling her own. "Is she okay with it?" she didn't know Tamsin. But she was kind of intimidated by the older girl.

"She likes to poke fun at it, but she's open minded" Lauren replied.

That was a good thing. "At least that's one down" the brunette laughed. The two girls talked some more, about what kind of movie that they would see later. Lauren was all for going to see a powerful documentary, whereas Bo wanted to see something with action and suspense.

The brunette smiled when she heard Lauren talk about things that she was passionate about. It was like her mouth had a mind of its own. She found it adorable. Once the second bell had sounded, the two said goodbye to each other. Stealing a few kisses before parting with one another.

By the time that she had gotten to her English class, Bo was way too distracted to pay attention to the teacher. She couldn't stop thinking about Lauren, her face was permanently implanted in Bo's brain. But she couldn't help but think about what Lauren said, about how her sister was on board with all of this.

Bo knew that this was going to be complicated, but she truly believed that it was worth it. It was worth pissing off her Grandfather, he needed to know that times had changed. The Angels and The Fae **could** co-exist peacefully. She didn't understand what his problem was. What did the Angels do that was so bad for him to hate them as much as he did?

She thought that maybe she should ask her parents about it. She didn't know how to do that without telling them that she was seeing Lauren. She was hoping that things would just work themselves out, but was that **too** much to hope for?

 **Lewis Manor (Later that Day)**

Lauren was in the middle of getting ready for her date with Bo. They had chosen a movie and had a 7:30 p.m. showing so she had plenty of time to get dressed. The blonde looked up when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in" she called out turning back to her mirror.

"Second night in a row"

The blonde turned when she heard her father's voice. "Dad? Is something wrong?" she asked, her Father didn't usually come into her room.

"Not at all, I was just coming to let you know that I have a function at the hospital tonight. Your Mother and I will be leaving shortly. But I am a little surprised to see that you are going out again" Damon said.

"I'm just going to see a movie with Ciara. I won't be home late" She hated lying to her Father, but she knew that it wasn't the time to tell him yet.

Damon stepped inside of the room and walked up to his daughter. "Your Mother tells me that your Yale brochure arrived today"

Lauren nodded. "Yes, I haven't had a chance to look through it yet" she answered.

He gave a small shrug. "No matter, you will get in regardless"

Lauren didn't know what he meant by that. "Meaning?" she asked.

"Meaning, that you are **my** daughter. And I attended the University back when, so you are a shoe in" he smiled proudly.

She didn't liked the way that he spoke so confidently. "Not to be rude Dad. But I want to get in because I'm worthy of a place, not because I'm **your** daughter" She wanted to work for her place, not have it handed to her because her Father was a big deal there.

"Of course dear. You are more than worthy, but it doesn't hurt to have an honorary student as your Father now does it?" he didn't understand why she was taking so personally.

She gave a small smile. "No, I suppose it doesn't"

Damon kissed his daughter on her head. "Have fun with Ciara tonight sweetie. I shall see you in the morning" With that, he left the room.

Lauren's mood had changed a little after that conversation. The last thing that she wanted was a free ride into college, she wanted to get in because she was good enough.

 **Later**

After they left the movie theatre, Bo noticed that Lauren was a little quiet. She wondered if she had done something to upset her or worse, if the blonde had changed her mind about this whole thing. They were just walking back to the brunette's car when Bo placed a hand on her arm, "Did I do something to upset you? Because you've been really quiet all night"

Lauren shook her head. "No, not at all. It's nothing really" She didn't realise that she had been distant all night.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me" Bo said.

The blonde sighed, leaning back against Bo's car. "It's my Father. He said something to me earlier and I guess it's taking me a while to shake it" she explained.

Bo wondered if he knew about them. But if it was about that, surely Lauren would have said something as soon as she picked her up.

"It's not anything about us, it was about college" The Angel knew what her date was thinking. And that wasn't the case.

The brunette let out a breath of relief. "What **about** college?" she asked, remembering the blonde telling her that she was thinking about going to Yale.

"He implied that I would get in even if I didn't get the grades that I needed" Lauren told her.

Bo frowned, there were so many things wrong with that sentence. "He **does** realise that you're a genius right?" she standing next to her with a smile.

The angel chuckled, "I dunno, I want to work hard for my place"

"And you will. Feel better for venting?" Bo snaked her arms around the blonde's waist.

Lauren smiled. "Much better, thank you"

The brunette leaned in for an intended peck, but ended up deepening the kiss. She literally couldn't get enough of this girl. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go" The blonde pushed off of the car and got into the passenger side.

 **Lewis Manor (10 Minutes Later)**

It was Bo's turn to be sad as she pulled up down the street from Lauren's house. She didn't want the night to be over yet. Lauren had texted Tamsin five minutes earlier, asking if their parents were home yet.

Her sister informed her that they weren't and that they probably wouldn't be home until the early hours of the morning. So that gave the blonde an idea. "Do you want to come in for a bit?" she turned to Bo.

The brunette didn't know what to say. "Uh, what about your parents?" she asked.

"They're out for the night, won't be home for a while" the Angel replied.

Bo was nervous now. But she still really wanted to spend more time with her. "Umm, okay sure" she turned off the engine and exited the car.

As a precaution, Bo thought that it would be best to leave her car down the road. Just in case. As soon as they reached the front door, the succubus was speechless. Lauren's house was massive. The blonde quickly let them in. "And I thought my house was big" she chuckled.

Lauren followed her gaze around the room. "I guess it is a little" she stepped into the foyer.

"A little? This place is gigantic" the brunette exclaimed.

The Angel led her into the living room and Bo's expression just grew more amazed. "This is your living room?" she asked in shock.

The room was big, there were various paintings on the walls. Which were all beautiful. The furniture looked like it was very old, but still had a certain charm to them. She didn't really want to sit on it in fear of how expensive it was. The last thing that she needed was to break anything. And then there was the huge fireplace, it had a family crest on the front of the stone frame. It was a pair of wings, at least that's what it looked like.

"Looks more like an auction room to me"

Both girls turned around when they heard someone speak up from behind them. "You have **got** to stop doing that" Lauren addressed her big sister who was leaning against the archway with her arms folded.

"But it's **so** much fun" Tamsin smirked.

The young blonde sighed, her sister had way too much time on her hands. "Bo, this is my sister Tamsin" she introduced them.

Bo was a little nervous so she extended her hand. "Nice to meet you" she smiled politley.

Tamsin looked at her hand and then back to the brunette. "Do I **look** like a hand shaker?" her tone was less than welcoming.

"Uh, well I…" the brunette stuttered lowering her hand, she had obviously offended her.

Lauren shot her big sister an angry glare, using her telepathy to her to _"Cut it out!"_ __she yelled at her sister inside of her mind.

The older blonde rolled her eyes, walking forward with a laugh. "Relax, I'm just messing with you"

The brunette unclenched, she didn't know how to act around this girl. "Oh…. fun" she gave a tight lipped smile.

"So how was the movie?" Tamsin asked. She wanted to get a feel for this girl that her sister was dating. Especially being the protective big sister that she was.

"It was good, how was your night?" Lauren replied.

Tamsin shrugged. "It blew. I thought that it would be nice to have the place to myself, but it sucked" she had literally done nothing all night. And the time just went slower because she had nothing to keep herself occupied.

"Sorry T…" the younger Angel felt bad but she had other things on her mind right now. "… Do you uh, wanna see my room?" she turned to Bo.

The brunette smiled, "Yeah sure"

Tamsin didn't want to be the strict older sister and tell them that they couldn't. So she just smiled, said goodbye to Bo and walked into the kitchen to get a snack.

 **Lauren's Room**

The bedroom was just as impressive as the rest of the house. Bo found it adorable that she had science posters all over her walls. And white boards that had various amounts of equations on them. She could never hope to understand them. Lauren had a king sized solid oak bed. It was nicer than her own.

The blonde even had a small balcony, she was very jealous right now. "Your room is amazing" she admired, taking a seat on her date's bed.

Lauren pulled off her jacket, hanging it on the hook of her closet door. "Thanks" The angel made her way to sit next to Bo.

"So your sister, seems cool" Bo said.

"She is, I mean she can be a real bitch sometimes but she's really just a big softie" the blonde chuckled. That was one of the things that she loved about her big sister. Tamsin came off all confident and tough, but she was just as caring as Lauren was. It was in their nature as Angels.

The two girls talked for a while, about different things. One of them being the history of Lauren's kind, Bo found it really interesting hearing about how the Angels came to be. Lauren didn't know much, only what her Mother and Father had told her and her sister when they were younger.

It was said that the Angels resided in the Heavens until some of them saw what it was like to live like a human. They didn't have the luxuries that humans had. So over a dozen families descended down to earth thinking that they would live human lives. But they were wrong, they became even more powerful than they were in the heavens.

Their abilities expanded due to the effects that the human world had on them. But the Angels soon realised that they were not the only supernatural species living amongst the humans. That is when the war between the Angels and the Fae began.

The Fae thought that they were the only superior race to the humans, when they found out there was a race greater than them they didn't take it well.

Some didn't care, as long as the Angels stayed out of their business then they were fine with sharing the world with them. But others weren't so laid back. They saw the power of the Angels as a threat, some were so paranoid that they thought they would wipe the Fae out. So they took it upon themselves to strike first.

That was were Bo's Grandfather came in to play. Lauren told her that her Grandfather was the one who declared war on **her** kind. At least that is what her Father has always told her. Whether it was true or not she didn't know. Lauren then told Bo that her Father vowed to never make peace with Fitzpatrick McCorrigan or any of his family.

To Damon, they were the enemy.

"Do **you** think that I'm the enemy?" Bo had to ask, otherwise it was going to bug her.

Lauren chuckled, "Would you be here if I did?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Touché…" the brunette leaned in with a smile and captured the blonde's lips softly. Bo didn't give a rat's ass what race this girl came from, she just knew that she shared something special with her. And she wasn't giving that up to satisfy her Grandfather's ego.

The kiss quickly became heated as she leaned into the Angel more, causing them to lay down on the bed. Every time that she kissed her, Bo felt herself falling deeper and deeper into it. The energy that radiated off of Lauren was intoxicating. She didn't know whether that was because of her Succubus abilities trying to make an appearance or something else.

Lauren found herself sinking into the mattress as they deepened their kiss. Suddenly, Bo pulled away and looked at her with a smirk. "What?" she asked.

"This sounds so cheesy in my head and will probably sound much worse when I say it out loud but, Lauren Lewis? Will you be my girlfriend?" the brunette felt so shy and awkward, but she really wanted to ask her.

The blonde smiled, reaching up to touch her cheek gently. "Only if you'll be mine too" she laughed.

"You have yourself a deal, Angel" Bo leaned back in to kiss her **Girlfriend**. She was now the happiest teenager in the world. This date was way better than their last, although that was amazing too.

Lauren rolled them over so she was the one on top as they kept kissing, just then the blonde stiffened slightly. _"Lauren?"_ she could hear her sister in her head.

One of Lauren's abilities as an angel was telepathy, she and Tamsin would use it to communicate regularly. But she hated her sister for choosing to use it now. _"I'm kind of busy right now T"_ she replied in her mind.

" _Yeah, well Mom and Dad are on their way home! They'll be home any second!"_ __the older angel informed her.

"Crap!" Lauren blurted out, pulling away from Bo.

The Succubus didn't understand what was wrong. "What is it?"

The blonde got up from the bed and went to her window, her Father's Bentley was at the front gate. "My parents are home" she turned to Bo who widened her eyes, she knew what that meant.

It was time for her to leave. The brunette jumped up from the bed, quickly grabbing her jacket and putting it on. "What do I do?" she didn't know if she should leave the way that she came in.

Lauren watched as her Father drove into the driveway and brought the car to a stop. The Front door was out of the question now. And the back door was in the kitchen and she knew that's the first place that her parents would go when they entered the house. So that was a **No**.

Then she had an idea, she could use her transportation power to get Bo out of the house without being seen. "Come with me…" she grabbed her Girlfriend's hand, leading her to the balcony. She looked down as she saw her parent's walk into the front door, closing it behind them. "… Take my hands" she said.

Bo frowned in confusion, what were they supposed to be doing? But she just did as she was told anyway.

"Do you trust me?" Lauren asked.

The Succubus nodded without hesitation. "Of course I do"

"Take a deep breath" the blonde smiled closing her eyes, in the millisecond that it took for Bo to blink she saw that she was no longer on the balcony of Lauren's room. She was standing next to her car still holding hands with her.

"Holy crap! How did you do that?" she was astonished.

Lauren smirked. "It's an Angel thing"

"I don't know what to say" the brunette was still speechless.

"How about goodbye? I have to get back before they know that I'm gone" the Angel didn't want her to go, but they had no choice now that her parents were back.

Bo grabbed her girlfriend's face and kissing her hard. This girl was going to be the death of her. "Meet me in the coffee shop tomorrow morning, I have another free morning" she whispered on her lips.

As much as Lauren wanted to do that, her time table said different. "I can't, I have health class. Although, I guess that I could be tempted to skip it" she had never skipped a class in her life. But she was ready to do it for Bo.

"So it's settled then, I'll see you tomorrow" the brunette smiled.

Lauren nodded, "Tomorrow" she agreed giving the girl a soft peck before walking backwards letting go of Bo's hand and vanishing before her eyes.

"Whoa" the brunette whispered to herself in amazement. That was one hell of a power.

 **Lauren's Room**

Lauren reappeared in her room and quickly closed the doors to the balcony. That was the most intense couple of minutes that she had ever lived.

"Talk about close"

She spun around in a fright when she heard her sister's voice. "Jesus! Stop that!" this was getting beyond a joke.

"You do realise that you were about two seconds away from getting caught right?" Tamsin didn't want to sound like the fun police, but their Parents wouldn't have been happy if they knew.

Lauren rolled her eyes while walking over to her closet to change into her sweats. "Well I didn't so, I guess that we're good" she pulled her tank top on and went over to her bed.

"You **guess** , that you're good? Are you serious right now?!" Tamsin was looking rather frustrated.

"What is your problem?" the younger blonde asked.

Tamsin rubbed her face tiredly "Dad is my problem Lauren! If he find out about you and Bo…." She held her hand up, pausing in her sentence. That was a terrifying thought. "… Actually, I don't even wanna think about what he'd do. I'm worried about you Lauren" she breathed.

Lauren approached her sister with a sigh, going in for a gentle hug. "I love you for that T, but you don't need to be. I can handle his" she whispered in her ear.

Tamsin wrapped her arms around her baby sister tight. "I sure hope so sis"

… **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hanging By a Moment**

 **Mandrake High School (Next Morning)**

Lauren couldn't stop thinking about what her sister had said. Her Father was a force to be reckoned with, he was a descendant of an ancient royal bloodline of Angels. She dreaded to think what would happen if he found out about Bo. She hoped that maybe the fact that she was happy would sway his reaction.

But she really had no clue. He despised the McCorrigan family, it didn't matter if Bo was different. She carried the name, so she was branded the same as her Grandfather. But Lauren wasn't going to think about that right now.

No, now she was going to go and meet up with her Girlfriend who had texted her early this morning asking her to meet with her behind the bleachers as soon as she got into the school.

Lauren walked into the small entry way which led to the back of the stands. Just before she could call out Bo's name, she was grabbed by her hand and forcefully pulled to the right.

"Hey" Bo giggled, leaning in for a kiss.

The blonde placed her hands on either sides of the brunette's face deepening the kiss. "Hey yourself" She pulled away with the chuckle.

"I have a question for you, I've been racking my brain with it all night" the brunette admitted.

Having questions wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It just depended on what they were about, "Okay, go ahead" Lauren gave her a nod to continue.

"If you have the power to _'poof'_ to where ever you want, then why do you drive to school?" Bo asked, it was a reasonable question.

"Poof?" The Angel laughed at her Girlfriend's choice of words. Bo rolled her eyes, what was she supposed to call it? "It's not poofing, it's called **Corporealising**. And I only use it in cases of dire emergency" she explained.

"Well last night definitely was a close one that's for sure" The succubus agreed. She didn't want to think about what would've happened if they had gotten caught.

Lauren nodded. That was an understatement. "Yes it was, maybe we should just stick to meeting somewhere else from now on" She thought that was best.

"We could go to **my** house, no one ever comes into my room. Except for my sister, it's mostly when she wants to borrow something from me. Or steal something, she does that a lot too" Bo chuckled.

"Have you told any of your family yet?" Lauren was curious to know if the brunette was thinking about it all.

Bo shook her head. "No, but I feel like if I don't soon then I'll explode. I hate lying to them, especially my sister. She's my best friend" She sighed. Kenzi was the apple of her eye, she was the best little sister ever. And she hated keeping things from her.

The blonde felt sad for her. Especially since her own sister already knew. "Sorry"

"I need a hug…" The brunette gave a playful pout. "… Actually, I need **your** hug" she added with a smile. Lauren was happy to oblige, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck bringing her in for a tight hug.

"Lauren? Are you down here?" Ciara ran out behind the stands only to find her two friends caught in an embrace. "Aww, you guys look so adorable" she squealed happily clapping her hands together.

Bo and Lauren parted but kept their fingers laced together. "How did you know that I was here?" The Angel asked.

The Fairy began to approach them both. "Tamsin said that she saw you head out this way, I need to talk to you about something"

Lauren was a little miffed about not having private time with her Girlfriend, it was always something with Ciara. "What's up?"

"Well, as you and Bo here know. This Saturday is the football team's first away game and as cheerleaders we have to go with them" Ciara explained.

The Angel frowned, "And what does that have to do with me?" She wasn't a cheerleader, so why was this her problem?

"Coach Gilbert said that if I don't do well on my math test next week that she's going to bench me for the whole season. The test is the Monday after the game, since I won't see you on the weekend I won't have time to study. So I was wondering if you would maybe consider coming with me, that way you can help me study before the game and by the time that we get back I'll be ready. Please" Ciara begged her friend, putting her hands together hopefully.

She knew that Lauren was the only one that she trusted to help her with this. Lauren knew how to make Ciara focus when she needed to. Plus the Fairy was hoping that she would say yes since Bo would be coming too.

Lauren turned to Bo who was nodding at her, silently telling her to come. "Fine, I'll have to run it past my parents first though" she wasn't making any promises.

Ciara squealed in delight and gave her best friend a crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you! Oh and Bo, you're welcome" She gave the brunette a subtle wink before running to her class.

"Yay! Saved me from having to miss you for the whole weekend" Bo chuckled.

"Like I said, I have to ask my parents first" Lauren didn't want to be a buzz kill, but this was the way that it had to be. If her parents ended up telling her no, then she wasn't going and that was that.

Bo could understand that. "Okay, can we please go back to the way that we were ten minutes ago? I love Ciara, but she has a habit of popping up at the most awkward times" she laughed.

Lauren nodded as she felt Bo's hands circle her waist, pushing her back into the metal fence before capturing her lips ever so gently.

 **Lewis Manor (Later)**

Lauren took a deep breath as she knocked on the door to her Father's study. He was always in there doing something, Damon was chief of surgery at Mandrake Falls Hospital. He had a cushy schedule and mostly dealt with investors for the hospital. "Come!" she heard her Father yell from inside.

The girl opened the big wooden doors and stepped inside then closed them behind her. "Dad? Do you have a minute?" she gave him her best smile.

"For you? Always, have a seat sweetie" he gestured to the chairs in front of his desk.

The blonde sat down slowly, resting her hands on the arm rests. "May I have your permission to go on a field trip this weekend?" she asked.

Damon frowned, Lauren normally gave them notice when she knew if any trips were coming up. "What kind of field trip?" he sat back in his leather chair.

"Well, it's so I can help Ciara study for a big math test that she has next week. Her cheerleading squad has to join the football team for their first away game, and she asked me to go with them" She explained.

He exhaled loudly, contemplating it. "Is this trip solely for the purpose of helping Ciara?"

Lauren knew what he was doing, he was trying to see if she was lying. But she actually wasn't. "Yes" she answered honestly.

Damon smiled, "Then you may attend. I assume that there will be an appropriate chaperone?" he was making sure. She nodded. "Very well, how long is the duration?" he asked.

"I'll leave Saturday morning and then return early Sunday evening" she said.

"Have fun then, I trust that you will be responsible?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

Lauren smiled with a nod. "Yes sir…" she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. After talking with Ciara, she went to see Coach Gilbert who gave her a parental consent form for Lenore and Damon to sign saying that Lauren was allowed to go. "… Coach Gilbert insists that you sign this" she handed it to her father.

Damon took it and scanned it over quickly, everything seemed to be in order. He picked up his pen from his desk and scribbled his signature on the dotted line. "Here you go" he smiled handing it back to his daughter.

"Thank you Father" Lauren got up and started walking around his desk to give him a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room.

 **Saturday Morning**

After Lauren had said goodbye to her Mother and Father, Tamsin offered to give her little sister a ride to the school which was where the bus was leaving from. The town that they were going to was only three hours away, so they had more than enough time.

Tamsin brought her truck to a stop and hopped out to help her little sister with the bags. "Jesus, what do you have in here books?" she groaned holding the heavy duffle bag.

"It's just some light reading" Lauren smiled.

"So, **books**!" The older Lewis repeated in a huff.

Lauren laughed watching her big sister drag her duffle bag over to the bus driver who was loading the rest of the luggage. "Lauren! Come on!" Ciara called out from her window.

The blonde nodded at her friend then turned to Tamsin one last time. "See you tomorrow then?" she tapped her arm.

Tamsin grabbed her sister's hand, turning her back around. "Wait, promise me that you'll be responsible on this trip?" she just wanted to make sure that her little sister didn't make any big decisions before she was ready.

Lauren quickly understood what her sister was getting at. And she was a little insulted. "You seriously think that I'm going to do that? We've been dating for less than a week T. Give me a little more credit than that" her voice was dripping with anger. She couldn't believe that her sister thought of her like that.

"I'm not being mean Lauren, I'm just saying. Come here…" Tamsin let out a laugh, bringing her sister in for a hug. "… Love you kid, have fun"

The younger blonde smiled into her sister's neck. "I will, love you too" she hugged her back before getting on the bus.

As soon as she walked further onto the bus, she saw the charming smile of her girlfriend as Bo patted the empty seat next to her. "Saved you a seat…" she giggled. Lauren sat down next to he, giving her a soft kiss earning an _'Ooohhh'_ from the rest of the girls on the bus. "… Shut up!" Bo joined in on the laughter.

 **Granville Marriot Hotel (3 Hours Later)**

The girls sighed in relief as they got off the bus. That felt like the longest bus ride ever. Since Lauren wasn't on the cheerleading squad, she had her own room. Which was actually a god send, she didn't fancy sharing a room with a bunch of screaming cheerleaders. That was way too much team spirit for her liking.

And since her Father had paid for her room, she had a nicer accommodation than the rest of the girls. Lauren was just putting her things away when there was a knock at her door. She walked over and opened it, seeing her girlfriend on the other side holding a grocery bag full of stuff.

"Been shopping?" Lauren let her in.

"Actually yes, I ran to the market across the street and got some stuff for us…" Bo stepped into the room with a smile. She dropped her jaw when she saw her girlfriend's suite. There was a living room and a huge bed. It was way better than her own room, Bo was currently sharing with two other girls. Carmen and Kia were super annoying and she could do without the headache. "… How did you score this room?"

"My Dad, he called ahead and booked it for me. I had no idea until the front desk told me" The blonde appreciated the gesture, but it was a little blindsiding.

Bo slipped her jacket off, "He must really love you huh?" She ran over to the bed, jumping on it like a kid.

Lauren joined her with a laugh. "So what did you get?" she looked down to the brown bag.

The succubus reached in, pulling out a variety of snacks, a tub of cookie dough ice cream and a large bottle of soda. "Treats!" she beamed.

The Angel quickly grabbed the bag of chocolate covered pretzels, "Dibs…" she loved those. "… Shouldn't you be with the others, working on your routine for tomorrow?" She opened the bag to eat the pretzels.

Bo shook her head, "Nope, I have the routine down. Ciara gave me permission to skip rehearsal. Plus, Coach is out meeting with Granville High's cheerleading coach. Apparently they are old college pals" she didn't mind having the night off.

"Well, I finished the flash cards that I made for Ciara. Do you wanna watch a movie?" the blonde asked.

That sounded amazing to Bo right now, the two girls made their way over to the living area and saw what movies the hotel network had to offer. After watching a bunch of comedies, Bo wanted to watch a horror movie. Lauren wanted to protest at first but then her girlfriend gave her a playful pout.

So here they were watching Shaun of The Dead. Forgoing the terrible costume makeup that the zombies were sporting, Lauren was actually enjoying it. But it was more of a horror/comedy.

By the time that the movie had ended, Bo and Lauren had moved over to the bed where they were steadily making out. They both knew that it was way too soon to be doing anything other than kissing. But it didn't mean that they couldn't get frisky every now and then.

They were currently laying side by side, the brunette had her hands at her girlfriend's waist pulling her closer while Lauren's were on Bo's face. "I can't get enough of you..." she whispered. Bo felt something stir inside her, it felt different and unsettling. But she felt like she needed more of her. Then she realised what was happening. Her powers were starting to rise to the surface.

Aife had told Bo what she would become and how she would have to feed on people for the rest of her life. She was less than excited, she didn't want to have to sleep with strangers just to stay healthy. And she had Lauren now, she didn't want to ruin what they shared.

Bo's heart started to race as her inner succubus was clawing at her insides begging to be free. She couldn't do this now, she didn't want to do this. The brunette pulled away with her eyes closed. She let go of the blonde and sat up trying to breathe through it.

Lauren didn't know what was happening, so she sat up with her and touched Bo's shoulder gently. "What's wrong?"

Bo was breathing deeply, she needed to push her succubus back down. "Nothing…" she mumbled, still breathing in and out.

"Bo, you're scaring me. Are you sick?" The blonde didn't know how to help her.

The young Fae shook her head before opening her eyes. She could see her eyes in the wall mirror from where she was sitting, they were flashing blue. That wasn't good. Lauren tried to turn her girlfriend around but Bo shrugged her off. "… I just need a second" she said. She was praying for her eyes to change back to normal before Lauren caught a glimpse of them.

The Angel scooted over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her from behind and kissing her on the side of her head. "It's okay…" she whispered into her ear. "… You're okay"

Bo kept breathing in and out, somehow having Lauren next to her was helping tame her inner succubus. It made Bo think about how much of an effect that the Angel was having on her. She opened her eyes again, looking into the mirror she saw that they were back to their normal brown.

Did Lauren do that? Bo didn't know what to think. She held her girlfriend's hand that was draped around her chest. "Sorry" she could only apologise.

"Don't be, you wanna to tell me what that was?" Lauren asked.

The brunette thought that this was a good time to have the Fae conversation with her girlfriend, she quickly turned around both of them sitting up against the headboard. "My powers are starting to come in"

Lauren understood a little more now, she couldn't imagine having something so powerful hit her at all at once. She had her powers at birth, so she didn't have to be taken by surprise when she hit puberty. The Fae didn't have that luxury. "What are you, becoming?" She didn't mean to be rude, but she was curious to know.

"A Succubus" Bo answered.

The Angel raised her eyebrows in surprise, she had heard about a succubus and knew they were very rare creatures. She also knew how they fed, and now she didn't know how to react.

"Just so you know, I don't expect anything from you. Frankly if I didn't have to become one then I wouldn't. To be honest the whole thing terrifies me" Bo admitted.

Lauren could feel Bo's fear when she talked about her nature. She couldn't imagine feeling that way. Being an Angel made her lucky. "I wish that I could tell you that I understand how you feel, but I can't. I was born with my powers, I can't imagine how hard it must be for you. To have it sprung on you all at once" She sympathised with her.

"Just having you here, makes me feel better" the brunette smiled. Lauren had this way of making her feel calm and sane, this was so crazy. They had only been dating for a week, and yet Bo couldn't imagine living life without her.

The blonde smiled, pressing a kiss to her Girlfriend's temple. "Glad I could help"

"It's getting late. I should probably head back to my room" Bo pouted Carmen and Kia both snored. She had to share a room with them every time that they had these trips. It was literally like there was a gorilla in the room.

But then Lauren had an idea. "You can stay, if you want..." She smiled at her, they didn't have to do anything. They could just sleep. "… I mean, there's more than enough room" she added tapping the bed.

"Are you sure? I don't want to overstep or anything" the brunette didn't want to ruin it by going too fast.

Lauren shook her head. "You won't be, I want you to stay" she really did.

"Okay then, I'll stay" Bo chuckled.

She ran back to her room to grab some clothes to sleep in, by the time that she got back the lights were off and Lauren was already tucked into her bed fast asleep. The succubus smiled as she saw the sight before her, she could watch her girlfriend sleep forever.

Bo quickly changed and slid into the bed beside the slumbering Angel. She didn't know whether Lauren would want to snuggle up to her so she just laid on her back closing her eyes. Just then, she felt the bed shift as Lauren turned her body and rested her head on Bo's shoulder.

"Good night Bo" the blonde whispered.

The young succubus turned her head and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's head. "Good night Lauren" she closed her eyes again as she waited for sleep to overtake her.

 **Granville High School (Next Day)**

As soon as morning came, Ciara banged on Lauren's door. But to her surprise it wasn't so she could study before the game. She was looking for Bo, who hadn't told anyone that she was staying in Lauren's room and now Coach Gilbert thought that she was missing.

The brunette immediately felt bad, she got dressed very fast and kissed her girlfriend goodbye before running back to her room to take the brunt of the coach's wrath. Once everyone was in their uniforms they all headed down to the opposing team's pitch.

It was the Granville Giants Vs the Mandrake Dragons.

According to Bo, the Giants were a force to be reckoned with. She explained that it was basically a school for rich kids, and that all of the football players were on steroids but as long as their parents invested in the school they were never punished for it.

And then there was their cheerleading team, Bo told Lauren that she had a long time feud going on with one of the girls on the Granville squad. Her name was Alisha, she was bitch and that was all Lauren needed to know.

The blonde couldn't help but notice how hot her girlfriend looked in her cheering uniform. And thankfully their school's colours weren't awful, they were just simple black and red. Bo had her hair up in a high ponytail, tied with a red ribbon. Since Lauren was a part of their team, Coach Gilbert allowed her to sit on the bench with the rest of the cheerleaders.

The game had kicked off to a good start, Dyson and Hale had already scored putting the Dragons in the lead. Lauren didn't normally go to the football games back at school, only when Ciara asked her to. But she was actually enjoying herself.

The whistle blew for half time as the teams ran into the locker rooms to take a break. Bo ran up to Lauren quickly, taking a long swig of her water bottle. "Having fun?" she asked.

Lauren nodded, "Surprisingly, yes I am"

The brunette put her bottle down and picked her Pom Poms back up. "Time to put the **cheer** in cheerleader…" She gave Lauren a kiss on the cheek before running out to the rest of her squad mates.

The Angel laughed seeing her girlfriend dancing to the music. She could never see herself as a cheerleader. But Bo was good at it, she moved easily and obviously had no trouble remembering the steps. Lauren looked over to the Granville cheerleaders to see that one of them was giving her girlfriend daggers.

That must be Alisha, she was pretty. But not nearly as much as Bo was. She had red hair and was average height. Lauren wondered what happened to make them argue so much.

After fifteen minutes had passed the players ran back out onto the field to begin the second half. With what Bo had told her, Lauren was expecting the opposing team to be hard to beat. But they were obviously lacking something today. Dyson scored the winning touchdown in the last few seconds, making the Dragons victorious.

The blonde watched as half of the people in the stands cheered, some of their school had travelled out to see the game. The cheerleaders were also jumping up and down, cheering for their winning team.

Bo ran back over to her girlfriend jumping on her and giving her a crushing hug. "We won!" she loved cheering more than she led on.

Lauren found it very cute. "Congratulations" she liked seeing her so happy. The two girls watched as Ciara ran into Dyson's arms, the boy picked her up and twirled her around.

Bo thought that maybe she should do the same, although she decided against lifting the blonde up so she just grabbed her by the hips and crashed their lips together. Lauren was caught a little off guard but easily fell into it with a smile as she held her girlfriend's face in her hands.

"How touching"

They pulled away hearing a female voice from behind them, one that was all too familiar to Bo. Turning around she saw Alisha, one of the Giants' cheerleaders. "Do you mind? We're kind of having a private moment" she let go of Lauren to face the red head.

"I see that…" Alisha paused to look at Lauren; "…. You know that you can do a lot better than this skank right?" she narrowed her eyes at the blonde. Bo was about to approach her enemy when she felt Lauren's hand on her arm. "So who did you steal this poor girl from Bo?" Alisha asked with a smirk.

Lauren frowned, why would this girl think that Bo stole her from someone? "What do you mean by that?"

"Your girl here, is a boyfriend stealer. Isn't that right?" Alisha stepped forward with her arms folded over her chest.

The succubus snorted. "You could not be more wrong, your boyfriend tried to kiss me. Why the hell would I go for a juiced up asshole like him?" she defended herself.

Lauren didn't know how to react to that, although they both hard two sides of the story and it happened before she and Bo had even spoken to each other properly so she wasn't going to get involved in it. It didn't matter to her, because she had Bo now.

"Why would he try to kiss **you** , when he had me?" Alisha entered Bo's personal space. She looked supremely pissed off.

The brunette shrugged, "Maybe he didn't think that you were all that"

That seemed to do the trick, because the next thing that Lauren saw was Alisha's hand slapping Bo's face hard. As the brunette fell to the ground, Lauren felt a wash of anger come over her. She balled up her fist and punched the red head in her mouth. The Angel pulled her hand back, shaking it from the pain that she was feeling. She had never hit anyone before.

"Alright ladies! That's Enough!" Coach Gilbert yelled, running over to inspect the dispute. "What happened here?"

Bo pointed to Alisha. "She started it coach, Lauren was just defending me" She touched her sore face while getting up. She didn't want her girlfriend to get in trouble for this.

Coach Gilbert seemed to believe Bo as she looked at Alisha who was bleeding from her mouth and crying hysterically. Everyone started to crowd them trying to see what was going on. "Show's over folks, everyone get your stuff and then back on the bus" The coach ordered her squad.

Bo put her hand on the small of Lauren's back as she led her into the locker room.

 **Granville Marriott Hotel (20 Minutes Later)**

Once they got back to the hotel, Coach Gilbert ordered the girls to get cleaned up and then to pack their things. It wouldn't be long until they were travelling back home. By the time that they had gotten to Lauren's room, the blonde's hand was already healed. Thanks to her Angel abilities whenever Lauren would get hurt she would heal not long after.

Bo on the other hand had a lovely red mark on her cheek that was just getting more colour by the second.

The blonde told her girlfriend that she could use her shower, then she wouldn't have to wait for Carmen or Kia in her own room. Lauren packed her stuff as she waited, and even thought this hotel had maids to clean the rooms she wanted to clean up a bit herself. She couldn't help her OCD tendencies.

The Succubus waked out of the bathroom, already changed into some jeans and a plaid shirt. She felt better after her shower but she still felt pain from that bitch's slap.

Lauren turned around and immediately felt bad looking at her girlfriend's face. "That looks really bad" she walked up to her.

Bo shook her head. "It's nothing, I'll just get an ice pack from the Coach" It wasn't that much of a big deal to her.

But Lauren had other ideas."Actually, I might be able to help you out..." She raised her hand and hovered it over the red mark on her girlfriend's cheek, watching as a white light shined through her palm.

The brunette gasped suddenly as she felt a warm and tingly sensation where the pain used to be. _'Wait! Used to be?'_ She thought. Then she realised, she couldn't feel the pain anymore.

Lauren pulled her hand away and gave a cheeky grin. "... Ta da!" she chuckled.

Bo still didn't understand what ha just happened. She walked over to the mirror to check her face, her mark was gone and so was the pain. Lauren had healed her, she was gobsmacked. She had no idea that the blonde could do that. "You healed me"

The blonde nodded, "It's an—"

"Angel thing? Yeah, you say that a lot..." the young succubus laughed walking back over to her. She kissed her softly. "… Thank you" she rested her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"You were in pain. I had to do something" Seeing her in pain was something that Lauren couldn't bare.

Bo smiled at those words, holding her hand. "Ready to go?" They really had to get down to the buss. Lauren nodded, grabbing her bag and leaving the room with her girlfriend.

What an eventful trip.

 **Lewis Manor (4 Hours Later)**

Once they arrived back in town, Tamsin was at the school ready and waiting for her sister to come back. The older angel didn't know what to think when she saw Bo and Lauren say goodbye to each other, very intimately. She was glad that her sister was happy, but she couldn't help but think that this whole thing was a bad idea from the start.

As they arrived home, Damon ordered Lauren to enter his study. Tamsin explained that their Father was less than happy after Coach Gilbert had called him telling him about the altercation with a girl from another school.

"You assured me that this would be a simple trip!" Damon yelled, pacing back and forth while Lauren was sitting in a chair with her head bowed. "I trusted you to be responsible, fighting with a human? I expect such reckless behaviour from your sister but it is so very disappointing when it comes from you Lauren" he stopped in front of her folding his arms.

"I'm sorry Dad, I was defending my friend" Lauren didn't have to say who.

"The fact that your intensions were for noble reasons is regardless. You are lucky that you have not yet reached full strength in your abilities. That girl would have ended up in the I.C.U" that was the last thing that he needed.

Angels were strong, very strong. But it technical terms, Lauren was still a baby. Her physical strength would grow exponentially over time.

The girl felt as though she was being told off like a child. "Again, I am **truly** sorry. It won't happen again Dad, I give you my word"

Damon sighed, "Stand..." he said. Lauren looked up and rose from her chair. He held his daughter's face in his hands. "… I know that you meant to protect your friend, and I am proud of you for that. But you must **never** , act so foolishly again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir" she nodded.

"Good, you may go" he kissed her on the forehead.

Lauren exhaled and quickly left her Father's study. He was so frightening sometimes. It took a while to shake it off.

"Hey?"

The young blonde turned to see her sister holding out her own jacket to her. "Hey" she replied with a sad smile.

"Let's go for a ride" Tamsin handed her sister her jacket. Lauren took it from her and put it on while following her out the front door.

What an eventful trip, indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Angels & Demons**

 **Unknown Location**

After getting yelled at by their Father, Tamsin thought that her little sister could use a bit of a break. So she drove them out to an old place that they used to visit when they were kids. When they were younger, their mother would take them out to Mandrake Park. But since they got older they hadn't come here much.

Tamsin stopped at Eddie's diner and got some food to go for their outing. Both sisters were currently sitting on a pair of swings, eating their burgers. "Did he ground you?" Tamsin swung back and forth a little.

Lauren shook her head, thankfully her Father didn't. It was probably only because this was a rare occurrence for her.

"Well that's a good thing I guess" the older blonde took another bite of her burger.

The younger Angel didn't see the bright side to this situation. "Is it?

Tamsin turned her head to see her sister's sad expression. "He didn't ground you, so yeah. I'd say that you're good kid" that was the thing that would be worrying her the most. She hated being grounded.

"I'm not talking about that. You saw how mad he got at me for this, what's going to happen when he finds out about Bo?" Lauren had a point. Her Father was very short tempered, and if he could get irate over something as trivial as fighting then what would he be like when he found out about Lauren's new romantic relationship?

"I wish that I had an answer for you kid. Can I ask **you** something though?" Tamsin turned on her seat, there was something that she needed to know.

Lauren nodded. "Sure"

"What is this thing with Bo?" Tamsin needed to know where her sister was with the brunette.

The younger Angel shrugged slightly. "I don't know yet. It's too early to tell. But I **do** know, that I don't want it to end. Ever" she admitted.

Tamsin's mouth hung open in shock. "Are you falling for this girl?" she could feel something coming from her little sister and it wasn't just infatuation.

"It's way too soon for that T" Lauren replied.

That wasn't what she was expecting to hear. "Maybe so, but you still haven't answered my question. Are you **falling** for this girl?" Tamsin repeated, she could see that her sister was changing the subject.

Lauren thought it over in her head, there was something about Bo that was gnawing at her heart. When she wasn't with her, she was thinking about her. And when she was with her, she couldn't get enough. Did that mean that she was falling for her? She had never been in love before, she didn't really know the meaning of the word. But if it felt like this then who knew? Maybe she was.

"Maybe" She let out.

Tamsin sighed, that just made this whole thing ten times more complicated than it already was. "You need to be sure before you tell Mom and Dad. You know how he is Lauren, he'll tell you that you don't really love her. He'll tell you that it's your empathy clouding your judgement"

As angels, one of their many abilities was Empathy, which meant that they felt the emotions of others. And when it came to feeling their own, they would be very strong and overwhelming. Tamsin was right, their Father would try to twist her feelings for Bo so that he would seem in the right.

"Why can't we just live in a normal world? Why does everything have to be a battle?" Lauren groaned, she wasn't really asking her sister for an answer. But she felt like she needed to say the words.

"I don't know. I guess that it's just not meant to be that way for us" Tamsin started pushing her swing back and forth again.

Lauren rested her head against the metal chain of her swing,"I wish that it was, just this once"

"You and me both sis…" The older blonde agreed with a sigh. "… You and me both" The two sisters just sat there, swinging back and forth as they thought about their situations. All the while, looking up at the night's sky.

 **Mandrake High School (Next Morning)**

After her talk with Tamsin, Lauren wanted to talk to Bo. Obviously she couldn't come out and tell the brunette that she was falling for her. It had only been a week, Bo would probably think that she was a clingy creep. But she needed to come clean about her feelings.

And also how her Angel side magnified them, making them stronger. Lauren left a note for the brunette in her locker telling her to meet her behind the bleachers when she had her morning break.

It was now morning break and Lauren was nervously waiting for her. She couldn't stop pacing back and forth, she was sweating and had butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't tell if it was the good kind or not.

"Guess who?" Lauren gasped as she heard her girlfriend's voice. Her eyes were covered by Bo's hands. The young succubus could tell straight away that something was wrong when Lauren didn't answer her back. Bo lowered her hands and walked forward to face her. "Hey? Are you okay?"

Lauren bowed her head a little, she had no idea how to start this conversation.

The brunette was fearing the worst, was she breaking up with her? "Did I do something to upset you? Because if I did without realising it, I'm sorry" She didn't know what was wrong.

The blonde shook her head, looking her girlfriend dead in the eyes. "You didn't do anything, it's just…" She stammered. "... I'm uh…" She didn't know how to word this properly.

"You're what?" The brunette took the Angel's hands into her own. She was really worried now.

As soon as Bo touched her, Lauren felt that spark again. That little bugger kept creeping up on her when she least expected it. The blonde looked down to their joined hands and then back up to Bo's dark brown eyes.

In that moment, she got her answer.

"… I think that I'm falling for you" Lauren confessed, seeing her girlfriend's expression turn serious. She'd blown it, she wished that she hadn't said anything now. Lauren expected for the brunette to let go of her hands and walk away. But to her surprise, she didn't.

Bo smiled and without warning pulled Lauren to her, kissing her deeply. After a few more seconds, they pulled apart. She moved a lock of her girlfriend's hair out of her face. "I'm falling for you too. I know that it's fast and scary but, I've **never** felt this way about anyone..."

Lauren felt her tears start to come to the surface. She was ecstatic that Bo felt the same way, but the realisation that they had just made this whole thing even more complicated had hit her like a ton of bricks.

"... What is it?" Bo thought that was what Lauren wanted to hear.

The blonde sighed. "It's my Father. Coach Gilbert called him yesterday, she told him about what happened with Alisha"

That was just what they needed. Bo honestly thought that the Coach would have let it go. "Did he punish you?" She asked.

The Angel shook her head. "No, but he wasn't happy. When my Father gets mad, it's scares the hell out of me. And I just keep thinking, if he can get mad at me for something as stupid as punching someone then what will he do when he finds out about us? I'm really scared Bo" She didn't want to lose what she had with Bo.

Bo didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her close to her own body. "It's gonna be okay babe. We can handle this, you know why?" she whispered in Lauren's ear.

"Why?" the angel mumbled into her girlfriend's neck.

The young succubus pulled away looking the blonde in the eyes as she wiped her tears away. "Because this, you and me. It's **so** worth it…" She smiled. "… After school, meet me in the parking lot okay?"

"What for?" Lauren asked.

"My parents are going to visit my Grandfather for the week. You can come over to my house, we can talk this thing through" the succubus said. She didn't know exactly what they needed to talk through, but she knew that they needed a plan.

The blonde nodded. That sounded okay. "Okay…" Then she remembered something, "… Wait! What about your sister?" She asked.

"About her, I was thinking of telling her later. I mean, if Tamsin can be okay with this then I know that Kenzi definitely will" Bo knew that she could count on her sister to be on her side.

"Okay, if that's what you want…" Lauren was cut off by the sound of the school bell ringing. "… That's our cue. We should head to class. What do you have now?"

Bo thought it over. "Uh, Art I think. I'll be thinking of you for inspiration" She winked at her.

"I don't know how much help that I'll be" Lauren snorted.

"You're an Angel babe, you are the definition of Inspiration" the brunette leaned in for a gentle kiss. And in that moment, Lauren knew that this was worth fighting for. It was worth facing her father's wrath, however big it may be.

"I have AP Math. Walk me?" the blonde asked.

"You got it" Bo smiled, taking her girlfriend's hand and walking her to her class.

 **Cafeteria (2 Hours Later)**

Bo had texted her sister to meet her at lunch in the cafeteria. It was time to come clean. The brunette eagerly waited for her sister to arrive. She knew that Kenzi would be mad at the fact that she didn't tell her in the first place, but Bo hoped that her sister would see her reasoning. The succubus looked up to see her little sister running towards her.

"Is everything okay? Your text seemed important" Kenzi expressed her worry as she took a seat opposite her sister.

Bo nodded, "Yeah everything's fine, I just need to talk to you about something" she had to do this now before she lost her nerve.

"Oh, okay. What's up?" the young girl asked.

"First of all, promise me that you won't get all freaky on me" The brunette exactly what her sister was like. And she didn't feel like being in the receiving end of a hissy fit.

Kenzi didn't know what the hell was going on, but she nodded anyway. "I promise"

"I've been seeing someone, for a little over a week now and I think that I'm falling in love with them" Bo admitted with a smile. She was happy about this, excited even. There was no shame in loving someone.

Kenzi was shocked, she couldn't believe that her sister would keep something like this from her. "Wow! Okay, uh…" She had to know one thing. "… Who is it?" She asked, trying to hide how hurt she was.

"That's the thing…" this was where Bo would find out if Kenzi truly didn't care or if she followed the views of their Grandfather. "… It's Lauren Lewis" she said.

The younger McCorrigan felt that if her jaw dropped any more then it would fall off. She knew exactly who Lauren Lewis was and more importantly what she was. She understood now why her sister didn't say anything. "As in the Angel? **That** Lauren Lewis?"

Bo nodded. "Say something"

Kenzi was lost for words, which was rare for her. She always had something to say. "Are you really falling for her?" she just had to be sure.

The succubus smiled, thinking about it in her head. It only took her two seconds to get her answer."Yes"

"Okay. Then I'm happy for you" The fifteen year old gave her a nod.

Bo was literally speechless, she pictured this whole thing going very differently. "Really?" she couldn't believe this.

"Abso-frickin-loutley!" the girl chuckled, getting up to give her sister a hug. Hearing her big sister talk about being in love was weird but she could also tell that Bo was very serious.

"I love you Kenz, and I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you before" the brunette wasfeeling bad.

Kenzi made a 'Pftt' noise. "Forget about it. You obviously weren't ready. I get that. And I know that this isn't going to be easy, considering the parties involved. But, the Kenz is totally on your side babe" She gave a firm nod.

"Thanks sis. Do you mind if Lauren comes over tonight? Her Dad is giving her a hard time and I wanted to her to cheer up a bit" Bo wanted to check it over with her first, now that she was securely in the loop.

Kenzi didn't have a problem with it. In fact, she was going to use it to her advantage. "Yeah sure, I don't see why not. It'll give me a chance to meet her" She winked.

Bo didn't know whether that was a good thing, or a bad thing. "Great"

 **McCorrigan Mansion (4 Hours Later)**

Lauren had told Tamsin to let their Parents know that she was going home with Ciara, so that they could work on a school project. The blonde knew that if she mentioned that it was something to do with school then her Father would let her go.

Bo's house was very impressive, it was modern and yet still had an old charm to it. Looking around the living room, the blonde saw a picture of Fitzpatrick McCorrigan. The very man that her Father despised and who just so happened to be her girlfriend's Grandfather. She quickly took in his appearance, grey hair, beard, had an inviting smile.

He didn't look like the evil monster that her Father had made him out to be. Unless she met him herself then she would never know what kind of man that he was.

"What're you doing?"

Lauren smiled, feeling her girlfriend's presence behind her. "Just looking around, nice hair cut" she pointed to a baby picture of Bo and Kenzi when they were little.

The brunette widened her eyes when she followed her girlfriend's gaze. She forgot about that picture, she looked terrible. She quickly turned Lauren around giving her a kiss. "Good hairdressers were hard to find back then" she laughed.

"Your house is amazing" The blonde admired, looking all around.

"It's nothing compared to yours. Also, my room is a mess. Whereas yours is all organised" Bo didn't really clean her room that much, her Mother always ended up hiring someone to do it.

The Angel had to laugh, she didn't expect anything less. But that was also one of the reasons why she liked Bo so much. "Yeah, I'm kind of a geek like that" She admitted.

"Oh I know. I love that about you" the succubus leaned in for another kiss, this time making sure to prolong it. Yep, she was definitely in love with this girl, Bo couldn't imagine loving anyone else. Both girls pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat.

It was Kenzi.

The girl was standing by the stairs, watching intensely as her big sister made out with her girlfriend. "Would you like me to leave you alone?" She asked with a smirk.

Bo took Lauren's hand and walked over to her sister. "Very funny. Lauren this is Kenzi, Kenz this is my girlfriend Lauren" She introduced them.

"I've heard a lot about you" Lauren shook the young girl's hand with a polite smile.

Kenzi was just as polite back. As she held the blonde's hand. "Wish I could say the same, but that is water under bridge. Right Bo-Bo?" the girl turned to her sister.

Bo nodded. "Right" Trust Kenzi to get that dig in.

The girl let go of Lauren's hand. "Oh, and don't worry. The secret of the millennium is safe with me. You guys have fun, I'm gonna go and meet some friends" she began walking to the door.

The older McCorrigan tugged at her little sister's jacket to stop her from leaving. "Um, excuse me? What friends and where?" the brunette was going into big sister mode. Kenzi was her responsibility while their Parents were away.

Kenzi stepped away from her sister, checking her jacket from wrinkles. "Relax mom! I'm just going to the arcade with Maya. There'll be plenty of adults there. Can I go now?" She asked.

"Sure, just be back before ten" the succubus ordered.

"Yes Ma'am…" The fifteen year old mocked her sister with a salute, before leaving the house.

"You are so lucky to have an older sister" Bo sighed. She loved Kenzi, but being the one in charge was tiring sometimes.

Lauren could argue that. "I don't know about that. Tamsin can be quite the handful herself" That was an understatement, Tamsin was nineteen years old but she acted more like a nine year old sometimes. It was frustrating.

"You wanna go upstairs?" The brunette whispered in her girlfriend's ear. With a nod of approval from her girlfriend, Bo led her upstairs.

 **Bo's Bedroom**

When Bo said that her bedroom was a mess, she wasn't kidding. There were clothes sprung over everything. Bras hanging off of doorknobs. It was a nightmare. Lauren had to do something, so while Bo went back downstairs to get some snacks and drinks the blonde quickly cleaned up as best as she could.

As the brunette entered the room again, she immediately knew that Lauren had cleaned.

She could see finally see her floor. "You cleaned didn't you?" She found that hilarious.

Lauren smiled bashfully from where she was sitting on Bo's bed. "Little bit" she gestured with her fingers.

The succubus placed the tray of snacks that she was holding, onto her nightstand. "You did the maid a favour that's for sure" She took a seat next to her.

"So, where have your parents gone exactly?" Lauren wondered where they had jetted off to.

"Ireland, which is where my Grandparents are at the moment. They have some Fae business going on out there" Bo explained.

"Are you worried about what he would think? About us?" the blonde had to ask.

To lie to her, would be bad. So instead, Bo was just going to say what she felt. "A little but, as far as I'm concerned he can't do a damn thing about it. Nothing is going to stop me from being with you" She smiled. That was a really good answer.

Lauren wished that she had Bo's determination, she didn't want to be scared of her Father. But she was, and she always had been since she was a little girl. He was the Patriarch of their family, he was the top dog. No one ever went against him. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Bo grab her hands.

"Let's not think about anyone else. Right now, it's you and me. That's all we need" she rested her forehead against the blonde's.

The blonde sighed. She was definitely in love with this girl. There was no denying it now. She didn't know how this happened. They had been together for a week, who falls in love in a week? What did that mean? Were they destined? Did they belong together? So many questions, and no answers.

"This is what you want right?" Bo just had to be sure.

Lauren smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Absolutely"

Bo gave a small chuckle and leaned in again, it didn't take long for them to get carried away. The brunette was hovering over her girlfriend as they continued to make out. She was scared of losing control again, but she knew that if she did then Lauren would pull her back. She had that power over her.

Absentmindedly, Lauren slid her hands up the brunette's back. Going under her shirt and touching her skin. Bo pulled away as she felt the touch, Lauren's hands were a little cold. The Angel must have thought that she didn't like it because as soon as Bo pulled back, she removed her hands. "Sorry, I uh. Got a bit carried away" She gave a small laugh.

"No, it's okay. I just didn't think that you were ready for that" Bo had no idea when it would be the right time to take the next step. Yes she was a succubus, but she was only just coming into her powers. And she had never had sex before.

"I didn't do it so we could, I just didn't realise what I was doing. Honestly, it's all new to me" Lauren admitted.

The brunette smiled, she was really glad to hear that. "Me too"

To know that Bo had never been with anyone was mind blowing to Lauren. She was gorgeous, a succubus and she dated Dyson. But she still felt like she needed to ask. "So you and Dyson, never?"

Bo knew exactly what the blonde was asking, and she was more than happy to shake her head. But now she needed to ask the same thing. "No, you and Holly?"

Lauren laughed, what she had with Holly was barely a relationship. It was a couple of dates and one kiss that meant nothing. "No, to be honest I was waiting until i uh…" she paused to laugh again, she felt embarrassed saying the words. "… Fell in love. I know it sounds really cheesy"

"It's not cheesy at all. I think that it's cute…" Bo kissed her again. "… We don't have to rush anything, it will happen when we're ready" she wanted her girlfriend to feel completely comfortable with her.

The blonde hummed in agreement, bringing her girlfriend down to her for yet another kiss. This was a good thing, they needed to be open with each other. They were both in new territory and needed to handle it with care.

 **Lewis Manor (2 Weeks Later)**

Bo and Lauren had been doing extremely well these past few weeks. They talked more, Lauren knew when Bo's birthday was, her favourite colour, favourite genre of music. And lots more.

The Succubus had learned the same, and also more things about Lauren's kind. The blonde had explained her abilities in more detail which left her blown away. There was so much that she could do and yet she acted as though she was like everyone else. She was like a God.

Bo could understand why some people feared them, but they really didn't need to. Not if half of the Angels were anything like Lauren was.

Lauren brought it upon herself to find out why her Father hated the McCorrigan clan so much. She didn't understand it. The Lewis family were currently eating dinner, Lauren knew that her Father would probably wonder why she was asking. So she'd thought of something to say.

Lenore always asked Lauren and Tamsin about school, that was her opening. "So girls, how was school?" Their Mother asked. Right on cue.

"Same as it was yesterday and the day before that" Tamsin began cutting her steak.

"Lauren?" Lenore turned to her youngest daughter. She knew that she could always count on her to give a little bit more than a sarcastic comment from Tamsin.

Lauren smiled, here goes nothing. "It was good, I got paired up with someone to do a science project" she said.

"Oh, that's nice. Anyone in particular?" The older blonde loved hearing about these things, because that's what being a Parent was. You took interest in your children's day.

This was the moment that she had been waiting for. "Bo McCorrigan" She answered. The second that her girlfriend's name left her lips, Damon had dropped his knife and fork onto his plate in shock over her answer.

"I will call the school immediately—"he picked his phone up off of the table. Ready to dial a set of numbers.

Lauren shook her head, waving her hands to try and get him to stop. "Dad no! It's fine, it doesn't bother me" This was not going well.

"It bothers me! How dare they partner that girl with **my** daughter" he scrolled through his contacts.

The young blonde tried pleading with her Mother instead. She was always the voice of reason when it came to her Father's tantrums. "Mom, please. It's fine really. We won't be seeing each other that much, shes going to do her part and then I'll be doing mine" She made it out as if it was nothing.

Lenore could see the look on her daughter's face, it was of pure embarrassment. She had heard enough. She placed her hand on her husband's arm. "Damon? Enough, put the phone down"

Damon did as he was told and put his phone away. Lauren was amazed by his reaction. He must really hate them. "When does this…" he was so angry right now. "... **Partnership** , end?" He couldn't wipe the scowl off of this face.

"Two or three days at the most..." Lauren gave him a simple answer. Her Father seemed to take that better, reaching for his wine and finishing what was left. "… May I ask, what your grievance with that family is?" she needed to know more than ever now.

Damon looked to Lenore and then back to Lauren. "It is not important, all you need to know is that they are monsters. We do not associate with their kind, nor will we ever" he put simply.

"But why?" Tamsin was curious to know herself.

He hated being bombarded with questions. "BECAUSE—"

Lenore cut her husband off by touching his hand again. "Because, we share some bad blood with that family. And it won't be cleaned up any time soon" she explained.

"That still doesn't answer the question though. What did they do?" Tamsin hated it when people didn't give her a straight answer.

"It's none of your concern" Damon said.

"Actually I think that it is, it's time that we tell them Damon" Lenore turned to her husband.

Lauren and Tamsin knew what was going on, their parents were talking with each other telepathically. And by the expressions on their faces, they were arguing. "Very well…" he stood from his chair. "… Follow me into my study" he placed his napkin on the table and walked off.

The two sisters looked at each other, they didn't know what to expect.

"Come girls" Lenore smiled, getting up and following her husband. They got up and followed their parents into Damon's study, once inside he gestured for them both to take a seat while he and Lenore stood.

"The McCorrigan family never liked the fact that we were stronger than them. The head of their family. Fitzpatrick, was a King. And because we had arrived, we were a threat to his leadership. Not that we wanted any part of their world, we just came to live our own lives. Something that was difficult to do in the heavens" Damon said.

Tamsin and Lauren stayed silent as he told them the story.

"You were both infants when it happened" Lenore spoke up.

They didn't understand, "When what happened?" Tamsin asked.

Damon didn't like speaking about this. And for a good reason. "The day that The Blood King took it upon himself to remove us from this world. The day that your Aunt and Uncle died. He killed them to prove a point, so that we would run in fear because he'd killed one of our own. But he was sorely disappointed, I vowed not to run from this home that we'd built. Our people fought back, the Fae knew not try again. Even McCorrigan himself admitted defeat, but my hatred for him still remains strong"

Lauren didn't know what to think now. Bo's grandfather had killed her Aunt and Uncle. They were her family. No, it wasn't Bo's fault. She probably didn't even know. But he was still her Grandfather.

"We understand Dad..." Tamsin felt awful for grilling them now. "… And we're really sorry for forcing you to tell us" she added.

Damon sighed. "No need, your Mother was right. You had to find out eventually" he was actually glad that he had told them. Now they could understand why the Fae couldn't be trusted.

"May we be excused?" Lauren needed time to process all of this. He nodded, watching as his daughters left his study, closing the door behind them.

"When I said to tell them, I meant everything" Lenore faced her husband, looking less than pleased.

"I know exactly what you meant Lenore, but as I have told you before it's not the appropriate time" he turned to her.

She scoffed, folding her arms. "When will be the appropriate time Damon? When she is in College, moves away and begins her life? She is old enough to know the truth" She exclaimed frustratedly..

"What good would it do her now?! It will not change anything!" he yelled.

"She needs to know the truth Damon!" she demanded that he listen to her.

"I will not speak of this again! Alec and Amelia are dead, knowing who they are now will not benefit her one bit" he walked to the door.

The blonde shook her in disapproval. She didn't like keeping secrets. "She will uncover the truth one day" She called out to him calmly.

Damon turned to the side, seeing their family portrait. They were happy, they had two daughters who they loved more than life itself. Things didn't need to change now. He focused his eyes on a two year old Lauren who was laughing while being held in her Father's arms.

"Maybe so. But today is not that day" he opened the door and left the room without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Heart Wants What It Wants**

 **Lewis Manor (Next Day)**

Lauren wanted to tell Bo what she had found out from her Father. Although she didn't know how her Girlfriend would take it. Lauren knew that she would hate herself if she found out that her Grandfather was a murderer.

The blonde didn't blame Bo for anything, she didn't see it that way. But, Tamsin was having trouble seeing it the same way. They had never met their Aunt and Uncle, but from the things that their parents had told them they seemed to be amazing people.

Her parents were out for the night, so Lauren had invited Bo over again. Only this time, she was going to make sure that they didn't have another close call. She rushed downstairs when she heard the loud ring of the doorbell.

"Hey you" Bo greeted her with a smile once the door opened.

Lauren gave a small smile, "Hey, come on in" she harboured no grudge against Bo herself. She wasn't the one who was to blame.

Tamsin was just coming down the stairs when she saw the brunette being let in by her sister. "What's going on here?" she didn't know that Lauren had invited her over.

"Nothing, we're just going to head up to my room" Lauren grabbed Bo's hand, getting ready to walk her upstairs.

"I wouldn't be too long if I were you, Mom and Dad could be back any minute" Tamsin warned them before backing up and walking into the kitchen.

Bo couldn't help but notice that deep freeze that she was getting from her Girlfriend's sister. "Did I do something to piss her off?" she wondered what she had done.

Lauren shook her head, "What would make you think that?"

"Well, aside from the fact that she can't wait for me to leave? How about the death glares she was giving me?" Bo raised her eyebrows. She didn't remember doing anything to upset the older girl.

"That's just Tamsin's natural look, trust me. Come on, let's head up to my room" Lauren quickly changed the subject, she then took the brunette's hand and led her upstairs.

 **Lauren's Bedroom**

"So what did you find out?" Bo took a seat on her girlfriend's bed.

"Nothing good" The blonde replied quickly..

The succubus' expression dropped when she heard her girlfriend's tone. They didn't need any more problems, they were up to their eyeballs in them already. The blonde took a seat next to Bo and exhaled, she didn't know if the her Girlfriend knew about any of this. And Lauren didn't want to make her see her own Grandfather in a bad light.

"I asked my Father about the feud that he has with your family, and his answer was something that I wasn't expecting. I just thought that it was because of the rivalry between our species'. But it wasn't" she sighed.

Bo could tell that what Lauren was about to say wasn't good. But she also knew that she needed to hear it. "Tell me"

"According to my Father, your Grandfather had my Aunt and Uncle killed…" Lauren spoke quietly.

The young Fae was speechless, her Grandfather was the sweetest, kindest man that she had ever known. And she loved him so much, so she found it hard to believe that he would kill two innocent people. "Uh, how does he know that it was him?" She asked.

Lauren closed her eyes with a sigh, she had a feeling that it would go this way. Of course Bo was reluctant to believe her, it was her grandfather. She would be the same if someone accused her Father of something. "My Father would never lie to me" she knew that her Father wouldn't make something like that up.

"Lauren look, I'm sorry that you lost family. But, I just don't believe that my Grandfather would ever do something like that" the succubus wanted to have faith, and give her grandfather the benefit of the doubt.

"Come on Bo! He hates my kind, he declared war on us! Are you seriously telling me that a part of you doesn't believe what I'm saying?" Lauren asked.

The brunette got to her feet abruptly, "No, I don't. I can't! Lauren he is my Grandfather!" she sighed. "He has never been anything but sweet to me"

"That's because you're his family. Do you even know what he does to his enemies?" The Angel started to get irate.

And now so was Bo. "What about your saint of a Father? Do you know what he would do to his enemies?" She couldn't not defend her grandfather. He was her blood.

Lauren should have expected this too. "My Father might be ruthless and terrifying at times, but he would never kill someone in cold blood just to make a point. Unlike your grandfather, who did" She couldn't believe they were having their first fight, and it didn't have anything to do with themselves.

"You don't have any proof!" Bo yelled, she didn't want to argue with her girlfriend. But she felt compelled to rush to her grandfather's defence.

"We have the word of our parents"

Both girls turned when they heard Tamsin's words. The older blonde had been standing there for a while now, watching them both yell at each other.

"I got this T" Lauren held up her hand.

Tamsin had a very short temper, so Lauren wouldn't be able to control her for long. "I don't think you do kid…" She stepped into the room further, coming to approach Bo. "… We asked our parents what happened, and they told us. We will take their word before anyone else's" she looked Into her eyes.

"And I would take my grandfather's before yours" the succubus spat. As soon as she said the words, she wanted to take them back. She didn't want Lauren to think that she didn't trust her, because she did. One hundred percent.

"I think maybe you should go" Lauren spoke up.

That was a kick to Bo's stomach, she hated that Lauren wanted her to leave. They were doing great and now they had come to a halt. "But i—"

"You heard her, go" Tamsin nodded to the door.

Bo shifted her eyes from a scowling Tamsin back to her girlfriend. "Lauren please. I'm sorry, can we just talk about this?" she asked.

"I don't think that there is anything more for us to talk about" the younger Angel turned her head away.

Tamsin knew that this was hard for her sister, she could see that Lauren was starting to tear up. "Are you deaf? She wants you gone" she stepped in front of her little sister, she wanted to protect her.

"No, I'm not leaving until we talk" Bo stood her ground, to which Tamsin replied with a small laugh.

"I find it hilarious that you think you have a choice…." The older blonde lifted her hand up, her palm glowing white. And in a flash the succubus disappeared into thin air.

Lauren sighed, she didn't want that. "You didn't have to do that"

Tamsin turned to face her little sister, "She's lucky that I didn't send her to the Sahara Desert. But, she's probably cursing me out down the street right about now" she was very good at transporting people places, better than Lauren was.

"What am I doing T? How did I get myself into this mess?" The younger blonde let out as she began to cry.

Tamsin wrapped her arms around her baby sister and gave her a tight hug. "Don't be too hard on yourself kid. You're in love. It can either be a blessing, or a curse" she whispered in her sister's ear.

"So which is it for me?" Lauren mumbled into her sister's neck.

The older Angel sighed with a shrug of her shoulders. "Only you can answer that"

 **Mandrake High School (Next Day)**

Bo hadn't slept all night, she was too worried about the fact that her relationship with Lauren might be over. She didn't want it to be over. It was Saturday, but Bo still had cheer practice. She was in no mood to be dancing around all day, but it was her obligation.

As soon as she got onto the field, Ciara noticed that something was wrong with her. "Bo?" the Fairy called her.

The brunette turned to see the blonde smiling at her. She wondered if Lauren had told her what happened between them, they were best friends after all. "Hey" she smiled as best as she could.

"Are you okay?" Ciara asked.

In a word? No, she was definitely not okay. "Not really…" the succubus let out, taking a seat on the bench.

Ciara took a seat beside her, "Does this have something to do with why Lauren isn't answering my calls?" she had been trying to reach her best friend all night.

Bo found that odd, Lauren wasn't answering Ciara's calls either? That was strange, last night must have upset her more than Bo thought. "Maybe, we sort of had a fight" she admitted.

"Oh, what happened? I thought that you guys were tight" The Fairy was lost for words. Bo and Lauren seemed so into each other, she couldn't believe they had a fight. And from the looks of Bo's expression it was a bad one.

"Our stupid families. I'm defending mine and she's defending hers. Then Tamsin magically zapped me out of the house!" Bo exclaimed. She still hadn't gotten over that. One minute she was in Lauren's room, and the next she was in a dumpster. She had to take two showers when she got home.

That sounded awful. "Well I'm sure that you guys can work it out" Ciara hoped, she really didn't want them to break up. They looked amazing together.

"I don't know about that, you didn't see her face last night" Bo moaned sadly. The last thing that she wanted was for Lauren to be upset.

"How about I talk to her?" Ciara offered.

The brunette smiled, she knew that Ciara meant well but they really should be sorting this out themselves. "No it's okay, I don't want to put you in the middle" She shook her head.

"You won't be, I won't talk to her about any of your private stuff. That's between you guys, but I can persuade her to come to Dyson's party tonight" the Fairy beamed.

Bo had totally forgotten about Dyson's party, he had been asking her to come all day. But she was too upset to answer anyone's texts. "You really think that she'll go?" She asked.

"Please, she can't say no to me" Ciara chuckled.

"I hope that your right" The brunette said.

 **Dyson's House (Later)**

The Party was booming, people crowded the house. Dyson had managed to score some liquor for the party, he had assorted bottles spread out on his kitchen table and two beer kegs out the back.

Lauren didn't want to come, but Ciara pointed out that she needed to have some fun. And that it would cheer her up. The Fairy said that Bo had told her that she didn't feel up to stopping by, if she had told Lauren that Bo was coming, then she wouldn't have come with her.

They had just arrived at the party when Dyson came over to give Ciara a kiss. "Glad you guys could make it. Hey Lauren" he smiled. Dyson and Lauren didn't really know each other that well, but now that he was dating her best friend she thought she should make the effort.

"Hey Dyson" Lauren looked a little deflated.

"Is there a bug going around or something? Bo is sporting the same look as you in there" he pointed to the living room.

Lauren narrowed her eyes at her best friend, giving her a scowl. "You said that she wasn't coming!"

Ciara held her hands up in surrender, "I didn't think that she was. Just go talk to her, you're miserable without her. And so is she" she had to get them back on track.

The blonde sighed. She really did want to see her, but she didn't know if it was a good idea. "I don't know…" the Angel second guessed herself.

"Go! You two are crazy about each other, if you want to be with her just be with her. Who cares what your families think?" Ciara wanted her friends to be happy. And the only way that was going to happen was if they were together.

But Ciara also didn't understand how complicated it actually was. Especially since she didn't know what the fight they had was about. "You have a way with words you know that?" Lauren smiled at her friend.

"One of my many talents" The cheer captain winked.

Lauren nodded and quickly set off towards the living room. She didn't want to fight anymore.

Bo was sitting by herself on the couch drinking her beer. She had no idea what she was going to say to Lauren, that was if Ciara could even convince her to come to the party. Just then, the brunette felt that the Angel was near. She couldn't explain exactly how, but she knew.

Looking up she saw her girlfriend walking towards her, coming to a stop in front of her. Bo gave a small smile that silently said, _'I'm really sorry'_

The blonde gave one of her own that said, _'I'm sorry too'_

The succubus held out her hand to her girlfriend, which Lauren immediately took. Bo then pulled her down to sit on her lap, and went in for a kiss straight away. The brunette had her hands around Lauren's waist while the blonde had hers holding Bo's face. The kiss was slow, and gentle. It said everything that they needed to say to each other.

Pulling away they rested their heads together, their eyes still closed. "I love you" Bo whispered.

"I love you too" Lauren replied.

The fact that they had now said the actual words was a relief. They had fought and made up, and that was all either of them wanted. "Sorry about last night, Tamsin shouldn't have done what she did" Lauren spoke up.

The Young Fae shook her head. "It's okay, she was just protecting you. Even though she landed me in your neighbour's dumpster" She chuckled.

The blonde widened her eyes, she knew that Tamsin had full control of where they landed. She did it on purpose. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry—"

Bo waved her hand. "Babe it's fine. I'm just glad that we're okay now" that was the only thing that she cared about.

"Me too. But, this is always going to be a problem for us isn't it?" the Angel sighed sadly. No matter how many times that they would make up, there was always going to be something that came between them.

"I know, maybe it's time that I tell my parents. They might be able to help" Bo suggested.

"How?" Lauren asked.

The Succubus shrugged. "I don't know exactly but, I know that they'll be okay with this. I'm not letting you go, I can't" she brought her hand up to touch her girlfriend's cheek.

"Neither can i. Okay, if you want to tell them then you should. Maybe I should tell mine?" Lauren said.

"What if your Father stops you from seeing me?" The brunette feared that more than anything. Last night was torture enough, she didn't think that she could go longer without her.

The more that she thought about it, the more she understood her girlfriend's point. "You're right, tell yours and then we'll take it from there" Lauren smiled.

"Okay, enough talking about our families. Let's just enjoy the party, come on I'll get you a drink" Bo held her girlfriend's hand and led her to the kitchen.

 **McCorrigan Mansion (2 Hours Later)**

It was now 11:03 p.m.

Bo honestly thought that her parents would have been in bed by now. But to her surprise they were still up and watching TV together in the living room. She wanted to tell them about her relationship now, the sooner that she came clean the sooner that they could try and work this thing out.

She made her way into the lounge, her parents lifting their head as they saw their daughter enter. "Hey Sweetie. How was the party?" Aife sat up properly.

The girl took a seat on the opposite couch, "It was good. Can I talk to you guys for a second?" she asked.

Aife and Luther were intrigued as they both listened to what their daughter had to say. "Of course, what seems to be the problem?" He wondered.

"No problem, well at least not for me anyway. I've been dating someone, for a while now" Bo started.

The older succubus smiled, "That's great honey, why didn't you tell us?" she was a little hurt that her daughter didn't confide in her.

"Because our family and hers don't get along" She knew that once she said that, that her Parents would know who the mystery suitor was.

Luther raised his eyebrows, there was only one family that theirs didn't get along with. He knew which one Bo was talking about. "You're dating a Lewis?" he asked.

Aife looked to her husband in shock, that couldn't be right. Looking back to Bo her doubt was short lived as the girl nodded her head. This was a problem. "The Angels? You are seeing one of Damon Lewis' daughters?" She had to make certain.

"Yes. Her name is Lauren, and i…" the brunette stuttered.

"You what?" Luther was calm.

"… I love her" She finished.

Aife felt like she was going to faint, she was happy that her daughter was in love but this was so complicated. If her Father got wind of this information, it would be chaos.

"Well, I didn't imagine the night ending this way" Luther was astonished.

"Please tell me that you guys are okay with this, because I could really use the support right now" Bo needed her parents now more than ever.

Aife got up and took a seat next to her daughter. "We are a little shocked but, of course we are okay with it. All that matters to us is your happiness honey" she brought her in for a hug.

Luther could see that this was something that his daughter was struggling with. He got up and joined his girls on the opposite couch, placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Were you scared to tell us?" he asked.

Bo looked to her Father with teary eyes. "Terrified. A part of me knew that you would be cool with it but, But i know the history that we have with their family" she said.

"Your grandfather has history with them, not us…" Aife rubbed her daughter's back soothingly.

"Even so, Damon is a hard man to get through to. He tarred us with the same brush when he and your Father had their… falling out" Luther addressed his wife.

"Damon told Lauren that grandpa killed her Aunt and Uncle. Is that true?" Bo had to know, especially if she was going to defend him. Although, she didn't want to re-live that fight with Lauren again.

Aife shot a glance at Luther, they were both thinking the same thing. Which gave Bo her answer.

"I defended him. We almost broke up yesterday because I chose his word over hers, I'm so stupid" the brunette let out rubbing her face with her hands.

"You're not stupid, you're loyal. That is how we raised you" Luther was proud that Bo came to her grandfather's defence. But in this case, he was guilty. Luther didn't condone the methods that his father-in-law had used back then, but he didn't question them either. Everything had changed now, he would protect his daughter before anyone else.

"Lauren wanted to tell her Father tonight. But I told her not to. I'm scared that if she does, he will stop her from seeing me. We just want to be together" Bo sighed. She wanted that more than anything.

"That was a wise decision, Damon's hatred for our family runs deep. We will need time to find another way to reason with him" Luther and Damon used to be close friends once upon a time, but the moment that Luther had reconnected with Aife, Damon had forsaken him.

He wanted nothing to do with him. Damon felt betrayed. But Luther also knew that he was a good man deep down, his terrifying nature was nothing more but a façade. Luther wondered whether he should have a word with the Angel, see if he could sway him into seeing this as a good thing.

Aife brought Bo close to her, and hugged her again. "Don't worry sweetie, we will help you work this out. No matter what differences our family has with theirs, your happiness will come first. I promise you" she kissed the girl on her head.

"Perhaps I could speak to Damon, after all we were allies once" Luther said.

"You were?" Bo was surprised by that.

He nodded. "Yes, we were very close. He was like a brother to me"

"What happened?" She knew that things must have changed. They didn't even speak at all now.

"I happened…" Aife raised her hand. "... As soon as your Father and I reconnected for the first time, Damon felt betrayed and vowed never to speak to your Father again" She explained.

From everything that Bo was hearing, Damon seemed like he was very childish. It sounded like something a child would do when they had a temper tantrum. "That sucks" she said.

"Indeed it does. Let's leave it for now, I think that everyone needs to get some rest" Aife suggested.

The young brunette was exhausted. Emotionally and Physically. "Okay, thank you for being so cool about this" She got to her feet.

Aife and Luther both stood, they hoped that they could work this out so that their daughter would be happy. That was all that they wanted for her. "We are your parents, and we love you no matter what" The older brunette kissed her daughter again.

"I love you guys too. Good night" Bo made her way to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Trust Is Everything**

 **McCorrigan Mansion**

Bo woke up feeling much better having now told her parents about her relationship with Lauren. She felt ten pounds lighter. But she also felt bad for her girlfriend, Lauren couldn't tell her parents because of the way that her Father would react. Bo wished that Damon was more like her parents.

Was it so bad that they were together? What was so wrong with it? Was there another reason beside the hatred that Damon harboured for her family? So many questions and no one would answer them for her.

The brunette got dressed and made her way downstairs. Today was usually her lazy Sunday, but there was a bonfire party later that she planned on going to. And she was really hoping that Lauren would be allowed to come too. Bo was dressed in her favourite black skinny jeans, with a white t-shirt and her leather jacket. She loved having a bit of an edgy style.

The young succubus walked into the kitchen to find her family all having breakfast, "Morning" she smiled, walking over to the coffee maker.

"Good Morning sweetie, did you sleep okay?" Aife knew how hard last night was on her daughter. She just wanted to make sure that she was okay.

Bo nodded as she poured herself a cup of hot coffee. "Like a baby" she took a seat at the kitchen island.

"Please can I go Mom?" Kenzi wined.

"I don't know. Your Father and I have to attend his firm's retreat tonight. We won't be back until tomorrow evening. I just don't think that it's a good idea honey…" Aife shook her head.

Bo presumed that they were talking about the beach bonfire later tonight. "Are you talking about the bonfire?" she asked to make sure.

"Yeah, she won't let me go!" Kenzi pouted pointing to their Mother.

"Excuse me! She?" Aife exclaimed, she wasn't going to take any back talk from a fifteen year old.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. Great, she wasn't going to win any extra points with that one. "Sorry… Mom, won't let me go" She corrected herself.

Bo decided to try and defuse the situation."I can keep an eye on her if you want? I'm going anyway" she knew that her little sister wanted to go badly. This way, her mother would have some piece of mind. Bo would never let anything bad happen to Her.

The fifteen year old clapped her hands and squealed in delight. "YES! Please Mom!"

Aife smiled at her youngest daughter with a sigh. "Fine, you may go. But I want you back by nine o'clock. Not a second longer" she got up from her seat and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Why so early?" Kenzi pouted.

Luther grabbed his travel mug and kissed his youngest on her head. "Because you are fifteen, your sister will bring you back here and then she can go back to the party" He tapped Bo on the shoulder before following after his wife.

"Don't sweat it baby girl…" Bo wrapped her arm around her little sister, kissing her on the cheek. "… You'll have a blast"

 **Lewis Manor**

Lauren had been texting back and forth with her girlfriend all night and this morning. The blonde was relieved that Bo's parents were okay with their relationship. She just wished that her parents were as forgiving as her girlfriend's.

But she wasn't going to think about that now, now she was going to get dressed and head downstairs to get some breakfast before meeting up with Ciara. She was really looking forward to the bonfire party later, the seniors always threw one to celebrate the new school year.

Even though it was the older kids that were throwing it, younger students always seemed to tag along. Today would be no different. Lauren threw some denim jeans on, with a dark green tartan checked shirt that had a black tank top underneath it. It was a bonfire, no need to be all dressy.

The blonde had yet to talk to her sister about what she did to Bo. She wasn't okay with that, she knew that Tamsin did it knowing full well where Bo would have ended up. Her sister had to learn restraint. Lauren made her way to her sister's room, knocking on the door gently.

"Come in!" Tamsin called out.

Lauren entered the room, closing the door behind her so that they could talk in private. "You transported her into a dumpster?!" she yelled at her sister.

Tamsin laughed, she thought that it would teach Bo not to upset her little sister. Clearly she wasn't seeing the funny side to it. "Happy accident" she shrugged.

"Yeah right. Don't ever do that again T!" The younger blonde ordered.

"So since you're defending your lady's honour, I'm guessing that you guys made up?" the older blonde sat up on her bed.

Lauren nodded. "We did. Let me guess, you have a problem with that?" She always knew what her sister was thinking.

Tamsin shrugged again, "A little, but it's not like you care what I think anyway" whatever she thought wasn't going to change the way that Lauren felt about Bo. So she wasn't going to bother..

"You're my big sister, of course I care" Lauren always valued her sister's opinion.

That was something that Tamsin liked to hear. "Good. You know that I'm just trying to protect you right?" She needed her to know that.

Of course Lauren knew that. "Yes, but you really don't have to worry about me T. I can handle this"

Tamsin wanted to believe her, but not even she herself would be able to handle the situation that her sister was in. It was riddled with complications. But clearly to Lauren, it was worth all the pain she would end up feeling. "Okay"

Lauren found herself confused, she was expecting more of a wordy retort or even a scoff. But nothing. "Okay?" the younger girl repeated her sister's words.

Jumping off of the bed, Tamsin walked over to her sister."Okay, if you say that you can handle this then I'm not going to stand in your way anymore" she smiled.

"Really? So you're not going to tell me what to do anymore?" Lauren asked. This was all so very strange.

Tamsin laughed, "Nope, you're a big girl now. You're not the same little girl who used to want to sleep in my room because you had a nightmare" Those were the days.

Lauren smiled at the memory, she had forgotten about that. When she was a little girl, she would get a lot of nightmares. She never knew why, nor did her parents. But every time she had one, she would run straight to Tamsin's room. Her sister would let her sleep in her bed and tell her a funny story so that she could sleep properly without the fear of having another nightmare.

She brought Tamsin into a crushing hug, she was beyond grateful for everything that her sister had done for her. "Thank you" she whispered.

"I'm your big sister, it's my job…" Tamsin smiled, kissing her sister on the head. "… So I take it that you're going to the bonfire tonight?" she asked.

Lauren nodded, pulling away. "Are you?" she wondered what her sister was doing tonight.

Tamsin shook her head, "Na, got a big test tomorrow and I don't want to fail so…" she chuckled.

The younger Angel was shocked, her sister was actually turning down a party so she could study. If that wasn't growth what was? "I'm proud of you T. Well, I better go. I promised Ciara that i would meet her for lunch before we head to the beach" she smiled at her sister one last time before leaving the room.

Tamsin was glad that she and her sister were okay, but she still giggled at the thought of Bo landing on her ass in that dumpster.

 **Senior Beach Bonfire (Later)**

Lauren always hated going to this party every year, more out of fear than anything else. She was always waiting for the police to show up and arrest everyone for underage drinking. But they never did, even though they knew full well what was going on. They let the kids get away with it, she had no idea why.

Most cops would love to arrest all of these kids. Or maybe there were just too lazy to do all the paper work once the arrests were made. Probably the latter.

But this year was different, she was a senior herself and she had a beautiful girlfriend who she couldn't wait to see. Lauren and Ciara made their way through the crowd, the blonde couldn't see Bo anywhere. She wondered if she was late, just as she was about to get her phone out to call her, she felt someone behind her.

"Care for a drink?" Bo whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

Lauren turned around with a smile giving the brunette a peck and taking the offered red cup of beer. "Thanks. When did you get here?" she asked.

The brunette took a sip of her drink before answering. "About twenty minutes ago, I had to give Kenzi the _'no drinking'_ speech" She chuckled, even though she told her not to she knew that Kenzi would probably end up drinking one or two beers.

"How very sisterly of you" Lauren laughed.

"No Tamsin?" Bo wasn't seeing the older blonde anywhere.

Lauren shook her head. "She had a big test to study for so, she wanted to stay in. But I did talk to her about the whole Dumpster thing" she wanted to put that to rest.

The brunette had to laugh, it really wasn't necessary. "I told you it's fine. I'm over it..." She really didn't care anymore. Looking over to the snack table she saw that there was a s'more station. "... Come on, let's get some s'mores" she dragged her girlfriend over.

"What's a s'more?" Lauren frowned.

Bo was shocked, how had she never heard of s'mores? "Are you serious right now?" her face turned serious.

"Kinda, I've never heard of them" the blonde smiled bashfully, judging by her girlfriend's expression these things were obviously very important.

"Trust me. You haven't lived until you've had a s'more…" the brunette gathered everything that they'd need. "… Follow me" she started walking over to the logs in front of the bonfire. She gave Lauren her skewer with a marshmallow pierced through it.

"Now what?" The Angel felt stupid holding a stick that had a marshmallow on top of it.

Bo held her girlfriend's hand, guiding her to hold the stick closer to the burning flames. "We have to roast it so that when we stick it on the chocolate, it melts. See, easy as pie" she chuckled.

Lauren's marshmallow caught fire quickly so she pulled it way and blew it out. "It's burnt…" she sighed. "… I did it wrong" she pouted. How hard was it to roast a marshmallow?

"Don't worry about it…" the brunette laughed taking the stick from her and throwing it to the side. She then roasted two herself, until they were a lovely golden brown. Once the s'mores were made, they both tucked in.

The blonde had never tasted something so delicious in her entire life. Her parents were very strict about junk food. She and Tamsin were never allowed to eat this kind of stuff when they were growing up. "That was amazing!"

Bo couldn't contain her laughter, Lauren had some melted marshmallow on her top lip and she hadn't noticed it yet. "You got a little…" she reached over to wipe away the marshmallow with her thumb. "… All pretty" she smiled.

Lauren gazed into her girlfriend's eyes before leaning in for a gentle kiss. Bo pulled her closer as they got lost in each other, she never wanted to be parted from this girl.

"Bo and Lauren sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" The two broke apart to see Ciara singing to them.

Dyson wasn't far behind his girlfriend, seeing Bo with Lauren wasn't weird at all. He thought that it would've been but he felt nothing. And Bo was clearly happy with the Angel, while he was happy with Ciara. Everything was working out the way that it was supposed to.

Ciara sat down with Dyson on the next log. "You guys are **so** adorable! Oh! Can I sing at your wedding?!" she slurred excitedly.

Bo and Lauren laughed, she was way ahead of them. "How much have you had to drink?" The blonde asked, she did look a little tipsy.

"Like, hardly anything!" The fairy fell back into Dyson's chest.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that she doesn't drink anymore" the young wolf said.

Lauren rested her head onto Bo's shoulder as they all watched the burning flames of the bonfire. All the while talking and laughing. To be honest, Lauren had never had such a fun night in her life. And it was all thanks to Bo.

 **McCorrigan Mansion (2 Hours Later)**

Since their parents were gone for the night, Bo didn't think that it would matter if Kenzi stayed out a little longer than her Mother advised. Kenzi had been really good all night, she followed her sister's orders and didn't drink anything. She just hung out with her friends, and flirted with Hale a little bit.

Bo brought Lauren home with her, she thought that maybe they could hang out a little longer. She hated it when it came time for the blonde to leave. She just wanted to be with her all the time.

Kenzi had bid the older girls good night and headed up to her room. Bo did the same and took Lauren up to her own room so they could hang out.

"So where have your parents gone?" Lauren pushed her shirt off and jumped onto the brunette's bed.

"Uh, some Lodge up in Granville. It's a retreat for my Dad's firm, they go every year" Bo replied, putting some music on. Thankfully Kenzi's room was down the hall and the walls were extremely thick so it didn't matter how loud she had it. The brunette opted for some Coldplay, she loved that band.

"When will they be back?" the blonde asked.

The succubus joined her girlfriend on the bed with a smile "Sometime tomorrow, maybe in the afternoon" she wasn't really sure.

"So how were they when you told them about us?" Lauren was dying to ask that all day.

Bo took a breath before answering, "They were shocked at first, but then they were fine with it. In fact, our Dad's used to be best friends" She still found that weird.

Lauren raised her eyebrows in surprise. She was not expecting that, he never mentioned Bo's Father. "Wow, why did they stop being friends?" she asked.

"When my Dad reconnected with my Mom, your Father felt betrayed so he stopped talking to him…" the brunette explained. The blonde expected nothing less from her Father, he could be very childish like that. "… I also asked them about your Aunt and Uncle. You were right. I'm so sorry Lauren" she was sincere.

The Angel tucked some of Bo's brown hair behind her ear. "I never blamed you Bo, you didn't even know about it" She didn't want her to feel guilty, she wasn't the one at fault here.

"I know but, I should have believed you in the first place" the succubus felt ashamed of herself for doubting her girlfriend.

"He's your family Bo, I understand. You don't owe me an explanation. Okay?" Lauren moved her hand to cup the succubus' cheek.

Bo leaned into the touch. It was like nothing that she had ever experienced. "I am so in love with you…" she let out smiling.

"That makes two of us" the blonde chuckled softly.

They began to kiss, as far as Bo was concerned her Grandfather could shove it. Because there was no way that she was giving this girl up, ever. She wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist.

The blonde decided to cut to the chase and hop into her girlfriend's lap just as Bo slid her hands underneath the Angel's shirt, touching her skin. Lauren leaned into her more, grabbing her face so she could deepen their kiss. They both knew where this was heading, but that wasn't stopping them.

Bo slide her hands up the blonde's sides, pulling her tank top over her head and throwing it to the side. Lauren was stunning, every inch of her. The both pulled away out of breath and just looked at each other. "Are you ready?" She whispered.

The Angel smiled wide and kissed her again, she was more than ready. She just wanted to give herself to her. Bo picked Lauren up and turned them over, laying her down on her back as she settled on top of her. They kept kissing for what seemed like forever, just then Bo pulled back and lifted her own t-shirt over her head and threw it to the floor.

The blonde had her legs bent as Bo was kneeling in between them staring down at her.

"Are you sure?" Bo didn't want to pressure Lauren into doing something that she wasn't ready for. Even though it was Bo's first time too, she had been wanting this for a while now. It was most probably her succubus nature trying to break free.

Lauren sat up, her face now inches from her girlfriend's. "I've never been surer of anything in my life" she whispered on her lips.

Bo smiled as she kissed her again, "We can stop at any time okay?" she just wanted for them both to feel comfortable. This was a huge step that they were taking.

"I'm not made of glass Bo…" the blonde had to laugh. "… I want this, I want you"

"I want you too…" the brunette kissed her again, she ended it quickly and hopped off the bed to take her jeans off. Lauren was doing the same with her own, tearing at their clothing until they were in nothing. Bo pulled the covers back onto her bed and ushered her girlfriend into them before joining her. She took her earlier position of being on top, leaning down to capture Lauren's top lip, bringing her into a heated kiss.

When Bo turned sixteen, Aife had told her that a succubus can be attracted to both men and women. She wasn't shocked, they were sexual creatures by nature. There were only two sexes in the universe. Bo didn't really want to have the sex talk with her Mother, it was embarrassing and weird.

But her Mother did give her some tips when with both sexes. Bo didn't want to go all out on this, she wanted this to be slow and gentle. She and Lauren needed to find their own rhythm, they would get better at it in time.

They were expecting it to be awkward, but it wasn't at all. They were so inexperienced, and yet they were so ready in taking the next step without fear of how it would go. All they needed was each other.

The succubus lowered herself down more, her thigh coming into contact with Lauren's already throbbing centre. The sudden sensation caused the blonde to jerk her leg up just as Bo was leaning in to kiss her again. Bo gasped as she felt the jolt of pleasure course through her. It was as if she had been hit by lightning. They began to move together, ever so slowly as they continued to devour each other's mouths.

Lauren trailed her hands up her girlfriend's bare back as they continued to grind on each other. She never knew that it would feel this amazing, plus her emotions were a little heightened right now thanks to her empathy power.

Suddenly, Bo was overcome with that same hunger as before. She didn't want it to happen now, she didn't want to feed off of Lauren yet. If she had her way then she wouldn't do it at all. Now that she was in this new situation, she didn't that think she could push it down like last time.

Lauren noticed that something was wrong when the brunette pulled away closing her eyes. "What is it?" she was breathing heavy.

"I can't, control it" Bo mumbled.

The blonde reached her hands up to the succubus' face, holding each side. "Open your eyes Bo. Look at me..." she whispered. Bo didn't want to, but she knew that she had to if she was going to get through this. Once she opened her eyes, the Angel was met with bright blue orbs shining back at her. It was the most stunning colour of blue that she'd ever seen in her life. "… I want you to feed from me"

Bo shook her head, narrowing her eyes at the girl below her. "Lauren, I can't. I'm craving you right now. My hunger could overwhelm me" That was the last thing that she wanted.

The blonde smiled, "I trust you completely"

There was no way out of this, she had to feed now. If she didn't, who knows what could end up happening. There was no option three. The succubus nodded before leaning in again, her Mother had shown her how to pull someone's chi and how to stop. But Bo lacked impulse control sometimes, she prayed silently in her mind that she wouldn't hurt the girl that she loved.

They moved their hips again, this time a little faster than before. Their breathing became erratic and more laboured. Hearts raced, their bodies glistened with sweat from the excursion of their movements. "I love you" She wanted to get that in before she fed.

"I love you too" Lauren breathed, she held onto her girlfriend as Bo began to siphon a steady stream of chi from her.

Bo had never experienced anything like this, her chi tasted amazing. She had no idea whether it had to with the fact that she was and Angel, but if it was then their race was totally in the lead. She could feel her power, her strength and most importantly her love.

Aife had told her daughter that she might have to feed for a while before she got full, but right now Bo was more than satiated. She stopped the feed and moved her mouth to the blonde's neck as her hips moved faster.

Lauren was making all kinds of moans as she kept her eyes shut, she was in heaven right now. Having Bo feed on her was strange and yet so amazing all at the same time. The blonde grabbed her girlfriend's head, guiding it back to her own so that she could kiss her. They were tipping over the edge now, just on the brink of falling over completely.

"Bo…." Lauren was seconds away from reaching her climax.

"I know…" the brunette smiled, kissing the girl again and speeding up her hips. The last couple of seconds were magical, Lauren arched her back off of the bed as she came. Bo gave a low moan as she rode out her own orgasm. She never remembered her Mother telling her it would feel like that. She buried her head into her girlfriend's neck as she tried to catch her breath.

Lauren sank her head into the pillow as her heartbeat began to slow down some.

"That was…" Bo tried slowing her own breathing. "... Incredible" she mumbled into her neck with a laugh.

"I whole heartedly agree" Lauren chuckled.

Bo untangled herself from her girlfriend and rolled onto her side, "Are you okay?" she just wanted to make sure.

The Angel turned to her with loving eyes. "More than okay…" she sighed happily. "… I've never felt so close and connected to someone in my entire life" she gushed.

"Me neither…" the Succubus laced her fingers with her girlfriend's playfully. "… You know when I first looked at you that day we bumped into each other? I knew then, that I wanted you be mine" That day will always go down as the best day of Bo's life. It was the day that she first connected with Lauren and knew that there was more to life than being Fae, being a Succubus, and being a McCorrigan.

"You have me" Lauren didn't want to leave yet. But she knew that her parents would be wondering where she was.

"Please tell me that you're not thinking of leaving?" Bo asked.

The blonde should have known that she wasn't hiding that well. She shook her head. "Not yet, but I will have to go soon"

"Can't you just tell them that the party is still going?" the brunette wanted her to stay. They had just did something that had moved their relationship up a level and she had to leave. That wasn't fair.

This was why she didn't say anything. "You know I would rather stay here with you" it wasn't like she wanted to leave.

"Then stay…" Bo said, to which her girlfriend replied with a sigh. She clearly didn't know what to do. "… I'm gonna go and get us a drink from the kitchen, you can tell me what you've decided when I get back" she gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before getting up from the bed and grabbing her robe to wrap it around her as she left the room.

Lauren slumped back onto her pillow, she'd made her decision. And she wanted to stay, but in order to do that she needed back up. So she was going to call the only person that could help. Closing her eyes, she opened up the mind links between her and her sister.

 _"Tamsin? Are you awake?"_

 **Lewis Manor**

Tamsin was still studying when she heard her sister's voice inside of her head. _"Yeah, I'm still up. Where are you? It's really late"_ she spoke through the link.

 _"I was going to stay the night with Bo, her parents are away. Can you tell Mom and Dad that I went home with Ciara?"_ She heard Lauren ask.

She sighed, she knew that this would end up happening sooner or later. _"I can try but, you know how Dad is. He'll probably want to talk to Ciara's Dad"_ their Father was picky that way.

 _"It's 11:30 p.m. Tamsin, he won't call him now. He'll buy what you sell, just make sure that you sell it properly. If anyone can do it you can"_ her sister obviously had faith in her.

Tamsin loved that. _"Stop it! You're gonna make my head big…"_ she laughed. _"… Alright, I'll take care of it. But you owe me big time kid!"_ She would collect.

 _"You got it T, whatever you want. Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow, love you"_ her sister sounded pretty happy.

Which made her happy too. _"Love you too"_ Tamsin broke the link.

The blonde got up and made her way downstairs, she knew that her Father worked till late at night in his study. Just as Tamsin reached the door, she heard her parent's arguing. She thought that her mother had gone to bed already.

"I want to tell her, **before** her eighteenth birthday!" she heard her Mother yell.

Tamsin was so confused. She came to a stop just outside of the door, she could hear everything.

Like her Father's grumbling voice, "That is **out** of the question Lenore!"

"Why? She has a right to know Damon. How do you think that she will feel if she finds out when she's older, she will resent us forever" Her Mother sounded scared.

Tamsin didn't get this, they weren't talking about her because her eighteenth birthday had come and gone, which only left Lauren.

"The only way that she will find out is if **you** tell her. No good will come of knowing now. They are dead" she heard her Father say. Who was dead?

"She has a right to know of her origins, of her **real** parents" Her Mother sighed.

Tamsin felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head if she widened them more. Lauren wasn't her real sister, her heart was breaking right now. But above everything, she was feeling an overwhelming burst of anger. How dare they keep this from her, The girl abruptly entered her Father's study.

No need for pleasantries now.

"What have I said about knocking?!" Damon yelled at his daughter for the intrusion.

Lenore tried to usher her daughter out, she didn't want her involved in this. "Sweetie you should be in bed, go on" She nodded to the door.

Tamsin shook her head and folded her arms. "No! I heard everything that you just said…" she started to well up. "… Is Lauren my sister or not?"

Damon smashed his hand down onto one of his end tables, smashing it into pieces. This is exactly what he didn't want. There was no going back now. They couldn't cover this up, she had heard too much.

"No, she's not" Lenore answered, standing next to her daughter.

Tamsin was crying now, they'd both been lied to their whole lives. "But we have a bond, how can that be?" Their bond felt familial, she knew that they had to be blood.

"You **are** related, just not as sisters" Her Mother explained.

This was unreliable. "Then what are we?" Tamsin asked.

"You're cousins" she said.

Cousins? That meant that Lauren's parents were Alec and Amelia, and they were killed by Bo's grandfather. Tamsin didn't know how to process this information, and her empathy was on overdrive. It was all too much for her, so much so that she started to fall backwards.

Damon was quick in corporealising behind his daughter, catching her before she fell to the floor. "As I said…" he lifted her up into his arms. "... No good can come from this" he shot his Wife an angry look, before taking his unconscious daughter out of the study.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Can Open, Worms Everywhere**

 **Lewis Manor**

Damon laid his daughter down onto the living room couch, he didn't expect her to faint. But then again this information had obviously shaken her. Lenore sat beside Tamsin on the couch, touching her cheek. "We did this"

He turned around to face his wife, "How do you figure that?" he folded his arms across his chest.

"We should have told her the truth when she came of age, when she was old enough to understand" she said.

It wasn't her choice to lie to Lauren, she was still family. But Damon insisted that they raise her as their own, he said that she had suffered enough already. In a way he was so right, but in another he was very wrong. Lauren should have been given the option to know who her parents were and what they were like.

"She had been too much Lenore, why break her heart all over again?" Damon sighed, kneeling down beside his Wife and daughter. "Regardless of her parentage, she is **our** daughter. She took her first steps in this house, she spoke her first words. Do you remember when she transported for the first time?" he let out a laugh.

They would always remember that day. Lauren was a fearless child, she didn't take new steps slowly like others. She jumped ahead. Lenore was watching both of the girls for the day while Damon was at work.

She turned away for a second to see to a three year old Tamsin who was calling for her. One second she heard Lauren sneeze and when she turned around the two year old was gone.

Lenore feared the worst, she called out for her daughter to no avail. She was two years old, how was she going to answer her? Lenore had no choice but to use her powers to sense her location. But Lenore wasn't fast enough, Tamsin had already beaten her to it. The three year old had formed a strong and solid bond with her sister, whenever Lauren would cry Tamsin would do the same.

She followed her daughter outside as they reached the backyard. All she heard next was Lauren's high pitched giggle as the little girl was sitting in the sand box they had built. Grasping the sand with her tiny hands and throwing it about. That was when Lenore knew that this girl was special, Tamsin hadn't come into her powers until she was three years old but Lauren had matured much faster.

"She was covered head to toe in sand…" Lenore laughed thinking of the memory.

"We love her like she is our own, why ruin seventeen years of happiness to reveal an age old secret?" Damon asked.

Lenore understood his point. But it didn't change the fact that they had lied to her for so long."A secret that should not have been kept from her for so long…" She replied. He knew that she would have an answer for his question. "… Where is she anyway?" the woman added. They were so busy discussing this and worrying about Tamsin that they hadn't thought about Lauren, ironic.

"I don't know, she should have been back hours ago. Perhaps Tamsin knows?" he looked to his daughter who was still out cold.

"I know what you are thinking Damon, and the answer is **No**! She will wake in time" Lenore said.

Damon huffed, he was worried about where his little girl was. He only wanted to reach into Tamsin's mind to see if she knew her sister's whereabouts. "Lenore, I just want to know if they have spoken. She won't feel a thing" he promised.

Lenore sighed and nodded for him to go ahead, she kept hold of Tamsin's hand. Damon reached his own out, placing his palm over Tamsin's forehead. It emitted a white light as he began to reach into his daughter's mind. He began to hear his daughters talking with one another.

 _"Tamsin? Are you awake?"_ Lauren called to her.

 _"Yeah. I'm still up. Where are you? It's really late"_ Tamsin replied.

Just as he heard Lauren utter another word, her voice became muffled. Tamsin's head began to shake under his hand. "What is happening?" Lenore was concerned.

Damon smirked. "She is fighting me. I would love to know why" he tried to reach further.

 _"… Can you tell Mom and Dad that I went home with Ciara?"_ He heard Lauren ask.

Due to Tamsin's resistance he didn't hear the first part of Lauren's sentence. Damon wanted to push further but he could see that his wife was seconds away from pushing his hand away. He let go of his daughter's forehead and stood. "Lauren is with Ciara, I shall call her father immediately…" Damon was ready to walk away.

"Nonsense Damon! It's late, she is safe. Let them be, she will return in the morning" Even Lenore knew that was stupid.

Damon stilled his movements, he was going to let it go. Although, he was curious to know why Tamsin was trying to block his reach. Was there something that she didn't want him to know? Just then, Tamsin shot up as she awoke. "Welcome back" He smiled.

Tamsin kept his stare, she knew what he was thinking. Why did she fight his mind reach? What was she hiding? She promised to keep Lauren and Bo's secret and that was what she intended to do. "Thanks, although I would appreciate it if you **didn't** snoop through by brain" it was such a violation.

"As you wish my child, we were just trying to locate your sister" he said.

"Don't you mean cousin? And she's at Ciara's, that's what I was coming to tell you when…" she trailed off remembering everything.

Lenore touched her shoulder. "Tamsin? Look at me…" The girl turned to her, "… You must not tell Lauren anything, she needs to hear it from us" she wanted to be the one to tell her.

"Oh I know, and you **are** going to tell her…" Tamsin ordered standing up. "… Because I give you my word, Father! If you don't, I will" she angrily stared her Father down.

He admired her courage, but she was overstepping now. "You would do well to watch your tone child" how dare she challenge him.

Tamsin didn't care anymore. "You raised me to protect my family, and as of now I am putting my **sister** before anyone else. Even you" she made it clear.

"Enough!" Lenore clapped her hands, "Damon? Leave us…" she needed to speak to her daughter alone. Damon did as his wife asked and walked back into his study. "… Sit with me sweetie" She smiled warmly at Tamsin.

The girl took a seat facing her Mother. "Why keep it from us for so long?" That was one thing that she couldn't understand. She and Lauren always thought that their parents were honest with them. But she was dead wrong.

"Because we didn't think that it mattered, Lauren had been through so much already. We just wanted to keep her safe" The older Angel answered honestly.

The girl frowned. "Keep her safe? Safe from who?" this thing was getting more and more confusing by the second.

"Fitzpatrick McCorrigan. Do you remember the story of the great ones?" Lenore asked.

Tamsin nodded, every Angel new that story. They practically heard it growing up. "It is said, that in each generation One is chosen, to be the Patriarch or Matriarch of our kind for three centuries"

Tamsin had a feeling of where this story was heading. "Lauren's the next Matriarch?" she figured.

Lenore nodded, "Yes, which is why Fitzpatrick McCorrigan had her parents killed. He thought that Lauren was with them the night that the fire started"

"Fire?" the girl asked, she didn't know that it was a fire that killed them.

"It happened fast, we thought that they would have gotten out in time but they didn't" Lenore sighed sadly.

That's the thing that Tamsin was struggling with. If there was a fire, then why didn't Alec and Amelia transport out before things got bad? It didn't make any sense. "So where was Lauren when it happened?"

"With us, we were taking you to the zoo for the day. Alec and Amelia were supposed to accompany us, but they both had to work. So we offered to take Lauren with us, by the time that we got back they were dead" Her Mother answered.

"You need to tell her Mom, now more than ever" Tamsin begged her.

Lenore frowned. Why was now so important? "I will, I promise you. Your Father is just trying to protect her" She had to defend Damon, she knew all too well how mean he could be. But he would die for his family.

"She doesn't need protecting, she's a lot stronger than you think" Of course, this would shock Lauren. But Tamsin knew that she could handle it.

"I know, now go on. You should be in bed, good night sweetie" Lenore kissed her daughter on the head.

"Night Mom" the girl got up and ran to her room.

 **McCorrigan Mansion (Next Morning)**

Last night was the most amazing night of Bo and Lauren's lives. They knew now that there was no going back, they wanted to be together forever. Even though that was a strong word to say when they were so young, they knew that they could never love another person the way they loved each other.

Bo was so happy to hear that Lauren was staying over last night, she hated the idea of her leaving after they had sex for the first time. As soon as the brunette jumped back into the bed they both drifted off to sleep, their antics had worn them out.

The couple were woken by the beeping of Bo's alarm clock. The brunette groaned, poking her left eye open to see the time. It was 6:33 a.m. They had school today, she totally forgot about that. She turned to her side where she saw her girlfriend just waking up.

"What time is it?" the blonde asked.

"Just passed half six, we should get up so that we can get ready for school" Bo really didn't want to leave this bed but, school was a priority. Lauren sat up, holding the sheet to her naked body. Bo noticed that Lauren had a unique birthmark on the back of her shoulder, it looked like a distorted feather or a wing maybe. Maybe every Angel had one.

Before Bo, school was always Lauren's main focus. "Yes, and I need to get home so I can change and get my stuff" she said smiling.

"Or, maybe we should call in sick and then just stay here all day" the brunette suggested with a smirk.

Lauren giggled, leaning in for a soft kiss. "No such luck succubus, even though everything that you just said sounds **Uh** -mazing!" she got up to find her clothes. Bo did the same, except she changed into new clothes which she got from her dresser.

The blonde quickly zipped up her jeans and pulled on her tank top and shirt. Grabbing her phone she saw that her battery was almost dead, and she had five missed calls from her sister. She had already told her where she was, she didn't understand why Tamsin had been calling her.

For some strange reason, she had a really bad feeling.

"Everything okay?" Bo came to stand beside her.

"Yeah, I just have to get home…" Lauren slipped her shoes on.

The succubus walked to her door. "Well I have to wake up Kenzi, she sleeps like the dead. But then I can give you a ride home"

Not wanted Bo to go to any trouble, the blonde shook her head. "No it's okay. I think that I'll just make my own way back. But I'll see you at school though, promise" she approached her.

"If that's what you want, sure. I just want you to know that last night…" she laughed nervously, trying to find the right words,p. "… It meant everything to me" Bo had the biggest smile on her face right now..

Which Lauren was mirroring. "Me too. I'll see you later okay, I love you" She pecked her on the lips.

"Love you too..." The Succubus replied. Lauren stepped back giving her girlfriend a final wave before disappearing in a flash of white light. "… I love that girl" She smiled to herself before heading out to her sister's room.

Lewis Manor

Lauren appeared in the foyer, almost falling into her Father. "Oh! Sorry Dad, I'm still a bit rusty" she apologised.

Damon didn't think anything of it, "It's quite alright, you will be a master in no time I'm sure. How was your night?" he asked.

"Good, the bonfire was fine and then I just slept at Ciara's" she said, he seemed fine so she didn't think that he would pry too much.

He was happy with that answer. "Very good…" his smile quickly disappeared as he watched Lenore step out from the kitchen. Now that Lauren was home, she wanted to tell her. Damon was procrastinating, even though Tamsin had given him a very wordy threat.

Lauren turned to see her Mother watching them vigilantly, "Is something wrong?" she was sensing the hostility between her parents.

"… Lenore, I beg of you. Please don't do this" Damon pleaded, he knew that once Lauren knew the truth that the bond that they shared as Father and daughter would be severed. There would be no going back.

"What's going on?" Lauren didn't understand why her Father looked so upset.

"Come into the living room sweetie, we have something that we need to tell you..." Lenore gestured to the huge room on her left.

The teenager followed her Mother into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. She wondered if she had done something wrong, or did they know about her and Bo?

Lenore sat beside her while Damon stood in the archway with his hands in his pockets. He knew that she would end up hating him. "… Lauren, before we tell you what we have to tell you I want you to know how much we love you. You mean the world to us, and we couldn't imaging our lives without you" She really wanted to get that out before she told her the truth.

"Okay…" the young blonde didn't know what the big deal was.

Taking a breath, the older blonde came out with it. "We, are not your real parents"

Lauren burst out laughing, she couldn't help it. That was ridiculous. Of course they were her parents, how could they not be? "That was a good one Mom…" She was still laughing, but her laughter was quickly nipped in the bud when she saw the expressions on her parents' faces.

Not only that, she could feel an overwhelming feeling of guilt radiating off of them. Her smile faded as it sunk in. "… Oh my god! You're not kidding are you?" she asked.

Damon shook his head, "No child, we are not" he turned away from them.

Lauren stood from the couch, getting out of Lenore's grip. She stood in the middle of the room with her hands covering her mouth in shock. "This doesn't make any sense, I have a bond with all of you. It's familial, I can feel it!" she was sure.

"As do we. We **are** your family, just not your parents" Damon stepped into the room further to stand next to his wife.

"Then what am I to you?" Lauren asked.

"You are our niece" Lenore said.

Niece? That meant that the Aunt and Uncle that she thought were hers, were actually her real parents. And Bo's Grandfather killed them. This was all so much to deal with, her girlfriend's Grandfather killed her parents. Who says that? "I can't do this…" The girl sighed with tears in her eyes as she started to run to the stairs.

"Lauren get back here, we are not finished!" Damon yelled.

The young blonde stopped as she reached the bottom of the stairs, turning around she gave her Uncle a scowl. "You're not my Father! So you have now lost your right, to order me around" she stated coldly, before running to her room.

 **Lauren's Bedroom**

The blonde entered her room, slamming her door behind her and locking it. She didn't want to see or talk to anyone. Her whole life had been a lie, she felt like she couldn't breathe. And to make matters worse, her Parents had been killed by her Girlfriend's Grandfather.

She knew that it wasn't Bo's fault but she was having trouble sorting through her emotions at the moment. Lauren slid down the front of her bed, sitting on the floor and bringing her knees up to her chest as she cried.

"Lauren!" She heard Tamsin yell while knocking on the door.

That was another thing that broke her heart. Her big Sister, wasn't her Sister at all. She was her Cousin. Her bond with Tamsin was something that she cherished, and now she was devastated. "Lauren please, let me in!" Tamsin called out again. Lauren couldn't even speak, she was too busy crying.

Tamsin couldn't take the silence anymore, without permission she appeared inside her Sister's room. Her heart broke as she saw Lauren curled up on the floor, crying her eyes out. She rushed to her side, sitting beside her and wrapping her own arms around her. "I'm so sorry" she hated seeing her upset.

Lauren lifted her head with a sniffle, "We're not sisters" she whimpered, that was the thing that hurt the most.

Tamsin held her Sister's face in her hands. "Yes, we are! This changes **nothing** , you hear me? I am here for you, and I will **always** be here for you" she promised her. Same parents or not, Lauren was her little Sister and that wasn't changing. Not now, not ever.

They rested their foreheads together, Tamsin wasn't going to let her think that she was nothing to her.

"This means that, Bo's Grandfather killed them. He killed my real Parents" Lauren sighed.

"I know, but that has nothing to do with Bo. She didn't even know about it" Tamsin was surprised to hear herself defending the brunette.

One thing that Lauren didn't understand. Was what his reasons were for it. "Why did he kill them?" She asked.

Tamsin sighed, she didn't know how to explain this to her. "I think that maybe you should go back downstairs and hear the rest of it from Mom and Dad" she suggested.

"You mean **your** Mom and Dad?" Her Sister spat in frustration.

"Stop that! I know that you're mad that they lied to you, I get that okay. But, **they** raised you. They're your parents whether you like it or not" Tamsin couldn't let her Family fall apart. Not like this..

Lauren exhaled, trying to calm herself. "Fine…" She wiped the tears from her face and stood up. "… Let's see what **our** Parents have to say" she unlocked her door and walked back downstairs.

"Excellent start to the morning" Tamsin muttered to herself as she followed her Sister out.

 **Downstairs**

Damon and Lenore were pacing back and forth in the living room, they thought that it would have gone a little better than this. Just then, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I want to know everything, no more lies" Lauren demanded, stepping into the room.

Her Father gestured over to the couch, "Of course, have a seat" he couldn't feel her pain of being betrayed. But to be honest he was just glad that she was talking to them at all.

Lauren held her hand up in protest. "I would rather stand"

"Your Parents Alec and Amelia, were amazing people. Amelia was my younger Sister, so you can imagine my devastation when I learnt of her death" Damon explained, he loved his little Sister very much. As angels they felt things more acutely, everything was heightened. Losing her almost killed him.

"Why were they killed? Mr. McCorrigan didn't just do it to make a point, did he?" Lauren was way too smart for her own good. And she knew that there more to this than that.

Damon had to answer honestly. "He was after you".

Lauren didn't understand any of this. What was so special about her? "Why?"

"Because, you are one of the chosen" Lenore approached the girl with a smile.

The chosen? Lauren remembered hearing those stories when she was younger. She also knew the burden of being one of the chosen, she didn't want to be the one to rule her clan. She was seventeen years old, the only thing that she should be worried about right now was school and then College.

"But why kill me, **then**? I won't get my rightful powers until i turn eighteen" the blonde knew how the tale went. And she wouldn't become a Matriarch until she was classed as an Adult.

"If he killed you before you had a chance to Ascend then there would be no one to take over after me. Leaving our kind unprotected and vulnerable" Damon was the Patriarch of their clan, angels from all over would go to him for advice, protection or anything else that they needed. It was his job as a leader.

Lauren understood that. But now she had a question of her own. "And what if I don't **want** to be the next Matriarch? What then?" She asked.

"You don't have a choice Lauren, you have been chosen" Lenore said.

The girl let out an angry grunt. "Then **un** -choose me! I don't want this! I'm in high school, once I graduate I'm going to college. I can't deal with ruling an entire race of people!" she yelled at that. It was different for Damon, when he was turning eighteen he was still living in the Heavens.

He didn't have the worry of studying for his next science test or wondering what College he wanted to go to. He attended college, but Lauren didn't know how he managed it.

"He must know that I am still alive, especially if you two magically conjured up a daughter after they died" Lauren had a point. How did they explain having a new born baby appear into their family?

Damon turned his eyes to Lenore who mirrored his pained expression, they didn't want to relive this secret but they had no choice. "I was seven months pregnant when your Parents died, the pain and emotional stress of their death took its toll on me…" the oldest blonde bowed her head. "… And on my baby" She struggled to get her words out.

Tamsin walked up to her Mother and hugged her, she had no idea. "I'm so sorry Mom"

Lauren felt a little bad now for yelling at her. At both of them.

"We didn't leave the house for months after they died, so when we suddenly remerged with a baby. Fitzpatrick was none the wiser, no one was" Damon finished for his wife.

"You were the light at the end of a **very** dark tunnel, we love you like you are our own. Deep down, you know you can trust us on that" Lenore composed herself, meeting her daughter's gaze.

Lauren **did** know that, but she still wanted to get back at them for what they'd done. "Well, since we're confessing secrets, I have something to tell you too" She was sick of lying and knowing that her upbringing had been one big secret she wanted to tell the truth.

"Uh, Lauren? I don't think that now is the best time to tell them" Tamsin shook her head while making serious eyes at her Sister. She knew what was going to happen, and her Parents **weren't** ready to hear it.

Damon didn't like this. They were obviously hiding something. "Tell us what?" Was this the secret that Tamsin was trying to hide from him when he entered her mind?

Tamsin kept shaking her head. "Lauren don't—" she didn't even have a chance to finish the rest.

"I'm dating Bo McCorrigan! And we're in love" Lauren blurted it out. There, it was out in the open now. And she honestly did feel ten pounds lighter. But she knew that she was in big trouble, she watched her big Sister turn away. She was most likely bowing out.

Damon looked like he was having an Aneurism or something. "You're what?" he stared at his youngest daughter.

"I don't know how simpler I can make it. I'm in a relationship with Bo McCorrigan" Lauren had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Is this your way of getting back at us? Making up foolish lies to make me angry?" He asked, taking a step towards her.

To which she replied with a derisive snort. "No. Because unlike you, I'm not that childish. We've been dating for a while now, I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react" she said.

Damon took a few steps towards her. "How I would react? Did you think that I would be happy about this?" he asked. Obviously not.

"I don't care what you say, I love her and I'm not giving her up because of your petty vendetta" She made it clear.

"THEY ARE MONSTERS!" Damon yelled.

Lauren shook her head. "No, Fitzpatrick is. Bo is nothing like him, and neither are her Parents. Who I am told, **you** used to spend a lot of time with. Especially her Father" She was referring to Damon and Luther's past friendship.

Clearly she had been busy spending time with that girl. There was no one else who could have told her that. "That was a lifetime ago, he is nothing to me now" Damon hissed.

"Why? Because he fell in love with someone who came from a Family that you didn't like? Get over yourself! If you have a problem with Bo's Grandfather then hate **him** , don't punish them for his actions" Lauren yelled back, she wasn't going to take this crap any more.

Tamsin couldn't believe that Lauren was telling their Father off. Not even she had the guts to do that.

"That is enough! Both of you, we should not be fighting" Lenore stood in between her Husband and Daughter.

"You're right, allow me to be the mature one and walk away…" Lauren faked a smile before disappearing where she stood, she couldn't be here any longer.

"Well done…" Tamsin scowled at her Father then transported after her Sister.

Damon and Lenore looked at each other with a sigh. This was not how they imagined their morning going at all.

….


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Lay Your Cards Out**

 **Lewis Manor (1 Hour Later)**

Damon and Lenore still hadn't processed what Lauren had told them. Their Daughter was dating a McCorrigan. Not only that, she claimed to be in love with them. _'How did this happen?'_ He thought to himself. "In love? She is seventeen years old. She doesn't know the meaning of the word Love" he mumbled out loud.

Lenore was starting to get sick and tired of her husband's rants. "She knows Damon, she can feel it. You of all people should know that" she actually judged him for being that brainless. Angels knew when they were in love with someone, it consumed them. They could tell if it was real or just a phase.

Suddenly, Tamsin reappeared in the foyer. And to her Parent's worry, without her Sister. They must have thought that if anyone could get her to come back then it was Tamsin.

"Where is she?" Lenore ran over to her.

Tamsin shrugged, "I have no idea, I lost her" she let out a huff.

"How did you lose her?" Damon asked.

"She's a lot better at corporealising than me, I followed her all over town until eventually I couldn't sense where she jumped to next" the girl said. Lauren was very skilled at corporealising, having come into her powers a lot earlier than her Sister did.

Something then worried Lenore. "Could this be her mark activating?" She turned to her Husband.

Tamsin didn't like the sound of her Mother's when she said that. "What Mark?" She thought that they were done with all of the secrets.

Damon thought it over but then quickly shook his head. "No, she was probably just too fast for her. Her mark won't activate until she Ascends" he and his Wife continued to speak, they were completely ignoring Tamsin's question.

"WHAT MARK?!" She yelled. She was sick of this bullshit.

"That is the second time that you have raised your voice to me Tamsin, I would not try a third" Damon warned her.

She didn't mean to yell, but she hated it when people didn't answer her. It was rude. "Sorry, can you just answer my question?" she asked politely.

"Lauren has a birthmark on the back of her right shoulder, it is the mark of the great ones. Only those that are chosen bare it, your Father has the same one on his shoulder" Lenore answered her Daughter's question.

Tamsin thought it over with a frown. "You mean that messed up feather that she has on her back?" she had seen the mark whenever her Sister was wearing a tank top or when they would go swimming.

"It is not a feather, it's the royal wing. Which is the symbol of our clan. Once Lauren turns eighteen and she Ascends, the mark will become whole. Only then will she receive her full powers and be able to rule" Damon corrected her.

"But you heard what she said, she doesn't want to rule. She just wants to be normal" The more that she thought about it, the more that Tamsin would hate to be one of the chosen. She wouldn't enjoy it for something that great of a responsibility to control her whole life.

He shrugged his shoulders. "She has no choice, she is next in line. Once I relinquish my position she will inherit my power, then the safety of our race will fall upon her" he said it as if it was nothing.

But Tamsin thought differently. "Do you even hear yourself? She's going to College next year, how can she study to be a Doctor and keep track of an entire species?" She was right, how could they expect her to fulfil these duties and responsibilities? She was only seventeen.

"Be that as it may, she is still next in line" Damon knew all too well of the burden this role forced upon someone. He had lived through it when he turned eighteen. But this is the way that it was.

"I'm going to school, never thought I would say this but I'd rather be there than here…" Tamsin sighed before transporting out again.

"Perhaps I should try summoning her?" Damon suggested. As a Patriarch, he had the power to summon anyone he wanted. But it was more effective when he summoned someone who he shared blood with.

Lenore's expression mirrored rage. "You will do no such thing! She clearly wishes to be left alone and after keeping this secret from her for her whole life, the least that we can do is honour that wish. You will leave her be" She ordered her Husband, she wasn't playing games anymore.

 **Mandrake Falls High School (30 Minutes Later)**

Once Tamsin got to school, the first thing that she wanted to do was find Bo. As her Sister's Girlfriend, she was the only one besides herself who could talk her down. Plus, she wanted to see if the brunette had heard from her at all. The blonde looked everywhere for her coming up empty.

So Tamsin opted for waiting by the brunette's locker for her to show up. She would have to change her books eventually. Tamsin closed her eyes as she tried to sense her Sister's location again, but failing because Lauren was blocking her. She didn't know that her Sister had the power to do that yet. She didn't even have it herself.

"Tamsin?"

The blonde opened her eyes as she heard Bo's voice. "Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere. We need to talk" she didn't have time for a pleasant greeting.

"If this is about the whole dumpster thing, I already told Lauren that I am over it—" Bo was cut off as the blonde held her hand up.

That wasn't what Tamsin was going to say at all. "It's not, have you seen Lauren today? Did she call you or text?" She asked.

Bo shook her head, "Not since this morning, why? Is she okay? She said that she would meet me here earlier but she never showed up. I've tried calling but she isn't answering" Seeing the expression drop on the blonde's face made her worry.

"Damn it!" Tamsin balled up her fist and punched one of the lockers next to her, making a small dent in the metal.

The Succubus jumped back, she didn't know that they were 'metal bending' kind of strong. "Tamsin, what happened? She was fine when she left my house this morning" her Girlfriend seemed so happy before she left.

"We had a little Family meeting this morning, secrets came out and Lauren had her life turned upside down. She also, in her anger. Told our parents about your relationship" Tamsin explained.

Bo widened her eyes, Lauren expressed how scared she was of telling her Father. But she **had** told him now. The brunette wondered how he reacted to the news. "So where is she?" but that was her main thought..

"I have an idea of a place that she could be but, I really don't think that she wants to talk to me right now. Maybe if you go?" The Blonde suggested.

The succubus nodded, she didn't care if she had to go to another dimension. If it meant that she knew that her Girlfriend was safe then she would do anything. "So let's go" she was ready.

"I can't, she'll sense me coming. But she won't sense you, I can send you there. No dumpsters this time, promise" Tamsin crossed her fingers with a mischievous smirk. She still found it funny.

"What if she isn't there?" Bo asked.

Tamsin didn't have a doubt about that. "She will be, I know her..." she knew her Sister very well. "… Ready?" She readied herself for the transport. Bo nodded, stepping closer to the blonde. Tamsin raised her hand up, it started glowing white. The bright light surrounded the brunette's body until there was a quick flash and she was gone. Luckily for Tamsin, there was no one around to see.

She just hoped that Bo would be able to get through to her.

 **Unknown Location**

Bo reappeared in what looked like an old children's park. She looked around as she delved deeper into the old play area. Just then, the brunette saw the golden blonde hair of her girlfriend as she was sat on one of the swings. Swaying back and forth slowly. Bo quietly walked up behind her, "Care for a push?" she came up beside her.

Lauren jumped, snapping her head up. Normally she could sense people coming a mile away, but her emotions were all over the place right now. So it was to be expected. "How did you find me?" Only she and Tamsin knew about this place. Then it hit her. "Tamsin sent you?" she watched her Girlfriend nod.

The Succubus began walking around the swing, kneeling down in front of her girlfriend. She could tell that the Angel was very upset. "What happened? You were fine when you left this morning" she said.

Lauren had no idea how she was going to explain this, to be honest she just wanted to stop talking about it now. "I'm an orphan" She put simply.

Bo didn't get it, what was that supposed to mean? "An orphan? Babe, you have two Parents and a Sister. Are you high?" she chuckled thinking that it was a joke. The blonde looked at her Girlfriend seriously. She so wasn't joking. Bo's smile faded. 'Way to be insensitive Bo!' She scolded herself. "Oh…"

"Yeah… Oh" Lauren repeated.

"So, is that what your Family meeting was about? Tamsin said that something went down" Bo understood a little more now, but she still didn't know the details that caused her Girlfriend's sadness in the first place.

The Angel snorted. "Some Family, they lied to me my whole life" she muttered angrily.

"Lied to you about what?" Bo was going to need a little more than that.

"About the fact that my so called ' _Aunt and Uncle'_ , were actually my **real** parents…" Lauren sniffled back her tears looking down.

The brunette was gobsmacked, she couldn't imagine how Lauren was feeling right now. Having been lied to for so long, trusting someone so much only for them to hurt you. Then Bo realised something else. Something much worse, if Lauren's Aunt and Uncle were actually her Parents then that mean that her Grandfather had killed them.

He had killed her Girlfriend's parents, her family was the reason she was an orphan. How was she supposed to process that? But Bo didn't care about herself right now, her Girlfriend was in pain and she would do whatever she could to cheer her up.

"… Why does the universe hate me?" Lauren cried meeting her girlfriend's gaze. She honestly felt like she was the punch line to a cruel joke.

Bo grabbed her hands and pulled her up, gathering her into a soothing hug. "It doesn't hate you babe…" she told her. "... You just got dealt a crappy hand. Shhh, it's okay…" she then rubbed her back. "… I'm right here" Finally she whispered, pulling her Girlfriend closer.

Lauren felt like she needed this, to cry it all out.

After a couple of minutes, Lauren was all done with her tears. But Bo continued to hold her, for as long as she wanted to be held. "I told my Parents about us…" the blonde mumbled into her girlfriend's neck.

"I know, Tamsin mentioned it earlier" the Succubus stroked her blonde hair, smiling.

Lauren pulled back but stayed in the embrace. "You're not mad?" she thought that telling them without running it past Bo first might have pissed her off a bit.

"Nope, I'm proud of you for having the courage to stand up to your Father" the brunette meant every word of that. She placed a kiss her on the head.

The Blonde sighed. "It wasn't really courage, it was more like _'bottomless rage'_. Which then made me a little cocky" she smiled bashfully. She wasn't normally one for confrontation of any kind. But with all of the information that was dropped on her, she felt like she needed to get it out.

"I wish that I was there to see you in action" Bo laughed.

There was something else that her Girlfriend needed to know."The fact that they weren't my Parents, wasn't the only thing that they told me" Lauren said.

The young succubus was curious to know what else they had said. Lauren spent the next ten minutes explaining to her girlfriend why her Grandfather killed her real Parents. That it was because he wanted Lauren dead due to the fact that he had found out that she was destined to me the next Matriarch of their kind.

Bo was immediately confused. But she was also really pissed that if her Grandfather had been successful then she wouldn't have Lauren with her right now. She would never have met her, got to know her or fallen in love with her. And that thought alone killed her. "So what happens when you turn eighteen?" she asked.

Lauren had mentioned that she wouldn't get her title until she turns eighteen years old. "At midnight, which will be the beginning of my Birthday. I will Ascend, I'm not really sure how it happens but the stories alone scared the crap out of me when I was kid" She started thinking about it.

"Is it really a bad thing? I mean, who wouldn't want to order people around for three hundred years?" It was funny to Bo because she didn't understand it. Which obviously wasn't her fault.

And Lauren was expecting it. "You don't get it, when someone Ascends, the power and responsibility becomes your **whole** life. I can't handle that kind of commitment, especially since I didn't ask for it in the first place" she huffed. It wasn't fair.

"Is there a way for you to pass it up?" Bo asked.

Lauren shook her head, "Unfortunately no" that was another thing that she was pissed off about. There was no way out of this.

"So, you'll have the duty of protecting your entire race?" It did seem like a lot when the Succubus thought about it.

"I wouldn't rule the entire race by myself, there are others like me from other Families who have been chosen too. I'm next in line to represent **my** bloodline" the blonde explained.

Bo was confused now. "So what are the others for?"

"Once we all have our titles, we have to be bound together. Once we're bound, our strength and power will increase" as Lauren was going into detail about it, The succubus was blown away by all of this. All she had to worry about was choosing a side to affiliate herself with. She was getting off easy compared to Lauren.

"I think that you should go home and talk to your Parents" Bo said.

Lauren was surprised to hear her say that. "Why?"

"Because this whole Ascending business is huge, and you need people who can help you. And as much as I would love it to be, that isn't me" the brunette smiled.

The Angel understood what she meant, she did need advice if she was going to deal with this change in her life. Although she didn't exactly have a choice. "Damn it, you're right" She let out.

"Of course I am" Bo winked, leaning in for a soft kiss.

Lauren was glad that she had someone like Bo to help her through this. She would be lost without her. "Will you uh, come with me?" she asked, meeting her girlfriend's gaze.

Bo didn't know how to answer that, of course she wanted to be there to support her. But the brunette thought that if she turned up at her Girlfriend's house, that Lauren's Father would banish her to another planet out of rage. How would she get back to Earth? "What about your father?" she worried.

"He can't do anything to you, I won't let him" Lauren smiled.

Under the protection of an Angel? That made Bo feel very special. "Okay, let's go…" She laughed taking hold of Lauren's hands. With one intake of breath, the blonde transported them both out of the park.

 **Lewis Manor**

Damon was staring into his fireplace which was crackling thanks to the burning logs inside. He hated not knowing where Lauren was, or if she was okay. In her absence, he realised that Lenore was right. He should have told her when she was old enough to understand. He could have spared her a lot of hurt.

The Angel was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the front door. Lenore was currently occupied upstairs so he walked into the foyer so that he could answer it. Opening the door he saw a face he hadn't spoken to in over a decade. "Luther" Damon addressed his ex-friend.

"Hello Damon, it's been a while. May I come in?" Luther asked with a charming smile.

Damon wanted to slam the door in his face, but in light of everything that had happened today he wanted to hear what Luther had to say. He closed the door and led his visitor into the living room. "Have a seat" he gestured to the couch.

Luther smiled and took a seat, this was very awkward.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Damon stayed where he was currently standing.

"I have been meaning to come to you with this for a while now, but today's events forced me to move up my timetable. Our daughters, they are—"

"In love? I am aware, Lauren told me earlier. I have spent most of my morning trying to wrap my head around the notion" Damon cut him off.

Luther took a second to recover from that. "Oh, very well. Have you seen my daughter today? The school called to inform me that she is absent from her classes" He'd had worse calls from his daughter's printable. But it still wasn't acceptable.

Damon smiled, he had a feeling that she was probably with Lauren. Especially if Tamsin had told her what happened. "I am afraid not, but I might know of someone who has…" He trailed off, reaching his hand out into the room.

Luther watched as it glowed a bright yellow.

Just then, Tamsin appeared in the archway of the living room. The girl kept walking as she had her head down looking at her phone. She hadn't noticed that she wasn't in school anymore. The blonde crashed into something tough, she thought that some kid was in her way. "Hey, watch it Jackass!" she lifted up her head to see her Father before her.

Her expression went from frustrated to terrified as she realised where she was.

"Your vocabulary remains ever so colourful Tamsin" Damon smirked, he wasn't going to get mad at her. He was way past that now.

"You do realise that you could have called me, right?" Tamsin didn't understand why her Father loved being so dramatic.

"You can't decline a summons. Now, please enlighten Mr. Farrow where his daughter is" her Father turned his daughter around to look at Luther.

The blonde stuttered, she was in deep trouble. "Uh, so you're Bo's Dad?"

Luther stood from his seat, giving Tamsin a smile. "I am, can you tell me where she is?" he asked.

"I uh… She umm, the thing is… Here's the thing, I sent Bo to talk to Lauren" The girl finally managed to answer him.

"What makes you think that Lauren would want to talk to anyone?" Damon asked, if his daughter didn't want any of them then why would she want Bo?

Tamsin could practically hear the disgust dripping fro, his words. "Because she loves her! The sooner that you respect that, the sooner that Lauren will stop hating you!" She yelled, that was the third time that she had yelled at him now. She had to admit it felt really good.

"Hates me? Does she really hate me?" Damon's eyes showing nothing but pain and guilt.

Tamsin had never seen that look on her Father's face before. A look of pure shame. "You lied to her Dad, you kept the truth from her for so long. Did you seriously think that she would be okay with it?" She asked with a sigh, she didn't want to yell anymore.

"He didn't have to think about it…" Everyone turned to see Lauren and Bo walking into the room with their hands joined. "… Because he never planned on telling me, did you?" Lauren stared at her Father.

"No, I did not" Her Father answered, bowing his head. He saw the problem now, he was so focused on protecting his Family from anything and everything to see that he was the one that they needed protecting from. He had trapped them, forced them to keep to themselves. Not letting them trust anyone he didn't approve of. He had become a monster in his grief and rage.

Lauren looked to Bo who nodded at her, silently telling her to go to him. They let go of each other's hands and parted. Bo going to her Father for a hug, while Lauren stood in front of her own waiting for him to look at her.

Lenore chose that moment to walk into the living room, she saw Luther and his daughter and then her own children. "What is going on?" she whispered to Tamsin, who was looking at the display in front of her.

"Your guess is as good as mine Mom" she wasn't sure of how to word it.

Damon lifted his head, focusing his now teary eyes on his little girl. He saw so much of his Sister in her, he wanted nothing more than to make her happy and keep her safe. And he honestly thought that that's what he had been doing all of this time. "Lauren, I am deeply ashamed for the pain that I have caused you. All I have ever wanted for you, was happiness" he reached out to touch her cheek.

"I am happy" Lauren gave a small smile.

There it was, that beautiful smile. He thought that he had messed up so badly that he would never see it again. "I can see that…" he let out a throaty chuckle. "... I love you" Damon outstretched his arms.

Lauren started to cry, before falling into her Father's arms and resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and kissing the top of her head. "I love you too, Dad" She mumbled into his chest.

….


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Not Afraid**

 **Lewis Manor**

It melted Lenore's heart as she saw her Husband and her Daughter make up. She couldn't bare it if Lauren hated them. She turned to Luther who was standing next to his own Daughter, it had been a long time since she had seen him last. "Still as handsome as ever I see…" she laughed, walking up to her old friend.

"It's good to see you too Lenore" Luther brought her in for a small hug.

As the oldest blonde pulled away, she set her sights on his Daughter. "You must be Bo, I can see why Lauren is so smitten" she shook Bo's hand gently.

"Uh, thank you" the brunette smiled. That sounded like a compliment, at least to her anyway. She was going to take it.

Lauren turned around when she heard her Mother say the word 'smitten'. Who says that? She was starting to get embarrassed. "Mom…" she groaned, she didn't need this.

"What? I am just introducing myself to your new Girlfriend" Lenore made her way over to her Daughter, giving her a side hug and a kiss on her head.

"Does that mean that you're okay with it?" Lauren asked.

That was the million dollar question. But Lenore already had her answer ready. "All I care is that you are happy, nothing else matters to me" Lenore was more lenient than Damon, obviously she did share the same feeling about Fitzpatrick McCorrigan. But she did think it was wrong to shun the rest of his Family just because they were related to him.

"Now that everyone is here, perhaps we should talk about this..." Damon still hated the McCorrigan Family, but he was open to not extending that hate to Bo. Especially since his Daughter claimed to be in love with her. "… Tamsin, you may return to school now" He addressed his oldest Daughter as everyone else took a seat.

Tamsin frowned, why did she have to leave? "Seriously? I don't even get to see how this plays out? But, it was just about to get interesting" she pouted.

"Go" her Father narrowed his eyes at her.

She rolled her eyes in a huff, she wanted to see how this was going to turn out. "Fine, I'm going…" she mumbled through gritted teeth before disappearing.

Lenore and Damon where sat on one couch, with Luther on the other and Bo and Lauren sharing a chair between the three. Sitting together made them feel safer, they didn't want to be on opposite sides. "How long has this been going on?" Lenore felt like she needed to ask.

Bo and Lauren looked at each other, "About a month, maybe a little longer" the brunette answered for them.

"And you love each other?" The Oldest blonde asked.

The girls smiled at each other, lacing their fingers together. "We do" Lauren responded.

Her smile alone was enough to melt Damon's heart, which to be honest he thought was just a block of ice by now. But he could see and feel how happy she was, her happiness and joy was radiating off of her. Off both of them.

"I see no reason why they can't continue their relationship. I bare you no ill will" Luther shot his old friend a look, he just wanted his Daughter to be happy. And honestly he did miss his friendship with Damon, they used to act like brothers.

Lenore looked to Damon who was sitting up, with his elbows resting on his knees. He loved long silences.

Thinking it over in his head, Damon realised that to try and keep Lauren away from Bo would do him no good. She would just hate him, and even though they had made up he knew that she was still mad at him because of not telling her the truth about her Parents. "I agree" he nodded.

"You do?" Lauren asked in disbelief, she honestly thought that he would have said ' _hell no!'_.

"I have no right to dictate how you live your life, or **who** you choose to love…" he admitted looking at Bo. Lauren sighed in relief. That was all she wanted to hear from him. All she wanted was his support. "… Although…" Damon took a breath. There it was, what could he possibly say now? Had she spoken too soon? "… I am still concerned about Fitzpatrick, I fear of what he might do if he were to uncover this information" he had a valid point.

"He can shove it" Everyone turned to Bo, who was looking very serious. She wasn't going to let her petty Grandfather get in the way of her happiness. And she certainly wasn't going to let him hurt Lauren, or anyone else hurt her for that matter.

"Ysabeau, mind your tongue. He is still your Grandfather" Luther warned her, regardless of how malicious and vindictive his Father-in-law could be he wouldn't have his Daughter talking bad about him. Trick loved his Granddaughter to death.

But Bo was passed listening to him. "Not if he wants to hurt the person that I love. Dad, come on! He tried to kill her when she was a baby, just because of the role that she'll inherit from Mr. Lewis" she said.

Lauren couldn't help but smile at the fact that her Girlfriend was jumping to her defence. And against her own Grandfather, none the less. It was astonishing.

"May I have a word with my Daughter, alone?" Luther asked.

Damon gestured to his study. "Have at it"

Lauren gave her Girlfriend's hand a gentle squeeze, letting her know that she'll be fine. Bo flashed her a smile back, before getting up and following her Father into Damon's study.

Damon was smiling slightly, he liked Bo's attitude towards the situation. He could tell that her love for Lauren was strong and genuine, especially since she was willing to throw her own Grandfather under the bus. "I admire her spirit" he looked over to his study where the doors were now closed.

"As do I" Lenore agreed.

"Does that mean that you approve?" Lauren asked.

Her Mother let out a sigh. "We are not going to lie, it has come as quite a shock to us. But we can feel the love that you two share, and I have to say it is very strong" She replied with a smile.

"I know, I've never felt anything like it before. And it's scary but, I really don't care…" the young blonde shook her head with a small laugh. She loved Bo to the moon and back and she wasn't ashamed to say it. She noticed that her Father didn't say anything, or answer her question. "… Dad?" Damon met her gaze. "Are you okay with this?" she asked.

Damon smiled, reaching over to take Lauren's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Yes, she clearly makes you happy. And that is all that I want for you, all I have ever wanted for you" he said.

Lauren chuckled with tears in her eyes. That was all she wanted to hear. She jumped on her Parents, they didn't usually do this kind of thing but she felt like it was necessary. "I love you both"

"As do we sweetheart" Damon held her tight.

 **Damon's Study**

"I don't get why you're so mad at me" Bo folded her arms over her chest, she wasn't going to apologise for what she said. She had done nothing wrong in her eyes.

Luther was looking around Damon's Study. It had been at least a decade since he had been in her last. "I am not mad at you, I just think that you shouldn't be so quick to condemn your Grandfather. He isn't the man that he used to be"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She didn't think that I was possible for someone that vindictive to change.

"It means that in his old age, your Grandfather has come to realise the mistakes that he has made over the course of his long life. He regrets the numerous acts that he has carried out, some of them being too unspeakable to mention" He turned back to his Daughter.

"When Lauren told me what he did, to her kind and to her Parents. I felt sick to my stomach. never saw him as someone who could do such awful things. I just saw my Grandpa, my sweet, old, wise Grandpa…" Bo bowed her head, she loved her grandfather to death. But this was just too much.

Luther could tell that she was disappointed, and also ashamed of putting such Faith in someone that had done such awful things. "And now? What do you see now?"he needed to know.

The brunette looked at her Father with glassy eyes. "… Nothing, I see nothing" she started shaking her head.

He sighed not knowing what else to say. Even if Bo came around and forgave Trick for what he did to Lauren's Parents, and for what he almost did to Lauren. Would it really make him less of a horrible person in Bo's eyes? He didn't have an answer for that. "Well, luckily I do not foresee your Grandfather coming to visit any time soon. He has built a new life for himself in Ireland, he is actually in talks to be the new Ash of their region" He explained.

Bo didn't know how to process that. She didn't want to be lucky, that her Grandfather was living in another country. If he wanted to come back then that was his choice, but he would come back knowing that his Granddaughter was in love with an Angel. Her Father claimed that her Grandfather had seen the error of his ways. But if he could be monstrous enough to order an innocent baby killed, was he even capable of redemption?

In her eyes, he wasn't. But if he chose to come back, then he would have to deal with her new relationship. He didn't have to like it, but Bo would make sure that he would respect it.

"Let him come and visit, I won't hide my relationship with Lauren just because it might upset him. I've never felt anything this strong before, and I'll be damned if he's going to ruin it for me. So I hope for his sake, he stays **far** away" her jaw was steeled.

Luther was proud that his Daughter had a protective nature. But he didn't want to see her get hurt, so he hoped that he was right in what he said. With any luck Trick wouldn't return, and maybe by the time that he did Bo would be in College and starting her own life away from this mess.

"Strong words Ysabeau. I would hate to be up against you in a fight, you clearly get your determination from your Mother" Luther approached his Daughter with a laugh, brining her into a hug.

Bo wrapped her hands around her Father and rested her head on his chest. She was glad that everyone was on their side now.

 **Foyer**

Bo and Luther exited the study only to find that Damon, Lenore and Lauren were all waiting in the foyer for them. "Everything okay?" Lauren asked.

Bo made her way over to her Girlfriend and held her hand with a smile. "More than okay" she gave her a cheeky wink.

"I hope that this is the start of a new peace between us" Luther extended his hand to Damon.

The Patriarch looked at the hand and then to his Wife who smiled nodding. Truth be told he had missed his best friend. Damon took the offered hand and shook it gently. "Absolutely, and maybe of a friendship renewed?" he wondered.

Luther gave a small laugh, he never thought that he would hear those words come out of the Angel's mouth.

Bo leaned into her girlfriend's ear. "This is weird right?" she whispered.

Lauren nodded, "Very" Never in a million years did they think that this would be happening, a truce between an Angel and a Fae.

Damon and Luther parted ways, then turned to their daughters. "I shall see you later Ysabeau, please go back to school. I don't need any more calls from your principal" Luther smiled.

The brunette had totally forgotten about school. "Right, school. I'll go back, promise" she gave a thumbs up to her Father.

"We both will, I just really need to change first. Come on" Lauren dragged her Girlfriend upstairs.

 **Mandrake High School (2 Hours Later)**

After she had gotten changed, Lauren transported both her and Bo to school. Thankfully they had only missed the morning, which was just health class for Lauren and gym for Bo. The succubus had cheer practice later so she didn't need to worry about missing out on class. The lunch bell rang, and the girls made their way into the cafeteria to get some food.

Tamsin appeared out of nowhere, running up to them to see what happened. "Who got punched?" she took a seat opposite them both.

"What?" Lauren didn't know what the hell was she talking about.

"Ya know, age old feud between Angels and Fae. Not to mention the Family drama, who got slugged? Was it Bo's dad? It was wasn't it? He doesn't really look like he can fight" the older girl rambled.

Bo was going to nip this in the bud now. "No one got slugged, and my Dad can hold his own just fine thank you" She defended her father.

"So that's it?! No fighting, punches, eye gauging, not even a scratch?" Tamsin was strangely disappointed about that. This was the most exciting thing to ever happen to them and she didn't even get to see a fight go down.

"Sorry T" Lauren smiled at her big Sister, who now had a pout plastered on her face.

Bo turned to Lauren who was taking a sip of her drink. "We have another away game this weekend, you feel like coming with me?" she asked with a smirk.

The blonde laughed. "Because we had so much fun the last time?" Regardless of Alisha trying to get between them, they did have a really good time. Watching movies and falling asleep together was nice, and Bo really wanted to do it again.

"Come on, please? And I could really use some help studying for my Algebra test next week, it'll be fun" The Succubus gave her the cutest puppy dogs.

Lauren sighed, she would have to ask her Father again. But given everything that had happened, she had a funny feeling that he would let her do anything she wanted now. "Fine, but what do I get out of helping you study?" she asked.

Bo bit her bottom lip, "I'm sure that we can come up with a suitable reward" she leaned in for a chaste kiss.

Tamsin made a face and acted as though she wanted to be sick before standing up. "Looks like I'm skipping lunch then, thanks for that…" she walked off. She loved that her sister was happy but she didn't need a front row seat to their next tonsil tennis match.

 **Lewis Manor (5 Days Later)**

The next away game was in a town called Richmond, which was thankfully only an hour and a half away from home. Since it was closer than last time, Bo had asked Coach Gilbert if she could drive over. And since Lauren was now coming with her, she thought that it would be nice for them to have a little one on one time when they drove up.

Bo had texted her Girlfriend, telling her that she would be arriving at her house in the next ten minutes. It was so much easier for Lauren to relax around her parents now that they knew about her relationship. Lauren quickly zipped up her duffle bag and headed downstairs.

"Please promise me that there will be no violence on this trip" Damon spoke up, walking in from the kitchen carrying his mug of coffee.

Lauren knew that this question was coming. "I give you my word, I'll keep my fists to myself" she promised.

"Very good…" he smiled, giving her a kiss on her head. "… I took the liberty of calling ahead, and booked you a suite in the Richmond Grande Hotel" he added.

This was the second time he that had done this now. It wasn't that Lauren didn't appreciate it, but some of the girls on the cheerleading squad looked down on her because of it. "You really didn't have to Dad"

"It was my pleasure" he didn't mind.

Just then, they both heard the sound of a car horn come from outside. "That's Bo, I should go. Tell Mom that I'll call her as soon as I get there, love you" Lauren gave her Father a quick hug.

"I love you too, no go on. Off you go" Damon nodded to the door. With that Lauren picked up her duffle bag and exited the house.

 **Richmond Grande Hotel (1 Hour 30 Minutes Later)**

Bo and Lauren's drive went very well, it made them feel normal to be able to take a ride together and not have to worry about who would see them or if they needed to be back in time. The two of them had gotten there a little earlier than the rest of their team, but they were happy to have the down time.

Lauren had explained to her Girlfriend that her Father had booked her a room, and knowing him it was probably a very expensive room. The brunette was a little sad that she still had to share with the ever so annoying Carmen and Kia again. But what she didn't know was, that Lauren had other plans.

They both walked to the front desk, the blonde slapped her hand down on the golden bell. "Welcome to the Richmond Grande Hotel, how may I help you?" the man was way too polite for their liking.

"Hi, we're with Mandrake High's Party. But my Father called ahead and already paid for a separate room for me" the blonde explained.

The man smiled, "Okay, May I take your name?" he hovered his hands over his computer keyboard, ready to check.

"Lauren Lewis" she answered.

He started to type away, checking his database for her name. "Here you are, your Father booked you the Presidential suite. He also opened up a tab for you and told us to extend it to the rest of your party" the man said.

Lauren and Bo were shocked as they heard what he said, a free tab for her and her friends. Was this out of guilt? "Wow, I can't believe that he did that" the blonde was speechless.

"Me neither" Bo chimed in.

The Concierge quickly handed Lauren her new key card and offered to get a bell boy to help the girls with their luggage but they declined. They only had two bags, why bother?

 **Lauren's Suite**

Upon entering the room, the girls dropped their jaws as well as their bags as they took in their surroundings. "Holy crap!" the brunette let out.

"Seconded" Lauren stepped further into the room. Her Father had truly outdone himself, the suite had a living room, a kitchen, a bedroom, and a massive bathroom.

Bo was very jealous, and more so that her lovely Girlfriend had the luxury of having this beautiful room all to herself. "Hey, wanna trade with me?" She raised an eyebrow.

The blonde laughed, "I won't have to, because you're staying here with me" she was waiting to see the look on her Girlfriend's face when she revealed the secret.

"What?" Clearly, the blonde had something up her sleeve. Because Bo didn't understand what she meant by that.

Lauren took a few steps towards her with a smirk. "I said, that you're staying here with me. We have this amazing suite all to ourselves" she whispered leaning in for a kiss.

Bo's eyes started to close as her mouth was covered by her Girlfriend's soft lips. "Aren't you full of surprises?" she smiled into the kiss. They kissed languidly as they tried to take control of it. Bo's senses were on overdrive right now, she lifted her Girlfriend up into her arms. The blonde wrapped her legs around Bo's waist as the brunette started to walk forward.

The brunette walked to the bedroom as quickly as she could, hoping to god that she wouldn't drop the girl in her arms. As soon as she felt herself hit the bottom of the bed, she laid Lauren down. Pulling away from the kiss so that she could undress.

Lauren took off her own clothes. This would be their second go at sex and if it was anything like the first time then they knew that it was going to be amazing. Unbeknownst to her Girlfriend, Lauren had placed a _'Do Not Disturb'_ sign on the outside of their door as they entered the room. With any luck, no one would come knocking for at least a while.

The brunette settled herself on top of her girlfriend and fell back into the kiss. Things got even more heated for them in that moment. Lenore was right when she said that their feelings for each other were strong. Lauren dipped her head back as Bo's mouth went to her neck. She couldn't take much more of this, the blonde grabbed the succubus by her head and pulled her back into a kiss.

"May i?" Bo pulled away, staring into her eyes.

Lauren didn't understand her question until she saw her Girlfriend's piercing blue eyes. The blonde liked the fact that Bo wanted to feed on her, she found it more arousing. She gave her the go ahead as Bo captured her lips once more, pulling a blue stream of chi.

She would never get used to how unbelievable Lauren's chi tasted. It was so good that it left a little burn in her throat. "Incredible…" she breathed, stopping the feed.

They were kissing again, Bo began to slide her hand further down. Her fingers stopped just as she reached her chosen destination. She realised that they hadn't done it this way yet, and although she was new to this whole thing her succubus nature stripped her of being shy. "Let me know if I hurt you, okay?" she just wanted to make sure that she treated Lauren the right way.

Lauren nodded, she was nervous but she could barely let it bother her because all she wanted right now was Bo. In every way possible.

The brunette slowly entered her, as gently as she could.

The Angel let out a sharp gasp, her back arching slightly. It was foreign to her, but in another way it felt amazing. She trusted Bo with her life, and she knew that she was in good hands.

Bo moved closer so that she could rest her own centre on her Girlfriend's toned thigh. "Oh god!" she let out. Skin was on skin as they moved together, Bo moved her hand slowly. By the moans that her Girlfriend was making, she obviously liked it.

Even though their bodies were as close as they could get, they felt like it was never enough. Lauren grabbed her Girlfriend's head and kissed her again, harder and deeper than before.

"God, I love you…" Bo smiled into the kiss.

Lauren chuckled. "You took the words right out of my mouth" they both sped up their movements. Bo used her freed hand to lace her fingers with Lauren's, digging their joined hands into the mattress. It wasn't long before they were both left trembling from finally finding their release.

Bo rolled on to her back, breathing in and out as she tried to compose herself. "We're definitely getting better at that…" she noticed that Lauren didn't have a reply for her sentence, turning her head she saw that the blonde was deep in thought. Bo propped herself up on her elbow, moving closer to her. "… Hey? You okay?" she was a little worried that she'd done something wrong.

Or maybe she had hurt her, she was really worried about that.

Lauren turned her head, and settled her eyes on the stunning girl above her. "Yeah, it's just…" she paused, not knowing the right way to say it.

"What? Babe, you know that you can tell me anything?" the brunette reached her hand out to touch her face.

Of course she knew that. "… I know. Just, promise me something?" Lauren looked deep into her Girlfriend's eyes.

"Anything" Bo said.

"This, You and me? Promise me that we're forever…" For some reason, Lauren really needed to hear those words.

Bo's mouth curled into a smile, before she leaned down to place a loving kiss on the angel's lips. "Forever and ever. I promise" she whispered, kissing her again. No matter what happened, all they cared about was that they had each other.

….


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: It's My Birthday, I Can Cry If I Want To**

 **McCorrigan Mansion (3 Months Later)**

Bo and Lauren had gotten even closer in the last three months, also their Parents had formed a new relationship too. Luther and Damon had been talking more, going out for drinks and rebuilding their relationship one cigar at a time. Lauren had even met Bo's mother Aife, the older succubus could see why her Daughter was so infatuated with the blonde.

The girls felt so much better now that they didn't have to sneak around or think about when they would get caught. Bo had also been doing well in her grades, thanks to her super smart Girlfriend. She was even getting ready to apply to various colleges, she knew that Lauren was going to Yale so she wanted something closer to her.

She was leaning more towards Columbia University in New York, she had done the math and it was only over an hour away from Yale. Bo would be able to go visit her Girlfriend whenever she wanted. Obviously if Lauren wasn't too busy, but the blonde promised that she would always make time for her Girlfriend.

They knew that long distance relationships can be tough to manage, but the fact that they would only be an hour apart made them feel a little better.

Bo and Lauren were currently sitting on the brunette's bed going through their College applications, Bo wanted to hear all about what her Girlfriend wanted to do. She knew that Lauren wanted to become a doctor, but she didn't know why. "So why a Doctor? You could be anything you want to be? Or is it because your Dad is Doctor?"

Lauren laughed at her Girlfriend's rambling. "Well aren't we full of questions?" she kept flipping through her brochure.

"Come on…" Bo smiled, she just wanted to know. There was no harm in that.

"At first, it **was** because of my Dad. I mean, he would take me to work sometimes and I would see him working. He looked so happy, helping people. It was different then though, I wanted to be a Doctor when I grew up because I wanted to be just like him" the Blonde explained.

"And now?" Her Girlfriend asked.

Lauren didn't have to think her answer over. "And now, I want to be a Doctor so that **I** can make people happy. Cure diseases, save lives. It's like it's some kind of calling ya know?" her smile was so bright.

The brunette loved the way that her Girlfriend smiled as she was talking about it. She never had that much passion for something, or anything really. But the one thing that she was extra passionate about, was her relationship with Lauren. Now that they had acknowledged the fact that they wanted to be together forever, she wanted to make sure that she spent every day of her long life showing her just how much she loved her.

"Then the world is going to gain a pretty awesome Doctor huh?" Bo chuckled, leaning over to kiss Lauren on her head.

"What about you? What do you want to do?" Lauren asked, she told Bo her reasons for wanting to be a Doctor. Now it was her Girlfriend's turn.

Bo let out a sigh. She didn't have a clue where to begin."Honestly? I have no idea, I always thought that Cheering was my life but now I'm not so sure. Besides, my choices will be limited when I turn eighteen" she spoke sadly.

Her birthday was in two weeks' time. The moment that she turns eighteen years old, she would have to attend her Gathering the day after and then she would be forced to choose a side.

Lauren didn't have that burden, she could be whoever she wanted to be. She knew all about the whole Light and Dark aspect of the Fae world, and to be honest she didn't get the premise. Creating two sides would cause even more animosity between them, because as long as they were divided they would always be enemies.

Nothing would ever change for them. "Can't you just tell them that you don't want to choose?" She wondered.

Bo gave a small laugh, Lauren had much to learn about the Fae. Nothing was ever that simple for them. "I wish that it was that easy. Why can't I be like you?" she groaned, lying down to rest her head in her Girlfriend's lap.

Lauren smiled, starting to stroke her hair. "It's no picnic being an Angel you know. Take my whole _'chosen'_ business for instance, I have no idea how I'm going to handle all of that" she said.

Bo turned onto her back so she was now looking up at her Girlfriend. "You'll kill it, just like everything else. You were born to be a leader babe" she smiled up at her.

"I don't know about that, I guess only time will tell" the blonde was less than excited about her impending Ascension.

"Yes it will, time that we have together. I'll be there with you, the whole way" Bo wanted Lauren to know that she was going to support her through this whole thing. She didn't understand everything about being an Angel or what being 'Chosen' really meant, but she was willing to learn so that she could help her Girlfriend through this.

"Thank you. But you still haven't told me what you want to do in College, spill" Lauren smiled.

Bo thought that she had side stepped that topic, clearly she hadn't. "I want to do something that matters to me, something that makes me happy. Like you with the whole Doctor thing" was that so hard to find?

"What about Art? You're always saying how much you love it" Lauren suggested.

The Succubus did love Art. She would never miss her Art classes in school and she was always doodling in her notebooks too. "I do love it, I guess. I just don't know if it's my calling" she said.

"Just because I have a calling doesn't mean that you have to have one. You can be whatever you want to be. I'll support you" Lauren needed Bo to know that.

"So what if I wanted to be a ring leader in the circus?" the brunette asked with a smirk.

The Angel found that hilarious. "Then I would buy a ticket every week"

Bo sat up, her face now inches from her Girlfriend's. "How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" Lauren showed a small frown.

"Be happy all of the time, you've been through so much. How do you find it in you to be happy?" the Succubus didn't understand that, if she had been through what Lauren had gone through in her life she knew that she wouldn't be able to even get out of bed.

"That's Easy…." The blonde gave her Girlfriend a tender kiss on the lips. "… I have you" she pulled away with a smile.

Bo didn't know what she would do without this girl in her life. She would be lost. "Yes you do""

"So what are you thinking of doing for your birthday?" Lauren asked.

The succubus groaned again, she didn't really want to think about that right now. "Not so sure yet, maybe hide under a rock?" she suggested.

"Bo it's your birthday, you have to do something. How about a party?" the blonde just wanted to do something nice for her.

The Succubus shrugged. "I dunno, I guess that we could ask my Parents if they wouldn't mind me having one here" Her parents were good that way, they knew that their Daughter would be responsible if she had a party.

"Yeah that'll be great? It'll be fun I promise" Lauren wanted to do whatever she could to make her happy.

"I'm going to hold you to that" the brunette pointed at her.

 **2 Weeks Later**

After their talk, Bo asked her parents if she could have the house to herself for her birthday party. They were a little hesitant at first but they knew that they could trust her to be sensible. So now the planning had to begin, thankfully Lauren was very skilled in that department.

She had made a list for everything. Drinks, balloons, banners and so much more. Bo knew that she was planning something big, but Lauren wouldn't give anything away as to what it was. Which made Bo a little worried, she didn't want a huge party. Truth be told she would have settled for a quiet night in with her Girlfriend.

She finally had an amazing person to spend time with, and it wouldn't bother her if she didn't have a party. As long as she had Lauren she didn't care.

It was the morning of Bo's birthday and she was still nowhere near, happy. Her Gathering would be the next day and she didn't want to think about it. Bo got up from bed and got dressed, she was supposed to be meeting up with Lauren to go shopping. She needed a new dress for her Gathering ceremony, not that she cared but her Parents said that she had to make the effort.

The succubus turned around when she heard her door open. "Hey Kenz, I was just coming down. I gotta go and meet Lauren…" she smiled seeing her Sister enter. Although, Kenzi's face looked anything but happy. "… What is it?" she could tell that something was wrong.

"Mom and Dad want you to come downstairs, we have a visitor" Kenzi quickly left the room.

Bo had a feeling about who her Sister meant, she just hoped that she was wrong. She grabbed her phone and stuck it in her pocket before making her way downstairs. As soon as she entered the living room, her suspicions were confirmed.

There he was, her Grandfather. The man who tried to kill her Girlfriend when she was a baby. "Grandpa…" she let out, she couldn't believe he was here.

"There she is, the birthday girl…" Trick smiled, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

Normally she would have returned it, but after finding out what he had done to Lauren's Family. She couldn't, she didn't see him as her sweet, old, wise Grandfather anymore. She didn't know what she saw. "Why are you here?" she kept her face straight.

Trick didn't understand why she was being so hostile towards him. "Can't a Grandfather visit his Granddaughter on her birthday?" he asked.

"Of course you can" Aife broke the tension with a happy smile, she didn't want to give anything away. But Bo was proving to be very stubborn, she clearly didn't want him to be here.

"I have to go, I'm late to meet Lauren" the young succubus said hadn't realised that in that moment, she said her Girlfriend's name.

"Lauren? Are you seeing someone?" Trick asked.

Bo stopped and turned back around to face her Grandfather. "Yes I am, but you won't be seeing her anytime soon" For some reason, she felt very angry.

Luther and Aife looked at each other sharing the same worry, they couldn't stop their Daughter from speaking her mind. Once she had started that was it. "Did I do something to upset you Ysabeau?" Trick was a little shocked at her attitude.

"You could say that…" she kept his gaze.

Trick turned to Aife and Luther, "Would anyone care to enlighten me? What exactly is it that I have done?" he was getting a little sick of this game.

Aife stepped forward, shaking her head. "Father it's nothing—" she started, only to be cut off by her Daughter.

"I wouldn't worry, it's not something that you can apologise for. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to meet my Girlfriend. Lauren **Lewis** " Bo emphasised on the blonde's last name knowing it was going shock him. And by the look on his face, it had.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"That's right pops, i am dating an **Angel**! And I couldn't give a rat's ass to what you think about it. I don't know if Mom and Dad told you already, but I am having a party here tonight. You **won't** be here" she gave her demand. She then grabbed her jacket and walked out of the house.

Kenzi really didn't want to be in the middle of the shit storm that would be her Grandfather's rage now that he knew about her Sister's relationship. The girl quietly backed up out of the living room and ran up to her bedroom.

"What is the meaning of this?" Trick asked his Daughter, he wasn't pleased with Bo's outburst. Aife didn't know what to say, in a way she wanted to defend her Daughter's relationship. But in another, her Father was very frightening when he was angry. She was a grown woman, and yet she was still afraid of him. "Aife! Is this true?!" he spoke again.

"Yes Father, it's true" she just nodded.

His expression turned very dark. "And you are allowing it to happen?! Have you forgotten what they are?" he wanted to know why his own Daughter hadn't put a stop to this already.

"No Father, I have not forgotten. But I really don't care, my Daughter is happy. That is all that I need to know" she said.

The Blood King shook his head in confusion. "Have you all lost your minds? This cannot continue!" he shouted.

And that was all that it took, for Luther to snap. "Who are you to decide that? You are not King anymore Trick, you have no say in what we do. We have made peace with Damon, for the sake of our Daughter's and we intend to honour it. Times have changed, you need to accept that" he stood next to his wife.

"Their kind cannot be trusted!" Trick hated them with a passion.

"That's not true Father, they are incapable of being untrustworthy. They are Angels for crying out loud" Aife didn't understand his hate. Who wouldn't trust an Angel? It was in their nature to be good, everyone knew that.

Her Father approached her with a scowl."You would take the side of an Angel, before your own Father?" he dreaded to know her answer.

"Yes, I am" Aife knew what kind of uproar that this would bring. But she didn't care anymore, her Father needed to grow up. There was more to life than petty feuds.

"Have it your way…" Trick snatched his coat off of the couch his coat and left the house without another word.

As soon as she heard the front door slam, the Succubus let out a sigh. "It's not over is it?".

"No, I am afraid not. I should call Damon, and inform him of your Father's return?" Luther suggested, it was better that he know rather than be surprised.

Aife nodded. "Yes, tell him. I fear that my Father will do something drastic. I'll call Bo, and tell her to go somewhere safe" She ran off to grab her phone.

 **Lewis Manor**

Bo had just pulled up outside of Lauren's house. She realised now how stupid that she had been to tell her Grandfather about her relationship. She had practically painted a bullseye on her Girlfriend's back. She was just so angry when she saw him.

She remembered everything that he had done to Lauren and her Family. The brunette rang the doorbell as she got to the front door. Now she had to tell Lauren.

"Hey!" Lauren smiled opening the door.

"Hey back" Bo chuckled giving her a peck. That alone calmed her.

"Come on in" The blonde held the door open for her Girlfriend to enter. As soon as she closed the door and turned back to her, Lauren could tell that Bo looked slightly agitated. She touched her arm gently. "Are you okay?"

"Not really…" Bo smiled, shaking her head. "… Can we talk for a sec?" She had to tell her now.

Lauren nodded, "Yeah sure, let's head up to my room…" she took her hand as they climbed the stairs. As soon as they got into the blonde's room, Bo started to pace back and forth. Lauren was getting really worried now. "… Bo? What's the matter? Did something happen?" she stopped her Girlfriend from pacing.

"You could say that. My uh, my Grandfather is in town. He came to see me earlier" Bo answered.

The Angel didn't know what to say, the man who killed her real Parents and who tried to kill her was back. "Oh umm, what does he want?" she asked.

"He came for my birthday, and I got so angry when I saw his face…" the young Fae gritted her teeth thinking back to her conversation with him.

Lauren had a feeling that her Girlfriend wasn't pausing her sentence because she had nothing more to say. "What did you do Bo?" she knew her too well.

"… I may have told him about us" the Succubus bowed her head out of guilt.

"Why?!" Lauren yelled.

"I don't know exactly, I just got so mad when I saw him and he was all smiley! I'm sorry, I just could take it" Bo didn't meant to blurt it out to the one person that shouldn't have heard it. If she had her own way, she would shout it from the rooftops.

Lauren understood what she meant, but this still complicated things. "Does he know about me? About who I really am?" she worried.

Bo held Lauren's hand then shook her head. "No, he doesn't know anything. I'm so sorry" she felt awful.

The blonde could tell that the she regretted what she said. And She wasn't mad, but she was a little worried about what he would do now that he knew about their relationship. She gathered the girl into her arms and hugged her tight.

"It's okay. I know that you didn't mean anything by it. Everything will be fine, we should just focus on you today…." She kissed her Girlfriend on the lips. "… Happy Birthday by the way" she smiled.

"Thanks, although I don't know what's so _'happy'_ about it" Bo sighed sadly, she loved that she had Lauren here with her. But she still felt bad about what she said to her Grandfather.

"It's your birthday babe, and i will make sure that you have a happy day" Lauren was determined.

"Good luck with that" Bo resumed their hug. She could hug this girl forever. Being in Lauren's presence made her feel so calm and safe. The two girls pulled apart when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Lauren called out.

The door opened and Lenore stepped in quickly. "Oh good, I was hoping that you would be up here. Happy birthday Ysabeau" she smiled at the young Fae.

"Thank you" Bo loved Lenore, she was so cheerful and welcoming. She wished that she had someone like her in her own Family.

"What's going on Mom?" Lauren asked.

"Your Father called to inform us of your Grandfather's return. And I am afraid that Damon is very anxious as to what his motives are" Lenore explained to them.

This was what she was afraid of. "He came for my birthday, but he knows about me and Lauren. It's my fault" Bo shook her head, she felt really bad.

Lenore didn't see that she was to blame. "Nonsense dear, you have nothing to be sorry for. But, I do think that it is safer for you to stay here today. I know that your Grandfather won't enter our territory" she said.

"But, she's supposed to have a birthday party at her house tonight" Lauren didn't want to her to miss out on a night of fun. Especially when it was her Birthday.

The last thing on Bo's mind right now was her stupid birthday party. "It's fine, I'll just cancel it" she was ready to get her phone out and call everyone.

"No need for that. You can move it here, we would be more than happy to host it. Please, let everyone know of the location change. I will call the caterer and have some food prepared" Lenore was happy to help.

"No, really I can't accept that Mrs. Lewis—" Bo didn't want anyone to fuss over her.

Lenore held her hand up. "You are only eighteen once dear, you must celebrate with your Friends and Family" the woman winked at her. Then left the room.

Lauren turned around with a smile. "Yay! See I told you that it would be a good day. I'll send out an e-mail explaining to everyone about the change of plans" she skipped over to her computer and typed up a quick message.

"But, I don't even have anything to wear" Bo said, how could she change if she wasn't allowed to go home.

"Way ahead of you…" Lauren looked at the computer screen, clicking send before turning around and grabbing her girlfriend's hand. "… Follow me" she led Bo out of her room and down the hall, stopping in front of a wall. It was blank, no ornaments, or paintings just a plain wall.

Bo was confused. "Is there something that I'm missing? Or did you just bring me to look at a wall?" she laughed.

"We're not usually supposed to let people see what I'm about to show you, but I trust you completely. So…" Lauren trailed off, closing her eyes as if she was concentrating on something.

The brunette didn't know what was happening. Suddenly, the wall to her right flashed white. When the light passed, she saw that the wall wasn't plain anymore. They were now standing in front of two large mahogany doors. "Whoa"

"… Come on" Lauren opened the door, ushering her inside.

Bo was blown away by what she saw. The room was huge, and had various objects scattered all around. There was jewels, relics, paintings. It was like a gold mine, she could see why they kept the door hidden. "What is this place?" she kept looking around the room.

"This…" Lauren raised her hands up to gesture to the room. "… Is the trophy room, we keep our most prised possessions in here. Things that are one of a kind, and so irreplaceable that they need to be kept safe" she explained.

"So, what are we doing in here?" Bo asked.

Lauren smiled, grabbing her hand then dragged her over to another door. When she opened it, she watched her Girlfriend's jaw drop. It was a closet, full of gorgeous dresses and other items that created the perfect outfit. "Pick one" She said.

Bo turned around, looking at her Girlfriend incredulously. "Are you serious? No…" She shook her head, this was too much. "… Lauren I can't. These are too special" It was sweet of her to offer, but these dresses were put in this room to be kept safe. She didn't want to take one and then have something bad happen to it.

"So are you. Bo, it's your birthday. And I want you to have the best one ever, so **pick** one" Lauren wasn't going to let her leave until she picked one.

The brunette literally had the best Girlfriend in the world. "Okay" she turned back to the dresses. They were all beautiful, but some of them were not really her style. They looked way to formal to wear to an eighteenth birthday party.

Then something caught her eye, Bo pulled out the hanger and lifted the dress up to look at it properly. It was a navy blue debutante style dress with jewels placed all around the waist line.

"Try it on" Lauren spoke up behind her.

Bo shot her a smirk. "Did you just bring me in here so that I would strip in front of you?" Not that she was complaining.

"No, but wouldn't that be fun?" The Blonde replied with a chuckle.

Bo really hoped that, that was an invitation. "Yes it would be, later?" She wondered.

"We'll see" the blonde drove a hard bargain, but Bo eventually gave in and made her way into the little changing room beside the closet. After a couple of minutes, the brunette stepped out revealing herself in the chosen dress. Which surprisingly, fit her like a glove.

"Well?" The Succubus stood in front of her.

Lauren was lost for words. "You look gorgeous babe. I think that you've found the one" She stared at the dress.

Bo focused her eyes on Lauren, "So do I…" She wasn't talking about the dress. This was all that she ever wanted, to spend her birthday with someone that she loved. "… What about you? Aren't you going to pick one?" She asked.

The blonde shook her head. "I already have one picked out, you can see it later..." she leaned in for a kiss. "… Bo, if you don't want this party then I can cancel it. It's not a big deal" she could tell that her Girlfriend was worried about the whole thing with her Grandfather.

Bo shook her head. "No, it's fine. I need this, to have fun with my friends and to spend my birthday with the person that I love" she wanted this.

"Okay. Then let's get everything done so that you can have the best birthday ever" the blonde kissed her again, leading her out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Just Like Heaven**

 **Lewis Manor**

After Lauren had helped Bo pick out a dress for the party, she thought that now would be a good time to get everything set up. Lenore had popped out to get the necessary decorations and such, so now Lauren was currently hanging up the banners and putting up the balloons with the help of her Sister. Who really didn't want to be blowing up balloons all night.

"Can I stop now? I think that you have more than enough" Tamsin tied off the last balloon, she was out of breath from blowing them all up. She thought that if she did one more, she would end up passing out.

Lauren turned around, seeing the foyer and living room full of balloons which all read _'Happy 18th Birthday'_. She was pleased with how amazing they all looked. "Okay, you can stop. But go and get the food trays and put them on that table, people will start arriving soon" she just wanted this party to be the best. Her Girlfriend was in desperate need of cheering up.

Tamsin saluted her, then walked off to the kitchen. Bo was upstairs getting ready so Lauren wanted to get everything done down here so that when the Birthday girl came down that she would be speechless.

Damon exited his study and was hit in the face with a stray streamer, Lauren turned around when she heard someone moan. "Oh, sorry Dad…" she saved him from the rogue streamer.

He laughed, "It's quite alright dear, I see that you have everything under control" he scanned over the well decorated room.

"I'd like to think so, I just want to make sure that Bo has a good time" she smiled.

"I have no doubt that she will, she is lucky to have you. Now, your Mother and I are going to go out for dinner tonight. We thought that you might like to have us out of the house for your party" he said.

Lauren was surprised to hear him say that, she summarised that he still must be feeling guilty about keeping the truth about her real Parents from her. If this was his way of making up for it then she wasn't going to argue. "Okay, have fun"

"And you sweetie, just make sure that my office is locked up before your friends arrive" he tapped her on the shoulder then went upstairs to change.

Tamsin came out of the kitchen, carrying two large trays of food. It was mostly just snacks and small sandwiches. Which then made Lauren realise that this was not the kind of food that her friends would consider cool. High School Parties were not the place for devilled eggs. She walked over to the table and immediately frowned, her friends wouldn't eat this stuff.

"We can't serve these" she stood next to her Sister.

Tamsin turned around, revealing that her mouth was stuffed with some turkey sandwiches. "I like them" she mumbled with a full mouth. Her cheeks were puffed out because she had so much food in her mouth.

"Are you storing for the winter or something? Stop it!" Lauren smacked the next sand which out of her Sister's hand. She didn't have time for this.

The older blonde swallowed what was left and faced her Sister. "This is all that we have, the Caterers have jumped ship already" she didn't see what was so wrong with them. It was more sophisticated.

"Doesn't matter, order a dozen pizzas, and some hot wings. Anything other than this. But hey, feel free to be my human garbage disposal and get rid of these for me. I'm gonna go and get dressed" the girl knew that her Sister would probably eat the fancy sandwiches by herself.

"More for me!" Tamsin smiled excitedly as she started cramming the sandwiches in her mouth.

 **Lauren's Bedroom**

Bo was looking into the mirror, running her hands down her dress. She wanted so badly to be excited for this party, she knew all of the trouble that her Girlfriend was going to. But she couldn't stop thinking about her Grandfather. She didn't know why, but she had a really bad feeling.

"Penny for your thoughts"

The brunette turned around to see her Girlfriend entering the room. "Nothing worth mentioning" she replied.

Lauren walked closer as she looked in awe at the brunette. She was stunning, her hair was up in a high ponytail and the dress she was wearing hugged her figure very well. "You look perfect" she managed to say three words.

"You say the sweetest things" Bo smiled.

"Everything's ready downstairs so I just came up to get dressed. I'll be right back" The blonde walked into her bathroom, closing the door.

Bo had never had this before, she had never had a birthday where she was actually excited to have a party. But she realised that it wasn't the party that she was happy for, it was Lauren. She had someone that she could spend this day with, but she couldn't help but worry about what was in store for her tomorrow.

She had to attend her Gathering whether she liked it or not. But she didn't want to choose a side, to be branded as either Good or Evil. Why couldn't she just be free?

Five minutes later and Lauren exited the bathroom, showing off her amazing legs in her black lace midi dress. Bo dropped her jaw when she saw her Girlfriend come out of the bathroom. "Forget me, you look amazing" she approached her.

Lauren laughed, "Zip me up?"

The Succubus wasn't going to leave her in the lurch. She slowly pulled up the zipper on her Girlfriend's dress, making sure to stand as close as she possibly could before finishing then clasping the button at the top. She placed a gentle kiss on the back of Lauren's neck which made her feel a shiver down her spine.

"Thank you for doing this for me" Bo was sincere. No one had ever cared for her as much as Lauren did, other than her Family.

Lauren turned around so that she was facing her. "You're welcome. After everything, I think that we deserve to have a night where we can just have fun. And it just so happens that it's your birthday too" she chuckled.

"Yes it is. So, when do I get my present?" Bo asked, she didn't want to seem greedy but she couldn't help but wonder what it was.

This was the question that Lauren had been hoping for. Although, she was going to wait until after the party to give her the gift, but she actually wanted to do it now. "Go to the balcony" she nodded to the glass doors to their right.

The Succubus giggled excitedly, quickly rushing off to Lauren's balcony. The blonde reached into the top drawer in her dresser, rummaging around until she found what she was looking for. She then went to join her Girlfriend on the balcony.

"There's nothing out here?" Bo discovered sadly.

"I know, I have your gift right here…" Lauren held her hand up to show a white velvet box.

Bo was intrigued, although she hoped that it wasn't a proposal. She loved Lauren to death, but there was no way that she was ready for marriage. "Are you gonna open it?"

"Patience my dear Succubus. Take my hand…" The Angel extended her hand with a heart stopping smile. Bo didn't know what she was up to but, she trusted her completely. She took her Girlfriend's hand, waiting to see what would happen. Without another word, Lauren transported them off of the balcony.

 **Downtown (Same Time)**

Since there were over a hundred high school kids in their home, Damon and Lenore were glad that they were out for the night. Although, Damon was still worrying about Fitzpatrick's motives now that he had returned. He feared for Lauren's safety, and Tamsin's. He didn't know what he would do if anything ever happened to them. He would never forgive himself.

"Damon?"

The Angel looked up to see his Wife shaking his hand from where it was resting on the dinner table. They had chosen to have a night out in a fancy restaurant for the evening. It had been a while since they'd had the opportunity to spend some quality time together.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I asked if you are alright" She could see that he was deep in thought.

"I am fine, I just worry about the girls" he said.

Lenore sighed, she guessed that that's what it was. "You needn't worry darling, they are perfectly safe in the Manor. You made sure that Fitzpatrick couldn't cross the threshold years ago" she wasn't worried..

As a precaution, Damon had the entire house blessed so that Trick couldn't enter. He was appreciating that now more than ever. But that also didn't stop Trick from sending someone else in to do what he couldn't. Although, every Fae in town knew of the storm that would be brought on them if they messed with his family. It would be suicidal.

"I know, I guess that I am just overthinking it. I am sure that everything is fine" he smiled, picking up his menu.

 **Unknown Location**

When Bo opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The air was cool, and the place was quiet. Looking down she saw that she was on the balcony again. But as she looked out to the view, she saw that it wasn't the normal view of trees from Lauren's front yard.

No, she was now looking at a pink sky with the most beautiful specks of orange running through it. It looked like a sunset, but it was way better than anything that she had ever seen.

Bo walked to the edge of the balcony, resting her hands on the railing. She looked down to see a gorgeous meadow, filled with every flower that you could think of. The colours were bright which made it look even better. "Where are we?"

"Heaven" Lauren beamed.

The brunette turned around with a frown. Did she just say Heaven? "You're kidding right?"

The Angel shook her head. She wasn't kidding at all. Lauren had transported them to the Heavens. She thought that it would be a nice surprise for her Girlfriend, plus the location played a big part into her gift.

"Isn't this against your Angel rules or something?" Bo asked.

It wasn't customary to bring an outsider up to the Heavens. But Lauren didn't think that anyone would mind. After all, this was her family's house. It wasn't like she had landed them in the middle of the town square. "A little, but we won't be here for long" the blonde said.

"Then why are we here?" The succubus asked.

Lauren handed her the white velvet box. "It's all a part of the pitch…" She winked. "… Go ahead, open it" she nodded to the box.

Bo did as instructed, opening the box. She was gobsmacked by what she found. Inside the box, was a beautiful necklace with a simple blue diamond crystal hanging off of it. "Babe, it's beautiful" She let out, she couldn't believe that she had done this.

"Let's see how it looks..." Lauren said. Bo handed the necklace to her Girlfriend, turning around so that she could put it on her. As the blonde fastened the clasp, the diamond fell nicely on the brunette's neck. "… I knew it. It's perfect" she smiled.

Bo turned around and pulled the Angel into a fiery kiss. Holding the blonde's face in her hands. " **You** are perfect. So what's this pitch that you mentioned?"

"Well, it's not much of a pitch really, but I did need to bring you up here to set the scene for what I have to say" The Angel explained.

"Okay, and what is it that you have to say?" Bo was loving his game.

Lauren smiled, taking her Girlfriend's hands and holding them gently. Looking into her dark brown eyes. "I love you, Bo McCorrigan. To Heaven and back, Forever. Happy Birthday" she said.

The brunette was on the verge of tears, to know that someone as good and as kind as Lauren loved her made her ache inside. She pulled the blonde by her hips and brought her into a passionate kiss. She would die before she ever left this girl. "I love you too. I don't ever want this to end" they were resting their foreheads together.

"Neither do i" Lauren whispered.

"This necklace is amazing, I hope that you didn't spend all of your money on this" the succubus loved the gift and it was a lovely thought. But Bo hoped that her Girlfriend hadn't spent her whole life savings on it, because it did look super expensive.

"Nope, that's another reason why I brought you up here. The necklace that you're wearing is actually a common find up here. The diamond, which is called the Angel's Star is a symbol of protection. Most kids are given them when they turn a certain age, it's a form of protection before they come into their powers. And now you have one too" the blonde smiled.

"Wow! So does it have special powers or something?" the brunette asked. This was all very interesting.

Lauren laughed. "Or something, in some ways it'll mimic the abilities of an Angel. But only in dire emergency, otherwise everyone would want one. But the best thing about it is, that if you ever need me, whether you're scared, lonely, or just want to see me. All you have to do, is clasp the stone while thinking of me and I'll be there"

This was the best birthday gift ever, not only did she get to see the Heavens but she now had her own personal homing beacon so she could see her Girlfriend whenever she wanted. "Now I love you even more" Bo laughed before kissing her again.

"Come on Birthday girl, you have a party to get to" the blonde took Bo's hands again and transported out.

 **Lewis Manor**

Tamsin was a little pissed, she had ordered the pizzas and wings just like her little Sister wanted. But when she went to collect the money from her Sister, she was nowhere to be found. Tamsin looked everywhere for her, she went up to her Sister's room only to find it empty but the doors to the balcony were left open.

She didn't have time to reach her telepathically because the delivery guy was waiting for his payment. So Tamsin had to give $124.50 of her own money, plus the tip. Lauren owed her, big time.

The girl spread everything out so that people could get to them easier. Then the doorbell started ringing. After a while, the house was practically full to bursting. And still no Bo or Lauren, this was bad. It was Bo's birthday and this party was for her. Tamsin was getting sick of people asking her where she was.

Just then, she saw her Sister descend the stairs with the brunette in tow. Tamsin noticed the blue diamond resting on her neck. She quickly pulled her Sister aside as everyone hugged Bo to wish her a happy birthday. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"I was giving Bo her birthday present, why?" Lauren didn't get why Tamsin was being so hostile for.

"Yeah, I saw that. Nice Angel's Star! Lauren you know that it's forbidden to take a Human or Fae up there. If Dad finds out he'll—"

"He'll what? Ground me? Send me to my room? I am the next in line, which means that I can do whatever the hell that I want!" the younger blonde raised her voice in anger. All she did was give her Girlfriend a birthday present. What was so wrong with that?

"Strong words for someone who was **against** being next in line a couple of weeks ago" Tamsin found it odd that her Sister was now all of a sudden embracing her impending Royalty since she was fretting about the news when she found out.

"Yeah well…" Lauren turned her head, seeing her Girlfriend laughing with her friends. "… Certain things have made me see the situation differently"

Tamsin followed her Sister's gaze, seeing that she was looking at Bo. "Mhmm, just don't make it a regular thing okay. By the way, you owe me $124.50" She thought that she would get that in.

Lauren almost had a heart attack when she heard the amount. "What for?!".

"Uh, for your party food! Ya know, because five star catering wasn't good enough for you" the older blonde smirked.

The young Angel rolled her eyes at her Sister's comment. "Fine, I'll pay you back tomorrow" She was going to say anything to get her Sister off of her back.

"Yes you will, now go and enjoy the party. I busted my ass trying to get it right" Despite the little problem about taking an outsider into their world, Tamsin wanted her Sister to have a good time tonight. Lauren flashed her Sister a smile, then re-joined her Girlfriend and the rest of their friends.

 **The Light Fae Compound (Guest Quarters)**

"This is an outrage!" Trick paced back and forth in his room.

The Blood King had been trying to wrap his mind around the fact that **his** Granddaughter was romantically involved with an Angel. Was she stupid? Angels were abominations in his eyes, he didn't like them nor would he **ever** like them. He wanted nothing to do with their kind.

Damon Lewis was his only enemy that was still breathing, although it wasn't from lack of trying. The Patriarch was well protected, by his people and by his powers. Trick believed that they needed to be stopped, so that was when he put the plan into action to destroy their power.

Trick had found out from a very powerful seer, that Damon's niece would be the next in line to represent their bloodline. He knew that if you got rid of one family's Matriarch/Patriarch that the others couldn't bind together. And if they couldn't be bound then they wouldn't inherit their power. Which would then leave the entire Angel race unprotected.

All he had to do was wait for Damon to relinquish his power, then he would eradicate the entire race.

"I understand your anger darling, but what more can you do? If she really does love this girl then so be it" Ysabeau was sick of all of this animosity. It had been too long now. And she still carried guilt from the demise of Damon's family all of those years ago, she didn't think that her Husband had it in him to kill an innocent child.

But he did.

"So be it? Are you listening to yourself? She **cannot** be allowed to continue this relationship!" He wanted to put a stop to this now.

"You have no say in her life Fitzpatrick, she has come of age to make her own decisions now" she said.

Bo was named after her, and Ysabeau loved her Granddaughter dearly. Regardless of what she thought was the right thing to do, or how much she tried to get through to her Husband she knew that he would just end up doing what he wanted anyway. There was no stopping him.

"She doesn't know what she wants! This will not continue any further, I must talk to her immediately…" He grabbed his coat, getting ready to leave the room.

"If you think that you are going to find her at the house then you are mistaken. Aife informed me that they moved the birthday celebrations to the Lewis Manor, you won't be seeing her tonight. Now I suggest that you calm down and get some rest, we have a big ceremony to prepare for tomorrow…" Ysabeau kissed her Husband on his cheek before retiring for the night.

Trick snorted, "Calm? I will be calm when I get my Granddaughter away from those leeches" he mumbled angrily picking up his phone. Whether she liked it or not, Trick was getting Bo out of that house.

 **Lewis Manor (2 Hours Later)**

The Party was a complete success. Bo had the best time of her life, and she didn't think that she would have given everything that was going on in her life. And the fact that she was terrified about attending her Gathering tomorrow, didn't help things.

But Lauren had come through on her promise to make her have a great birthday. Now more than ever, Bo knew how lucky she was to have someone as caring as Lauren in her life. The blonde had pulled out all of the stops for her Girlfriend's party, she had done everything.

And the cake was just the icing on top.

Lauren had a three tier chocolate fudge cake made, with all of the candles on top. When it came time for Bo to blow them out, she didn't want to because it looked so pretty and she didn't want to ruin it. But she had to blow them out so that she could make a wish, although she didn't really think that she needed anything.

She had everything that she needed, a loving family, great friends and a beautiful Girlfriend who she loved more than anything. She was all set. So she just wished that she and Lauren would be together forever.

Everyone had left after the cake was cut, which only left Tamsin, Lauren, Bo and Kenzi to do the clean-up. "This was the best party ever!" Kenzi squealed, running around the foyer like someone on Prozac.

After asking her to help clean-up, Bo noticed that her little Sister was very tipsy. She knew that some of her friends would end up sneaking in alcohol to the party but she didn't expect for her Sister to have any. She was underage.

"Hey Bo? You wanna maybe wrangle your Sister? The last thing that we need is her breaking something in here" Tamsin placed the empty pizza boxes in a trash bag. If anything was broken in this house, her Father would bring it down hard.

"Kenz! Stop it!" the brunette yelled, trying to catch her Sister. But Kenzi was running so fast that she couldn't get a hold of her.

The fifteen year old was just about to run into an old antique vase when Lauren transported in front of her just in time to stop her from smashing it. "Holy shitballs dude! How did you do that?" she had yet to witness Lauren's transporting ability.

"I would tell you but, I doubt that you'll remember it in the morning. Come on, why don't you take a nice nap?" The blonde led her Girlfriend's Sister into the living room and laid her down onto the couch.

Kenzi was drunk out of her mind so she would probably fall asleep quickly. Plus, if she was asleep then they didn't have to worry about her knocking anything else over. Their parents would not be amused if something very old were to get broken. Kenzi laid her head down on a very soft pillow, "OMG! What's this shit made of? I feel like I'm laying on a cloud…" she moaned in delight, burring her nose into the pillow.

"Glad you like it…" Lauren chuckled, throwing a blanket over her to make sure that she was nice and cosy. "… Have a nice nap" It didn't take more than three seconds for Kenzi to fall asleep, tonight was a lot of excitement for her. And the alcohol tipped her over the edge.

"Sorry about that" Bo apologised on behalf of her Sister.

"It's fine, no damage done" the blonde smiled, going back to her earlier position.

"None yet, but who knows what she would have crashed into if you hadn't have given her a time out" Tamsin huffed.

Lauren didn't expect anything less from her Sister. "I didn't give her a time out, shes sleeping. Plus, who asked you?" Tamsin wasn't good with kids, hence why she had such a charming attitude.

"Ooh, touchy! Sorry, I'm gonna make a start in the kitchen. Ya know, before Mom kills us for getting melted cheese all over the counter…" the older blonde walked into the kitchen.

Lauren was just tying off one of the full trash bags when she felt a pair of arms circle her waist. "You know that I have to be facing the other way right?" she joked, thinking Bo wanted another birthday kiss. Even though she'd had nearly a million as the night went on.

The brunette turned her around and pushed her Girlfriend into the wall. "I just wanted to say thank you, for everything that you did tonight" she went in for a kiss.

The blonde moved her hands to her Girlfriend's face. "You're most welcome" she laughed.

"No, I mean it. You threw me this amazing party, took me to the Heavens where you gave me this beautiful necklace which I still haven't gotten over just how pretty it is. And, you made me enjoy my birthday. Which made me realise, that you're the one that I want to spend all of my birthdays with" Bo couldn't think of another person who she would love more than this girl.

Lauren was it for her, she was the one.

"You realise that you're going to have over a thousand birthdays, right?" Lauren smiled. They were ageless beings, who knows how many birthdays that they would have.

"What's your point?" the brunette asked.

"I'm just saying, you never know. You might get sick of me after your hundredth" the blonde joked.

Bo captured her Girlfriend's lips once more. "Never, it's going to be you. **Just** you, no one else" she had a way of making Lauren weak in the knees by the things that she said, they were so deep and meaningful. She had no words to respond with so she just kissed her again, this time longer than the last.

"I should take this out, my Parents will be home soon" Lauren pulled away, grabbing the trash bags only for her Girlfriend to snatch them from her hands.

The Succubus waved her finger. " **You** have done more than enough tonight, I got this" she gave her a quick peck on the cheek before walking out of the front door.

 **Front Gate**

Bo quickly walked to the dumpster, opening the top and throwing the bags in. She looked up to the night's sky and smiled. It was weird to know that she had actually been passed the stars and up to the heavens.

It made her see the stars differently now. She was about to turn around when someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with a smelly rag. Before she could even try and fight her attacker, she passed out. Whatever that smell was, had made her unconscious.

The man picked up the now limp girl into his arms, looking around to see if anyone had seen him. No one, he put her into his car and got into the vehicle speeding off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Hear Your Heart**

 **Lewis Manor**

Lauren felt a stone cold chill run down her spine about five minutes after Bo had left the house. She didn't know what it meant, but she didn't like the feeling either. She dropped what she was doing and ran outside, going straight for the front gate.

Bo was nowhere to be found. "Bo?!" She had no answer, now she had a very bad feeling. Lauren took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to sense her Girlfriend's energy. She couldn't get a read on her, which was impossible because Angels could find anyone, anywhere in the world.

Something was blocking the brunette's signal, and Lauren had no idea what. She needed help, the blonde ran back into the house only to run into her Sister. "Whoa, slow down speed racer! What the hell is going on?" Tamsin stopped her little Sister with her arms.

"It's Bo! Something's wrong!" Lauren was panicking.

Tamsin grabbed her Sister's shoulders, "Lauren, calm down! Breathe, tell me what's wrong" she was so confused.

"She took the trash out and I was overcome with a really bad feeling, I can't explain it but when I went outside I couldn't find her. I think that someone took her T" the younger blonde sighed.

"Did you try sensing her?" Tamsin asked.

Lauren nodded, "Yes, i couldn't get a read on her. It's like she's disappeared off of the face of earth!" she ran her hands through her hair. She hated not knowing where her Girlfriend was.

"I highly doubt that. Okay, here's what we're gonna do. We're going to call Mom and Dad, and Bo's Parents—"

"Then what?! She's out there somewhere! What if she's hurt?" Lauren asked, every little thought was worrying her now.

"Lauren, snap out of it! If someone wanted to hurt her, then they would've just done that and left her there. Besides, you gave her the Angel's Star. Did you explain to her how it works?" Tamsin needed to find a way to calm her Sister down.

"Yeah, I told her that I would be there whenever she needed me" the girl said.

"Okay, good. If she needs you, then she'll call. But in the meantime, let's call for backup" Tamsin grabbed her Sister's hands as they both closed their eyes. They were calling their Parents home, they had no time to wait for them to pick up their phones.

 **Light Fae Compound**

Bo shot up in fright, looking around she didn't know where the hell she was. She was in someone's bedroom. She got to her feet, she felt groggy from whatever was on that cloth that her kidnapper had put over her mouth. She looked down to her necklace from Lauren, the blonde said that all she had to do was touch it and then she would come to her.

She clasped the stone tight, closing her eyes and letting her beautiful Girlfriend invade her mind. Nothing was happening, Lauren wasn't here.

The Succubus repeated the process again, thinking harder this time. "Come on Babe…" Nothing, it wasn't working. Was it because she was Fae? Maybe it didn't work on her kind.

But surely Lauren would have known that? The brunette looked up when she heard footsteps outside of the bedroom door. There was a letter opener on one of the tables in the room, she grabbed it and held it behind her back. She didn't know the first thing about fighting or using weapons but she was going to protect herself at all costs.

The door opened slowly, and Bo was shocked at who she saw. "Grandpa?" she frowned.

Trick walked in with a smile, carrying what looked like a birthday card. Was he for real? "Happy Birthday my darling Granddaughter..." he handed her the card. Bo wasn't amused and she was very angry at the moment. The brunette took the offered card and then ripped it up in front of him, letting the remains fall to the floor. "… You are angry?" He knew that he'd overstepped, but he didn't have a choice.

He had to get her away from those Angels.

"You're damn right I'm angry! You had me kidnapped!" she yelled.

"Kidnapped is a very strong word Ysabeau" He wasn't making it better.

She couldn't believe that he was so arrogant. "Actually, I think that it's the **exact** word to describe this! I'll be leaving now…" she moved past him to get to the door, only to be stopped by two large men in suits.

"I'm afraid that that's not an option at the moment dear. You and I need to have a little talk about the new company that you are keeping…" he gestured to the living room. "… Please, come and join me in the living room. We have much to discuss"

Bo shook her head, folding her arms. "We have nothing to discuss **Gramps** , I'm very fond of the company that I am currently keeping" He wasn't going to get her to leave Lauren, and she knew that that's what his intention was.

"Never the less, we must talk. Come…" he walked into the lounge.

Bo put the knife back on the table, she didn't think that she needed it.

 **Lewis Manor**

Once they had sent a call out to their Parents, Damon and Lenore appeared in the foyer immediately. "What happened?" Her Father asked.

"Someone took her, I know they did!" Lauren was going out of her mind with worry. She wanted to know if her Girlfriend was safe. And since she couldn't get a read on her, it was driving her insane.

Lenore brought her Daughter into a hug. "Not to worry, we will find her. But first, Tamsin? Call Bo's Parents immediately" she turned to her oldest Daughter.

"I already did, they're on their way" she replied.

"Did you try sensing her? If anyone would get a good grasp on her energy, it's you" Damon addressed his youngest Daughter.

Lauren nodded. That was the first thing that she did. "I tried, I can't find her anywhere"

Damon held his hand out to his Daughter. "Give me your hands, I will try and summon her through you"

Lauren knew how powerful her Father was, if there was some reason why she couldn't find Bo then he would be able to find out what it was. She took her Father's hands and held them tight, Damon closed his eyes as he focused on Bo and Lauren's connection. He was going to use that to find her.

She watched as her Father frowned with his eyes closed. Something was wrong. He opened his eyes and looked at her in shock. "I can't locate her" he was surprised himself.

That wasn't possible, he was a Patriarch. He could find anyone in the world. "If you of all people can't find her, then where the hell is she?" Lauren asked.

"McCorrigan" Damon seethed, this had Trick's dirty finger prints all over it. The Angel didn't think that he would be so evil as to kidnap his own blood.

"Her Grandfather? You think that he's the one that took her?" Tamsin didn't understand why he would do that to his own Granddaughter.

"I would bet good money on it. He must have something that allows him to block our powers, which is why neither you nor I can find Ysabeau" Damon said.

Lenore found that very worrisome, "But no such thing exists" There was nothing that could Block an Angel's powers.

"Perhaps there is. Perhaps he has had it all along" Damon thought it through.

"Do you think that he had it when my Parents died? Is that why they didn't leave the house in time?" Lauren asked.

Damon thought it over again. That was a very strong possibility. It all made sense now, if Trick had something that blocked the powers of an Angel then that meant that they would be powerless. If he had done the same to Alec and Amelia then that is probably why they didn't transport out of their house before the fire killed them. How could someone be so monstrous?

Their silence was broken when they all heard the doorbell being rung over and over again. Lenore answered the door to find Aife and Luther who were beside themselves with worry.

"What happened? Where is she?" Aife asked frantically.

"We don't know, although I believe that this if your Father's doing" Damon addressed Aife.

"My Father would never harm Bo" Aife was sure, her Father was a lot of things. But she knew that he would never hurt his own blood.

Luther touched his Wife's arm. "That's not what he is saying Aife, I believe that he just means that she must be with Trick" He defended his old friend.

"Where is Kenzi?" Aife asked, in all of the excitement she had forgotten to ask about her youngest Daughter.

"Asleep on the couch, she had a little **too** much fun tonight" Tamsin pointed to the living room with a small smile.

Luther kissed his Wife's head. "Stay with Kenzi, I will head over to the compound. If she's with him, I'll get her" He was ready to leave.

"I'm coming too" Lauren walked forward, only to be stopped by her Father.

Damon had a firm grip on her arm. "No you will not! You are not to go anywhere near that place" he wasn't letting her be in that monster's presence.

Lauren snatched her arm back. "I can't just wait here and do nothing!".

"I assure you Lauren, once I have her I will bring her straight to you" Luther promised.

The young blonde knew that there was nothing more that she could say. Her Father wouldn't let her leave the house. She just had to go on faith. "Okay" she nodded.

Luther gave everyone a nod before leaving the house again. Now all that they could do was wait, and hope that Bo would return soon.

 **Light Fae Compound**

The brunette followed her Grandfather into the living room and quickly took a seat on the couch. "Where's Grandma?" She didn't seeing her Grandmother anywhere.

"There was some Light Fae business that she had to attend to, she should be back shortly…" he replied. Ysabeau was Trick's right hand, and since he was a little busy right now. She had to go in his place. "… Now, I understand that you think you have feelings for that girl—"

"I don't think, I **know**! And that girl? Is my Girlfriend, nothing that you say will break us up!" This was ridiculous. He was actually trying to make her think otherwise.

"They are not meant for this world Bo, they are abominations!" he really hated them.

"Watch your mouth Gramps, that's my Girlfriend that you're talking about" she stared into his eyes. Silently warning him.

Trick was starting to get annoyed with Bo's attitude. He knew that she could be stubborn, but this was more than that. "They are monsters Bo"

"Actually I think that you have that the other way around, after all weren't you the one who had Mr. Lewis' Sister killed? Along with her Husband and their baby Daughter" She wanted to hear it from him. Although, she had to be careful not to give away her Girlfriend's true identity.

"Yes I did, but I did it for the good of the Fae. And I would do it again" he held his head high.

It took everything in Bo not to punch her Grandfather's lights out. If Lauren hadn't been with Damon and Lenore that day, she would have died and they never would've met. "Do you even hear yourself?!" she couldn't believe his hatefulness.

"Do you?" he barked at her. "You claim to love this girl, but what do you know about love? You are just a child" he dismissed her feelings.

"Actually I turned eighteen today, I'm an adult. And I think I have a pretty good grasp on what it means" she folded her arms as she sat.

"Then do tell me Ysabeau, what does love mean?" he asked.

"Love means finding someone who shares the same soul as you, and it means much more when you show it. Rather than just saying it. Lauren and I are forever, and now that I have her. I don't plan on losing her. Not now, not **ever"** Bo leaned forward on her seat.

Trick gave a small laugh. He thought that his Granddaughter was smarter than this. "You foolish little girl, you have no idea what being in love really means. I can see that this Lauren, has had a unique influence on you" he was being condescending.

"I get it, you're an asshole. You don't have to keep proving it to me" she said.

"What did you just say?" he got up from his seat. Yep, she had definitely pissed him off now.

"Uh, I don't remember…" she spoke quietly. She couldn't take it back now.

"You listen to me very carefully Ysabeau, I **forbid** you to see that girl anymore!" he said.

Bo stood from her seat to face him. "You have no say in my life, or who i choose to spend it with. To be honest, I wouldn't care if I never saw you again!" she meant that.

Trick had lost it at that point, he would never hurt his Granddaughter but that didn't mean that he couldn't hurt the Angel who had brainwashed her. Maybe then she would see sense.

Just then, the two men that stopped Bo from leaving earlier walked in asking to have a word with Trick. He followed them into the other room. The brunette thought that this would be a good time to try and make a run for it.

She quietly got up and went to the front door, only to find that it was locked. She didn't think that it would be that easy, there were no keys in sight. Then she saw the sliding doors next to the kitchen. Trying the handle, she found that it was unlocked. She stepped out onto the balcony, "Damn it!" The balcony was too high, there was no way that she would be getting out this way.

Suddenly, something caught the succubus' eye. Her necklace was glowing, it wasn't doing that before. She clasped the stone in her hand again, holding it tight and closing her eyes. She thought of how much she loved Lauren, and how much she wanted her here right now.

"Someone call for a rescue?"

Bo opened her eyes to see her Girlfriend in front of her with a smile. The two girls embraced each other tight, Lauren buried her nose in the brunette's neck taking in her scent. She was glad that she was safe.

"I called you earlier, nothing happened. I think that the necklace doesn't work properly on me" That was the only reason that Bo could come with.

Lauren shook her head. "It's not you babe, it's this place. My Father couldn't find you either, we think that your Grandfather has something that blocks our powers" she explained.

"I didn't see anything, maybe he carries it with him?" Bo didn't remember seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"Your Dad is on his way here, but when you called me I had to come" Lauren felt bad that Luther was making the trip for nothing. "I'm glad that you did, let's get out of here. I'll call my Dad when I get back" the Succubsu just wanted to go home.

"Leaving so soon Ysabeau?"

Both girls turned around when they heard Trick speak, Bo stepped in front of Lauren. She didn't want him even looking at her. "You can't keep me here against my will!"

"I can child, and I will. **You** …" he pointed to Lauren. "… Are not welcome here. Walk away while you still have the chance little girl" he warned her.

Lauren shook her head and came to stand beside Bo, sliding her hand into hers. " I walk away, when she walks away" she kept his stare.

"Now" Bo whispered to her Girlfriend. Before Trick could even take another step, the girls were gone.

 **Lewis Manor (Lauren's Bedroom)**

The girls reappeared in the blonde's bedroom. Lauren's heart was racing, she had come face to face with the man that killed her Parents. She didn't know how to feel, she was angry and she was terrified at the same time.

"Babe?"

She looked up to see Bo's concerned face looking back at her. "He looked right at me…" she stuttered welling up. It was a lot for her to handle all at once.

The succubus could see that her Grandfather had startled her. She had no idea what it must be like to look into the eyes of the person that killed your Parents. It must be horrible. Bo gathered the blonde into her arms, rubbing her back soothingly. "Shhh. It's okay. I won't let him hurt you, I promise" she whispered in her ear.

"Hey, Lauren? Mom wants to know if…" Tamsin stopped when she saw her Sister with Bo. The same Bo that was supposed to be with her Grandfather. How long was she gone for? "… Welcome back"

Bo pulled away from Lauren but not completely, "Thanks, is my Mom still here?" she wondered.

Tamsin nodded with a huff, "Oh yeah, she's a ray of sunshine! You should probably go and talk to her"

"Yeah, come on…" Bo took Lauren's hand, taking her out of the room.

 **Downstairs**

Aife was still sitting with Kenzi, the fifteen year old was still out for the count. She couldn't stop worrying about her Daughter, she didn't think her Father would stoop this low. She just hoped that she was right in thinking that her Father wouldn't hurt Bo. That would be unforgivable.

"Mom?"

Aife turned her head to see said Daughter standing before her. "Oh thank god…" she ran over to her Daughter, bringing her in for a crushing hug. "… I was so worried about you sweetie. Wait, how did you get here? Is your Father back?" she looked behind her only to see Lauren and no one else.

Bo shook her head, "No, Lauren came for me"

Lauren stepped forward with a smile.

"Well done sweetheart" Lenore praised her Daughter with a wink.

"I don't understand, you said that you couldn't find her" Aife asked with a frown, looking at Lauren.

"I couldn't, she called me" Lauren said.

Aife shook her head, she didn't understand this one bit. When Lauren said that, Lenore noticed the sparkling diamond on the young brunette's neck. She knew exactly what that meant.

"Look, Mom. It's a long story okay, all that matters is that I'm fine and that I'm back" Bo smiled.

Aife nodded, resuming their hug. "What of your Grandfather? Did he hurt you?" That was something that she needed to know.

Bo Daughter shook her head. "No, but he tried to belittle me, and make me think that I don't really love Lauren..." she sighed sadly. Lauren came up beside her Girlfriend and held her hand. Just holding her hand made it all worth it. "… Then he saw her" she added.

Lenore stepped forward. "Does he know of her origins?" That was the last thing that they needed.

"No, thankfully. We got out of there before he could talk to her properly" Bo said.

"Okay, now that everything is dealt with I think that it's time we return home" Aife said.

"Oh uh, I have to change first" Bo said. Her clothes were still upstairs in her Girlfriend's bedroom, plus she wanted a little longer with her before she left.

"I'll call your Father, he might not be there yet" Aife pulled out her phone from her bag.

With that Bo and Lauren ran upstairs.

Damon chose that moment to re-emerge, he was shocked to see Bo here. But by the time that he had opened him mouth, the girls had ran upstairs. "What is going on?" he walked into the room.

Lenore pulled him to the side while Aife was on the phone to Luther and Kenzi was still sleeping. "Lauren has provided her Girlfriend with an Angel's Star, it's the reason that she found her" she thought that be would want to know.

He sighed, he wasn't angry at the fact that Lauren had given Bo an Angel's Star. But he knew that his Daughter would have taken her Girlfriend up to the Heavens to give it to her. Lauren was a romantic after all. "She went into his territory then I presume?" he guessed as much.

"Yes, he saw her…" Lenore saw the look on her Husband's face and held her hand up to him before he blew his top. "… But he knows nothing, they are both safe and that's all that matters now" she assured him that everything was going to be fine.

"Yes, you are right. Maybe we can put this whole night behind us, I fear that Fitzpatrick will not stop though. He despises our kind, I don't imagine that he will be okay with the fact that his Granddaughter has chosen Lauren over him. We mustn't let him ever hurt her, he has taken enough from her already" he said.

Lenore touched his face gently, "We won't let anything happen to her Damon, we vowed to protect her until our last breaths. Which is exactly what we will do" she promised him.

 **Lauren's Bedroom**

Bo quickly changed back into her clothes, as did Lauren. Even though her party was great, the night didn't end the way that she imagined it. She honestly thought that she and Lauren would end up having some alone time. "Are you okay?" she heard Lauren ask from behind her.

"I've been better" she turned around with a sad smile.

Lauren moved some hair out of her Girlfriend's face. "It's not exactly the way that I imagined your birthday ending" she admitted.

"Me neither, but it's over now" Bo was glad that she had put the nightmare behind her.

Although, Lauren didn't think that it was done yet. "Is it? You saw the way that he looked at me, what if this is just the beginning?" She couldn't help but wonder.

Bo shook her head, snaking her arms around the blonde's waist and pulling her close to her own body. "Doesn't matter, no one is going to hurt you. Especially not my Grandfather…" She went in for a kiss. "… Thank you for coming for me" she whispered..

Lauren smiled cupping her Girlfriend's face in her hands. "I told you that i would be there whenever you needed me. I take my word very seriously, actually all Angels do" she laughed.

"Gotta say, I am really appreciating that trait right now…" Bo joined on her laugh going in for another kiss. "… I so don't want to go home, why can't I just stay here?" she pouted.

The blonde wouldn't argue against that. But Bo needed to go home, "Because you need to rest and if you stay here, you're not going to get much of that" she teased her.

"Vixen…" Bo huffed, it wasn't nice to tease a succubus. "… I love you" she was forever grateful for her Girlfriend being in her life. She had saved her tonight and she would never forget it. And she was going to make sure that the blonde knew how thankful she was every day.

"I love you too, you should go. Call me when you get home okay" the blonde said.

"You can count on that" the succubus gave her another peck before leaving the room.

 **McCorrigan Mansion (2 Hour Later)**

After they had got home, Bo went straight to bed. Truth be told, she was tired. And it had been a long night. But she couldn't sleep for some reason. Maybe it was the worry of what her Grandfather was planning now.

She had really angered him with her attitude earlier, she had never seen him so furious before. But she didn't care, he was the one who was trying to tear her life apart. He was the one who tried to kill her Girlfriend. Granted it is was before Bo knew her, but that wasn't the point.

Her insomnia was growing by the second, there was only one thing that would help her sleep. And she was twenty minutes away by car. She wanted to feel safe right now, and loved. Lauren gave her that and more.

Bo played with her necklace, holding the blue diamond in between her fingers. Was it too late to call her Girlfriend now? Would Lauren be asleep? She didn't know, she just knew that she wanted her here badly.

Screw it!

The brunette closed her eyes and clasped the stone, holding it tight. She didn't have to say anything, because within seconds the weight in the bed shifted. Turning around, she saw her Girlfriend's beautiful smile. "You're probably regret this gift now huh?" the brunette chuckled quietly.

Lauren shook her head, "Quite the opposite actually, I've been waiting for the past hour for you to call. I told you, Angels keep their word" she cuddled up into her Girlfriend's side.

Bo kissed her on her head and exhaled closing her eyes. This was what she wanted. No, this is what she needed. "You're staying right?" she opened one eye.

Lauren laughed into her Girlfriend's neck, "Not even a crane could remove me from here. Good night Bo" she whispered closing her eyes. She was very tired also, especially since she had been waiting up for the brunette to call her.

"Night babe" Bo wrapped her arms around the blonde and finally succumbed to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Ascension**

 **McCorrigan Mansion (Next Morning)**

With everything that happened yesterday, Bo didn't think that she would get a goodnight's rest. But she got that and more, thanks to her Girlfriend who stayed with her all night. They just slept in each other's arms, basking in the warmth of each other's bodies. Lauren was Bo's special medicine. And as long as she had the Angel by her side, she knew that she could face anything.

Even today, the day that she had been worried about all year.

Today was the day of her Gathering, the day where she would have to choose either Light or Dark. But the truth was, she had made her decision. She never thought that she would be able to, but in light of recent events the choice was now pretty clear.

The brunette opened her eyes slowly as she found her nose buried in her Girlfriend's blonde hair. God she smelt so good. Bo wondered if she could just stay here all day, or forever if that was at all possible.

She looked over Lauren and saw the time on her alarm clock, it was almost 9 a.m. She needed to get up now and get dressed. Her Gathering ceremony was being held at midday, she had time but she wanted to spend some of it with Lauren.

Since her Girlfriend wasn't Fae, Lauren wasn't allowed to attend the ceremony. Plus, Bo knew that her Grandfather would be present. He was the head of their Family, he had to be there.

The brunette turned her attention back to the slumbering beauty that laid before her. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to the blonde's cheek.

The touch alone was enough to make Lauren's eyes flutter open. She smiled looking up into her girlfriend's brown eyes. "Hey"

"Morning beautiful…" Bo smiled. "…Thank you for staying with me last night"

"My pleasure, although my Mom has probably checked my room by now. I should get home before they call the police" the blonde chuckled. Her Parents were worriers, that's the way that they had always been.

Bo stopped her from getting up, she didn't want her to leave yet. "I thought that maybe you could stay for a while, so we could spend some time together before I have to leave" the last part of her sentence was sadder than the rest.

"Right, your ceremony thing" Lauren felt bad for her Girlfriend, she wished that there was something that she could do to help. But there wasn't, she wasn't even allowed to be there for support.

"Yep, at twelve midday. I can kiss my freedom goodbye" The Succubus giggled sarcastically, although a part of it was literal.

Lauren sat up in the bed, leaning her back against the headboard. "Bo, you're no one's slave. You hear me? Choosing either Light or Dark, doesn't define you. I know who you are" she didn't want to hear her talking like that.

"Then who am i?" the brunette asked.

"You're Bo McCorrigan, a badass, super sexy cheerleader. Amazing artist, the kindest soul that I've ever known. And the love of my life" the blonde smiled.

Bo felt like crying at that last part, but she knew that this was Lauren's way to help build her confidence in herself. "And **after** this, who will I be then?"

"You'll be exactly the same. I love you, and you're gonna kick ass at your Gathering, choose your side. And then, I'm **still** gonna love you. Okay?" Lauren wasn't going to let her doubt herself.

The brunette leaned in for a loving kiss. That was all of the motivation that she needed, the blonde inspired such confidence in her. It was amazing. "I love you too. I wish that you could be there with me" she sighed.

"Me too. But technically, I will be with you…" Lauren reached her hand out to touch Bo's necklace. "… Close to your heart"

"How the hell do you do that?" Bo laughed.

"Do what?" the blonde chuckled with a frown, she didn't follow.

"Say something that leaves me with chills?" she replied. Every time that Lauren would say something that was so deep, the succubus would feel a sharp shiver down her spine.

Lauren shrugged. "I don't know, must be a gift"

"Like you don't have enough of those already?" Bo laughed again.

"Ha Ha, I really should go…" The blonde gave her Girlfriend another peck before getting up. Lauren had come here in her pyjamas so she was leaving in them. But she was going to transport straight home, thank goodness for her corporealising power. Otherwise that would be an awkward walk home.

The brunette jumped up off of the bed and quickly grabbed her Girlfriend's arm and pulling her into a passionate kiss. It took Lauren by surprise so she had to adjust to it. But boy, was it amazing. Mind blowing even. "For luck" she pulled away with a smile.

"You don't need it babe, you're going to be fine. I know it…" the blonde kissed her again. "… Call me when you get back?"

Bo nodded, "Count on it"

With another quick kiss, Lauren disappeared. The second that she vanished, Bo wanted her back. Was this normal? To have a burning desire to have the person that you love with you all of the time? She hoped that it was.

 **The Dal Rhiata (4 Hours Later)**

Since it was her Gathering, the ceremony had to be held on neutral territory. To ensure that the Elders from both sides could attend and witness the girl's choice. Normally they wouldn't bother, but Bo was a special case. She was the Granddaughter of The Blood King.

Her decision was crucial. The brunette walked into her Grandfather's tavern, he had worked here ever since she could remember. That was before he got back into Fae politics.

But it was on Neutral ground, so it was the perfect place for her ceremony to be held. As she walked in with her family, the girl saw her Grandfather stood next to the platform where she would be standing in a little while. There she would reveal her choice to her Family and the elders.

"Can everyone please take their seats" One elder said.

Everyone took their seat around Bo and her platform. Candles were lit around the room, and there was a spread like you wouldn't believe. Ready for the celebration of her choice.

"Miss McCorrigan? Please take the stand" the old man addressed her.

Bo nodded, stepping up onto the platform. She was so nervous, so she took a deep breath and thought about what Lauren said to her this morning.

"We are here today to bear witness to the Gathering of Ysabeau McCorrigan, Daughter of Aife McCorrigan and Luther Farrow, and the eldest Granddaughter of The Blood King…" he paused to take a breath.

"… As everyone here is aware, in every child's life. There comes a time where they must leave their innocence behind, and begin their future into adulthood. With that transition, comes the choice. The choice of aligning with either the Light or the Dark, a choice that has been made by countless Fae before you…" he started walking forward so that he was looking straight at her.

"… So child, tell us. What side do **you** choose?" he asked her.

Bo felt the nervousness creep back up, she was literally being put on the spot. Then she looked down to her necklace, which was shimmering slightly. Lauren was with her, she could feel her presence. And now she was ready to answer his question. She looked down at the elder, giving him a smile. "Neither"

Everyone gasped as they heard her answer. This had never been done, a side was always chosen. "Pardon me?" he looked at her, showing that he wasn't amused by her joke.

"Are you deaf? You heard me. I choose freedom" she said.

Trick stepped forward, ordering the other elders back. "Freedom is not a choice Ysabeau…" he huffed angrily.

"It is for me, and guess what? I just chose it" She didn't know how long this little burst of confidence was going to last, but she was going to milk it for all that it was worth.

"… **Choose** " he ordered her.

Bo folded her arms across her chest and shook her head in refusal. "Nope"

Trick was not amused by this, he looked to his Daughter who was failing to try and hide her smile. "Aife! Order her to choose!" he growled.

Everyone looked to the older brunette, she stepped forward and helped her Daughter off of the platform. Luther also stepped forward, with Kenzi in tow as Bo backed up into his arms.

"She already did Father, if you are not happy with it then it's your problem. Let it be known! My Daughter has chosen to remain Unaligned, this choice has never been made and I understand that can be worrisome for some of you. But, what you fail to see is that it **should** be allowed. I was forced to choose when I came of age, it is not a decision a child should be making" Aife addressed the room.

"She is no longer a child!" Trick yelled.

"She is in a a Mother's eyes, in **my** eyes..." She shouted back.

"And I wonder who could have influenced her to make this bold choice? Perhaps it is the doing of that Angel that you claim to love" he spat. Gasps were heard again, and loud chattering from the crowd. The brunette stepped forward, she wasn't going to let her egotistical grandfather talk bad about her girlfriend.

Bo was ready to lunge at him, only to be held back by her Mother. "You leave Lauren out of this!"

"Ah, so you admit it? She is to blame for your insolence?" it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"No, she's not. Lauren has brought nothing but goodness into my life. And you can hate her kind all you want, it's not going to stop me from seeing her" She was proud to have a Girlfriend as amazing as Lauren. And she wasn't ashamed to love her.

"Is it not? You know Ysabeau, if you associate with garbage long enough. You will soon become it yourself" he looked at her in disgust.

Aife and Luther couldn't believe that he had just said that. And to his own Granddaughter.

"Then I guess I'm garbage, and you know what? It's a whole lot better than being **your** Granddaughter!" She'd had enough of his stupid accusations. All because he was stuck in the past.

"Let's go, this day is done" Luther ushered his family out of the bar.

"An Unaligned succubus? That isn't something that you hear of everyday" one elder said watching them walk out.

 **McCorrigan Mansion (30 Minutes Later)**

The drive back to the house was dead silent, Bo thought that maybe her Parents were mad at her for what she had done. She didn't get it, what was so bad about remaining Unaligned? And why was she the only one to try it?

Also, she didn't understand why her Parents were being silent now. They stood up for her in front of all of the Elders and her Grandfather. She was still seething over what he had said. Calling Lauren and her kind garbage, who the hell did he think that he was? He was King of the Fae, although not so much anymore. But that didn't make him King of the world.

He just couldn't take it that there was someone out there that was more powerful than him.

Everyone entered the house not uttering a word. Bo couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry!" she yelled.

Aife and Luther both looked to each other, and then to their Daughters who were stood in the middle of the foyer. Kenzi didn't think that she should say anything, so she just remained quiet. Aife started to approach Bo, the girl thought that she was going to hit her. Maybe she deserved it, but instead she pulled her into a tight hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart" the woman whispered into her Daughter's ear.

Bo pulled back, she didn't expect this. "Really? But what I did—"

"What you did, was something that I wished that I'd had the courage to do when **I** was your age. We are so proud of you, you became independent and made your own decision. And we will honour it" Aife was bursting with pride, her Daughter was one of a kind.

"So you're not mad?" the girl asked.

Luther made his way over and kissed the young brunette on her head. "No, we are not. Like your Mother said, we are proud of you" he sighed with a smile. Bo felt her eyes sting from her impending tears. She fell into her Father's arms as he wrapped them around her.

As soon as her Father pulled away, Kenzi jumped on for a hug. "Does this mean that I get to be unaligned too?" she didn't think that it sounded so bad.

Bo laughed, hugging her little sister back. "You can be whatever you wanna be baby girl"

"Cool!" Kenzi chuckled.

The brunette pulled back and told her Family that she was going to her room.

 **Bo's Bedroom**

As soon as she got into her room, she closed the door and quickly called her Girlfriend with the necklace. It didn't take long for Lauren to appear in front of her in the blink of an eye.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hey" Just seeing her smile, made Bo feel at ease.

Lauren walked up to her, noticing the big grin on the succubus' face. "So? How did it go?" she had been worrying this entire time about how her Gathering had gone.

"It went fine" Bo replied being vague.

The blonde was actually referring to what choice that she had made. "What did you choose?" she was scared of the answer for some reason. Although, nothing would ever change the way that she felt about Bo.

The brunette gave a wide grin, "You"

Lauren didn't understand, what did that mean? "Me? I'm not following, care to clue me in?" she let out a small laugh.

Bo walked up to her, capturing her lips gently wrapping her arms around the Angel's waist. "I chose **you**. I am officially Unaligned" she chuckled. Now that she thought about it. It was the best decision that she had ever made.

Unaligned? But that meant that she didn't choose, Lauren didn't know what to say. She was proud of Bo for making her own decision, she just hoped that her Girlfriend wouldn't get in trouble for this. "Wow! Babe, that's great! I'm guessing that your Grandfather wasn't happy about that?" she wondered, knowing how Bo's grandfather would react.

The brunette shook her head. "No, he wasn't. He tried to get my Mom to make me choose, but she stood up for me. She told them that my choice was final, and that other kids shouldn't have to be forced into it either" she explained.

"Go Aife…" Lauren laughed. It was good to hear that her Girlfriend's Parents had stood by her in the choice that she'd made. "… Did he say anything else to you?" She had a feeling that he didn't stop there.

Bo didn't know whether she should tell the blonde what her Grandfather said about her or her kind. She didn't want to make her upset, it didn't matter what he thought of them. Bo loved her, she loved where the blonde came from and what she was. Nothing else mattered. "No, he was just really pissed about the whole thing. We left right after that. Anyway, now that my Birthday/Gathering drama is over. It's time to worry about yours"

Lauren groaned, she didn't want to think about her birthday and her own impending destiny. Her was in a couple of days and she was less than excited. After all, at 12:00 a.m. on the morning of her birthday, she would Ascend.

And then be put on the fast track to be becoming the next Matriarch of her Family. But that also brought her to the next thing that she had to tell Bo, something that she knew that the Succubus wouldn't like at all. "About that, I have to tell you something…" she led her over to sit on the four poster bed.

"Whatever it is, we can handle it" Bo smiled confidently.

Lauren sure hoped so. "After I Ascend on my Birthday, I have to go away for a while" as soon as she finished her sentence, Bo's confident smile dropped instantly. She knew that this would happen.

"What do you mean? Go away where?" The succubus asked.

"To the Heavens, apparently I have to stay up there in order to train and harness my Matriarch abilities. But once I'm done, I'll be coming straight back" Lauren tried to look on the brighter side of the situation.

"How long?" It was the only thing that Bo was thinking about.

"A month" Lauren said, watching her Girlfriend's face turn sad.

Bo hated this already. "You mean that we would be apart for an entire month? Do you really have to go?" she didn't want to spend that much time away from her.

The Angel nodded, "Yes, it's a part of the whole deal. It won't be just me, I'll be with the other Ascendants from the other Bloodlines. Once we're there, we'll be trained and have all of the knowledge of our kind bestowed onto us. Then we'll be bound together" she explained.

"All of this sounds like a lot Lauren, are you sure that you want to do this?" the brunette didn't want her diving into stress. They were teenagers, they shouldn't have to worry about this sort of stuff.

Lauren gave a lopsided smile, "I don't have a choice Bo, if there was a way for me to pass it up believe me I would do it in a heartbeat, but there isn't. I have to stop fighting it, maybe once I do then I'll be able to deal with it better" she had to learn to accept this.

"I just worry about you" Bo held her hands.

"I know, but I'm going to be fine. I promise" One thing about Lauren was that she always kept her promises.

But didn't stop Bo from hating the fact that she wouldn't be able to see her Girlfriend for a whole month. "This sucks"

"I know babe, but once it's over. We will have forever, no more ceremonies or choices to be made. Just us" Lauren promised.

"I'm gonna hold you to that…" the brunette went in for another kiss. She wasn't looking forward to her Girlfriend leaving for a month, but Lauren had done nothing but support her through this whole Gathering thing. Now it was Bo's turn to do the same for her.

 **Light Fae Compound (Trick's Quarters)**

Trick was furious, first his Granddaughter falls in love with an Angel. And now she refuses to choose a side, something that had to be done. Light or Dark, that's how it worked. Even if it meant giving up your Family, you **had** to choose.

But no, Bo was being defiant. Just like Aife was when she was her age, although Aife did the right thing and chose a side. Trick knew that this was down to that Angel that had poisoned his Granddaughter's mind.

She needed to be dealt with, they all did.

Trick had been lenient all of these years. He stopped going after their kind when he killed off one of the next rulers. As long as that girl was dead, the others couldn't be bound. They were defenceless. But now he just wanted them dead so that they would be out of the way. And then maybe his Granddaughter would see sense and pick a side.

 **Lewis Manor (4 Days Later)**

It was now 11:57 p.m. and Lauren's Ascension was imminent. As part of the ritual, Lauren had to stand in the centre of a circle that was in the middle of the room. Unlike Bo's Gathering, there was no discrimination of species. Which meant the Bo was allowed to be here, but she couldn't interfere with the process. Damon explained that it would be less than pleasant, and that when her royal mark started to grow it would be painful. He said that it would feel like a hot iron branding on her skin.

She wasn't looking forward to that.

Lauren was wearing a simple white low scoop vest top and some denim skinny jeans. The vest was practical, since anything else would end up getting ruined because of her mark. She was scared, and nervous. This was a huge responsibility that she was undertaking. But as she looked up to her Girlfriend, who gave her a smile and a wink. Lauren's worries melted away.

Damon prepared the barrier that he had to set around Lauren. It was a means of protection so that no one could interfere with her Ascension. When it began, a temporary force field would envelope Lauren protecting her from any danger. It was just a precaution. The foyer was big enough for the ritual to be held.

He poured some kind of white powder around Lauren, as he joined it up with the other end he stepped back and everyone watched as it started to burn. Blue flames rose until they fell to nothing. Damon tried to enter the circle but the force field stung his hand as he tried to move forward.

It was working.

"Let's begin" he stepped back to walk over to his wife. Tamsin stood next to her Parents with Bo by her side. The brunette was very anxious, she didn't know how this was going to play out. But she had no choice but to stand back and watch it unfold.

Suddenly, the Grandfather clock in Damon's office rang. Tamsin checked the time on her phone, "Midnight…" she then caught her Sister's gaze. "… Happy birthday Lauren" she placed the phone back into her pocket.

Lauren gasped, she was starting to feel it, the power, and the pain. Everyone had to look away as a bright white light bathed her, then lifted her up off of the ground. By the time that Bo could see, Lauren was in the air. Her head looking up at the celling and her arms outstretched.

"What's happening to her?" the brunette was worried.

"I have no idea" Tamsin shook her head, she was speechless.

The light shined again, it was almost blinding. When everyone looked back again, Lauren was kneeling on the floor with her head bowed down. They could tell that she was breathing heavily, then she moaned in pain. Bo wanted to run to her, but she knew that she couldn't. This had to happen.

Minutes went by, and Lauren's cries got louder until she stopped all together. Falling to her side.

"Lauren?" Bo called out running over to the circle.

Damon grabbed her arm before the force field threw her across the room. "NO! Let me" he let go of her and approached the circle. He took a small dagger out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked.

"My blood will deactivate the barrier" he sliced the inside of his palm, squeezing it over the trail of powder. Bo watched as the drops of his blood fell and made the powder boil, travelling all around the circle until it stopped.

Damon waved his hand inside of the circle, the barrier was down. Stepping in, he quickly checked his Daughter over. She was still breathing, looking over her back he saw that her mark was complete. She now had a fully sized Angel wing where her birthmark used to be.

It was hot to the touch, and it would probably hurt for a while. Bo ran to her Girlfriend's side, holding her hand. She had never seen anything so intense before. Damon looked back to Lenore and Tamsin giving them a smile. "It's done"

"What now?" Bo asked.

"Now, we let her rest…" Damon lifted his Daughter up into his arms. "… You may stay with her if you wish. I presume that you will want to be by her side when she wakes?" he didn't have a problem in that.

The brunette nodded, of course she did. Especially since her Girlfriend would be leaving to start her training tonight. Today was the last time that she would see her for a month. "Yes, thank you" She followed him up to the blonde's bedroom.

"Tamsin? Be a dear and sweep this up…" Lenore gave a tight lipped smile, before walking into the kitchen.

Tamsin huffed. "Seriously! So Lauren gets to be the chosen one, and what am i? The maid?!" she yelled. No one answered her. She just rolled her eyes and set off to fetch the broom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: You Are The Warning**

 **Lewis Manor (Lauren's Bedroom – 9 Hours Later)**

When Damon brought Lauren up to her room, Bo laid on the bed with her. The blonde subconsciously knew that the brunette was there because she cuddled up to her instantly. Now nine hours later, Bo had woken up only to find that Lauren was still asleep.

The brunette thought that maybe there was something wrong, but she had asked Damon who said that it was perfectly normal. She snapped her head up when she heard a small knock at the door.

"Hey" Tamsin whispered, poking her head through the door.

"Hey" Bo smiled.

"Still not awake I see?" the blonde walked into the room.

Bo shook her head, "Nope, are you sure that it takes this long?" she was just getting a little worried about her now.

"According to my Dad, yeah. I just came up to tell you that I am gonna head out with Mom and Dad, they want to get some things for Lauren's trip to the homeland tonight" Tamsin said.

There it was, the reminder that after tonight Bo wouldn't see her Girlfriend for an entire month. She might as well lock herself away in her room now. Because after Lauren left, she wouldn't want to go anywhere. "Right…" she let out sadly looking back to her sleeping Girlfriend.

Tamsin could tell that Bo looked a little deflated, anyone would be if the love of their life went away for a while. "The month will fly by, you'll see" she didn't really care that much. But thanks to her Angel empathy, she could feel the brunette's sadness. It was really annoying.

"Somehow, I don't think so" Bo wanted to be positive, but she didn't see this Month going well at all.

"I know it sucks, but this is something that she has to do. Once it's done, then you guys can ride off into the sunset together. Or, wherever you're planning on going for college" Tamsin smirked.

Bo could tell that Tamsin was trying to easy her worry, but it wasn't working. And there was something els that she really needed to know. "Is it safe up there, for her I mean?"

"Safer than anywhere on earth that's for sure, she'll be taken care of Bo. I promise…" This was probably the most that Tamsin and Bo had talked since they had met, and for the first time they weren't at each other's throats. "... Well, I'm gonna go. We will be back in about an hour" Tamsin made her way out of the room.

Bo scooted a little closer to her Girlfriend on the bed, reaching over to move some hair out of her face. "It would be a really good thing, if you woke up right about now" she touched her face. Lauren looked so peaceful, she didn't want to wake her before she was ready but they only had the day together.

The young succubus needed to use the bathroom, so she quickly hopped off of the bed and made her way over. Lauren's bathroom was super organised, the sight made Bo smile. Her Girlfriend had such an OCD personality. But she wouldn't have her any other way.

By the time that she exited the bathroom, she was shocked when she saw Lauren up and looking out of her window. "Lauren?" she called to her.

Bo got a little worried when her Girlfriend didn't answer, she just stared out of the window. The brunette approached her slowly, she could see the blonde's mark on her shoulder it was glowing slightly. "Babe? You still with me?" she came up behind her.

"Everything's different" the blonde let out.

"What do you mean? What's different?" Bo asked.

Lauren turned to her Girlfriend with a blank expression on her face. "Everything…" she repeated.

The succubus was a little worried now. She wasn't making any sense. Bo thought that maybe she should call Damon and ask him to come back so that he could check her over. Lauren everted her eyes away from Bo and around to the rest of the room. "Lauren, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"… I don't know, everything's brighter" Lauren covered her eyes, was that normal? Suddenly, Bo's phone began to ring and before she could even think of grabbing it, Lauren fell to her knees covering her ears while crying in pain.

"Lauren!" Bo rushed to her side, "What is it?"

"The ringing! Make it stop! Please make it stop!" the blonde cried, pressing her hands to her ears harder, the pain was excruciating.

Bo silenced her phone and turned it off just in case. "There, it's stopped! You're okay…" she wrapped her arms around her Girlfriend, holding her close. Lauren seemed to calm down a bit as Bo held her, but the she was still worried that something was wrong with her. Bo stood up, taking Lauren with her and sat the blonde down on her bed. "… I'm gonna go and get you something to drink, I'll be right back okay?" she gave the blonde a kiss on her head before leaving the room.

As soon as the brunette closed the door, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned it back on. Dialling Tamsin's number, she waited for the blonde to pick up.

"Yo?" Tamsin answered.

"Hey, Tamsin it's me? Lauren is awake, but I think that there's something wrong" the brunette stressed.

"What do you mean? Is she okay?" Tamsin was now instantly worried about her little Sister.

Bo sighed into the phone, "Well, physically she's fine. But she's acting weird, she keeps saying that everything's different" she tried explaining it as best as she could.

"Different? Different how?" the blonde asked, she didn't understand.

"I don't know! But she complained about the brightness in the room and then my phone rang and she started screaming and covering her ears. It was like the sound was hurting her or something" Bo didn't know how the low ringing of ringtone could hurt her.

"That's… strange. Look, I'll talk to my Dad and call you back. Just keep her calm" Tamsin didn't know what was happening, so she just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'll do my best, thanks Tamsin…" Bo hung up the phone and made her way down to the kitchen. She was in the middle of grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, when she closed the refrigerator door only to be startled by Lauren's Father. "… Jesus! Tamsin said that she'd call back!" She placed a hand over her chest, he'd really frightened her.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Oh right, yeah. Lauren is acting really weird, she keeps saying that everything's different" the girl explained.

"Let me guess, she is complaining about how things are brighter than usual, and that sounds are painful to her ears?" he knew exactly what was going on.

Bo nodded, "Yes exactly! What's wrong with her?"

Damon smiled, "Nothing is wrong with her child, her body is simply adjusting after her Ascension. Her Matriarch abilities are very strong, and it is a lot to handle all at once" he said.

"Then why was the sound of my phone ringing, hurting her?" she still didn't understand it completely.

"When one Ascends, our senses become extremely heightened. Emotions are more intense, Smells are more potent, Sights are brighter, Touch is more sensitive and sounds are very high pitched, they are simply different to our ears" he described it, while touching his own ear.

This was all very fascinating and weird at the same time. To know what Lauren was going through was very insightful, and yet sad. Bo felt bad that her Girlfriend had to go through all of this, when she never wanted it in the first place. And Bo hated seeing her in so much pain, she just wished that she could make it all better for her. But that wasn't the case unfortunately.

"So how do we fix it?" She asked.

"We don't, it will get easier to manage in time. It will be the first part of her training when she leaves tonight" he said.

There it was again, leaving. Bo just wanted to forget about that for now, she still had the whole day. "So what can I do to help her?"

"All you can do is be there for her, make sure that the drapes are shut and no loud noises. Do whatever you can to keep her relaxed" Damon advised.

"I can do that…" she nodded. "… Sorry to call you away from Tamsin and Lenore" she didn't mean to disrupt their trip but she was just worried that something was wrong.

"Your apology is not necessary, I should have explained this before I left. More fool I. If that is all then I should get back to the girls…" he smiled before transporting out of the kitchen.

Bo made her way back into her Girlfriend's room, finding the blonde sitting in the corner of the room with her hands over her eyes. She threw the bottle of water onto the bed and quickly closed the drapes, the light in the room fading almost instantly. She then kneeled down next to her, pulling her hands away from her face. "It's okay babe, the light's gone" she spoke softly so not to be too loud.

Lauren opened her eyes slowly, looking around the dark room and then settling her eyes onto her Girlfriend. "I'm sorry…" she didn't mean to be like this but she didn't know what was happening to her.

Bo gave a small smile, "It's fine, your Dad actually explained it to me. Your body is going through some kind of change, but your training will help you control it better. You're gonna be fine"

"Well that's uh, swell" the blonde chuckled sarcastically.

"How do you feel?" Bo asked.

The blonde got to her feet, looking down to see that her hands were shaking. And not only that, she also felt as though she was running a fever. "Like I'm on edge, and I'm hot. Like, **really** hot" she breathed deeply.

Damon told Bo to make sure that she was relaxed, this was the opposite of relaxed. "How about a nice bubble bath?" Bo suggested. Everyone loves bubble baths.

Lauren shook her head, "No, I think that need a cold shower. I feel like I'm on fire!" touched her shoulder, but she realised it wasn't her shoulder that was burning. It was her mark.

"Cold shower it is, come on…" the succubus led her Girlfriend into the bathroom. Once there, Lauren quickly discarded her clothing. One by one and throwing them to the floor. Bo was trying really hard to focus, but that was very hard to do when her Girlfriend was stripping down to nothing in front of her. "… Are you uh, are you sure that you want a cold shower? Ya know, cause it's really cold" she stammered slightly.

Lauren's body was very distracting.

The blonde nodded, sliding the door to her shower open and stepping inside. She turned the Fawcett on, making sure that it was ice cold. As the cold water dropped onto her skin, she moaned in pain as it splashed down onto her mark.

But she found that it was actually helping, she didn't feel as hot as she did a few minutes ago. She continued to breathe deeply, the sound of the shower sputtering was so annoying to her ears. But as she took a couple more deep breaths, she was able to manage it better.

The Angel had just realised that Bo had probably stayed with her all night, talk about committed. She was forever grateful for her Girlfriend's support. And it also hit her that she would be leaving tonight, that was a month of not seeing the girl that she loved.

She had to make the most of the time that they had. Lauren felt a lot better now, so she turned the hot water back on and watched as the shower windows steamed over.

"Babe? You doing okay in there?" Bo called out from outside the shower. One minute she heard her Girlfriend in pain and the next everything went steamy.

Lauren poked her head out of the shower, giving the brunette a smirk. "I'll be better once you join me in here"

The succubus raised an eyebrow, she was very surprised by this new found confidence. "Bad girl?"

"Why don't you step in here to find out?" she replied.

Bo didn't need to be told twice. She peeled off her clothes, throwing them to the floor and entered the shower. Lauren wasn't about to waste any more precious time, she captured her Girlfriend's lips, running her hands through Bo's hair.

The brunette wrapped her arms around Lauren's bare waist pulling her closer as she backed her up into the shower wall. The water trickled down their naked bodies, causing them to become even more aroused.

Bo turned as they kept kissing, the water drenching her hair. She moved her mouth to the blonde's neck, making Lauren hiss as she sucked on her pulse point.

Lauren was feeling a bunch of things right now. Normally when she and Bo would be intimate, she would feel things stronger than her Girlfriend. That was due to her empathy powers, but now it was magnified 100%. She literally felt like she was going to explode. She needed to calm down, but she knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Feed from me…" Lauren breathed.

That was the last thing that Bo expected to hear, and she didn't think that it was a good idea. As much as she wanted to. "I don't think that I should babe, you've been through a lot—" She was silenced by her Girlfriend's lips on her own.

"I can handle it, I'm going to be gone for an entire month Bo. I want you to feed from me" the blonde had a point.

Bo didn't want to feed from anyone but her Girlfriend, ever. And since she was leaving for a month, she should take as much as she could now. The brunette nodded and brought her in for another kiss, deepening it. As she pulled back, she took a strong stream of chi with her. It tasted different than before, it was stronger. It was like the power was coursing through her body.

Lauren flipped them so Bo was now the one with her back pressed into the wall. As Bo fed from her, the Angel felt her power increase, she didn't understand how that was possible. It was like her life force was regenerating five times faster than it used to.

Suddenly, both girls pulled apart when they heard a small crash from beside them. In the heat of the moment, Lauren had pushed her hand through the shower wall.

"Oh my god! Lauren, are you okay?" the brunette asked worriedly.

Lauren pulled her hand back, seeing no injuries. She needed to get this thing under control.

"I think that we should get out of here. Wouldn't want to break anything else" Bo chuckled slightly.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, maybe we should…" she pulled away from Bo and stepped out of the shower.

They both dried themselves off, wrapping a towel around them. "Lauren?" Bo called to her as they both walked back into the blonde's bedroom. "I'm really worried about you" she stood next to her.

"You don't need to be, I'm fine. Or at least, I will be" Lauren assured her with a smile. She didn't want Bo to worry about her too much, this was all part of the Ascending deal.

"Are you sure?" Bo couldn't help but hear the uncertainty in her voice.

Lauren loved how much Bo cared for her, she was always worried and she always wondered how she was feeling. That was what being in love with someone was about. She brought her in for a kiss, "Positive…" she moved her Girlfriend to sit on the bed. Just because the got out of the shower, didn't mean that they had to stop now.

"Still feeling frisky are we?" The brunette moved up into the middle of the bed.

"Are you complaining?" Lauren took her Girlfriend's towel from her, then dropped her own on the floor.

"Nope" Bo reached up, grabbing the blonde by her hips and pulling her down. She kissed her hard.

They didn't have much time, so Lauren wanted to make sure that she showed Bo just how much she loved her and how much she would end up missing her while she was gone.

The succubus ran her hands up and down her Girlfriend's bare back, making sure not to touch her mark just in case. The last thing that she wanted to do was hurt her. Bo couldn't take it any longer, she needed to have her now. She sat up on the bed, bringing Lauren with her.

Their hearts began to race as they started to breathe heavier. Bo tore her mouth away from her Girlfriend's lips before moving lower and lower, making sure to spend extra attention on the blonde's most sensitive spots. She remembered Damon saying that Lauren's senses were now heightened than before. Which meant that for her, the sex was bound to be unbelievable this time around.

The Angel tilted her head back, giving her Girlfriend better access. Whatever Bo was doing, she was on a roll. Lauren was feeling an explosion of emotions. It was extremely overwhelming. She grabbed the her face, so that she could kiss her.

After ten minutes of making out, they decided to get right down to the good part. This was a new position for them, being so close and joined in their most intimate places. It was awesome!

They moved slowly, making sure to take their time. There was no need to rush this, especially since this would the last time for a while. But there was only so much slowness that Bo could offer. Her succubus nature wanted more.

She didn't think that it was possible, but somehow their bodies got closer. Their breathing became more erratic as they moved faster. "Oh god…" the brunette let out closing her eyes. She was close to losing it completely.

Lauren moaned loudly holding on to the succubus as they moved even faster.

Bo went in for another kiss, she was the first to go as she came hard burring her head into her Girlfriend's neck. Lauren was next arching her back, making a sharp scratch on the brunette's back. She didn't mean to but she had never felt like this before.

The succubus fell backwards on the bed, bringing an exhausted Lauren with her. "Holy crap! That was amazing!" she laughed.

Lauren giggled satisfied, lifting her head up so that she was resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "Yes it was"

Bo turned her head to look at her Girlfriend, she really didn't want to say goodbye to her. "I really wish that you didn't have to go" she sighed, using her hand to move some hair out of the blonde's face.

"I don't wanna go either, but I'll be back before you know it" the blonde smiled, it wasn't very reassuring since it was a whole month.

The more that you waited for something, the longer that it took. To Bo it would feel like a lifetime. "Isn't there anyway, we can keep in touch while you're up there?" She wondered what the cell reception was like up there.

Lauren was expecting this question. And the answer wasn't what her Girlfriend would want to hear. "I wish that there was, but there isn't. Man-made objects don't work up there"

"What about post cards? You can send people places, why not pieces of paper?" Bo was grasping at straws now.

It made Lauren laugh a little, it was so adorable the way that she was acting. Lauren was going to miss her just as much. "There's one thing that might work…" she had an idea.

"What?" Bo was up for anything.

"Well, as you know. Fae or Humans aren't allowed up there. But my Family are, I could write you a letter and have Tamsin give it to you and you could do the same" the Blonde thought that it was a pretty good idea. Actually it was the only idea.

"That sounds like a plan, although I bet Tamsin won't be too thrilled about being our personal messenger" Bo laughed, she could see it now. Tamsin would be reluctant to help, but she probably would end up doing it. Only to moan about it later.

"I'll talk to her, she won't mind. She knows that I would do the same for her…" Lauren didn't doubt that her Sister would help her out. She would definitely protest at first, but they were Sisters, and that's what Family was for. "… It's settled then, that's how we will talk to each other while I'm gone… Easy peasy"

"Let's go somewhere" Bo spoke.

The blonde lifted her head up, "Where?" She couldn't exactly go anywhere that was too crowded otherwise she would end up in the corner again, screaming in pain due to feeling everyone's emotions.

"How about to that playground that I found you in before? It's quiet, peaceful and no one will be bothering us" the succubus suggested. She wanted to forget about her leaving for now, and just focus on the fact that she was still here.

"Okay, to be honest I would like to go there once before I leave" Lauren got up to grab some clean clothes.

 **Light Fae Compound (20 Minutes Later)**

Trick had been tracking his Granddaughter's movements all day, and to his frustration she hadn't budged from the Lewis Manor.

Until now.

He had a powerful Shaman use his own blood to track her, since they both shared it. It seemed like the easiest option. He couldn't enter their house because of Damon, he had somehow found a way to lock Trick out permanently. And the Angel had probably extended that now to unknown strangers, especially since his Granddaughter's birthday. When he had her brought to him.

"Did she leave alone?" Trick asked through his phone, he had someone parked outside of the Angel's house for the whole morning.

"No sir, I saw the Angel use her powers to transport them somewhere" the henchman said.

"Interesting, thank you Craig. You may return home…" Trick hung up the phone. The Blood King made his way over to his Shaman. "… Where is she?"

The sorcerer hovered his hand over a map of their town, Trick's blood made a trail as to where Bo was situated at that exact moment. "They appear to be in Mandrake Park my lord" he answered facing the blood king.

"Thank you…" Trick turned to his two bodyguards. "… Franklin? Trevor? You two are to come with me, arm yourselves. Poison darts are to be used with caution, the Angel is the one that we are after. My Granddaughter is not to be harmed" he grabbed his coat.

"And what is to happen after it's over? I doubt that your Granddaughter will come willingly" Franklin voiced his opinion.

"She will have no choice, she either comes willingly or I drag her kicking and screaming. It's completely up to her" Trick wasn't playing around anymore. Franklin and Trevor loaded their tranquilliser guns, placing them in their holsters as they followed their King out.

 **Mandrake Park (15 Minutes Later)**

Bo and Lauren were both sitting on the swings, moving back and forth as they looked out into the sky. "So you're still set on going tonight?" Bo thought that maybe her Girlfriend would have changed her mind. Actually she was wishing.

Lauren had to laugh, her Girlfriend wasn't giving up. "Yes, unfortunately. Bo I hate this as much as you do, but trust me. Once it's over, I'm all yours"

"You better be" Bo gave her a wink.

"In a way I'm actually looking forward to it, I mean I love to learn new things. And learning the secrets of my kind's origins would be really cool" Lauren was excited about that fact. That was a bonus, to have the entire knowledge of a superior race bestowed upon you.

Bo snorted. "I already know enough about mine, but I suppose it's a good thing to know that your Grandfather is a murdering psycho. Now I know to stay the hell away from him" She didn't care if she never saw him again.

"Is that how you truly feel Ysabeau?"

Both girls jumped up from their seats as they heard his voice. "What the hell are you doing here?!" the succubus asked, she couldn't believe that he hadn't given up yet.

"I have come to save you from this…" Trick looked at Lauren with distain. "… **Thing's** influence"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Just leave us alone, nothing we do is harming you!" she just wanted him gone.

"It may not be harming me personally, but it does harm my reputation. I have made it known about my hatred of her kind for centuries, how will it look if my own Granddaughter is involved with one of them?" He asked her.

Bo shook her head, she was so disgusted with him. "I knew that you were a liar, but now I see that you're completely delusional! I'm warning you Grandfather, leave here now!" she didn't know it, but her eyes had turned Blue. She was so angry with him.

"You are in no position to make demands Ysabeau! Take her…" He turned his head, signalling his men. "... Kill the abomination" Trick nodded to Lauren.

The men started to walk forward with their guns aimed high.

"Bo, get behind me!" Lauren had a plan, she didn't know if it wouldn't work. But she wasn't going to let this asshole take the person that she loved.

"What?" Bo didn't know what was happening, but for some reason Lauren didn't look scared one bit.

"Get behind me now!" she repeated.

Bo did as she was told and stepped back, letting the blonde shield her. Franklin and Trevor both took a shot, the bullets travelled faster than lightening only to slow down as they got closer to Lauren. The succubus had no idea what she just witnessed. Did Lauren do that?

The bullets came to a stop just in front of Lauren's chest, and fell to the ground a couple of seconds later. The blonde looked up to Trick who had his mouth hung open in shock. "That's not possible!" he knew that a normal Angel of Lauren's age didn't possess that kind of power.

Which meant that she was stronger.

"Is that the best that you got? You're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you're going to kill a Matriarch" Lauren didn't care that she had just outed herself.

Trick shook his head in disbelief. That was impossible. "I ended the last known Matriarch of your line" he took a few steps forward.

"Did you? Or did you try and fail? I think that it's the latter. Come near me, my Family or Bo ever again. And I'll show you the true meaning of what a Matriarch is…" Lauren warned him. Grabbing her Girlfriend's hand, they disappeared before Trick's eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Won't Go Quietly**

 **Lewis Manor**

As soon as Lauren transported them back to the house, Bo broke down in tears. The blonde thought that she was upset that her Grandfather was being relentless. But thanks to her transition, Lauren's empathy was magnified. She couldn't turn it off, and all she was feeling was the overbearing guilt that was radiating off of Bo.

"Babe? Look at me…" She touched her face, seeing the pain in her eyes. "… You have nothing to feel guilty about, okay? Nothing at all" she had to make her see that.

"Yes I do. He's **my** Grandfather, I brought him into your life Lauren. If we weren't together then you would be safe" Bo felt the entire weight of this problem.

Lauren shook her head. "Your Grandfather isn't the only person that hates my kind, there are million others just like him. The fact that he happens to be a relation to you, is just a coincidence. I'd still be in danger regardless of our relationship, that's the price that my kind will always pay unfortunately" It was a sad thought, but it was true.

"But he knows now, there is no way that he'll stop now that he knows who you really are. You should leave for your training now, you'll be safe up there" the brunette wanted her Girlfriend to be safe, and if that meant that their last day together was cut short. So be it.

Lauren shook her head again, "No, I'm not leaving until this is handled. Screw my training, I did just fine without it. You're the only thing that matters to me, and I'm not leaving you knowing that he's still here" She had made her decision.

"He's powerful Lauren, how are we supposed to stop him?" Her Grandfather was the Blood King for a reason.

"He's not the only one who's powerful, he'll be coming for me now. Let's see what other tricks that he has up his sleeve" She wanted to see what kind of attack that he would use.

"I don't want you getting hurt" Bo held her face.

Lauren smile lovingly, "There aren't many things that can hurt me now" She didn't want to seem cocky, but it was the truth. As a Matriarch she had many extraordinary abilities. Including the power to heal herself.

"Lauren, you're not invincible. You're not letting this whole thing go to your head are you?" Bo asked. That was the last thing that they needed.

"No, what I mean is. It will take a lot to take me down in my new form. I've seen my Father endure so many vicious attacks. He's never come out with more than a little scratch" Lauren wasn't worried about herself.

"Maybe you should call him, tell him what happened?" As much as Bo wanted to agree with her Girlfriend's plan. They needed help, and that's what their Parents were for.

Lauren nodded, kissing her Girlfriend's head and then stepping out of her arms. She closed her eyes and called to her Father. Within seconds, Damon appeared with Lenore and Tamsin in tow.

"I see that you have the summoning power mastered already, very impressive child" he was proud of her. It normally took a while before mastering that power.

Lauren had no idea that that's what she had done. "Uh, actually it was an accident. But, now that you're here. We have a problem…" she shot a look to Bo before turning back to her Father. "… Bo's Grandfather just tried to kill me"

"HE DID WHAT?!" Damon yelled.

"We were at the park, and he just showed up with two men who had guns. He tried to take Bo but I wouldn't let him" Lauren explained.

Damon took a calming breath, "He shot at you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. His Daughter nodded, that was enough to make his blood boil.

Bo decided to explain the rest. "But the bullet didn't even get close, Lauren stopped it with her mind" she was still trying to wrap her mind around that.

"You did what? How the hell did you do that?" Tamsin was shocked to hear that. Her little Sister was building quite the reputation.

Lauren gave an unsure shrug. "I have no idea, it just sort of happened?" It scared her at first, but now she was just grateful.

"Telekinesis. Although, you shouldn't have acquired that skill yet. It must have surfaced when you sensed the danger, your powers are growing faster than mine ever did. Well done" he smiled at her.

Lenore stepped forward, she didn't like this one bit. "Given the severity of this new threat, I think that you should take Lauren up to the Heavens immediately. It's safer for her there" she spoke to her Husband.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Lauren shook her head.

"Lauren, this is not up for discussion—" Damon was about to order her, only to be cut off by his Daughter.

"You're right, it's not! I am not leaving this earth, until I know that she is safe!" Lauren yelled, she couldn't leave knowing that her Girlfriend was in danger. No way in hell. Bo smiled at her girlfriend's words, that was what love was. Risking your life for the life of the person that you loved.

Damon couldn't help but smile at his Daughter's determination. At this moment, he could not be more proud of her. "You will go upstairs and pack your bags, we leave in an hour…" he began.

"But I just said—"

He held a hand up to her. "… Let me finish! If Bo wishes to accompany you, then she will need to go home and pack too" he knew that Lauren wouldn't leave without her, so there was no point in fighting.

Lauren and Bo didn't understand what they had just heard. She knew that her Girlfriend wasn't allowed up there. "What? But, what about the rules?"

"Rules, are meant to be broken…" Damon smiled. This was growth for him. "… Ysabeau? You can either go home and pack, or call your Parents to do it for you. I imagine that they will want to talk to me about this little trip"

Bo nodded, "Yeah, probably. I think that I'll call them, just in case my Grandfather is already over there. I'll be right back…" she walked away with her phone.

Lauren didn't say anything else, she just jumped into her Father's arms. He didn't have to do this, but he was. He was willing to break the rules and go against the Higher Angels in order to let Bo up there.

The Higher Angels were not a force to be messed with, they would banish people for the littlest infractions. What would they do to them for this? "Thank you Dad" Lauren was so grateful for this.

Damon wrapped his arms around his little girl, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "You're welcome sweetie"

"Road trip to the heavens…" Tamsin clapped her hands. "… Count me in!"

 **1 Hour Later**

After Bo had called her Parents, they were shocked to hear what Trick had done. Especially Aife, she didn't think that her Father would have taken it this far. Killing a child, was an atrocity. And she thought that he had done it once already, but knowing that Lauren didn't really perish in that fire was a relief.

Luther and Aife were confused at first when they heard about their Daughter's trip. Like Bo, they were under the impression that Fae and Humans were forbidden from going up to the Heavens. But they both agreed, that it was the safest place for Bo right now. At least until they dealt with Trick.

He wouldn't be able to get up there, only an Angel could. As long as Bo was up there she would be out of harm's way. And that was all that they wanted. They packed a bag for their Daughter, putting in all the essentials that she would need.

They didn't know what it was like up there, but it was the Heavens. It probably lived up to the name.

Lauren had made sure to pack everything that she needed, she had her clothes, toothbrush, and basically everything else that she would ever need. But it didn't make much of a difference, being in the Heavens was no different to being on earth for her.

Except the air was cleaner, the sky was brighter, and the grass was much greener. But houses looked the same, although they were built over a thousand years ago. Just as Lauren was bringing her bag downstairs, Aife and Luther were being let in by Lenore.

Bo rushed over to her Parents as they both hugged her, they were glad that she was safe. "So, how long are you going to be gone for?" Aife asked.

Damon walked over to address them, "One month, no longer. Who knows, Lauren might complete her training faster than expected" he winked at his daughter. He had no doubt that Lauren would pass her training with flying colours, she would make an amazing Matriarch.

"What will happen when she gets up there? I didn't think that our kind was permitted to be in your world" Luther was confused by that.

Damon nodded, "It isn't common, No. But given the circumstances I hardly see that we have a choice, once we are up there I will call a meeting with the Higher Angels. I will then state my case and let them know of the severity of our situation…" he explained. That all seemed like a mouthful to Bo, she had no idea who the Higher Angels were. Or what they were like.

"What if they simply don't care?" Aife wondered. Why would the most powerful beings in the universe, care about the life of a simple succubus?

"… My Father is a Higher Angel, he and Lauren share a very special bond. I doubt that he will refuse my plea, or her own if she wishes to speak to him" Damon looked at Lauren.

"I'll do whatever I can" she smiled.

Damon's Father, Elijah. Was one of the most powerful Higher Angels to ever live, given that they were of Royal blood he moved up the ladder as soon as he hit adolescents. The only kink in Damon's plan was what his Father would do when he found out who Bo was. And more importantly, who her Grandfather was.

His Sister Amelia, was very close with their Father. She was a Daddy's girl, and when she died Elijah was inconsolable. All Damon could hope for was that his Father would see the love that Lauren and Bo shared, and not judge her for the actions of her Grandfather.

"Well then. I guess this is goodbye, for now…" Luther brought his Daughter in for a hug, Bo rested her head on his chest as he held her tight. "… Please, try to not get into trouble up there" he laughed.

"I promise, it's Heaven Dad. How much trouble can I really get into?" she said.

Luther pulled away, smiling at her. "Oh I don't know, you are your Mother's Daughter after all"

Aife poked her Husband in the arm before giving her Daughter a hug. "Don't listen to him sweetie, I wasn't that bad. I will miss you, if you find a way to contact us then please use it. I fear not hearing from you will make me worry" she said.

"I'll do my best Mom" She wasn't going to make any promises. The sigh coming from her Mother was one of pure sadness. There was nothing more that Bo could say, if Damon promised that she would be safe then she would be. She pulled back and grabbed her bag.

"Thank you for doing this my friend" Luther extended his hand for Damon to take. He was forever grateful for this.

Damon gave it a firm shake, "The pleasure is mine, you have my word that she will be kept safe" he vowed with a nod. Angels always kept their word, promises meant everything to them.

"Then we better get going, so that you can leave" Luther turned back to his Wife who was having a little trouble letting go of their Daughter. "Aife?" He called to her.

"Do not rush me! Okay, I'm ready…" she gave her Daughter one last goodbye before following her Husband out of the house.

For some reason, Tamsin couldn't stop laughing. When Bo's Dad called her Mother, she looked like she was about kill him. It was hilarious. "Separation Anxiety at its finest folks"

"Are we ready?" Damon asked everyone. They had to leave now.

Everyone nodded, Tamsin and Lenore were also tagging along. They wanted to make sure that the girls got settled in properly. Bo and Lauren picked up their bags and joined hands. Lenore and Damon did the same.

"You thinking what I'm thinking baby sister?" Tamsin gave her little sister a smirk.

Lauren knew exactly what she meant, and it was so on. Bo had no idea what was happening. "On the count of three?" the younger blonde was ready to win this race.

"1… 2…" Tamsin started.

"…3!" Lauren let out with a shout, catching her Sister off guard so that she could transport out.

Tamsin huffed and looked up to the celling. "THAT'S CHEATING!" she yelled going after her.

Damon and Lenore laughed shaking their heads. "Every time…" he held his Wife's hand and went after them.

 **The Heavens**

Lauren and Bo appeared in the living room of the blonde's Family home. It was even more impressive as the one on earth. Lauren looked around, no one. She was first. Tamsin quickly popped in, her face looking like thunder. "Haha! I win, getting too slow T" She laughed pointing at her big Sister.

"Or maybe I just gave you a head start? You don't know!" she folded her arms over her chest, turning her head away defeated.

Damon and Lenore appeared seconds later, seeing that Tamsin had lost the race. "Okay, now that we are here. I should go and call the meeting" he got ready to leave.

"I'll come with you, like you said Grandpa won't refuse me, right?" Lauren said.

"I hope not, Ysabeau will have to remain here though" he looked over to the brunette.

"Are you okay with that?" Lauren asked her Girlfriend.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, you do whatever you have to do. I'll be right here" she smiled. Lauren kissed her on the cheek.

"We shouldn't be long" with that Damon and Lauren left the house.

"Come dear, let me show you to your room" Lenore helped Bo with her bag, then led her up the spiral staircase.

 **The Arcadian**

The Arcadian was the temple where all Angelic ceremonies and other formal gatherings were held. It was also where the Higher Angels resided. Every time that Lauren walked through the doors she got a chill down her spine.

She couldn't help it, this place was very intimidating. Yes, she was a Matriarch now and she had Royal blood but that didn't stop her from feeling like she wasn't worthy to be in the Higher Angels' presence.

Damon and Lauren walked through the archway, stepping into the Hall of the Fallen. An entire room that was set as a shrine for Fallen Angels who had been killed in battle or had been banished for a heinous crime.

You weren't allowed to talk in this room, you had to be silent out of respect. Lauren and Damon reached the end of the hall, coming to stand in front of two huge Golden doors. The doors had very rare symbols engraved into the gold. Lauren didn't know what they meant, but she knew that she would probably end up learning it in her training.

"Remember Lauren, only speak when you are spoken to. If the other Higher Elders are inside, then you must be respectful" Damon knew that Lauren would be more than cordial, but he still had to make sure.

"Got it" she nodded.

Damon gently pushed on the doors, and watched them open slowly. All that was seen was a bright light, the throne room was immaculate. It always was, even when Lauren was a child. She would get all excited about how shiny and bright everything was. "Where are they?" she asked quietly.

Her Father scanned the room, there were three seats to the throne. Meaning that there were only three Higher Angels. But they weren't here. "I do not know"

Suddenly, there heard the loud chime of a bell. They both turned to see a door opening to their left. It was Damon's Father. "Damon? Is that you my son?" Elijah walked forward. He looked youngish, Angel's aged slower than Fae and Humans put together. And he was dressed in a very sharp black suite.

"Yes Father, it is I" Damon gave a small nod.

Elijah walked up to his son and gave him a quick hug. As he pulled away he noticed Lauren standing there, "This cannot be my youngest Granddaughter, she is almost as tall as me" he let out a belly laugh.

"Hi Grandpa" Lauren smiled.

"Well, don't just stand there child. Give your Grandfather a hug" he extended his arms wide.

Lauren quickly settled in between them returning the embrace. She loved her Grandfather, he seemed to understand her more than the rest of her Family.

"Now, I must congratulate you on your Ascension my dear. You have a bright future ahead of you" he had such high hopes for her. He knew that one of his Granddaughter's would end up being the next Matriarch of their line. But truth be told, he was hoping for it to be Lauren.

He loved Tamsin dearly too, but that girl lacked manners, and she hated responsibility. It was better for her that the title went to Lauren.

"Thank you, I hope that I can live up to it" Lauren said.

"Father, may we have a word?" Damon asked, he was so nervous. Which was odd for him, because he never got nervous.

Elijah nodded, gesturing to the door on their left. "Of course, follow me…" he led them into his residence. Lauren had forgotten what it looked like in her Grandfather's house. It was serene, the art that he kept in his home was amazing. And one of a kind pieces. Elijah sat down on his chair, telling them to sit down as well. "... Now, what is it that troubles you my son? I could sense your anxiety from the front garden"

Damon smiled, his Father was very powerful. The fact that he could sense things from miles away proved that. "We have had problems on Earth, problems that I do not foresee getting any better. At least not yet…" He sighed. "… The Blood King, Fitzpatrick McCorrigan? Knows of Lauren's Matriarchal position, not mere hours ago he tried to kill her" he paused seeing his Father's brow furrow.

Elijah looked at Lauren, "Did he harm you my dear?"

Lauren shook her head, "No sir, I stopped his attack with my Powers. Powers that I shouldn't even have yet" she still found that odd.

"Very impressive, not many can acquire their powers hours after their Ascension. That makes you…" he exhaled with a smile. "... Extra special. But I fail to see your problem, if Lauren is here now then she is safe. That little imp cannot enter our world" he didn't see why his son was worried.

He had yet to learn of the passenger they had brought with them. "Grandpa? May I speak freely?" Lauren asked, she could see how scared her Father was. Which was weird because people were usually scared of him, not the other way around.

Elijah smiled, "Of course you may, this is a safe place"

Lauren turned to her Father, "Dad? I would like to talk to Grandpa alone. This is my mess, I need to be the one to clean it up" she had made her bed, now she had to lay in it.

Damon was proud of her for taking responsibility, but his Father was not to be trifled with. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive" she smiled.

He nodded and stood up, leaving the two in private.

"I am very curious to know why everyone seems a tad agitated" Elijah wasn't daft, he knew that something was going on.

This was it, Lauren had to come clean. "Grandpa? You love me right?"

Elijah sat forward in his seat, she had his full attention now. "Of course i do Lauren, why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because when you love someone, you're supposed to support them no matter what. And respect their choices in life, even if they're choices that you might not understand…" Now it was her turn to be nervous.

Elijah suspected that what his Granddaughter had to say, was not something that he was going to like.

"… This year was supposed to be the best year of my life, I started my senior year of high school. I'm applying for college, I was starting a life…" she paused to take a breath.

He sat back in his chair, idly listening.

"… That was the plan that I had before school started. But that first day, everything changed for me. I met someone, someone so unique that I thought that it was a miracle that they even existed" she smiled, thinking about her Girlfriend.

Elijah could tell that this mattered to her, he could feel the passion in her words. "Go on"

"You told me once that love was something that our kind cherished for eternity. Because we felt it, not just in our hearts but in our souls. I've found my soul mate, Grandpa" she was certain.

"Well, that's wonderful. I would love to meet this young suitor who has stolen your heart. Tell me about them" he asked.

"Her name is Bo, she is extremely beautiful. Both inside and out, and she's uh…" Lauren stuttered, this was where she had to come up with the right words.

"She is what? I may have a lot of powers darling, but mind reading is not one of them" he chuckled.

"… She's Fae" Lauren watched as her Grandfather's smile slowly faded, but he wasn't angry. That much she could tell. He just looked shocked more than anything.

"Fae? Well, that is… different" he tried to take it in.

"That's not all" Lauren said.

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell me, what else is there?"

"She's the Granddaughter of Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, the man who murdered my Parents" she revealed.

Elijah's expression dropped, he couldn't believe this. "You know of your true parentage?" that was something that she shouldn't know.

The blonde nodded, "I do, and I should have known that you did too. Grandpa, all you need to know is that Bo is not like her Grandfather. In fact, none of her Family are like him, please. Can you just meet her and then you can see for yourself" she pleaded.

Elijah looked at her, she was holding something back. Something that she wasn't telling him, and he didn't need to be psychic to know the answer. "She is here, isn't she?" he guessed.

Lauren nodded again, "Yes, it was the only way to keep her safe. I couldn't leave without her"

The Elder stood from his chair, placing his hands in his pockets as he walked around the room. Still trying to process this information. "And if I told you that she could not stay?" he was curious to hear her answer.

Lauren knew not to make a move, her Grandfather was circling her seat. "If she goes, I go too" she met his gaze, holding it.

Elijah smirked, she had so much passion for this girl. He could feel it. "This is a very interesting turn of events wouldn't you say? Whilst I harbour a great hatred for the Blood King, i will not tar his Granddaughter with the same blood soaked brush that I did him. After all, this girl must be special if you are willing to challenge me"

"She is special, to me" Lauren said.

He stopped in front of the girl, turning to face her and holding his head up while still looking at her. "Very well, take the night to settle in. You will bring this, Bo?" he asked making sure. She nodded. "Yes, bring Bo over tomorrow at noon. I shall have a dinner prepared, I would like to see for myself what is so special about her" then he would make a proper decision.

Lauren had to take a second, did she hear that right? He wasn't angry, he wasn't forbidding her from seeing the brunette. He was being understanding, she didn't know exactly how to process that. It was very out of character for him. "So, you're not mad?" she asked.

"Oh on the contrary my dear, I am livid. But you are the next Matriarch of my line, and for you to be at your best you must have the support and love of those around you. I can tell that this Bo, fuels you. The love that you have for her is palpable, she is the key to your power. Without her, I fear that you will lose a part of yourself..." he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"… I am going to give her the benefit of the doubt, it is a new thing that I'm trying. But I will warn you child, if she ever betrays you. I will **descend** upon her. Am I making myself clear?" his face held forward in a steady gaze, and had an air of authority that was palpable.

There it was, she didn't think that it would be that easy. But she knew that in her heart that Bo would never betray her. "Yes sir" she nodded.

Elijah's serious face turned quickly into a smile. "Excellent! It's settled then, you and Bo will accompany me for dinner tomorrow. Remember now, punctuality is important and to be immaculately attired…" he cupped his Granddaughter's face. "… Welcome home, my sweet Lauren"

"Thanks Grandpa. We'll be here tomorrow, before noon" she said.

"That's my girl..." he smiled proudly. "… Now, if you will excuse me I have another engagement. Return home, rest up" The Higher Angel walked the girl out.

Damon was waiting outside, he was close to having a meltdown. "Ah son, on the edge of your seat I see?" Elijah brought Lauren out to him.

"No not at all…" he turned away, that was a big fat lie.

"Lauren? You return home now, your Father and I need a little chat. Go on, off you go. And tell Bo, that I am looking forward to meeting her tomorrow" Elijah gave a tight lipped smile.

Lauren looked to her Father who nodded for her to go. "I will, thank you for understanding Grandpa…" With that, she transported out of the room.

"Father i—"

"Silence!" Elijah raised a finger to him. Damon did as he was told, bowing his head and placing his hands behind his back respectfully. Elijah buttoned the middle of his blazer, before turning to face his Son. "Tell me about this Bo, what can I expect when I meet her?"

"She is polite, a little mouthy on occasion. But never to me, or Lauren. She is actually quite spirited, her love and devotion for Lauren is commendable" Damon summed up.

"Commendable you say? I will be the judge of that, I do not approve of this courtship. But, Lauren is very courageous. She stood up to me in there, I would have killed others for far less. I can tell that she really loves this girl, but we reached a peaceful agreement. She informed me that she knows the truth about her parentage" the Elder said.

"Yes Father, I was against telling her. But Lenore insisted, I assure you that it changes nothing" Damon didn't look into his eyes, he knew better.

Elijah snapped his head up, "It changes everything! Even though she appears to have forgiven your deceit, she will always carry the thought in the back of her mind. If you could lie about this, then what else could you be lying about?"

Damon hadn't thought of that. "I didn't think" He shook his head.

"No, you never do. But no matter, everything will be as it should be. Now, go home my son. I give you my word that I will keep Lauren and her love, safe" Elijah extended his hand. His Son held it tight.

"Thank you Father" Damon let go of his Father's hand, and disappeared before him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Better Than Love**

 **Lewis Residence (The Heavens)**

By the time that Lauren had returned, Bo had settled into her room just fine. And boy was it amazing, the room was huge. Way bigger than her own back home, she felt like she could fit an entire house in this room. The blonde walked into her Girlfriend's room, looking very happy.

"Hey! How did it go?" Bo asked. Lauren approached her and without a word gave her a very passionate kiss. The brunette took a second to catch up, that was quite the kiss. "Umm… What was I saying?" she frowned, confusion clouding her mind. Yep, quite a kiss indeed.

"You asked me how it went, and it went good. Actually, it went better than good! My Grandfather understood, he isn't happy about it but he understands and that is all that I could have asked for. He uh, he wants to meet you" the blonde said.

Bo didn't know what to think, if Lauren's Grandfather was as powerful as she had heard. She didn't want to do something that might upset him. "Really? Why?" she really wasn't that special in her own eyes.

"Because I told him that I love you, and he wants to meet the person who has stolen my heart" Lauren seemed very excited about this.

"Did you tell him who I was?" Bo wanted to know everything that she had told him. Just so that she could be prepared herself.

Lauren gave a small nod, "Yes, and he was shocked a little. But, he's not judging you just because of who your Grandfather is. That's why he wants to meet you, so that he can see for himself. He wants us to come for dinner tomorrow"

"I dunno Lauren, I don't think that that's a good idea…" Bo sighed, thinking it over. What if he didn't like her? What if he ended up thinking that she was exactly like her Grandfather? Or the more devastating thought, what if he stopped her from seeing Lauren forever? She couldn't bare that.

The Angel wrapped her arms around Bo's neck, loosely. "Please, I just want him to see why I love you so much. Do it for me" she showed a playful pout.

Now how was Bo supposed to deny her of this? Every time Lauren gave her those eyes, she couldn't form a thought. Not a sane one anyway. "Fine, I'll go. I didn't bring anything formal to wear though" she didn't think that she would need it.

"It's okay, we'll work something out. It'll be fine. Thank you for being here with me, I can't imagine getting through my training without you" Lauren let out, she was so thankful to have her Girlfriend with her. It meant a lot.

Elijah was right in what he said.

Without Bo, Lauren wouldn't be as powerful as she knew that she could be. The succubus fuelled her soul, she was her anchor and without her she would be useless.

"Thanks for letting me be here. This is just one more thing, once it's done then I get you all to myself" Bo slid her arms around her Girlfriend's waist, pulling her close.

Lauren hummed in agreement, their faces inches from each other. "Can't wait…" she whispered leaning in and capturing her Girlfriend's lips. As usual, it didn't take them long to get caught up in their passion for each other.

Bo walked them forward, pushing Lauren into the front of her bed. As soon as she felt the back of her legs hit the mattress, the blonde laid down and brought the succubus with her.

Bo's mouth travelled to her Girlfriend's neck, her hand also moved underneath the blonde's shirt. Touching her warm skin. Then she realised, they weren't alone in the house. The brunette pulled back, removing her hand and sitting up.

Lauren didn't know what had happened, did she do something? She sat up, turning her head to the flustered succubus. "What is it?"

"I don't think that I can do this. I mean, I want to. Believe me! But your parents are still here, I guess thatI just feel a little weird" Bo smiled.

Lauren understood, she should have thought of that. "I get it, it's okay. They'll be leaving tonight, then the whole month is ours" she gave her Girlfriend a kiss on her cheek.

"Not completely ours though, you still have your training to do" Bo didn't want to put the mood down but she had to think realistically.

"I know, but my Dad thinks that I might breeze through it. I've already come into some of my Matriarch abilities. Now I just need to learn how to use them" Lauren said. It was a plus that she had acquired some of her powers early. That meant that she was ahead of the class.

"You're going to do great babe. I know it" Bo was proud of her, and that what the smile that she was giving her said.

 **Next Morning**

The previous night went good, before they left Damon and Lenore prepared dinner for the girls. As soon as they were done, they said their goodbyes to Lauren. Wishing her luck for her training.

Tamsin went casual and told her little sister to break a leg. She knew that she would do great. Damon would be back later in the week to check up on them and his Daughter's progress. So it wasn't like they weren't going to see her for a month.

It was now 11:45 a.m. And Bo was beyond nervous, she was meeting Lauren's Grandfather and she was certain that she was going to do something wrong. She wanted to wear a dress, but she didn't bring one. Lauren told her that she could wear jeans just as long as whatever she wore them with looked smart.

The blonde herself was wearing black skinny jeans with a white peplum top and her casual black blazer. So she looked presentable but it was still casual.

Bo did the same, except she had a t-shirt instead of the same top as her Girlfriend. The brunette looked up from her mirror when there was knock at the door. It was Lauren. "Hey, how do I look?" she faced her.

"You look amazing, my Grandfather is going to love you" the blonde secretly hoped that she would be right.

Bo had to roll her eyes, she found that hard to believe. "I dunno about that. But hopefully he will see that you're the only thing that matters to me…" she came to stand in front of her Girlfriend. "… I don't care about what you are, or where you came from. I love you, for **who** you are" she gave her a gentle peck on the lips.

"Mmm, I love you too…" Lauren chuckled. "… Ready?" she slid her hands into Bo's.

The brunette shook her head nervously, "Nope, but we should go anyway" It was too late to turn back now.

Lauren knew that her Girlfriend was anxious, and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't anxious too. But Bo had nothing to be worried about, she didn't doubt her Girlfriend's love for a second. And she knew that her Grandfather would see that straightaway. She tightened her grip on the brunette's hands, both of them taking a deep breath before they disappeared.

 **The Arcadian**

Bo was in awe over what she saw, the building was like nothing that she had ever seen before. The art and the décor was out of this world. Which made sense since they were in Heaven. She never let go of her Lauren's hand. She was in unfamiliar territory, and having the blonde by her side made things easier to digest.

Lauren walked them to the end of the Hall of the Fallen, Bo wanted to ask her why it was so quiet in there but Lauren just made a shushing gesture. Indicating that she couldn't speak right now.

And like that, they were now standing in front of the throne room door. Bo couldn't help but notice the shine of the stunning gold doors. They had weird symbols carved into them, clearly she had no idea what they meant. She made a mental note to ask her Girlfriend about them later.

The young succubus reached her hand out to touch the golden surface. It was stone cold. "Is this real gold?" she asked in a whisper.

Lauren nodded, "Indeed…" she pushed the doors lightly, with a low creak they opened.

Bo's heart was now racing. She needed to get a grip. The girls walked into the room, the brunette was in awe again. She saw the three golden chairs on the altar in front of her, she didn't need to be an Angel to know that that's where the Higher Angels sat. "Whoa" she had never seen anything like it.

"Admire what you see do you?" Both girls turned around in a fright as they heard a man speak. All Bo saw was a well-dressed man in a tailored navy suite. And he was staring right at her. As if he was sussing her out.

"Uh, I umm…" Bo stuttered.

"Relax child. It was just a question. You must be Bo, I am Elijah. Pleasure to make your acquaintance" he extended his hand to her with a smile.

Bo took the offered hand, giving it a gentle shake. "You too, Sir"

"I promised you that we would be on time" Lauren was strangely proud of that fact.

"You did. Well done dear. Please, follow me into the dining room…" he turned to lead them into his residence. The rooms just got more amazing.

Bo couldn't stop looking up all the time, the ceiling had beautiful carvings in them. Much like the gold doors outside. Because she wasn't looking where she was going, the brunette bumped into an end table.

And if that wasn't bad enough, a small vase tipped over and started to roll off of the surface. Lauren was quick in seeing it, she corporealised just in time. Catching it and putting it back where it was.

Bo mouthed a _'Sorry'_ to her Girlfriend, who replied with a sigh.

Lauren grabbed the succubus' hand, keeping her close so she that wouldn't touch anything else. Once they entered the dining room, they saw that the table was set very neatly. "Have a seat" gestured to the chairs.

Bo and Lauren both sat down next to each other. Elijah then sat down on the opposite side, so he was looking at them both. He could see that the girl was very pretty, he could see why his Granddaughter was drawn in. "How was your night? I trust that you slept well?" he asked.

The brunette nodded, "Yes we did…" she then realised that she shouldn't have said 'We' "… But not in the same bed though, just so you know. I have my own room, and so does Lauren" she blurted out nervously. She didn't know what to say.

Elijah was very intimidating. "I am sure that you do…" he smiled. It was good that she was nervous, because that way if she was trying to hide anything then he would see right through her.

As Bo was silently kicking herself for the way that she was acting, two women walked in carrying silver platters. She realised that they were obviously his house staff.

"… I do hope that you girls are hungry?" he said, the women set the trays down and lifted the lids. Revealing a very delicious spread. There was lobster, roast beef, anything that you could think of was there.

"Starving…" the brunette spoke absentmindedly while looking at everything.

Once everything was dished out, the conversation began. "So Bo? What was it that attracted you to my Granddaughter?" Elijah sipped.

Lauren shared her Girlfriend's look, she didn't expect him to ask her that.

Bo didn't know how to start that sentence, it sort of blindsided her. "Well, it didn't take much. I mean, look at her…." She turned to her stunning Girlfriend. "… She's beautiful, and she's kind. Unbelievably smart, and the fact that she was single when we met was a shock to me" she explained.

"And why was that?" he asked.

Bo answered his question but still never took her eyes off of Lauren. "Because, whoever didn't see what I saw was an idiot" she said.

Elijah was impressed by her detailed answer. And the fact that she never stopped looking at Lauren while she answered him told him more than he needed to know. "And the fact that she is an Angel made no difference to you? I mean no offence dear, it's just that we don't exactly have the best relationship with your people" he had to speak truthfully.

It was a fact, and Lauren knew that he was going to bring it up. And she also knew that Bo would have a good answer for him.

"I don't care what she is, I'm not like most of my kind. Yes, I knew who and what Lauren was before I met her. But that didn't change my feelings for her, I liked her for who she was not because of what she could do" Bo answered honestly.

"That is very admirable. If you don't mind me asking, you are over eighteen years old yes?" he asked.

Bo nodded. "I am" she knew where this was going.

"So then tell me, what side did you choose?" Regardless of the fact that she was Fae, Elijah wanted to know what side that the girl had chosen.

"I didn't…" she shook her head. Elijah didn't understand, he was under the impression that all Fae had to choose a side to align with when they turned eighteen. "… I chose freedom, I didn't like the fact that I was being made to choose. And I didn't want to sign away my freedom just because of some stupid peace that was brokered thousands of years before I was even born" she said.

The more that she answered him, the more that Elijah could see how courageous this girl was. She had disowned her own Grandfather and she had violated a sacred tradition by not choosing a side. He didn't want to like her, but he was finding it hard to pick a fault about her. Other than she was related to the Blood King. "And what of you Grandfather? I hear he is not pleased about this courtship"

"No, he's not. But I don't care, he doesn't own me. And no one will ever tell me how I live my life, and certainly not who I choose to love. He's stuck in his old ways unfortunately" Bo always hated obeying rules. She wasn't made that way.

"You have a good one here Lauren, her spirit is commendable" Elijah looked at his Granddaughter, she had been quiet this whole time. She was taught not to speak unless she was spoken to.

Lauren smiled, reaching under the table to hold her Girlfriend's hand. "I know"

"Now Lauren, tell me what it is you are planning on doing for college" Elijah wanted to hear everything.

"Uh, well. I'm going to do what Dad did, I've already applied for a position at Yale and I'm just waiting to hear back" The blonde couldn't tell him more than that.

"Very good, I have no doubt that you will be an excellent Doctor. And Bo? What of your college plans?" he turned to the succubus who had her mouth full.

The brunette drank some water so that she could swallow her food down fast. "I umm, I'm leaning towards Law maybe" She wasn't really sure.

Lauren knew that her Girlfriend was thinking about studying Law at Columbia but she also knew that it wasn't what Bo really wanted to do. She wanted to do something that made her happy, whatever she chose Lauren would support her. But she just wanted her to choose something that she would end up loving in the long run.

"Bo is also very good at Art. She's at the top of her class in school" she answered for her, not wanting Bo to sell herself short.

"Art you say? That is a good field to enter, many people gain promising careers in painting. I will have to view some of your work sometime" he smiled.

"Sure…" Bo spoke quietly, she didn't know if she was that good.

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about various things, school, college, plans for the future and now they had settled on talking about Lauren's Matriarch training. Even though this had nothing to do with Bo, it was interesting to hear about what her Girlfriend would be going through for the next couple of weeks.

"Now, your first lesson will be managing your active powers…" Elijah started, sipping his coffee. "… Telekinesis, Corporealising and so on" he said.

"I've had corporealising down since I was little, what more is there to learn about it?" Lauren was curious, she thought that she was done with mastering that power.

"Oh, my sweet Lauren. The possibilities are endless, for instance. I bet that you were not aware that you can transport in mid-air?" he raised an eyebrow.

Mid-air? No, she definitely didn't know that. "Seriously?" she asked in shock.

"Like I said, endless. Part two will cover a variety of bases. Starting with your heightened senses, you will learn how to bypass the pain and annoyance of them so that you can go about your day as normal" he said.

"That's a relief, I saw what she was like when that started. It hit her hard" Bo spoke up, she hated seeing her Girlfriend in so much pain. It was good that she was going to get better at controlling it.

Elijah understood what she meant. "Yes, it can be very painful. You were lucky to have been down on earth, up here it would have been much worse" Everything in Heaven was ten times as brighter as it was down on earth.

After finishing their deserts, it was well into the afternoon. And truth be told, Lauren and Bo really wanted some time alone. Once the table was cleared, both girls got up and were ready to make their way to the door.

"One moment…" Elijah called to them. They turned around to face him not knowing what he wanted. "… I wonder if I could have a little chat with Bo, just the two of us?"

Bo was instantly worried, what more could they talk about? Lauren was a little suspicious herself. But before she could even answer, her Girlfriend held her hand. "Of course, you don't mind do you?" Bo asked her.

"Umm, no. I'll just wait outside—"

"Nonsense! I will make sure that Bo makes it back safely, you go dear. We shan't be long" he smiled giving his Granddaughter a small hug. Lauren looked to Bo who just gave her a nod, the blonde quickly gave her Girlfriend a kiss on her cheek and whispering an 'I love you' in her ear before disappearing.

"Come…" Elijah gestured to the living room.

Bo didn't know what to expect, what if he killed her? Pftt, she was just imagining things now. The young succubus took a seat on the white couch, mentally preparing herself for whatever it was that Elijah wanted to talk to her about. The Angel sat across from her in his brown leather chair. Putting his right leg over his left and sitting comfortably.

"You don't trust me do you?" she asked not leaving his gaze.

"Hard to say, I have just met you. Although, I have my worries as you can imagine. Your Grandfather is the one responsible for my Daughter's death. It is the children who bury the Parents, but due to your Grandfather's actions. For me it was the other way around" he bowed his head sadly.

"I understand your anger, I can't imagine what it must be like to lose a child. No one should ever have to experience something like that" Bo shared his sadness, she hated what her Grandfather had done. But it wasn't her fault, it had nothing to do with her.

"No, they should not. What are your intentions here?" he asked.

"Intentions? You think that I have an ulterior motive? I guess that I should've seen that coming" the brunette had to laugh. Was it so hard to believe that she could fall in love someone as amazing as Lauren?

"I am simply trying to protect Lauren" he said.

"So am i!" Bo's voice echoed through the house, she didn't mean to yell. But she was growing very tired of all of this crap.

"My apologies for yelling, I just wish that everyone would leave us be…" she sat on the edge of her seat. "… Look, I know that you hate my Grandfather. I'm with you on that one. What he did and what he's tried to do is unforgivable. You want to know my intentions? I intend to **love** Lauren, for as long as she lets me. She's my entire world, I would die before I let anything happen to her" she finished.

"I believe you…" Elijah said, he had no doubt that Bo's love for Lauren was true. But he couldn't trust her yet, it would take time to build that. He just wanted to make sure that his Granddaughter was safe. "… But, I will be watching you. I value my family above everything, so much so that if someone threatened them. I will destroy everything that they hold dear. Do you understand me?" he asked.

"Yes sir" Bo nodded.

"Very good…" he stood from his seat. Bo did the same and waited for him to send her to Lauren. "… You have surprised me, Miss McCorrigan. I look forward to getting to know you better. Now, I believe that you have someone waiting for you" he reached his hand out, his palm glowing white.

Before Bo could blink, she was gone.

 **Lewis Residence (Bo's Guest Room)**

Lauren hadn't stopped pacing ever since she got back to the house. What could he have wanted to talk to Bo about? Why couldn't she stay? So many questions. She just hoped that her girlfriend was okay.

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet you know…"

She turned to see her Girlfriend walking towards her while pulling her blazer off and putting it on the bed. She couldn't help it, she ran over to the succubus and embraced her in a tight hug. She knew exactly how intimidating her Grandfather could be. And she was surprised that Bo seemed okay.

"What happened? Are you okay? What did he say to you?" Lauren's mouth spilled out a bunch of questions.

The brunette chuckled, it was cute how worried she was. She held her Girlfriend's hands tight. "Babe, calm down. I'm fine, we just talked" she said simply.

"Talked? About what? What more did you two have to talk about? I think that we covered a lot over dinner" the blonde didn't understand that.

"He just wanted to be sure about me, and about my feelings for you" Bo answered.

Lauren sighed, why did he have to be sure? He told Lauren that he could feel her love for Bo. Why turn the tables now? "So what exactly did he ask you?" She asked.

"He wanted to know what my intentions were with you" Bo wasn't going to lie to her or sugar coat it to make it sound less insulting. There was no point.

"Are you kidding me? I can't believe that he would ask you that!" The blonde was feeling angry, she had to turn away. Why was everyone setting them up to fail? They just wanted to be together without all of this extra hassle.

Bo followed her Girlfriend, coming to stand behind her and hugged her from behind. "He is just looking out for you, I would have been more surprised if he hadn't asked me" she let out a laugh, burying her nose in her Girlfriend's neck.

"So, what did you tell him?" Lauren couldn't help but wonder.

"I told him that you're my soul mate, and that I would never let anything happen to you. And that I love you" Bo whispered, pressing a kiss to the blonde's neck.

Lauren couldn't fight the smile that escaped her mouth. She turned her head to the right so that they were now resting their heads together. "I love you too" she whispered.

"Do you hear that?" Bo pulled back faking shock.

Lauren thought that she was being serious, the blonde looked around the room. "No, what is it?" She hated creepy noises.

"That, my Angel. Is the sound of an **empty** house…" Bo leaned in for a soft kiss.

The blonde smiled into it, it was nice to have this time to themselves. Before she could even utter a word, Bo pushed her up against the nearest wall. Her hands grabbing the blonde's hips as she kissed her.

Lauren felt like her lips were swollen at this point, they had been kissing for what felt like forever. The brunette slipped her hand into her Girlfriend's jeans.

The blonde gasped as she felt a hand run over her already sensitive area. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, pulling her closer as she started to move her hand slowly. Lauren moaned, feeling herself come undone.

Bo moved her mouth to the blonde's neck, sucking and biting as she went. She didn't want to finish her Girlfriend off here. She wanted this to be special, she wanted every time that they had sex to be special.

She removed her hand, earning a moan from the blonde in front of her. She then slid her hands up Laure's sides, pulling her shirt off and throwing it to the floor. Lauren helped her do the same, they then went for each other's jeans.

Bo kissed her again, this time pulling a small amount of chi as she did so. Lauren's energy was amazing, it made Bo feel invincible. She thought that she would test it out, she lifted her Girlfriend up and into her arms.

The blonde wrapped her legs around her Girlfriend's waist, Bo walked them over to the bed. As soon as she felt her knees knock against the front of the mattress, the succubus laid them down gently.

She kissed the blonde on the lips, moving to her neck and then lower until she was at the place that she needed to be. Bo gently pulled down her Girlfriend's white lace panties, sliding them over her legs and dropping them to the floor.

Lauren was hot and flustered, looking down and seeing nothing but a smile on her Girlfriend's face and without warning the brunette covered the Angel with her mouth. Causing her to arch her back off of the bed. Moaning in pleasure.

The two spent the rest of the night, making love underneath the beautiful pink sky of the Heavens.

Bo didn't care what people thought of her, because the only person whose opinion she valued was Lauren's. And she knew that the blonde would always see her as nothing more than the girl that loved her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Strange Attractors**

 **Lewis Residence (The Heavens – 3 Weeks Later)**

The last three weeks had been heaven for Bo, pun intended. Being in her Girlfriend's world, was so insightful. She had learnt a lot of things about Lauren's kind, while the blonde was off training with her other Ascendants Bo would spend all of her time in the Lewis' library.

Reading all sorts of things, they had books about everything you could think of. They even had one on the Fae, which struck her as a little odd. For a species that didn't get a long, they sure knew a lot about them.

As they had agreed, Bo wrote letters to her Parents telling them that she was fine. And to say how much fun that she was having. It was more like a trip to camp than anything else. The girls had also talked about the rest of their school year. Prom was coming up soon, and the young succubus was super excited for it.

Lauren on the other hand, wasn't. She wasn't much of a dancer, and she liked wearing dresses but only when she had to for formal gatherings. She didn't get the whole big deal that Prom was. It was just one big party, and at the end two individuals would be crowned prom King and Queen.

For what? It wasn't like they could keep that title forever.

But it meant a lot to her Girlfriend, so Lauren was going to try and love it as much as she could. They also spoke more about College and what it would mean for them being apart for so long.

Although, it wouldn't really be that long. Thanks to Lauren's birthday gift to Bo, the brunette could call her Girlfriend whenever she wanted. Except for when she was in class, which would be stupid. But it wasn't so bad, Lauren was going to Yale and Bo was applying to Columbia. And they were only an hour away from each other.

But, Bo was anxious that she wouldn't get into Columbia. Her grades had improved dramatically in the last couple of months, thanks to her genius of a Girlfriend. But she was still second guessing herself. Which led them to now, Bo was sitting on her Girlfriend's bed waiting for her to come back after the last day of her training.

It turned out that Damon was right, since Lauren had come into some of her powers already her training had been cut shorter than anyone else's. Not that she was complaining, after the first couple of days the blonde slept all day. She was exhausted.

The only hiccup in their trip, was Bo and her jealousy. Lauren had to meet the other two Ascendants a couple of days ago, they had to get to know each other because they were going to be bound together soon.

There was this one girl, Madison. She was pretty, smart, and came from a good family. And she kept making eyes at Lauren all of the time. The blonde had admitted to Bo that she could feel the other Angel's attraction to her.

Bo was furious, as much as she didn't want to be. She was the jealous type. It was in her succubus nature, Lauren was her first and only love. Bo's inner succubus had marked her as its mate. Which meant that anyone who even looked at Lauren the wrong way, was in her sights.

It pissed Bo off even more that Madison's Parents were good friends with Lauren's. Although, Lauren said that she hadn't seen the girl in years. It wasn't as if Bo had anything to worry about, Lauren's love was pure and she knew that she would never cheat on her. It just bothered her that this Madison liked **her** Girlfriend.

Lauren had invited her fellow Ascendants over for the night. Elijah had sent over his house staff so that they would cook them a fancy meal, worthy of Royalty. Bo was less than pleased. She sat on her Girlfriend's bed, going over a book a about her kind.

Walking in, Lauren saw that she was deep in thought. "More reading? Who's the bookworm now?" she jumped down onto the bed with a laugh.

Bo closed the book, pushing it to the side before then wrestled her Girlfriend on the bed. "You will always be a bigger bookworm than me babe. But you're my bookworm…" she smiled leaning down for a kiss. Lauren was helpless, she had her arms pinned on the mattress. But she wasn't complaining. "…How was your day?" Bo rolled off of her, then sat up.

"It was good, we learnt more about our history today. Did you know that our kind used to have actual wings? And I don't mean metaphorically, I mean **literal** feathery wings" the blonde was amazed. She loved learning more about her own kind, it was a lot of fun.

"Wow! That's so cool, so what happened? Why don't you have them now?" Bo asked, it was a valid question.

"Evolution, over the centuries our people matured physically and the need for wings wasn't a big thing anymore. That's where the corporealising comes in. A Higher Angel by the name of Daniel, somehow acquired the power and then passed it down to others" the blonde explained simply.

"But, how did he acquire it?" Bo still didn't get it.

Lauren gave a small shrug, "No one knows, not even the teachers. It's a secret that died with him…" she took a breath, sitting up next to her. "… So, are you all set for dinner?" All she saw was Bo give her best fake smile, which Lauren saw right through. "You don't want them to come over do you?"

Bo shook her head, "No, it's not that it's just..."

"Madison?" Lauren finished for her, knowing the answer by the way that Bo was looking at her.

"… I'm sorry okay, she bothers me! I don't like the way that she gawks at you all the time!" Bo had to get it off of her chest otherwise it was going to eat her alive.

Lauren smiled lopsidedly, holding her Girlfriend's hands in her own. "Bo? Look at me…" the succubus lifted her head, meeting the blonde's eyes. "… I love you. No one else, just you. You have nothing to be worried about. I promised that I would never leave you—"

"And Angels always keep their word" Bo finished her sentenced with a smile.

"Exactly..." Lauren whispered against her Girlfriend's forehead, pressing a kiss to it. "… Anyway, even though you don't like Madison. Lucas will be here too, you like him right?" the blonde asked.

This wasn't the first time that Bo had met Lauren's Angel team, she had met them two weeks ago when her Girlfriend's training started. Lucas was the third Ascendant, and Bo had hit it off with him straight away. He reminded her of Dyson in a way, and she was best friends with him so she though that it could be the same with him.

Lauren was worried at first that Lucas liked Bo as more than a friend, but he quickly told them that he had a Girlfriend back home that he was very much in love with. So, that fire was put out quickly.

"Yeah, Lucas is fine. He's funny in the dorky kinda way" Bo didn't mind him, in fact he was the only one that made her laugh. Other than Lauren.

"See, silver lining! Now, my Grandpa said that his house staff are gonna be here soon, so we should get ready" Lauren got up off of the bed.

Bo also stood, huffing a little as she followed her Girlfriend to the closet. "No dresses, right?" she didn't feel like wearing one tonight.

"No dresses, it's a casual hangout. You can wear whatever you want" Lauren turned to her with a wink.

That was a plus at least, Bo quickly ran into her own room and got dressed. Even though she had her own room, she had been sharing her Girlfriend's bed ever since they arrived. She didn't ever want to be apart from her. And it was an upside waking up to her gorgeous face every morning. She walked back into Lauren's room minutes later. Wearing some black leather leggings and a black v-neck t-shirt. "Ready"

Lauren turned around after changing into a pair of denim jeans and a dark grey tank top. "Who's funeral are you going to?" she joked.

"What?" Bo frowned.

The blonde was pointing to her attire, she was dressed all in black. As if she was in mourning. Bo looked down, she didn't see what was so wrong with her outfit. "Black is my thing"

Lauren approached her slowly, looking her in the eyes. "I thought that I was your thing…" she let the last word roll off of her tongue.

Bo wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in for a mind blowing kiss. Eat your heart out Madison! She was going to love this girl for the rest of her days. No matter how long that she lived for, as long as she had Lauren. It was going to be an amazing life.

She was about to take the kiss further, when she heard the doorbell ring. She let go of her with a frustrated groan, every time that they were about to get it on. Something ended up interrupting them.

"It's my Grandfather's house staff, come on…" Lauren grabbed her hand and took her to the front door.

 **1 Hour Later**

After the house staff had prepared dinner, they had spread the food out on the dining room table. Shortly after, Madison and Lucas had both arrived. As Bo expected, Madison hugged Lauren as soon as she came in. Leaving it longer than a friendly hug should last.

Madison had flaming red hair, with bright blue eyes. Bo was trying very hard to get her jealousy under control, and more importantly her inner succubus too.

They all sat down, talking about various things while digging into their delicious food. The topic had now fallen onto school and college. "So, Bo? Where are **you** heading after you graduate?" Madison asked with a pompous smile.

"If all goes well, Columbia University in New York" she answered.

"No shit! Me too, we can be roomies" Lucas laughed. He liked Bo, she reminded him of his little Sister. It would be cool to have her as a roommate.

"I dunno about that, but it we could always hang out once we're there" Bo chuckled. She had even been accepted yet and he was offering to be her roommate. She wasn't at that stage with him yet.

"Assuming you get in of course" Madison blurted out.

Bo knew that she was just dying to get that out. Lauren held her Girlfriend's hand on the table, earning a glare from Madison. "Of course she's gonna get in. I know she will" she gave her a wink, leaning over to give the succubus a loving kiss.

"So, I have a question? How is it that I wasn't allowed to bring **my** Girlfriend with me, but you were allowed to bring Bo?" Lucas asked. He had been wondering about that for a while now. He didn't see it fair that he wasn't allowed to bring his significant other.

"Well, without getting into it too much. Some stuff is going on back home, and it was safer for Bo to be up here with me" Lauren didn't want to reveal too much, she had only just met them. Saying that your Girlfriend's Grandfather tried to murder you when you were a baby didn't seem like a good conversation starter.

The rest of the dinner was good, and by the time that Lucas and Madison had left. Bo and Lauren decided to finish what they almost started earlier. Now, an hour later. The two girls lay in bed all cuddled up.

Lauren had noticed that Bo was being very quiet. She wondered if she had done something or if anything had upset her. "Hey? What's wrong?" she leaned on her elbow, looking down at the Brunette.

Bo smiled, "Nothing, I'm fine"

The blonde wasn't convinced in the slightest. "Are you thinking about what Madison said? About you not getting in to Columbia?" By the brunette's expression she could see that she was right on the money.

"What if she's right? My grades aren't exactly impeccable, not like yours. What if they reject me and I end up doing my senior year all over again?" the succubus feared that she would have to stay in high school for another year.

Lauren sighed, she liked Madison as a friend. But she could see that the red head had really upset her Girlfriend. "Bo? Your grades have been more than fine for this year. You're going to get in, I can feel it. We're both going to be far away from out crazy lives, and even though we'll be apart. We're gonna make it work…" she bent her head down to kiss her gently. "… I promise"

"You always know the right thing to say" Bo chuckled pulling her Girlfriend down so she could kiss her again. As they were about to get lost in each other again, Lauren sensed something.

The blonde snapped her head up. "Someone's here…" she looked at the door.

"Who?" Bo asked.

Lauren was still in the middle of mastering her sensing ability. She closed her eyes, focusing on the person's energy. Bo was worried that someone was intruding, until Lauren sighed in annoyance. "… It's Tamsin"

Then they both realised that they were very naked in bed, and Tamsin didn't know that they had taken that step yet. Both girls jumped up, rushing to find their clothes. "Why is she here?" Bo was scrambling to put her leggings on.

"I have no idea, maybe she needs something. Or she's bored, she gets bored a lot" Lauren threw her tank top over her head.

"Lauren!? Where the hell are you?!" They both heard Tamsin yell from outside.

Lauren quickly made the bed as best as she could. Bo jumped on it, grabbing her book from earlier. Making it look like she was just reading. The blonde also sat on the bed, looking at the book that her Girlfriend was reading. "In here!" she called out.

The door opened as Tamsin walked in, this house was way too big for her liking. "Thank god, I feel like I'm touring the Vatican or something…" she moaned coming to sit on the bed. She had a couple of envelopes in her hand.

"Sorry. So what brings you by?" Lauren asked with a smile.

Tamsin dropped the white envelopes onto the bed, she was glad that she could let go of them now. "I'm your mail Angel, remember?" she joked.

Lauren sorted through the mail, there was a letter from Bo's Parents. And a letter from Yale and Columbia for both of them.

"Let me guess, another fifteen page letter from my Mom?" Bo let out a laugh. She loved her mother to death, but she knew how to overkill something.

"Probably, and a letter from Columbia…" Lauren saw her Girlfriend's expression change. The brunette sat up on the bed, taking the envelope from Lauren's hands and looking at it. This was it, this was where her future would begin. Or become a distant memory. "… I got mine from Yale too" The blonde waved her own envelope in the air.

"Open them!" Tamsin was cheery.

Bo was hesitant, if she opened it and it said 'Unsuccessful' then she would be devastated. But if it said 'Successful' then that would be amazing. She knew that Lauren would get in no matter what, she was a genius and her Father was a legend there. "You go first" Bo said.

The Angel ripped the envelope open and pulling out the contents. The succubus watched as her Girlfriend skimmed over the paper. A small smile creeping up on her face. "I got in" she said.

Tamsin jumped on her little sister, kissing her on the face. "I knew it! See, being a super nerd pays off"

"Get off me!" Lauren laughed pushing her sister away.

Bo scooted closer to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Congrats babe"

"Your turn…" Lauren said. The brunette sighed, she didn't want to open it. What if it was a rejection? She couldn't handle that. Lauren was sensing Bo's fear, all she could do was be here for her. She reached over, taking her Girlfriend's hand in her own and held it gently. "… I'm right here" she was always going to support her.

Bo nodded and began to open the envelope, her heart was racing. She pulled the paper out, unfolding it and reading the words.

Lauren and Tamsin both sat quietly as the succubus read the letter, it was killing them not knowing what it said. Suddenly, Bo started to cry placing the letter down on the bed.

Lauren felt like crying with her, she hated to see her Girlfriend so upset. The Blonde didn't care whether she got in or not. That wasn't the reason that she loved her. "Babe? It's okay…" she hugged her.

Tamsin saw her opening, she reached over and snatched the letter bringing it up to her face to read. "She got in" she frowned, if she got in then why was she crying?

Lauren looked up in surprise. Then why was she so upset? "… You got in?" she asked. Bo nodded her head into Girlfriend's neck while she cried. "Then why are you crying?"

The succubus looked up, sniffling while wiping her eyes. "Happy tears" she laughed.

This was perfect, Bo couldn't think of her year going any better than this. Forgoing the obvious obstacles of hers and Lauren's relationship. And then there was her Grandfather. She still had to deal with him when she went home.

But she was officially in College now, kind of. Lauren smiled bringing her Girlfriend in for a loving kiss. Which just made Bo hold onto her face, deepening it.

Tamsin made a face, getting up off of the bed. She was practically invisible to them now. "Okay, so it was nice seeing you…" Bo and Lauren kept kissing. "… So, I'm gonna go then…" she said, still nothing. "… You guys really know how to treat a guest, congrats. See ya…" She transported out.

Bo laid Lauren down onto her back, still kissing her. "Thank you"

Lauren didn't know what she was thanking her for exactly. "For what?"

"For being with me. I mean, you could have anyone one that you want. Someone who shares the same interests as you, someone who gets all of your Angel business and someone who is a little less jealous than me" Bo laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with not having the same interests, I like to think that we're like Strange Attractors" Lauren smiled.

"Strange what?" Bo had no idea what that meant.

"It's a mathematical thing. A Strange Attractor is when two Attractors that aren't supposed to be joined because when they do they become unstable, but when they are put together they are super close and end up more powerful than ever" Lauren explained.

And Bo was lost, always with the science speak. The brunette found this so adorable. "English?" she loved how smart that Lauren was, but sometimes she hated it when she couldn't understand her ramblings.

"Two people, who aren't suited get together and end up closer than any two well matched people would ever be. I.e. Opposites Attract" the blonde simplified it.

Couldn't she have just said that? "Hmm, I like that. We're Strange Attractors. The stranger the better!" the brunette laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Bloodletting**

 **Lewis Residence (The Heavens - Lauren's Bedroom – 1 Week Later)**

After a long hard month of training, Lauren was finally allowed to go home. Which meant that Bo would be going home too. The last part of Lauren's transition into a Matriarch was in an hour, she was to attend her binding ritual. So that she, Madison and Lucas would be bound together and become stronger than ever.

Like her fellow Angels, Lauren was nervous. She didn't know what this would feel like, and that scared her a little. Bo was trying her best to keep her Girlfriend calm but it was proving to be more difficult than she thought.

"Babe, relax. Everything's going to be fine" the brunette said, Lauren was pacing back and forth in her room. So much so that she was making Bo dizzy just watching her.

"What if it isn't? What if something goes wrong? What if I mess it up? What if I die?" Lauren rambled. Both of them were wearing their best dresses, they couldn't exactly show up in jeans and a t-shirt.

Bo got up off of the bed and grabbed the blonde by her shoulders. "Lauren! Snap out of it, nothing is going to happen to you. You're just nervous. I went through the same thing when I had my gathering. Just, look at me…" she touched her face gently. "… Take a deep breath. That's it"

Lauren nodded, gazing into the succubus' eyes. Feeling the calmness wash over her. "Thank you"

"What are Girlfriend's for?" The succubus chuckled, giving her a chaste kiss. Lauren looked to her bedroom door. She could sense someone. In the last couple of weeks, Bo had picked up a lot of things regarding her Girlfriend's abilities. Especially when she would make different faces. When Lauren would look away suddenly, staring out into space. It meant that she could feel someone's presence. "Who is it?"

"It's my Parents, and Tamsin…" They were expecting them, after all they weren't going to miss their Daughter's binding ceremony. "… Come on, let's go and see them" Lauren led her Girlfriend out of the bedroom.

 **Living Room**

Damon, Lenore and Tamsin were in the living room, all looking their best in honour of Lauren's ceremony. Tamsin hated formal gatherings, she wasn't one for wearing dresses and such. But she was proud of her little sister for all that she had accomplished.

Lauren was on the path to becoming a Higher Angel, of course it would be centuries before Elijah relinquished his seat. But when he did, Lauren would be ready.

"Ah! There she is…" Damon smiled, seeing Bo and Lauren walk into the living room hand in hand. Words could not express how proud he was of her. He also knew that if they could be here, Alec and Amelia would be too. "… I do hope that you are well rested"

Lauren let go of her Girlfriend's hand and was immediately crushed by her parents. "As well as can be. Truth be told I am a little anxious about this whole thing" she admitted.

"A **little** anxious? She was this close to wearing a hole into the carpet" Bo laughed pinching her fingers together.

"You'll be fine dear, you just have one more thing to do and then you can live your life the way that you want to" Lenore kissed her Daughter on her head.

Tamsin walked over checking the time on the clock. "Yeah, well we have to get over there first? So, shall we?"

"Yes, we must leave…" Damon took Lenore's hand as they disappeared.

"Race ya?" Tamsin looked to her little sister, who just shook her head.

"Sorry T. Not really in the mood, rain check?" she said.

Tamsin huffed, "Sure, just thought that it would make this day a little bit more fun…" with that she transported out of the living room.

Lauren was panicking again, she was minutes away from being a true Matriarch. It was scaring the hell out of her. Bo noticed all of this, without warning she grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the lips. It seemed to work, as her breathing had calmed down a bit. Bo pulled back, but not too much. "I'm here with you. You're not alone" she whispered.

And just like that, all of Lauren's worries melted away. "I know. I love you" she smiled.

"I love you" Bo replied.

The blonde took her Girlfriend's hands and quickly transported them out of the house.

 **The Arcadian (Throne Room)**

Binding ceremonies were private and intimate, which meant that only the immediate family of an Ascendants and the current three Higher Angels were allowed to be present. And since Bo was staying with them, she counted as family. Which made the succubus feel oddly special.

Elijah and the other two Higher Angels, sat on their thrones as they watched the binding take place.

Lauren, Lucas and Madison stood in the centre of the room. Creating a small circle. Bo stood next to Tamsin, Damon and Lenore. They weren't allowed to interfere.

Elijah rose from his seat, stepping down from the throne altar and approaching the chosen three. "Every three hundred years, three Angels are chosen to become the next in line to represent their bloodline. And in doing so, will inherit the incredible abilities of a Higher Angel…" he circled the three, looking at them individually.

"… Like the three of us before you, we also bound together and swore an oath to protect our race. I have the utmost faith in you, in all of you…" he smiled. Elijah held out his hand, everyone watched as it glowed a pale yellow.

Out of nowhere, a small dagger appeared in his palm. He brought it over to the three of them, handing it to his Granddaughter first. "… In order to be bound as one, you must first be bound by blood…" he nodded to Lauren.

She had been taught about this in her training, in order for the ritual to be complete she had to cut both of her palms and join hands with both Madison and Lucas who would do the same. She was less than thrilled.

Lauren cut a line down her right hand, and then her left before passing the knife to Lucas. Once they had all made their cuts they then joined hands, creating a circle around them. As soon as Lauren joined hands with them, she gasped feeling an enormous power course through her.

"… From now and until your last breath, you will be forever bound. In times of great struggle you will seek salvation in this circle…." Elijah stepped beside Lucas, "… Do you Lucas Montgomery, swear to always protect your kind, be there for them when they are in need, and vanquish those who mean to harm them?" he asked the boy.

"I do" Lucas nodded.

Elijah walked next to Madison, "Do you Madison King, swear to always protect your kind, be there for them when they are in need, and vanquish those who mean to harm them?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I do" she nodded.

And last but not least was Lauren, Elijah stood next to her giving her a proud smile. "Lauren Lewis, my Granddaughter. Do you, swear to always protect your kind, be there for them when they are in need, and vanquish those who mean to harm them?" he asked.

Lauren nodded with a smile of her own. "Yes Grandfather, I swear"

As soon as the words left her lips, the three of them shuddered tightening the grip on their hands. They looked up to the ceiling and everyone in the room watched as they began to glow. Bo was the only one who had to look away, it was too bright for her Fae eyes.

Once the glowing stopped, she looked back to the front. The circle was broken and Lauren was now standing by herself, looking at her hands.

She didn't know how, but in the time that she had broken the circle with Madison and Lucas. The cuts on her hands had healed completely. It was never that fast before.

"Everyone bow your head and kneel, in honour of the chosen three" Elijah addressed everyone in the room.

All of the Angels bowed, except Bo who stood there not knowing what to do. Tamsin yanked her by the arm, pulling her down to bow her head. "OW!" She hissed.

"Yeah well, you took too long to catch up" Tamsin said.

Within a couple of minutes, everyone stood. Elijah was called away by his other Elders while Lauren walked back to her own family and Madison and Lucas did the same. Damon and Lenore enveloped their Daughter into a hug, "We are so proud of you sweetie" Lenore smiled.

"Thanks Mom…" Lauren moved over to Tamsin. "… You do realise that you're the one who has to listen to me now right?" she smirked.

Tamsin laughed, trust her little sister to get a big head about all of this. "Being a Matriarch makes you powerful, not older" She gave her little sister a hug.

Then there was Bo, who was just smiling at her. "So, does this mean I have to bow every time I see you?" she asked as a joke.

Lauren laughed stepping closer to her girlfriend. "Shut up and kiss me…"

"As you wish my lady…" Bo captured her lips gently, she was so happy for her. And she was also happy that they could now go home together. She couldn't wait to start college, and even though Lauren wasn't attending the same one. They would never be too far from each other.

They pulled apart when they heard the clearing of someone's throat. It was Elijah, he didn't look happy. "Will you all accompany me into my residence? It is urgent" his expression was serious.

Lauren took Bo's hand in hers and followed the rest of her family into her Grandfather's residence.

Once everyone was inside, Elijah closed the doors and walked to his minibar. Taking the lid of his decanter and pouring himself a rather big glass of scotch. Damon was worried, his Father only drank when something big was going on. "Is everything okay Father?"

Elijah slammed the crystal glass down on the table, almost smashing it. He turned around, placing his hands in his pockets as he walked forward. "No, everything is most definitely not okay!"

Bo couldn't help but wonder if this was because of her, or her Grandfather. Judging by the way that Elijah was looking at her, it definitely had something to do with her. "It's my Grandfather isn't it?" Everyone turned to her as she stepped forward, she needed to know.

Elijah nodded, "I just received word that he has put a hit out on Lauren. And in doing so, he has now declared war on our kind. Returning home is no longer an option for you my child, it is too dangerous. I cannot allow you to remain" he shook his head.

Bo sighed, why couldn't her Grandfather just leave them alone? He was too late now anyway, Lauren and her friends had bound together. She was a Matriarch now. There was nothing that Trick could do to change that.

"We understand Father" Damon spoke for his family.

"I don't! Why can't I go home? Killing me would do him no good now, I have my powers" Lauren didn't want to hide like a coward.

"I am afraid it isn't as simple as that anymore. Yes, he tried to kill you when you were an infant because of what you would become. But I believe that all he wants now, is you out of the equation so that he can have his Granddaughter back. You must stay in the Heavens where it is safe, until he is dealt with" Elijah wasn't standing back anymore, he spared his life once already in respect of the truce between his kind and the Fae.

But that deal no longer stood, Trick had now declared war on his family by targeting Lauren. He needed to be dealt with once and for all.

"Dealt with? What do you mean by that exactly?" Bo asked, she knew that her Grandfather was being a major douchebag. But she didn't know if she could be a part of plotting his death. He was still her family.

"I don't think that you will want to hear the specifics child" Elijah wasn't playing games anymore. If this imp wanted to go up against him, then so be it.

"You can't kill him! I know that he's being, difficult. But he's still my Grandfather, please. Can't you find another way to deal with this?" Even after all that he had done, Bo was still trying to protect him. Her Father was right, she was too loyal for her own good.

Lauren placed a hand on her Girlfriend's arm, she could feel her fear. "Grandpa? May I speak to you, privately?"

Elijah exhaled, he knew that she was going to try and reason with him. So he decided to hear her out. He nodded and took a seat in his chair.

Lauren turned to her Girlfriend, "I'm going to handle it okay? I promise, wait outside with my Parents. Everything will be fine" she kissed her on the cheek.

Bo trusted her completely, "Okay, thank you. I know that you don't owe him anything—"

"You're right, I don't. But I owe you, for everything that you've done for me" Lauren smiled at her lovingly.

The Young Fae shook her head, "I didn't do anything babe" She didn't see herself as that good of a Girlfriend. She loved Lauren more than anything, but Bo always thought that Lauren was the giving one in their relationship.

"You supported me through all of this, and now it's my turn to step up. Go" Lauren nodded to the door.

Bo left with Tamsin, Damon and Lenore. Leaving Lauren with her Grandfather in silence. The blonde took a seat opposite him, she wanted to fix this for Bo. "You can't kill him" she shook her head.

"Not only can I child, I must. It has been something that i have thought about over a thousand times. It is because of him that **my** Daughter is dead, that your **Parents** are dead" he reminded her.

She didn't need to be reminded of that, she believed that if her parents would have lived that they would have been good to her. But they didn't live. "I know, and I'm not saying that he shouldn't pay. But, I don't want Bo to go through the grief that I went through. Even after all that he's done, she still loves him. And I don't blame her, he's her family. I wouldn't expect anything less"

"So what is it that you propose I do? Let him live, and then when you return home he kills you? I will not lose another member of this family!" Elijah yelled.

"You're not going to lose me. Even though he's The Blood King, like you and the other Higher Angels he answers to a greater power. Go over his head, call a meeting with them? Maybe you could agree on a fair punishment for what he did to my parents?" the girl suggested.

Lauren was trying her hardest to reason with him. If Elijah called a meeting with the Fae elders, then he could make it so that Trick got what he deserved. That way, Trick would serve his time for what he did to her Parents. And he might be able to keep his life.

"You astonish me Lauren. He took everything from you, your Parents and the life that you were meant to live with them. Why do you wish to spare him?" he couldn't fathom how she could be so merciful.

"I don't want to. I **have** to. I don't want Bo to go through what I went through. And I have no doubt that I would've loved my real Parents, but a different path was chosen for me. And for the first time in a long time, I am actually looking forward to being a Matriarch. Please Grandpa, do this for me" she pleaded.

Elijah huffed, he didn't want to let him live. But, Lauren was right. The Fae elders would rather see Trick suffer than face the wrath of the entire Angel race. They knew that they couldn't win. Elijah also realised that maybe death offered more peace than that monster deserved.

"Very well, I will accompany you down to earth. Once there I will demand an audience with the Fae elders. See if we can reach a peaceful agreement. I am only doing this as a courtesy to you Lauren, but remember. Courtesy does have its limits" he made sure that she understood him.

"I understand" she nodded.

"Good, go and pack your things. We will leave shortly" he got and went into his bedroom.

Lauren let out a sigh of relief, she couldn't believe that she actually pulled that off. Her Grandfather was scary when he was mad. The blonde moved quickly and left the residence, making her way outside where her Girlfriend was waiting with Tamsin. "Where are Mom and Dad?" She didn't see her Parents anywhere.

"They went home to pack for you" her Sister answered.

"What happened in there?" Bo asked, she was dying to know what Elijah said.

"I managed to make a deal with him, sort of" Lauren was a little unsure.

Bo gave a small frown, "A deal? What kind of deal?"

"I told him to call a meeting with the Fae elders, so that they could come up with a proper punishment for your Grandfather's actions. Hopefully, no killing will be involved" Lauren didn't know if she could keep that promise. She just hoped that it would work out.

The Succubus nodded, she didn't think that her Grandfather should get away with what he did. But she didn't want him to die. Serving time for his crimes was punishment enough. Plus, the Fae were never lenient.

She wrapped her arms around her Girlfriend's neck, she was beyond grateful for what the blonde had just done for her. She didn't need to do it, she could have easily let Elijah kill him. But she tried to save him, for her. "I love you so much" she whispered in her ear.

Lauren smiled. "I love you too"

Bo pulled back, kissing her Girlfriend on the cheek. "So, are we going home now?" she asked.

"Yes, except my Grandfather wants to come with us. Just to keep me safe and so that he can talk to the Fae Elders" Lauren said.

"Whoa! Gramps is coming down to earth? He hasn't been down there in over a hundred years. He's gonna be in for a shock" Tamsin laughed. Elijah didn't much care for Earth, he was a simple man and he liked the life that he had up in the Heavens. But Tamsin was right, he was going to be surprised with how the earth had changed in the last century.

"That makes sense I guess" Bo said.

"Okay, let's go home…" Lauren disappeared with Bo and Tamsin followed a second later.

 **Lewis Manor (Earth)**

The six of them appeared in the foyer of the manor instantly. Elijah had to blink a couple of times to adjust his eyesight. It was darker on earth, probably because it was so bright up in the Heavens. He hadn't been here in one hundred years. Things had changed dramatically. "What is that god awful smell?" he grimaced, covering his nose.

"Uh, that's the air" Tamsin waved her hands around the room.

Elijah smelt the air, everything was cleaner in the Heavens. And the air smelt much better. "Oh, that makes complete sense. Now, I want to go over a few things with you all. Damon? I presume that the barrier is still up on this house?" he looked at his son.

Damon nodded, his Father was referring to the barrier that he had placed on the house so that Trick could never enter. "Yes Father" he nodded.

"Very good. You will stay here and protect her at all costs, Lauren? You are not to leave this house under any circumstances, do you understand me?" The Elder turned to her. He wasn't joking, she needed to be kept safe.

"Yes, Grandpa. I understand, I'm going to go to my room and unpack…" Lauren took Bo with her.

"Lenore? Would you be so kind as to show me where the light Fae compound is these days?" Elijah asked.

"It is in the same place, in the last hundred years they haven't changed location" Lenore answered.

"Oh, alright. Then I will take my leave, I shan't be long…" Elijah vanished.

Tamsin stepped forward, "I would hate to be Bo's Grampy right now…" she said, walking upstairs to her room.

 **Light Fae Compound**

Elijah walked slowly through the halls of the compound, smiling to himself as various Fae looked at him in suspicion. Everyone in the Fae world knew who Elijah was. He was the most feared and worshiped of the Higher Angels. And even though both races had brokered a truce, he was not going to stand back and let Trick have his Granddaughter killed. The Blood King was lucky that Elijah didn't take action the first time.

He did it to honour the truce, but he had realised now that it was all pointless. If Trick could easily forget about the peace then he could too. The Angel made his way to the Ash's throne room, walking in without an invitation. "Who is in charge here?!" He yelled.

A young man stepped forward, "I am, who are you to barge into my sanctuary?!" Who did this man think he was?

"I am Elijah Lewis…" He narrowed his eyes at the young man who immediately knew who he had just shouted at.

He looked at Elijah with a look of pure terror. "You are a Higher Angel"

"… Yes, you might want to say that with some respect. I assume that you are the new Ash?" The Angel asked. The man nodded, "Do forgive me, it has been a long time since I was last here. What is your name?"

"Jonah" the young man said.

Elijah smiled, buttoning up the middle of his blazer. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Jonah, I wonder if I could ask a favour?" He asked.

"Of course, what is it that you need?" Jonah knew better than to anger someone like him, he just had to give him whatever he wanted.

"I wish to arrange an audience with your elders, there is something very important that we need to discuss" Elijah spoke softly, there was no need to be rude.

"May I ask what?" Jonah asked, as the Ash he had a right to know what was going on.

"You may, but i do not feel like sharing that information at this moment. Now, please fetch them. I would rather not stay in this place longer than I need to" Elijah looked in disgust at the room around him. He didn't like being on his enemy's territory. He liked to have some power behind him.

Jonah nodded, "Very well, give me one moment…" He began walking off.

Elijah stood in his spot for ten minutes. What good was this Ash if he couldn't even find a couple of people? Jonah emerged from the left and approached the Angel slowly. He had never been in the presence of one before. He was terrified. "I regret to inform you that they are not here at this time" he said.

"It took you all of that time, just to figure that out? And the Fae wonder why we are superior. It is imperative that I find them…." He tried thinking of another way. Then he remembered, he had met a Fae elder the last time that he was here.

Her name was Astrid, she was the only one who saw him as a normal person. She didn't see him as a threat because of what he was. He had spent some time with her when he was last here, some special time. "… Tell me, is Astrid Zola still a current elder?" He asked.

Jonah nodded, "You know my Mother?" He frowned.

Elijah was taken a back by that statement, he had no idea that Astrid had a son. He wondered if she had married someone in the last century. "I do. Out of all of the elders, she was the only one that I ever respected. Thank you for your time, I will handle this myself" he disappeared before him.

 **Lewis Manor (Lauren's Bedroom)**

Lauren had just changed out of her dress and into some jeans and a t-shirt. She was glad to be back home. Even though it was amazing up in the Heavens, she had missed the human world. And her bedroom, yep she definitely missed that.

The blonde exited the bathroom, seeing her Girlfriend who had also changed her clothes, looking at her phone. "Can you believe that I didn't use my cell phone for an entire month?" Bo laughed.

"You should be in the book of world records..." Lauren joked, going to her desk and checking her computer. There was no such things as emails up in Heaven. She logged into her email account, scrolling through her inbox. She had a bunch of spam messages and a few from Yale. Congratulating her on being successful. She still couldn't believe that she was officially going to Yale.

She minimised the window and turned back to her Girlfriend. "… Did you call your parents?" She asked.

Bo nodded, "Yep, I told them about Columbia. You might have to heal my right eardrum, my Mom's screams were painful…" Aife and Luther were ecstatic that their Daughter was attending such an amazing school. And they also knew how much it meant to her. "… I told Kenzi too, she just wanted to know if she can have my room when I leave" she had to laugh at that.

That was classic Kenzi.

"Are you gonna miss it here?" Lauren asked.

Bo contemplated her Girlfriend's question. "For the longest time, I thought that I would end up staying here. That I would choose a side and then my life would be over. But now, everything has changed. I have a shot at a real future, so yeah I will miss it here but I know that I will be happy being away" she answered.

"I'll miss it too. But, I think that once we're gone we'll be having way too much fun to think about it" Lauren smiled.

"I know that we're confident that it's gonna work but, I just want to talk it over again. This whole long distance thing? We're gonna be okay right?" The succubus asked. She knew that they would be okay deep down but she just needed to be sure.

Lauren leaned in for a gentle kiss. "We are going to be A-okay. I promise. Plus, it doesn't really count as long distance as long as you are wearing this…" She smiled touching her Girlfriend's necklace.

"That's true. So we're good?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded, "… We're good"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Rules Are Meant to Be Broken**

 **The Dahl**

After meeting with the Ash, Elijah knew that he would have a better chance at locating Astrid by himself than waiting for her to come back to the compound. And since he had spent time with her before, he could locate her energy with his powers.

After a couple of seconds of sensing her, he followed her energy to a way-station call The Dahl Rhiata. It looked less than presentable, and he wondered what Astrid of all people would be doing in a place like this.

He entered the building, walking into the main bar. Once inside he saw his old friend standing as she spoke to another man. They hadn't noticed that he was there. And the bar was full of other patrons, Elijah hadn't been down on earth of a long time.

So no one knew what he looked like, but they did know of him. Everyone knew of higher Angels, and Elijah was the most feared out of all of them. "What is a privileged woman like you, doing in a pigsty like this?" he tried to get her attention.

Astrid smiled from where she was standing, she hadn't heard that voice in over a century. Turning around, she saw that he hadn't changed a bit. He hadn't aged at all. "To what do I owe this honour of your presence?" she asked.

Elijah began to walk forward, coming to stand in front of her. "I am here on Family business. Business which I wish to discuss with you" he had to do this now, so that he could go home.

"Since when do you involve **my** kind with your Family business?" Astrid asked, she knew that Elijah wanted nothing to do with the Fae meddling with his people.

"Since one of your own is a threat to my Granddaughter" he stood inches from her.

Astrid immediately knew what the Angel was talking about. She had heard all about the youngest Lewis Angel and Trick's Granddaughter and their relationship. "You mean Trick? So what is it that you wish to discuss?"

"I want him dealt with, otherwise I will be forced to take matters into my own hands. But out of respect for my Granddaughter and her relationship, I am willing to strike a deal rather than resort to violence. As much as it pains me that, that imp will still be breathing by the time that i leave" He muttered through gritted teeth.

After what Trick had done, he didn't deserve to live. But Elijah wanted to do right by his Granddaughter.

"You should not have come here Elijah" Astrid shook her head. This was Trick's establishment, and he was currently downstairs at the moment. But he could emerge at any minute.

"I had to find you. I saw your son, Jonah? He was of no use to me. Although, I was surprised to know that you had a child. From what I remember, you had no desire to settle down" he said with a smirk. Things had certainly changed in the time that he had been gone.

"Desires do not always remain the same. I married a few years after you left, my Husband was a good man" she spoke truthfully.

"Was?" he felt the slightest twinge of heartbreak as she finished her sentence. He didn't need to be psychic to know that her Husband had met a tragic end.

Astrid nodded, "He passed away a couple of years ago. Even Fae die of old age" she said with a sympathetic chuckle.

"My apologies. I would've loved to have met him. Anyway, I am pressed for time as you can see. I do not wish to remain on this earth any longer than I need to. Is there somewhere that we can speak privately?" he asked.

Just as Astrid was about to open her mouth to speak, she saw Trick walk out from the back room. This was not good at all. "As I said, you really should not have come here…" she looked over his shoulder.

Elijah turned to see the very man that he despised standing a few feet away from him. Trick didn't know who this man was, but he didn't have a good feeling about him either. "… Trick, sorry to drink and run. But my friend and I have some business to attend to so please excuse us" she smiled gesturing for Elijah to follow her.

Trick smiled but kept his footing as Elijah went to pass him. "That is quite alright Astrid, I don't believe that we have met…" he extended his hand to the stranger.

Elijah looked at it with a grin, he swore to Lauren that he wouldn't kill him. But he didn't say that he wouldn't have any fun. The Angel took the offered hand, shaking it gently.

"… I am Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, and you are?" Trick asked, still smiling.

The Ange smirked, using his strength to tighten his grip on Trick's hand. Causing the barkeep a little pain. "I am Elijah Lewis…" Trick's expression dropped to disgust, he was shaking hands with a filthy Angel. "… I gather that from your expression, you have heard of me? **Good** " he spat crushing his hand.

Astrid put a hand on Elijah's arm. "Enough Elijah! Stop this. You said that you came in peace, so do that" she tried to calm him.

Trick's face turned red as he strained from the pain that he was feeling. The Angel looked to his friend and then back to Trick, letting go of his hand. Trick checked his hand over, he couldn't move it at all. He must have broken a few bones. "GET OUT OF MY BAR!" he yelled.

Elijah laughed, "Don't fret old man, it doesn't suit you. I didn't know that this was your establishment, if I had I wouldn't have set one foot through the door. I shall take my leave now, but know this…" he looked Trick in the eyes. "… You do not know how long that I have waited to see your face, to watch you suffer in pain. Just as my Daughter and her Husband did. I am here on behalf of my Granddaughter, the fact that she wishes to spare you is beyond me…" he shook his head in disbelief..

Trick couldn't deny that he was very scared of this man.

"… My course of action, would be **far** less merciful. I may not be able to kill you, but I will not leave this Earth until you have paid for your crimes!" That was Elijah's promise.

Trick smirked in his face. "Good luck with that"

Astrid pulled Elijah to her, leading him out of the door. Trick clenched as he felt the pain in his hand. Everyone in the bar just stared at him. He groaned and made his way back down to his lair, he was unprepared for this. But he would make sure that he was ready for the next time that he faced that animal.

 **Lewis Manor (Lauren's Room)**

Since her Grandfather hadn't come back yet, Lauren wasn't allowed to leave the house. She couldn't even go back to school. Bo could, but she didn't want to go without her Girlfriend. Which probably wouldn't sit well with her teachers or her Parents.

But she could care less at the moment. The two girls were currently sitting on the blonde's bed. Talking about Prom. "You think that we should wear matching dresses? The colour I mean?" Bo asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Wear whatever colour you want" Lauren didn't care much for Prom, but she knew that it meant a lot to her Girlfriend.

"Could you please be more excited?" Bo scooted closer to her.

Lauren knew that she was being a little insensitive. So she tried to fix it, "I am excited babe, I just can't stop thinking about my Grandfather. I want to know what's happening with him" She knew what her Grandfather was like, which meant that she knew how terrifying that he could be when he didn't get what he wanted.

Bo held her Girlfriend's hand gently. "I'm sure that he's fine. If anything big would have happened, we would've known by now. Plus, you're safe here. My Grandpa can't get to you, and I won't let him. I promise" she winked at her before going in for a gentle kiss.

Lauren was instantly calmer, she loved the effect that Bo had on her. "So, matching colours huh?" she decided to change the subject.

Bo gave a wide grin, nodding. Finally, Lauren was playing ball. "Only if you want to though. I mean, it's just that when you have a date they normally wear the same colours as you do. Think of how adorable that we're gonna look" she was excited just talking about it. This was really important to her.

"As long as it's not a bright colour. No neon pinks, or greens or any kind of neon actually" the blonde chuckled. She liked keeping things simple and traditional.

"No neon, I promise" Bo kissed her again.

 **Light Fae Compound (Astrid's Quarters)**

"Are you insane? You should not have done that Elijah!" Astrid yelled, letting the Angel into her home.

Elijah was still trying to contain his anger, which was proving difficult at the moment. He had come face to face with the monster that killed his little girl. And he wanted to so badly to end him. But he had promised Lauren that he would take a different route. And he was a man of his word, he would never break a promise to her.

"My apologies, it was just…" He sighed. "… Seeing him. In the flesh, I suppose that my anger got the best of me…" He bowed his head in shame. "… Forgive me"

Astrid felt for him, she knew Elijah well enough to know when he was being sincere. And he was. "Come, have a seat…" she gestured to the couch. He made his way into the living room and took a seat on the cream coloured couch. Astrid took a seat opposite him, crossing her legs. "… What course of action do you propose?" She knew now what he was here for.

"I want him incarcerated, locked away for eternity. He mustn't be allowed to harm my Granddaughter. Please Astrid, I implore you. He needs to pay for what he did, what if it was your child?" he gave an example.

Astrid couldn't imagine if their situations were reversed. She would be devastated. "I understand your anger Elijah, but I am afraid that incarceration is not an option. Trick is the Blood King, the architect of both Light and Dark. Trying to persuade the Elders to go against him will be a herculean task, he is too important to our world to be thrown in a dungeon" she said.

Trick was feared by the elders, after all he could do anything that he wanted with his blood. Even wipe them out, if they defied him.

"Then you leave me no choice, I must kill him myself. I let him live once, out of respect for the peace between us. But, respect must be earned. And he hasn't earned it from me, neither have your people" he said. If they weren't going to do anything about it, then he would.

"And what about me? Have I earned it?" Astrid asked.

"You are the only one who ever has" Elijah replied.

"Give me the day, I will commune with the other elders. And see what they think of your proposal, perhaps if they were to believe that you mean to start a war due to Trick's crimes. They may sacrifice him in order to save the rest. He is after all, just one Fae" Astrid wanted to help. But she wasn't the only elder. And every choice that they made had to be made as a democracy.

"You know how I hate being asked to wait, but for you I will give you the day. If I do not hear from you, then I know to take matters into my own hands. It was a pleasure seeing you again Astrid, I do wish that it was under better circumstances…." He gave her a smile, then vanished before her eyes.

 **Lewis Manor (Lauren's Bedroom)**

Since Tamsin was in school and her Parents were both working, Lauren decided that she and Bo should spend some extra special quality time together. And who was Bo to argue, especially when the blonde batted those beautiful eyelashes at her.

The heat had cranked up to eleven as they made out on the bed. The succubus rolled them over so that she was now settled on top of her Girlfriend, pulling back from the kiss so that she could look down at her. "I'm gonna marry you someday…" she nudged her nose with a smile.

Lauren couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her, that had to have been a joke. Right? "Is that a proposal?"

The brunette shook her head and leaned down to capture her lips gently. "… It's a promise" she whispered.

The blonde reached her hands up to touch her Girlfriend's face, that was the most unexpected thing that she had ever heard come out of Bo's mouth. And even though they were only eighteen years old. The thought of marriage was very appealing. Especially, Marriage to Bo. She was about to bring her down for a kiss, when she sensed someone downstairs. "My Grandfather's back" she said.

Bo's face turned sad as she knew that their moment was over. They both got up and straightened their clothes before leaving the bedroom.

 **Living Room**

Elijah was in the living room, looking through the cabinets. Lauren could sense that he was agitated, and she didn't know whether she should approach him in this state. "Do you need help finding something Grandpa?" she stepped into the living room, leaving Bo standing in the archway.

He stood straight, facing her with a smile. "Yes, you don't happen to know where your Father keeps the single malt do you. I am quite parched"

Normally when people were parched they would drink water or juice, not whiskey. Which meant that he was more than just thirsty. "He keeps all of the alcohol locked up in his study, Tamsin has tried to break in more than once" she chuckled.

"Of course she has. I expect nothing less from Tamsin, why don't the two of you have a seat. I will retrieve my drink and then we can chat…" he walked past them both and went into Damon's study.

Bo gave her Girlfriend a worried look, she didn't know what there was to talk about. "Are we in trouble?" She came to stand next to her.

"I have no idea, let's just do as he says and sit down…" the blonde too her hand and brought her to sit down on the couch. After a couple of minutes, Elijah returned with his drink. He placed it on the coffee table in front of him and discarded his blazer. Folding it neatly, placing it to one side. He picked up his drink and sat down comfortably. "… Grandpa? Are you alright?"

"That depends on how you look at it child…" he sipped his drink, grinding his teeth from the taste. "… I became acquainted with your Grandfather today…" he looked directly at Bo.

Lauren sighed, no wonder he was acting strange. Elijah raised his free hand to the brunette who was looking very worried. "… You needn't worry child, he remains very much alive. Although, I would imagine that his hand is giving him quite a bit of pain" he smiled.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"He introduced himself to me, and I took his offered hand. I might have gotten a little carried away when shaking it…" He loved the fact that he had inflicted some pain. And to be honest, Bo didn't care if he hurt him a little. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it. "… I also had a conversation with one of the Fae Elders, she is an old friend. And whilst the circumstances are complicated, she assured me that she would do her best"

Lauren nodded, at least that was something. But how long would that take? Did that mean that she had to be stuck in this house until a decision was made?

Elijah noticed the look on his Granddaughter's face, he didn't need to be psychic to know what she was thinking. "You wish to leave the house?" he guessed.

The blonde looked up, giving him a nod. "I wanted to go back to school, even though I have been accepted to Yale. I still want to keep my grades up until the end of the year, which is hard to do when you are skipping school because of a death threat" she smiled bashfully.

Elijah could completely understand that, and he was very impressed that his Granddaughter still wanted to go to school even with her life being threatened. "I understand child, I assume that Ysabeau would like to go back also?" he asked.

Bo didn't love school as much as her girlfriend did, but she knew that she would have to go back sooner or later. She just didn't want to go back without Lauren. God she was so whipped. She just nodded with a smile.

"Very well, I cannot expect you to remain in this house against your will. You may return to school, but you must be alert Lauren. Remember your training and also remember to-"

"Always be on my guard. I know" she said.

"Good girl, well then I see no reason for you not to return to school. Leave the rest to me, it will be handled accordingly" he assured them. When Elijah set out to do something, he didn't give up until it was done.

"Thank you Grandpa!" Lauren was glad to be leaving the confines of her room. Which felt more like a prison cell these days, but she was probably just being over dramatic. She turned to her Girlfriend, "Shall we?"

Bo nodded with a smile, "Yeah, we just have to stop off in my house so I can get my stuff"

"No problem. Let's go" Lauren led her Girlfriend back upstairs so that she could grab her things.

 **Mandrake High School (20 Minutes Later)**

Lauren was so glad to be back in school, she had missed her old routine. Since she and Bo started dating, it had taken a massive hit. Though it wasn't all because of Bo, her Angel business played a hug part.

But she had realised, that even with the horrible stuff that had happened. And the secrets that she had learned about, she wouldn't have done anything differently. This was all that she had ever wanted.

The two girls were currently standing by the blonde's locker, as she gathered the books that she needed. Bo's locker was near the entrance so she had already retrieved hers.

"LAUREN!"

Both of them turned around when they heard Ciara's high pitched voice. The Fairy hadn't seen her best friend in over a month. And she had missed her, without a warning she jumped on Lauren. Giving her a crushing hug. "You don't write, you don't call? I was starting to think that I'd done something" she said.

"You didn't do anything, cell phones don't work up there" Lauren smiled, referring to the Heavens.

Dyson was also walking towards them trying to catch up to his Girlfriend who had just all of a sudden run off. As soon as he saw Bo he brought her into a friendly hug. He had missed his best friend very much. "Welcome back"

"Thanks D. How've things been while I was gone?" Bo knew that she wasn't the centre of attention, but she was still curious.

"Good, nothing new to report unfortunately. How was your time away?" he asked.

The brunette smiled, "It was good, like really good. But we're back now, and ready for prom" she exclaimed ecstatically.

"Oh, goodie! I thought that you weren't going to come" Ciara would hate for her best friend to miss out on their senior Prom.

"No, we're definitely going" Lauren said.

"Have you picked out your dresses yet?" Ciara asked, she and Dyson had already sorted their own attire out. And she made sure that her boyfriend would look just as good when stood next to her.

"Uh, no. We haven't exactly had time to go shopping" With the death threats, angel training and binding rituals going on. Shopping for a prom dress was the last thing on Lauren's mind.

"What?! Prom is in a week, you should really get to it" Ciara said.

Bo nodded, slipping her hand into her Girlfriend's. "We will, we just wanted to get back to reality for a second"

"I totally get it…" Ciara smiled, the four of them looked up as they heard the bell ring. "… That's our cue. We have English now right?" the Fairy looked to Lauren.

The Angel nodded, "Yep, I'll catch up" With that Ciara and Dyson walked off hand in hand as they made their way to their class. Lauren closed her locker with a huff.

"What's wrong?" Bo noticed her Girlfriend's mood.

"Nothing, it's just. How are we supposed to find the perfect dress in a week? Doesn't this kind of thing take months to plan?" she asked.

The succubus laughed, wrapping her arms around the blonde gently. "Don't worry babe, we'll figure something out. The last thing that I want is for you to be is stressed, and if we don't find one then we can always stay in" she didn't mind.

"No, I could never ask you to do that. You love Prom" Lauren didn't want Bo to give up anything for her. Especially not this.

"I do, but I love you more" the brunette smiled.

Lauren's heart melted every time her Girlfriend would say something like that. She wondered if Bo would say it just for a kiss. If she did, then she truly was evil. Lauren leaned in, brushing her lips against Bo's. "I love you too…" Then she had an idea. "… I got it! We can just take a dress from the trophy room. The dresses in there are way better than what you would find in any store. Then we won't have to go shopping"

"And just like that, crisis everted" Bo laughed giving her another peck, the two walked off to their class. They were happy to be back in school.

 **Light Fae Compound (Throne Room)**

Astrid sat with her fellow elders, she had called an urgent meeting to discuss Elijah's proposal. Although, she knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Trick's influence ran deep within the light Fae. And there were those who were too scared to oppose him. "What is the purpose of this meeting Astrid?" One of the elders asked.

"I am afraid that I bring less than pleasant news. It seems that one of our own has been conspiring against the Angels behind our back" she explained. Gasps echoed through the room, everyone knew that the peace between the Angels and the Fae needed to be kept. So anyone who was thinking of disturbing that was a threat.

"Who is this traitor?" one of them asked.

"Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, our very own Blood King" Astrid said. Their jaws dropped in shock, why would someone who used his own blood to create peace, want to start a war?

"This cannot be true, what is your proof?" they were reluctant to believe her.

"Elijah Lewis, has descended from the Heavens. He is very angry, but he is willing to temper his rage if you will agree to his terms" Astrid had to get them to listen. This didn't look like it was going down well. Some were scared, and some thought that it was a big joke.

"And what exactly are his terms?" they asked.

"That Fitzpatrick be incarcerated and sentenced for his crimes" she answered.

"You expect us to throw The Blood Kind in a dungeon for the rest of eternity, for an Angel? What is it that he did exactly that requires such punishment?" one of them asked. This was madness, they couldn't lock Trick up. He was too important to them.

"He had Elijah's Daughter and her Husband killed in a fire. All to go after their infant Daughter because of an ancient birth right that she has now inherited" Astrid knew all about Lauren and her destiny. She was friends with Alec and Amelia, they were good people and they didn't deserve to die.

"I see, and if we do not agree to his terms?" they asked.

"I fear that it will not end well for our kind. Despite how powerful we may seem, we are not alone in this world. The Angels have been around for longer, and the fact that they have more power never sat well with Trick. He believes that because he is the maker of peace that he should be worshiped. Should we really suffer because of his greed?" she had an idea.

They needed to see it her way, especially since she knew that Elijah would turn on them if they didn't agree. Astrid sat patiently waiting for the other elders to commune with each other.

Regardless of their fear of Trick, their fear for a war was much greater. "You may tell Elijah that we accept his terms. Trick will be apprehended and trialled for the murder of the two Angels, does the child still live?" one of them asked.

"Yes, she was taken in by Damon Lewis and has remained hidden from Trick for most of her life. Although, he knows of her now. And I also believe that he has tried to kill her already" Astrid said.

"List the charges! The murder of two Angels, and the attempted murder of a child. Send all available teams to his private quarters and to his way station. Astrid, please assure Elijah that he will be brought to justice. If we must sacrifice one of our own for the lives of the many, then so be it. This meeting is adjourned" one of them ordered as they broke apart.

Astrid took a breath of relief, she didn't foresee it going in her favour. But they obviously cared more about a war than they did about Trick. Now she had to summon Elijah and inform him of the good news.

Although, it just occurred to her that she had no way of contacting him. She assumed that he was staying with his son while he was her, so she quickly called their home. By the time that she had called and hung up the phone, Elijah was standing before her. "Thank you for coming" she smiled.

"It's quite alright, do you have news for me?" he placed his hands in his pockets.

"I do, I pleaded your case and to my surprise they sided with you. A team has been dispatched to apprehend Trick, they should be picking him up as we speak" she could tell that he was happy.

"Well, that is surprising I must say. I see that my reputation still strikes fear into your fellow elders. You understand now, how it must always remain that way" People needed to fear him, otherwise things would never get done.

"I do. I suppose that you will be taking your leave now?" she asked.

"You are correct, I have my own obligations to attend to…" he approached her slowly. "… It was good to see you again Astrid. Thank you for all that you did, I am forever grateful. Until we meet again…" he brought her hand up and placed a gentle kiss on it. They were both brought out of their daze when they heard someone clear their throat beside them

"Jonah? What is it my son?" Astrid asked turning to him.

"My apologies for interrupting Mother, but there is something that you need to know…" he placed his hands behind his back and approached them both. "…. It is Fitzpatrick, I am afraid that he is nowhere to be found" as soon as Jonah said the words, Elijah's expression turned dark.

"What do you mean, nowhere to be found?" he asked steeling his jaw.

Jonah backed up, the Angel's look terrified him. "Well, we believe that he has fled sir"

Elijah tensed up, turning around to walk away. He was so angry, he thought that he had won. But things were not going his way. With a flick of his wrist, the furniture in the room flew into the walls. Shattering into splinters.

"Jonah, leave us" Astrid addressed her son. She didn't want him here if Elijah was unstable. Once he was gone, she slowly approached the Angel. She placed a hand on his shoulder gently, only to be pushed back and then grabbed by her throat.

"Was this your plan?! Make me believe this fabrication for me to leave my Granddaughter only for her to be killed as soon as I step a foot off of this retched earth?! ANSWER ME!" He yelled in her face, as he choked her.

Astrid held his writs with her hands, she was struggling to breathe. "No… I knew nothing… of this… I swear to you" she let out.

Elijah snapped out of his rage, he could feel her guilt and her fear. He could tell that she was telling the truth. He loosened his grip and let her go. Astrid held her neck as it was sore. She understood his anger. "Do forgive me. I cannot lose Lauren, she is all that I have left of my Daughter" He was deeply ashamed of what he had just done.

Astrid took his hand, lifting his chin so that he was looking at her. "I understand, I give you my word Elijah. We will keep her safe. With any luck, Fitzpatrick will stay away for eternity. He knows that if he returns that he will be locked away forever"

"I do not deal in luck, but we will see. I do not understand how he knew of his fate" Elijah frowned. That was the ultimate question. Who warned him? There must have been one elder who had given him word, which meant that they now had a traitor to worry about.

"I will look into it. We will find them" Astrid nodded.

 **McCorrigan Mansion (1 Week Later)**

Bo was standing in front of her mirror, smoothing down her dress making sure to get all of the creases out. As they agreed, she and Lauren picked a gown from the Lewis' trophy room.

The succubus thought that she would end up picking a more princess type of dress, but the one she went for was just as elegant. She had chosen a navy lace bandeau midi dress, and a pair of navy suede pumps to match. She had kept her hair down, it flowed down her back in brown curls.

She had butterflies in her stomach, as soppy as it sounded it was true. Although, she was still weary of the fact that her Grandfather was still out there somewhere. Elijah had informed both her and Lauren of his escape, and for a second she was scared that he wouldn't stay away for long.

But it had already been a week, and her Mother had gotten word that Trick had fled back to Ireland. He knew that he wasn't wanted here anymore.

That thought alone calmed her. All she wanted to do now, was go to her senior prom with the girl that she loved. And that was exactly what she was going to do. The succubus made her way downstairs to wear her Parents were waiting with Kenzi.

Aife covered her mouth with her hands in shock, "Ysabeau, you look beautiful" she let out with a smile.

"I concur" Luther spoke from where he was standing.

"Thank you" Bo smiled.

Kenzi walked up to her big sister, but all she was looking at was her shoes. "Can I borrow them when you're done with them?" she asked hoping.

Bo laughed, "I don't think that they'll fit you Kenz"

"Uh hello, I'll grow into them" the girl said.

"Do you have everything that you need?" Luther asked.

Bo nodded, holding up her clutch bag. "Yep, got my keys, make up and my cell"

"Don't you wanna pull your phone out so you can call your gal?" Kenzi asked. The brunette smiled shaking her head. Why would she need to use her phone when she had a magical necklace to call her girlfriend? Bo grasped the diamond that sat on her chest, closing her eyes and letting Lauren invade her thoughts.

"Wow!"

Bo opened her eyes when she heard her voice from behind her. Lauren was in front of her, looking stunning in her white debutante dress. Which was just as elegant as Bo's. Thank god for the Lewis' trophy room.

Lauren stepped forward, completely forgetting that anyone was in the room with them. "… You look, there are no words" she laughed.

"Thanks, you clean up pretty good yourself Angel. Are we ready?" Bo asked with a smile.

"Waiting on you babe" the blonde held her hand out for her Girlfriend to take. They both turned to their small audience who were just smiling at them.

"I won't be back too late" Bo said.

"Nonsense, take the time to have fun. You are only eighteen once…" Luther smiled. With that, the two girls disappeared from the house. "… We shouldn't expect her back tonight, should we?" He turned to his wife with a smirk. Bo was eighteen now, and she was a succubus. He knew that she couldn't remain his little girl forever.

"I think that you know the answer to that darling" Aife smiled, kissing her Husband on the cheek.

 **Mandrake High School (1 Hour Later)**

Once they had gotten to the school, Lauren was finally starting to come around to the whole prom thing. She was dressed nice, she had an amazing date and this was like the start of her new life. A life that she intended to share with Bo.

The blonde was a bit sad though, since Tamsin was repeating her senior year this was just as much her prom as anyone else's. But she didn't want to come, she said that she already did it once and that she wasn't doing it again.

Bo and Lauren laughed with their friends, Dyson had told them that he and Ciara were heading out to his Parent's beach house after the dance and that Bo and Lauren were more than welcome to come with them. They would have their own pool house to play around in while he and Ciara stayed in the main house.

Lauren thought that it was a good idea, they deserved a little bit of a break from their families. Even though they had been nothing but supportive. It would just be nice to have some time to themselves. So they accepted.

Now here they were, slow dancing among all the other couples. They embraced each other, resting their foreheads together as they swayed from side to side. "This is by far the best night of my entire life" Bo whispered with a smile.

"Mine too" Lauren replied.

The succubus looked up, making sure that they were gazing into each other's eyes. "So tonight should be fun right?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's nice to hang out with another couple" Lauren said. In the last week, the couple had been going out on double dates with Ciara and Dyson. They would go to the movies, out to dinner and other stuff. They always ended up having a lot of fun.

"Mhmm, although i might throw a fit if I don't get you all to myself at the end of the night" the brunette laughed.

"Oh trust me, you won't have to worry about that…" Lauren smirked leaning in for a kiss. "… I love you"

"I love you too" Bo said.

They danced for a bit longer, until the principle took the stage to announce who one Prom King and Queen. And as everyone expected, the winners were Dyson and Ciara. It was very stereotypical of them. Dyson was the quarterback on the football team, and Ciara was the head cheerleader.

You gotta love High School.

 **Dyson's Beach House (Later)**

Before they took off for Dyson's house, Bo and Lauren wanted to get some clothes. They didn't want to put their dresses back on in the morning. So Lauren got some stuff from her house and then took her Girlfriend to get her own.

By the time that they had gotten to the house, it was past midnight. Dyson showed Bo and Lauren to the pool house that they would be using for the night. It was very nice, spacious and yet still cosy.

It also had shutters so that they would have privacy. Which was music to their ears. Lauren quickly dropped their bags on the couch inside and looked around the room. She never thought that she would be spending the night in Dyson's house. Things really had changed.

She looked down when she felt her Girlfriend's arms encircle her from behind.

"What are you thinking?" Bo whispered in her ear.

Lauren bit her lip, thinking about her answer. Then she saw all of the candles that were around them. "I'm thinking, that we should set the mood" she smiled turning her head to the side to glance at her Girlfriend.

Bo hummed in agreement, kissing her on the cheek then walking away to find some matches. Lauren found it a tad warm so she set off to open one of the windows, but she had to close it straight away as all she could hear was her best friend calling out Dyson's name.

She really didn't want to hear that.

Bo laughed from where she was lighting the candles, "Sounds like they're having fun…" she finished the last one. She blew out her match and set it down before joining her Girlfriend on the bed. "… How about we have some fun of our own?" she suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Lauren asked with a smirk.

"You, me, we can make the rest up as we go…" the brunette whispered capturing her lips gently.

"I like that idea…" Lauren replied kissing her again, this time rolling her over so that she was now on top.

Bo sat up on the bed, running her hands up her Girlfriend's back and pulling her closer as they kissed feverishly. She slid her hands up Lauren's sides, pulling her shirt up. Lauren pulled it off the rest of the way, and then went for Bo's.

Bo made a move to lay her Girlfriend down onto her back, while she laid close beside her. They kept kissing, as she moved her hand lower. She reached inside her Girlfriend's shorts, making sure to touch her most sensitive area. And judging by the blonde's gasp, she had done just that.

Lauren reached her free hand behind the succubus' back, she knew that she wouldn't be able to remove her Girlfriend's bra with one hand. So she used her powers instead. She hovered her hand over the clasp and used her telekinesis to unhook it.

Bo opened her eyes as she felt her bra come loose. "How the hell did you do that?" she didn't even feel Lauren touch her.

"It's a secret" Lauren gave a wicked grin.

"Really? Well then I will just have to find some other way to get it out of you won't i?" Bo laughed discarding her bra and leaning back down to kiss her again.

Lauren rolled them over, and straddled the brunette as she removed her own bra and threw it to the side.

Bo trailed a hand up her Girlfriend's bare body, running a finger up from the blonde's stomach, to her chest and then to her neck as she grabbed the side of her head. Pulling her back down to kiss her.

Within a matter of minutes, they were completely naked as they moved under the covers. Bo pulled her Girlfriend to her, making sure that there wasn't an inch of space between them. She wrapped her arms around the blonde, her hands making marks on the Angel's back. It wasn't painful, any scratch that she made on Lauren healed within seconds.

They moved slowly at first, but it quickly sped up. Sweat glistened their bodies, their breathing became erratic. Lauren leaned in for another kiss, this time making sure to deepen it.

Bo flipped them and began to thrust her hips faster, at this point all Lauren could do was hold on as her very talented succubus Girlfriend devoured her neck. The blonde closed her eyes, she was in absolute bliss.

Bo brought her head back up, smiling down at the girl beneath her before kissing her again. This time pulling a small amount of chi from her lips. It wouldn't have mattered if she had taken more, Lauren would have replenished straight away. The pure energy that Bo absorbed just pushed her further over the edge.

The succubus knew exactly what she was implying, and she was on the same page. Bo bent down to capture her lips again and moved her hips faster, so fast that she didn't know how she still had the energy to keep going. With one last hard thrust, they both let out a releasing moan.

Their breathing just got heavier as they tried to calm down. Bo couldn't move, and to be honest she didn't really want to. All she could do was burry her head in her Girlfriend's neck as she tried to catch her breath. "Epic…"

Lauren smiled, Epic indeed. She had no words, every time that they were intimate it was amazing. But tonight was something else entirely.

After a couple of minutes, Bo finally untangled herself from her Girlfriend and laid on her side. Still staying close to her as they looked at each other. Absentmindedly, she reached her hand up and moved some hair away from the blonde's face. Resting her palm on Lauren's cheek. "I love you…".

Lauren placed her hand over her Girlfriend's and held it there. "I love you" she whispered.

The brunette snuggled into her side, resting her head on the blonde's chest as they finally fell asleep. Lauren used to hate the idea of Prom, but even she had to admit. This one was pretty amazing.

 **Next Morning**

After they had woken up from the best night's sleep either of them had ever had in their lives. The girls quickly got dressed and headed into the main house. They thought that they would find Ciara and Dyson in the kitchen having breakfast, but they were nowhere in sight. Then Bo spotted a note on the counter, they had left early to go down onto the beach. Which left Bo and Lauren all alone in the empty house.

Lauren looked in the fridge and found that it was fully stocked, and since they were guests. She thought that she would make breakfast for everyone. Dyson and Ciara could eat theirs when they got back from the beach. She settled on Pancakes.

Bo wanted to help but she could barely make cereal let alone anything else. But that didn't stop her from whisking the batter up in the bowl. She was even getting that wrong. She was getting it everywhere. "I should call my Mom, tell her that we are gonna stay here for the day" she kissed Lauren on the cheek, then made her way out of the house. She'd left her phone in the pool house.

Lauren was in the middle of whisking when she could swear that she could sense something, she pushed the bowl away. Following the energy she was picking up, she walked into the living room. Seeing no one, that was strange. She was never wrong.

The blonde moved to the front window, looking out into the driveway. Still no one. She must be losing her mind. She walked back over to the kitchen, stopping when she heard someone else breathing.

She turned her head to see Bo's Grandfather standing in the doorway, aiming a crossbow at her and looking very angry. Lauren raised her hand trying to use her powers to move the weapon out of his hand. But it wasn't working, was this why she couldn't sense him?

"Not so tough without your powers are you?" he snarled stepping closer.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Your life…" he pulled the trigger, everything seemed to slow down in that moment.

Lauren couldn't transport out, her powers were being blocked. The arrow headed straight for her, it couldn't be a normal arrow. If it was, as soon as he left then she would heal. Which meant that it was probably poisoned with something lethal to an Angel. She didn't foresee any way out of this.

The arrow just kept moving closer.

There was nothing that she could do, it was pointless. She was going to die, and the fact that she got to die knowing that she had found the love of her life. And that Bo loved her back.

That was a life fulfilled.

Lauren closed her eyes as she prepared herself for the brunt of it. She was expecting it to hurt, but she didn't feel anything. Wait? She didn't feel anything, not a sting, a prick, nothing. Opening her eyes, her worst nightmare was being brought to life.

Standing in front of her, was Bo. Who now had the arrow embedded in her chest. Where the hell did she come from? The brunette looked down with a pained groan, falling backwards into Lauren's arms.

Trick dropped the crossbow, he didn't mean to shoot her. She came out of nowhere and shielded her. He covered his mouth in shock. "… What have I done?"

Lauren looked up, her glassy eyes turning dark as she addressed him. "A great evil!" she summoned all of her power, raising her hand to him. She threw him across the room, his back landed on the sharp tip of a coat rack.

He coughed up blood as it impaled him. She didn't know that was there. But she wasn't sorry either.

The blonde looked down to her Girlfriend who was now unconscious in her lap, "Bo! Wake up! Please, you can't die! Please, come back to me…" she cried holding her face.

Lauren pulled the arrow out, hovering her hands over the brunette's wound. Her healing powers weren't working. "… COME ON!" Still nothing. Then she remembered something from her training.

 _**… We can heal any mortal wound, but we cannot heal one who is already dead. We may be strong, and powerful. But we are not Gods…**_

Those words echoed through Lauren's mind. She couldn't heal the dead. No matter if she was a Matriarch or not. She rested her head down onto her Girlfriend's, as she cried. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I love you Bo, please remember that" she whispered.

Suddenly, Lauren heard a cough from beneath her. Raising her head she saw that Bo was breathing again, and she was still coughing. Then a light caught her eye, she saw that the necklace that she gave Bo for her birthday was glowing. She remembered what she said to Bo when she gave it to her.

 _**…In some ways it will mimic the abilities of an Angel. But only in dire emergency…**_

This definitely counted as an emergency. Bo opened her eyes, touching her chest trying to remember what happened. "Lauren? What happened? I thought that I was…" she trailed off panicking.

"You were. But the necklace brought you back, it protected you. And now I'm so glad that I didn't get you an iPod" the blonde laughed, thank god she went with the necklace.

Bo laughed, sitting up and touching her necklace that was still glowing. "So am i…" She hugged her. She just remembered that her Grandfather was the one that shot her. "… Where is he?"

Lauren helped her up and pointed behind her. Bo turned to see her Grandfather, impaled on the wall with his eyes still open. He was dead.

"Bo, I'm sorry. I got so angry" Lauren didn't know why she was apologising, but she just felt like she had to. Turning to her, Bo shook her head. "Don't be sorry, he deserved it. I should've let your Grandfather deal with him when he wanted to. It's my fault" She shouldn't have begged Elijah to spare him.

"I should call my Parents…" Lauren closed her eyes to summon them. It wasn't working. Whatever was blocking her powers was back in affect. She was a little weak from gathering all of that power to throw him. "… He has something that's blocking my powers" she sighed.

Bo nodded, leaving Lauren to check her Grandfather's pockets. She felt bad that he was dead. But he had actually killed her, sympathies went out of the window now. She patted him down, feeling something bulky in his front vest pocket.

She pulled out a small dark red crystal, this must be the thing that was stripping Lauren of her powers. Bo dropped it on the floor, bringing her foot down and smashing it into a pieces. "I think that should be good…" Bo walked back to Lauren, who was now looking pale.

Lauren closed her eyes again and summoned her Parents with what ounce of power that she had left.

Bo noticed that her nose was beginning to bleed, "Lauren?" she touched her face gently.

But the Angel was unresponsive, her eyes fluttered before she closed completely. She began to fall to her side, bringing Bo with her as the brunette tried to catch her.

She gathered the blonde in her arms, holding her close. Just as they hit the ground, Damon and Lenore appeared. The last thing that Lauren heard before she blacked out, was Bo calling out to her.

 **Lewis Manor (4 Days Later)**

Bo had been waiting for the last four days for her Girlfriend to wake up, and she had yet to do just that. When they arrived at Dyson's house, Damon and Lenore quickly took charge of the situation.

The brunette explained to them everything that happened. They honestly thought that Trick had run off for good. But they were sadly mistaken. They had to get rid of his body and clean up all of the blood, after all it was Dyson's house. They couldn't just leave it there.

Damon called in few favours and had the house cleaned, you would never even know that anything went down.

Once that was taken care of, they brought Lauren home and put her in bed. Then they called Elijah, who admitted that he had watched the whole thing from the Heavens. He sensed his Granddaughter in danger, but he couldn't go to her due to the blockage of that crystal.

So he was forced to watch as it all unfolded. And he was impressed, someone of his power couldn't fight the effects of the crystal. A crystal that was purposely made to block an Angel's powers. But somehow Lauren did.

Unfortunately, using up all of that energy had weakened her greatly. But it didn't just affect her, it affected Madison and Lucas too. They were bound, so Lauren being hurt weakened their group. However they were fine, a bit lethargic but other than that nothing. Lauren on the other hand, was in some sort of coma.

Elijah checked her over, and she seemed to be fine. It was just taking her body a while to replenish itself.

Bo had sat by her side for days, holding her hand waiting for her to wake up. And she hadn't yet. This was like her Ascension all over again. Bo was still trying to come to grips with the fact that she had technically died. But she had a second chance now, and that meant that she wasn't going to waste it.

"Lauren, if you don't wake up this instant then I'm going to break up with you…" Bo spoke close to her Girlfriend's face. She was trying drastic measures, although the thought of what she just said terrified her. "… Okay, you got me. I was bluffing, like I would ever leave you" she smiled awkwardly.

"But seriously though, I really wish that you would wake up now. We're gonna be graduating soon, and then we're going to college. I've decided what I want to do now, you know how I'm always taking pictures of you? Yeah, well I've decided that I'm going to study photography…" she was speaking to her as if the blonde was still awake.

"… I know, you think that it's stupid. You're right, I don't know what I was thinking, maybe I should just take a cheerleading position on their team…." Bo was second guessing herself again as she looked down to see her and Lauren's joined hands.

"No"

Bo looked up when she heard her Girlfriend's voice. Lauren's eyes were open and she was smiling at her. "What?" she asked, tears brimming her eyes. She hoped to god that she wasn't dreaming.

"No, you're not taking a cheerleading position. I think that photography is a great idea…" Lauren smiled, sitting upright with her back resting against the headboard.

Bo moved so that she was now sitting beside her. She couldn't contain her happiness, she kissed her hard.

"… You stayed here all of this time didn't you?" Lauren figured as much.

"I promised you forever didn't i?" The succubus smiled with a wink. The only way that she would ever leave this girl, was death. And she had already come back from that once, she would do it a thousand times more if it meant keeping her promise.

"Yes you did. Nice break up threat by the way" Lauren let out a laugh. She couldn't believe that Bo would go that far.

"You heard that?" Bo asked. Lauren nodded. She should have known. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great. And I feel alive. What about you?" Lauren remembered that her Girlfriend had been shot with an arrow.

"I'm fine babe, that necklace packs quite the punch. I should get your dad…" Bo made a move to get up only to be stopped by a hand on her arm.

"No, I feel fine Bo. I just want it to be you and me for a little bit, okay?" the blonde had been as sleep for four days. And even though Bo had been here the whole time. She wanted to have some alone time now that she was actually awake.

"You got it babe…" Bo smiled jumping on the bed beside her, bringing her in for a cuddle. Lauren rested her head on her Girlfriend's shoulder. Bo kissed her on the head. "… Don't ever scare me like that again" she whispered breathing her in.

"You either" Lauren replied, when Bo was dying in her arms. That was the most powerless that she had ever felt in her life. And she never wanted to feel like that again.

Trick had judged them unfairly because they broke his rules. But what he didn't realise was, that rules were made to be broken.

 **FIN**


End file.
